The Secrets We Keep
by Nickels35
Summary: After Stella DNA results come in send a her into shock when the truth is revealed. Does she keep it secret or does she shatter the present with the past but she can't lie to him either. What happens when the truth comes out and the past comes out
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_August 2001_

_They made it back to his apartment in record time moment he closed the door he gently pushed her back against the door. As his lips came crashing down to hers "gosh i love you i told you they would love you" Curtis said against her lips. Pulling back and staring at him" I love you too but you ever spring shit on me i again i will kick your ass" Elle said with a mischievous grin. _

_He smiled as they tore through their coats she ran her hands under his sweater then pulled it over and off. She shook her head and laughed biting her lip nervously "are you sure" Curtis asked. As he unbuttoned her shirt before sliding it off her body then he fumbled when he got to her belt buckle. _

_"Shit what the hell is wrong with this belt" he whispered as she removes his hands. Shaking her head, "It just gets stuck sometimes that's all" Elle said as she pulls her jeans down. _

_All he could do was stare as he rushed to get his pants off watching her the whole time." Damn girl i love this color" picking her up as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Gripping her hips as he leans into her body walking to the bed taking his time just in case she changed her mind. " Hey look at me i'm not changing my mind okay i am very sure i want to do this"Elle said._

_Shaking his head as he held her close to him"I will take it slow so you don't Ha..."he was being cut off. "Fuck that take it slow shit i want you to make me yours" she says. Staring into his eyes as he held the side of her face" You already was" Curtis said kissing her as he laid her down on the bed. Taking off her bra and panties off her body trembled wit each touch as he whispered" I love you"._

_Before claiming her lips again while his hands explored her body gasping as his hands found her treasure. Slowly fingering her heated core one at a time so he wouldn't hurt her she held him tighter as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. "Baby open your eyes look at me i got you okay" Curtis says as she shook her head yes making him smile._

_Her eye lit up the faster he moved "Ooooooh fuck, fuck, fuck" she chanted riding his fingers as he started slamming them inside her. The pleasure running through her when he stopped making her whimper before replacing his fingers with his harden length. Pushing further inside her as he eyes flung open"OHH MY FUCKING GAWDD" Elle shouted as he kissed her. _

_Pausing as she adjust to his size before he started to move gripping his back meeting him with each stroke. As her nails dug into his back cursing inwardly she felt so good so good around him this was heaven on earth here with her. Wrapping his hands around her waist then pounding into her bring them both over the edge that's when he realized he didn't have protection._

_But he didn't even care because she was his and he would be the only one she will be with he still pulsating in her. Which made her come again "CURTIS, CURTIS Oooooohh fuck yess" she screams, still holding on to her. "You feel so fucking good" Curtis said with a kiss before pulling out with a worried look on his face._

_Because he knew she realized it as well"It's okay they don't make plan b for nothing do you have condoms because i think i want to do that again" Elle said with a grin on her face. Making him smile "of course i do he said kissing her" then going in the draw and showing her when she grabbed his face and kissed him again. He made love to her over and over again before falling asleep in each others arms in pure bliss._

_Several weeks later they sat comfortably in her apartment after moving in together her feet in his lap as she read her medical text book. And he was watching the basket ball game on tv when the phone rang he answered"Hey momma nothing what's up" he said. As Elle looked up at him feeling his body tense up as she shook his head" WHAT NO I...I...JUST SPOKE TO HIM" Curtis said._

_Tears filling his eyes Elle already knew what he was talking about as he hung up the phone mumbling the words. "Shushhhh i know baby" she didn't need to hear the words something happen to his brothers and it was bad. Because hear her man was sobbing like a baby all she could do was hold him until the tears stopped._

_There was a long silence between them before he could even speak" you need to go to your moms but first you need to get yourself together. Okay this isn't your fault you respected your brother enough to tell him the truth no matter what you did the right thing" Elena said shaking her head. Cutting him off"No this isn't on you now go get cleaned up i'm driving" she says._

_Just enough time they went to his mothers house where he took his mother and aunt into his arms comforting them. All the while his eyes were on Jordan after sometime getting his mother calm"Hey Curtis can i talk to you" Jordan says. Shaking his head"Not right now i'm not really in the mood to talk and i have to get her home she has an exam in the morning" he says walking away from her and leaving._

_Running after him"You know you" was all she got before Elle cut her off"This your fault don't come and put this on him you should have told your husband the truth. Better yet how about keeping your fucking legs closed and known of this shit would have happen so don't throw this shit on him" Elle said pushing past her and getting into the car._

* * *

_6 months later_

_February 2002_

_He pulled up in front of the hospital "God i'm tired i just want food and a shower" Elle said getting in her car. Which Curtis had been driving for a few days now" hey baby" he said kissing her watching as she put on her seat belt before pulling off. "How was your day and what's going on with your car as much as i love you picking me up you do have to get up in the morning" she says._

_Sighing" In a few weeks baby i promise it had to get it fixed" Curtis says which was a lie his car was totaled. She just nodded "Okay" Elena replies something was off and she knew it but she would talk to him when they got home she was too tired to argue with him. It's all they ever did beside fucking each others brains out leaning her head on the window and fell asleep._

_When she did all she heard was a a screech before everything went black..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Miami, Florida 2018**

**She didn't let anyone know she paid to how much of a match it was but seventeen year old was a genetic match to her. So she got his name she didn't know how she was related to him but she would find out. First she found out where worked at just to scope him out for a few days until she found a way to approach him.**

**Even going as far as hiring a private investigator to look into it for her. When the guy brought her back the picture she couldn't believe it. Trying to figure out if Tommy had an affair as well that would be the irony in all of it.**

**As she opened the restaurant door she spotted him right away he was tall and handsome. He has a head full of curly hair that sat on top of his head in a ponytail medium brown skin with light hazel eyes. Taking a seat at a table and waited as he walked over "hello welcome to Carlos's i am Elesandro how can i help you today" the teenager said.**

"**Hi, I haven't figured out what to have here what would you suggest" Stella asked politely, do you eat pork because the pernil is really good and so is the roast chicken. But i'm impartial everything is good here" he said with a bright smile and that is when she knew. A shock look spread across her face as he watched strangely" Umm i apologize for staring" she says looking down at her menu. **

**As she looked it over clearing her throat" How about you pick i can't make up my mind it has been so long since I had spanish food"Stella says. Putting the menu down "Okay are you looking for a big meal or a small one" Elesandro asked.**

**She smiled "medium a little bit of everything" she replies he nods "okay i will bring you a small platter of chicharron de pollo, bistec and chicharron de puerco with some green plantain. That way it's a little of everything so I will bring that if it's okay" he says before walking away.**

** Stella smiles how was she going to tell him she thought this kid was his child and who was this kids mother. Those are the things he would ask maybe she should leave it alone he was happy with his life is right now.**

**But looking at this young boy how could she lie to her nephew she couldn't do that to him this was too important.**

**While waiting for her food she sat and thought of who could be his mother. She had met most of Curtis ex girlfriends and by his name his mother had to be spanish. So that narrows it down to about two of them Stella thought to herself. When a man walked in she saw Elesandro roll his eyes "Hey kid Where's the lovely mother today" the man asked.**

"**Anywhere you're not you don't know how to buy a hint she isn't interested" Elesandro replies. Shaking his head "yeah well your mother she owes me Tavares and tell i want dinner" the man said leaving. That is when Stella's eyes went wide "oh my goodness" she whispered she knew exactly who is mother was. **

**She was always one of those women that brought the best out of Curtis she called him on crap. Celebrated his success's and picked him up when he fell just bring there for him.**

**Shaking her head in disbelief she should have figured it would be her she was the one. Not it should surprise her That she and his mother thought he would marry eventually but they ended. Sometimes over seventeen years ago all she knew was Curtis didn't want to talk about it and that was after Tommy died. **

**Just then Elesandro walked over with her food "Here you go Miss you can squeeze some lime on the meat and woolah" he said. Stella smiled "Thank you very much young man"as he nodded and walked away.**

**This boy was her grand nephew after she had her lunch she would stop by the clinic and have a talk with his mother. He came to her table one more time before he could speak "Elesandro the phone bro" another boy said. "Shit I'm okay give me a second ma'am" he says before going to answer the phone.**

* * *

**The Clinic**

**She had just gotten back to her office when her nurse knocked " someone is here to see"she says. As Elle looked up with a raised eyebrow "Let me guess Mr. Kingsley" she responds. "Umm no Ms. Henry she says she needs to speak to you it's important' the nurse continued. Standing up and looking out the door " i don't remember her do i know her is she family of Jamal Turner" she asked.**

**The nurse shrugged " I don't know but she said it was a personal matter" Tina says, sighing "send her in" Elle said. Just as Stella was about to move she saw him rushing in with baby in his arms. "Hey Ms. Felix is my mom in" Elesandro asked, yes she is in her office as he nods and goes in. **

**Not even noticing Stella "Hey mom can you take the baby I have class and Kayla just kind of dropped her on me" he said. Elle shook her head "I most certainly will not mami got a date tonight with something tall dark and chocolate" she says. He sighs" Mom please i have class I can't miss this i have a test today please" he said. **

**Shaking her head, "I'm sorry my love but you can take her to your grandparents house and i'm sure they will watch her. Because mami have other things in mind and its not that I don't adore her right gorda.**

**But mami got to get hers" she said, as he started making a face "eww mom that's nasty the last thing i want to think is you getting yours" Elesandro said in disgust. She smiles "Well mi amor how do you think you got here mami was getting her back blown out" Elle said laughing. Looking at her in complete horror "MOM THAT SHIT IS DISGUSTING I DON'T NEED THAT VISUAL YOU SAY THESE THINGS TO CREEP ME OUT DON'T YOU"he said.**

"**Yes because you getting your teenage nut off and makes me feel so much better. And not to mention your pull out game wasn't even strong like what the fuck. It's not mema don't love you because i do my gorda bella but mema got a life to. So tell your papi stop hating" Elle says, as his daughter looks up at him" papi top hating"the little girl said with a grin on her face.**

**Shaking his head "fine can you take her to abuela's house please" Elesandro asked, she shrugs fine i will take her but y'all stay at your grandparents house,"she says. As he groans " I hope you use protection i don't want Kingsely babies in our family" he says. Making a face "Eww that is just wrong that you think I would sleep with that tool" she replies.**

**"Well he came by the restaurant saying you owe him a date" Elesandro say i don't owe him shit he think that he takes the air out my tires so I would ask him to help would work" Elle said. He kissed his baby girl on the forehead "be good for mema" and with that he left rushing to school.**

**All that time Stella sat shock she couldn't keep this from Curtis especially seeing he had son and a grandchild he didn't know about. " Miss you can go in and speak to her" Tina says,just then she followed the woman "Elle here she is," she said. **

**When Elle turned around she knew who she was just by first glance but she pretended to be none the wiser. "Hi i'm Dr. Tavares how can i help you Miss" Elle says, Stella Henry and I think you know who I am," she said.**

**Looking at her with a raised eyebrow " Is that so" Elena asked, your very intelligent Elena you know who i am how could you do that to him. **

**To my sister" Stella said, sitting back in her chair " your sister knew because i told her i brought them to see right before she died. And she said that forgive me and she understood why I didn't say anything to him about them. Because he was in a bad place and she needed to make sure he got the help that he needed.**

**That she would tell him for me and maybe he would clean up his act I assumed she told him and he wanted nothing to do with them. Seeing as how he caused the accident that almost killed me and my unborn children"Elle replies. "She knew" that is when Stella covered her mouth and started to tear up. **

"**That is what she was trying to tell him before she died baby i know what happen but don't you think he had the right to know. Why didn't you come to me and tell me Elena" she whispered. "I'm sorry Stella i didn't know that she never got to tell any of you and I couldn't because you would have gotten in my head.**

**And not for nothing it hurt like hell and ON THE COUNT OF I ALMOST DIED. Now i can be an asshole but i won't because you didn't do anything to me. As far as your nephew who wasn't even man enough to face he can eat dirt"Elle says. **

**That's when the two year old spoke up "Mema mira" Danisa says showing her grandmother her picture, ay eso es hermoso mi amor" she replies. Stella looked at the little girl who had her grandmother's eyes and her grandfather's smile. "Do they know " Stella asked, they know of our situation I told them last year but they are not interested. I told that I would give them his name and they can look him up if they wanted to.**

**But so far they haven't said anything and clearly I was misguided so i will speak to them again and see what they say" Elle says. " No baby you have to tell him you can't let him find out any other way"Stella says. Shaking her head "no thank you Stella you can tell him and he hasn't found out this far and he probably won't" she replies.**

**Stella sighs "It should have been you not her" she says, yeah well it's not life goes on now if you don't mind I have things to do. If you would like to meet them I could arrange that i will talk to them but that's all i could do. Leave your number with the nurse and I will call you ven mami" she says to her grand daughter who smiled at Stella as they turned to leave.**

**But Elle stopped she couldn't be mad at Stella I wasn't her fault that her nephew is a fucking coward. That if she laid eyes on him she would beat his ass like he stole something. Which he did he stole her heart from her it's why she was strictly platonic. It's probably why are marriage ended the way it did she was woman enough to say it her trust issues took a toll on her.**

"**Whose this pretty little thing"Stella asked looking down at the little girl. Elle took a deep breath "This is my granddaughter her names is Danisa" she replied. Nodding her head kneeling down in front of the little girl "Hi Danisa i'm Stella" she says, I Dani" the little girl respond with a bright smile that was so much like Curtis.**

**Still in awe "Hey Dani you want to give Ms. Henry a hug" Elena said as the little girl hid behind her grandmothers leg.**

**Playing shy "I know you not playing shy mouth of Miami" Elle says making the little girl smile before she gave Stella a hug. Which she took holding on tighter before letting go.**

"**Dile bye, bye mi nena" Elena said as the little girl waved nodding her head at Stella then leaving. How was she going to tell him that he was not only a father but a grandfather" she mused to herself. Knowing what she was about to tell him will throw him for a massive curveball.**

**She stayed for a few weeks getting to know the twins Elesandro and Estrella who everyone calls Star and her great grand niece. Elena was right neither of them had no desire to reach out to him Star seemed slightly interested. **

**But Elesandro on the other hand was most certain not he let her no from gate he wasn't interested at all and it didn't change. Now she had to go back to Port Charles and speak to Curtis what would he think how is he going to react.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Nobody knew she was back in town for almost a week now going over it continuously. Watching him her now knowing what she stole from him but he was happy and how could she take that from him. But he needed to know before one of the twins did something they were so different but so much alike.**

**Elesandro was raw ,emotional and with both his parents temper, but Star she had her mother's ease and calm demeanor. Which comes across more calculating and the way she moved was scary she trusted no one and she was sure. That she sneak here and no one would be the wider but she had her father's laugh.**

**"Hey baby doesn't Stella come back last night" Jordan asked from the kitchen as he peaked out the bathroom. "Yeah i meet her at the Metro Court in a little while you want to come" Curtis asked. She smiled "Do you want me too do you think she looked into who that family member was. I mean she was gone for a while maybe she did have a secret son" she said.**

**Curtis chuckled" I don't know she did say it was important or maybe she found another sibling" he said with a shrug. As finished in the bathroom and came out"I really do hope she looked into it would be crazy if she has a brother or a sister out there" Jordan said. "Hmmm then that means my grandfather was messing around on my grandmother" he replied.**

**Shaking her head" Baby these are all hypothetical Curtis we won't know what is what or if she even looked into it" she says kissing him. He grabbed his keys as they left making it to the Metro Court seeing his aunt sitting there with a glass of wine. He smiled"liquid courage Auntie it's not even noon" Curtis said kissing her on the cheek then sitting down.**

**They watched the older woman something was off she was nervous about "Something wrong Auntie you can tell me what ever it is i'm going to help. You have me, Jordan and TJ we are here for you that's what families do right" he said. Which only made her tear up more "Curtis baby i'm sorry i dont know how to tell you this but to come right out and say it.**

**I did check in on who that family member was and your not going to believe it when i tell "Stella said as the tears slid down her face. With a grin on his face"What did grand daddy have some hidden love child out there you didn't know about" he asked. When she looked over at him" No he didn't but you did two of them to be exact"She answered as his face and Jordan's dropped.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miami, Florida**

**The Clinic**

**She had just finished with a patient sitting behind her desk going over the last couple of weeks. The twins were very welcoming of Stella that it almost made her feel guilty about choosing not to tell him. Then thinking better of it her kids were two well adjusted kids with faults of their own.**

**Elesandro was emotional and hot head Estrella was calm and the most dangerous of the two. But you couldn't tell because of Les's temper but her boy was a big softy with a heart of gold. And he wanted to be a doctor just like her Star she was sure going to join the family business.**

**In which she was okay with she was so much like Curtis who as much as she despised him. He had some really good qualities and others not so much closing her eyes with a sigh she remember it so clearly. The man still had a small hold on her and that fueled her anger because she saw so much of him especially in her kids.**

**When Les got angry he wasn't her he was all his father and they both shared his complexion shaking her head. Then groaned in frustration she knew this day would come eventually and she was more than ready for it. By this time Stella had already left and was sure she had already told him and he was surely heading her way.**

f_lashback_

_The next day she invited Stella over to meet the twins after talking with her mother who was always her voice of reason. She was also the reason why she went to visit his mother and she knew that Henrietta wasn't going to be able to tell him. Her situation was dire in away it was her way to hurt him like she was because she knew when Curtis did find out he would be hurt._

_It was one of the many conversations they had when he became a father he wanted to be there for his kids everyday alot like her father. And she knew in taking that from him would hurt he hand names and everything and at the time she didn't care how he felt. _

_But after seeing Stella it made her feel a little guilty for denying her not so much him though. After setting the table for lunch when she heard the doorbell ring. "Show time" Elle said walking to answer the door taking a deep breath and opened"Hi Stella come on in" she says welcoming the woman inside._

_"Wow you have a nice home i see you did pretty well for yourself" Stella said handing her the apple pie, making Elle smile" you remember" she said taken back. But took it and lead the older woman outside on the Lanai" thank you look i do apologize i wasn't trying to be hurtful to you Stella there was a lot going on at the time._

_Shaking her head" Elena i understand he was a mess but i don't understand what happened because I was never able to get it out of him. About what happened with the two of you"Stella says, my accident wasn't an accident Stella is all i'm going to say. _

_I would prefer to not talk about it but i hope you will accept my apology I was really hurt and I can admit that I made a decision based on my hurt feelings. But it was never about you or Ms. Henrietta it was about my great disdain for your nephew in who I still can't stand by the way" Elle said._

_"Baby can i just say you two were really good together you brought the best out of him he wasn't the same after you Elena" the woman said. Throwing her head back"please i would rather not talk about him please would you like lemonade" Elena asked. "Fine yes i will thank you" Stella says, "well let me get some ice" the young woman said getting up and going inside the house._

_And straight to the bar and poured herself some Dominican rum drunk it she knew Stella enough to know she was already. Spinning ideas in her head to get them back together but it wasn't going to happen. She was over and above CURTIS FUCKING ASHFORD she mused to herself before going and getting the ice and a few picture books and going back outside._

_"This is their baby book i have video inside the house they will be joining us once they're done with school and work," she said. Handing Stella the big book she held her mouth "That's them with my sister," she says, yeah the only one they have of her and them"Elle answers. "How is it that you were at the hospital the day she died and I didn't see you there I only left for no more than twenty minutes"Stella said._

_As Elle looked at her and shrugged"I don't know" she replied, or you waited for me to leave and suck in knowing Curtis wasn't there yet" the older woman says. Elle looked at her indifferent but said nothing"hmmm" Stella said continuing to look at the pictures._

_ When she heard the door open"MAMI DONDE TU ESTA" Star shouted," En la espalda" Elle shouted back as her daughter made it to the back._

_"Ohh i didn't know you had company" Star says, no it's okay mi amor have a seat i need to talk to you and your brother. So we are going to wait for him to come" Elena replies making her daughter watch her and the woman suspiciously. "Mami, ¿qué está pasando?" the teen asked just as she was about to speak they heard Elesandro, Kayla and Danisa come in._

_"Mami, estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?" Elesandro says coming in stopping when he saw Stella pointing at her" i saw you the other day," he said. Looking at her strangely" ven papi siéntate por favor" Elle said as he looked on just suspicious as his sister but sat next to his mom. _

_Taking a deep breath" the truth is papi she was looking to meet you because she is your grand aunt she's your grandmother's younger sister._

_And your father's aunt" Elle said, as they both looked at their mother and Stella, "she did tell you we're not interested right" he said hotly. "Les stop i told her already that your not interest but she wants to get to know you guys if that's okay with the two of you," his mother said. "That's fine but as long as she understands we are not interested in knowing him which is funny she looks and finds us but he hasn't._

_Even reached out to my mother since he left her to die"Elesandro says putting up his hands up before Stella could speak. "Yeah we know he didn't know but he didn't bother to find out how she was either so please don't defend him to me either" he said. "ELESANDRO BYRON TAVARES ENOUGH THAT ISN'T HER FAULT AND YOU WILL NOT BE RUDE TO HER EITHER ENTIENDES" Elena said._

_He took a deep breath" I apologize Ma'am for being rude," the teenager said, Stella saw it so much like Curtis it was that it was astounding. His fire and they way he was protective of his mother " Listen here young man there is a lot I don't know. About what happen with your parents and why your father did why he did but make no mistake i will get to the bottom of this UNDERSTOOD"Stella said._

_The rest of the meeting went off without she got to play with Danisa who was a joy to be around that the twins were both in college. Elesandro and Kayla had her at 15 but Elle made sure that both teens were going to finish high school and Elesandro is in college studying to be a doctor. And Estrella who is nicknamed Star was in college as well, she was a business major and Kayla was a few months away from graduating high school._

_She would be joining him at the University of Miami in the summer they had a lot of help from his family. Hers not so much but she was in the process of talking to them again after they but her out for getting pregnant. Because her father was pissed because he sacrificed a lot for her to go to that school so she could get a good education. It turns out the kids enjoyed having her around she told them stories about the other side of their family._

_Mostly keeping it on Tommy, Henrietta seeing as Curtis was a hotbed topic but Star seemed a little more intrigued. When she left he was torn between telling Curtis or just letting sleeping dogs lie but it would hurt more if he found out she knew and didn't tell him._

**When there was a knock breaking her from her thoughts looking up rolling her eyes" Kingsley what do you want" Elle said. "I brought my niece in to be seen by the best pediatrician in the city," he said as she shook her head. "I'm not ever going to date you like ever we have been through this already i'm not playing hard to get I'm just not interested.**

**"Look, I know that English you were married to left but I'm still here and i'm here for you " he said putting his hand on his chest. Just then a tall brown skin guy peeked in"Elle you ready" Orlando said as she smiled,"Hey O yes i'm ready Admiral Kingsley was just leaving" Elle says. Setting his face ablaze" Tavares who is this joker" Tyrone says angrily, this is the guy i have been dating" she answered.**

**As he sizes up Orlando who was about the same height but a little bigger then he was but he was a got damn navy man. Who wasn't going to be intimidated by this man either" She don't really want you she just likes playing hard to get" Ty said. Making Orlando chuckle as he looked at Elle who shrugged at Tyrone" Well she hasn't played hard to get with me so whatever Ven chula' he replies.**

**"So Kingsley Dr. Rajesh could see your niece i'm off the clock see y'all" she said grabbing her purse then walked around him leaving.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**"Did they leave anything" Charles asked**

**The man shook his head as he stood up 'Sorry chief nothing just like the last time they got in and out in record time. It was as if they knew we were coming" detective Rollins said as Charles inwardly curse. **

**"Do you think it's them or someone else" the young detective asked, "I don't know but it sure looks like it's them check to see if his plan landed anywhere in or outside of the city"he replied**

**When his son came over"We checked the security cameras it was one person who took all of this in under 10 minutes. And by the looks of it that the perpetrator was a girl she and new this must have been a test. Because she left this one on purpose " Chuckie said, as father hisses "Then it may not be him but they want his attention.**

**Get to some of our contacts and see if anyone moves any of theses paintings are being sold on the black market. She left the most expensive one here why we are missing something" Charles said, have you heard from JoJo she is out of the hospital' Chuckie says. "yeah i spoke to her i told her to call if she needed anything to let me know"Senior said.**

**"Chief there's a message for you" Detective Bates called to him, as he and Chuckie made their way over. She plays the video they all listen to her gloat about taking it while they were watching. And if they didn't want anyone to find out they better get to looking for it she gave them coordinates to find the first painting. **

**Running his hand over his face"We need to find this girls she thinks she is smarter then we are but let's prove her wrong"Charles said.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Stella had been back for a almost a week now but she had been avoiding everyone she didn't know what to do. He seemed as happy as he could be with her but she promised him she would try. **

**And after what happened to Jordan she was trying but this was so hard to keep from him. Either way it was now or never she thought as she waited for him but was even more shocked when she saw Jordan get off the elevator with him.**

**"Excuse what did you just say Auntie"Curtis said as Jordan shook her head in disbelief, "you heard me Curtis"Stella said. She sighs he shook his head No"I would know if i had kids out there Auntie I would know" he insisted.**

** When Jordan spoke" Stella i thought we had worked through all that and her you go again. Starting this mess really' she says hurt, "Auntie why are you doing this Jordan is right we were good" Curtis said.**

**As she looked at him with tears in her eyes"baby listen to me" was all Stella got out before he cut her off. "No auntie i'm not doing this"he said getting up taking Jordan's hand and began to walk away. When she spoke"Elena Tavares"Stella says stopping dead in his tracks it was as if he got hit with a sledge hammer in the chest.**

**Turning to face his aunt she saw the evident despair in his eyes that he tried to hide"Did this woman put you up to this" Jordan asked. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Port Charles**

**"No she didn't i used the information you two gave me i inquired a little more and it lead me to your son then i hired a private investigator to find him. And he did in Miami, Florida working at a place called Carlos's it's where i saw him. Baby what happened with you two' Stella said but Jordan cut her off" No this is a trick this woman is lying" she said.**

**Curtis was at a lost for word remember the last time he saw her or tried to see her he made a mess and she paid for it. "It isn't a trick because i approached her and she started to pretend not to know me but thought better of it"Stella said getting up. **

**And grabbed his hand"baby it's what your mother was trying to tell you , tell us before she died" she says. As his head swung up with tears starting to slide down his face"How...howww" he said.**

**"Elena brought them to see her that day in the hospital with i'm guessing help from the staff because she used to work there" she answers. Still in disbelief"She would have told me' Curtis says, she didn't find out until after her accident"Stella said. **

**That's when he lost i"Curtis baby it's not true we will find out the truth"Jordan says. "Curtis i saw them for myself and i even took the liberty of getting a DNA test myself Elena had their samples sent here.**

**Where your DNA is on record the result came in today"she said giving him the paper"She was pregnant" Curtis whispered. "Yeah three months pregnant to be exact her being in the passenger seat saved her life" Stella says. As Curtis sat staring at the paper Jordan looking over his shoulder seeing it in black in white in big bold letters. She clenched her stomach"This can't be happening" she stammered out, .**

**"I...I...I... can't be here" Curtis says getting up and walking towards the elevator bumping Sam and Drew. "Hey Curtis what's going on man"Drew says, as Curtis took of without saying a word. Making Sam and Drew look at each other then Jordan and Stella" i will go after him" he said looking at Sam who nodded he kissed her and left. Knowing exactly where his friend would go he head straight to the gym.**

**When he got there Jason and Spinelli were coming out they stopped and looked at each other. They both tried to be civil for Jake and Danny's sake but it was hard for Jason just seeing him with Sam. Drew just nodded his head and walked around them both men going their separate ways. Walking into the gym finding Curtis going at the boxing bag bare knuckles.**

**"Hey what's going on man"Drew said hiding the other side of the bag, as Curtis swung hitting the bag before he stopped and sighs. "You ever do something really stupid but you can't take it back and instead of saying your sorry you make it worse by let other people run you away. And they use your biggest fear to do it" he said, i have made plenty i married Sam knowing she was mixed up inside.**

**Because i was afraid to let her go but we lost each other anyway" he replies as they both sat down. Curtis rubbed his face" Twenty one years ago i met the most beautiful girl with these amazing light amber eyes that sometime look like fire. **

**She was sexy, intelligent with a real slick as mouth and she got me I mean Drew she got me more then anyone ever had. And i love her more then life itself and i fucked big time after my brother i nosedive man and bad"he said.**

**"With the drugs right"Drew replied, yeah with the drugs i was hitting it hard and i totalled my car. And i lied and said someone side swiped me and i was getting it fixed so she let me use hers sky blue 1970 mustang. **

**Anyway one night before i picked her up i had been on a bender i picked her up from a 14 hour shift at the hospital. High as a kite man she fell asleep soon as her leaned her head back not soon after i lost control of the car.**

**And there was an accident and i had my shield on me and my service weapon i was scared because i knew they would test me. So i took of leaving the love of my life there but i called for help Drew i left her there and not a day goes by that i don't regret doing that. I loved that girl more than anything so after i sober up because i couldn't face her and lie to her man she would see right through me. **

**After i go to the hospital Her brother and his wife were there and they were pissed i mean he and i run neck and neck. But he yanked me up by my throat and asked me where i was and i pretended not to know what he was talking about. It only made him more angry until he told me she asked for me she wanted to make sure i was okay" Curtis said with tears in his eyes.**

**Gripping his head" right there he pulled a gun and put it in my mouth and said he would blow my brains out. That if i was to ever come back that he would make sure my commanding officer know that i was driving under the influence. **

**I told him i just wanted to see her and that i was sorry but he didn't want to hear it that's when the nurse called him. That's when i moved to see what she had to say but his wife that girl is a pitbull a Rottweiler combine man.**

**And said it would be best if i left just like i did leaving her at the side of the road to die and it made me feel worse. It split heart in half and today i find out she was pregnant with my kids. **

**It only made me feel worse man that i could have killed them and let him force to go because i was afraid. Drew man i was a coward man a scared kid i was so ashamed i couldn't look my mother or my auntie in the eyes.**

**After that i was so ashamed and i bottomed out throwing myself into the job, i did try to reach out to her. But i woke up the next morning with her sister in law in my house and i'm strapped to a chair with a stick of dynamite in my crotch. I took the easy way out I didn't even fight Drew and now I learned she was pregnant with my children.**

**Seventeen years I missed birthdays, everything" Curtis says, Drew took a deep breath" how'd you find out did she tell you" he asked. "No remember Jordan's accident well my auntie got tested to see if she could be a donor and there was a match to her. Jordan and I did some digging around and did further test but my auntie had to pay to find out who it was.**

**She said she wouldn't but I guess it got to her so she paid to find out and it was so teenage boy in Florida. Then she hired a PI to find out everything else and she found him or them. I don't know it's twins I don't know if it's two boys or a girl and a boy. I just felt like I couldn't breath man I hurt Drew but it's my own fault I was a fucking coward" he said.**

**As Drew nods his head" Okay man what are you going to do now your not a scared kid anymore your a grown man" he asked. " I needed to see them and I have to talk to my ex and that in itself is not going to be easy. Because she is hot headed" Curtis says, is that why you were at Jordan's side every step of the way" his friend asked.**

**"It's what I should have done seventeen years ago but instead I let fear take over and I lost the love of my life" he replied. Making Drew look at him"how do you feel about her now because it sounds like you still have feelings for this woman"he said.**

**He sighs" Drew she is always going to hold a piece of my heart damn it my soul, I saw God with that girl. But I love Jordan she who I want to be with" he said trying to sound confident and sure. It was always something about Elena that stirred something deep down inside of him.**

**They sat in silence" let's go hear what Stella has to say" Drew said patting him on the back. " I do need the whole story don't I seeing as I flew out of there like a bat out of hell. Let's go " Curtis says getting up and leaving with his friend.**

* * *

**Metro Court**

**"Jordan I'm sorry" Sam said sympathetically, she couldn't believe it" Stella make me understand this exactly. You ran a DNA test without consulting Curtis and myself how do you know this isn't a lie" Jordan said. Trying to come up with a reason to make it untrue"Jordan she didn't come looking for Curtis I landed on her doorstep.**

**And she wants nothing to do with Curtis she didn't even want to talk about him he was a hot bed topic. I tried to smooth things over for him but she wasn't interested in any of it"Stella say, THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL HIM STELLA"she says. " You knew how bad he went into drugs you made sure he lost his badge for it" the older woman replied.**

**Catching Jordan off guard as she held her chest"Are you serious" Jordan said hurt. Putting her hands up" I am not trying to be hurtful but you and I both know it is the truth. You wouldn't have reported him your superiors if you thought he was fine. And he lost his career, his pension and everything he worked for.**

**So he was going through a lot at that time wouldn't you agree Stella says. Just then Drew and Curtis got off the elevator breaking the tension between the two women. "Baby I'm sorry" Stella says taking his hand he sighs " it's not your fault it's mine now tell everything" Curtis said.**

**She smiles bright" okay you twins a boy and a girl there names are Elesandro and Estrella they are seventeen going on eighteen. Sam nearly choked when she heard the names as Drew looks over at her but keeping his reaction neutral. And this part is going to blow your mind you have a grand child as well.**

**Her name is Danisa she is two years old and she is so cute chubby little thing" Stella says. As she took out the pictures out to show him as Sam and Drew sat both shocked but never said a word. Curtis eyes were on Sam something was off " Something wrong Sam" he asked, shaking her head no as Drew looks at her.**

**She didn't want to lie to him but they were both her friends but she needed to talk to Elle first and she didn't want Curtis to find out that she knows Elle from someone else. "Anyway I did get to spend time with them it's why I was gone so long. I tried to smooth things out but she wasn't trying to hear it baby what happened" his aunt implored.**

**While gushing over the kids as Sam and Drew looked at the pictures then each other. Her accident was my fault auntie"he admitted, I knew as much because she said as much but she said it wasn't a accident" Stella says. " Auntie it was an accident I was high when I was driving" Curtis says.**

**As his aunt and Jordan looks at him in shock" you what" Jordan said as Stella closed her eyes and shook her head. " I can't, can't be here right now I have to go to the station" Jordan said getting up and leaving. While Curtis watched remorseful knowing he messed up but he had to make things right with the one person hurt the most.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Elena's house**

**" So that's Kingsley huh" Orlando said as she sat next to him on the sofa handling him his drink. " Hmmm he thinks the world of himself" Elle said with a shrug he nodded. Well I will say this he's going to be a problem but don't want to talk about him anymore" he says reaching over and caressing her face.**

**She looks up at him and smirks"even better because I never want to talk about him"Elle says. "Bueno" he says before kissing her as she slips her tongue into his mouth then climbing on to his lap. Straddling him when her phone rang she instantly knew it was Sam sighing before picking up the phone.**

**As Orlando continued on kissing her "Yes Samantha what do I owe the pleasure Mamita" Elle said. That's when he stopped as he tried to listen whispering "tell her I said hi" he said. Making Elle cover his mouth while he gripped her waist grinding into her. Sighing" do what you have to Sammy I don't want you in the middle I understand love you too babes.**

**Kiss those s pretty babies for me and tell Drew I said hi bye" she says as he goes to kiss her. She stops him" as much as I want to ride you like the Panamanian bull you are I am no longer in the mood to do that" she says getting up. When he stops her" what's up what did Sammy say" Orlando asked.**

**He says watching her" Diagme let me guess does it have to do with Curtis" he says. Shaking her head " yeah she called to tell me that he knows and ironically he lives in Port Charles. And he is Scout's God father and she wanted to let me know she had to tell him. That she knows me and the kids and said it's okay because I don't want her in the middle" Elena says.**

**" Hmmm aren't you Scout's godmother" Orlando says, yes i am and now that he knows and knowing him he will be here soon" she replied. Nodding his head" and how do you feel about that" he asked, as her head swung to look at him. " I feel nothing I hate the man" she says, sucking his teeth" Elle you don't have to lie to me mama.**

**I was there Elle you loved him" Orlando said, she sigh" and he didn't love me O so only good thing he has ever done for me was leaving and getting that nut off. So can we talk about something else" Elle says, how about we talk about me getting this nut off because my shit is like concrete in my pants" he said laughing. **

**As she punched him in the chest then mocking him only making him laugh even more" such an asshole you that bathroom go blow one back" Elena says getting up. He tried to grab her but she ran up the stairs as he began to run after when Star walked in. "Playing sex games again Uncle O" she says making him stop and look at her "What no umm how did it go" Orlando asked.**

**She shrugged" it was like stealing candy from a stupid baby" Star said, well don't get cocky kid because we don't need you to get caught" he says. Star laughed " don't keep her waiting" she say as he made a face of disgust as she sat down. "Wait y'all didn't do the do on the couch this is communal space" she says, no we weren't having sex get your mind out the gutter" Orlando said walking away.**

**Not soon after he left to go upstairs her brother came with a sleeping Danisa in his arms" Mami and Orlando are up there i think i freaked him out enough. So there won't be any hanky panky tonight"Star says but he didn't do there usual banter. **

**Making her look up that is when she noticed the hurt in his face" Manito what happen" his sister asked putting her ice cream down. All the while he put his daughter down and just stared at her as his Star tried to get his attention.**

**But he didn't say anything but shook his head as his she pulled him in for hug when he put his face on her neck. Just then Elle was coming downstairs, her daughter looked up at her as she went to her kids hugging both of them**


	5. Chapter 5

** Baltimore, Maryland**

**"Any DNA evidence from the crime scene" Charles asked, Shaking his head" No nothing chief. Whoever this girl is she's is good I mean real good my self and agent McCray went through the scene thoroughly sir" Detective Rollins says. Shaking his head " We have to be missing something" he says, just then Chuckie walked in with his partner Detective Fernandez.**

**" Hey I think we got a lead on one of the paintings the one worth 20 million dollars in the down by the docks. A worker said he saw someone bury it in the concrete we have guys going to. The sight to dig it up now" he says, rubbing his face " let's go then" Charles senior said.**

**All the way to the sight he kept thinking it seemed to risky putting it there went it hit him. He jumped out his car" STOP. STOP DIGGING THIS IS A SET UP" he shouted when the explosion went off in fronting them. Throwing him back and rendering him unconscious they watched from a building not to far from the site.**

**Looking over at her" You're good you're really good" the older woman says with a smirk looking through their binoculars. Brushing her shoulders off" thank you thank you very much it means alot coming from you" she responds.**

**Several hours later she rushed in" Hey babe I got her as soon as I could"she says hugging him. As he sighs pulling her tighter" it's going to be okay I promise" Star says, my grand dad isn't doing so good. They want to keep him for observations" He says, I'm sure it's just protocol you know just to make sure he's okay" she replies.**

**Shaking his head "babe you didn't see him when they brought him and my dad in here" Lamar says. Rubbing his back" I'm sorry about what is happening" Star says taking her hand it's not your fault how was your test"he asked. Trying to distract himself" It was a piece of cake I breezed through it" she replies.**

**As Kendra came over" okay your dad is being discharged like he said he's okay just some ringing in his ears. From the explosion is all we are just going to be grateful that he is okay and it was nothing serious. Grand daddy is okay to he will be released tomorrow so you can call your auntie and let her know.**

**What's going on" his mother says, did call her I still got no answer and I didn't want to leave a message. Like that so I told her it was important and she needed to call me back" Lamar said. Looking at her watch" I have to catch my flight to go home don't look at me like school is finished for me I have commencement in a few weeks.**

**I will be back before that no worries I will call you every day I promise" Star says grabbing her hand. Why you gotta leave today we need more time"Lamar says still holding her hands. "Aww I would love to stay but I didn't pay for the ticket my mom did" she answers.**

**His mom watched him she could tell he really liked this girl and she could tell by the way he looked at her. They had been dating for a little over six months " Can you get her to change the time" he asked. "Already did but she said no and my cousin ready to go home and he's my adult out here.**

**So I have to go with him don't worry I will be back" she says, making him sigh in annoyance when are you going to turn 18 already" Lamar says. Cupping his face" I know but I have to go, I'm glad everything is okay" Star say. As he gave her one final hug and kiss on the cheek before she left.**

* * *

**Miami Florida**

**"So Auntie where to" Curtis asked, umm I guessing the house " she replied looking at her watch. Jordan still couldn't believe he had kids and Stella had gone nonstop about them. Since dropping this news on them a few days ago and Curtis dropped everything to come here.**

**She still in shock but she wanted to support him even though she wanted to scream. And to top it off she knew this woman had a hold on Curtis and would try to exploit that if she could. It's why she came she trusted him explicitly this woman she didn't.**

**Shaking her head she just wanted to get to the bottom of this maybe she was just pulling his leg to hurt him. Knowing Stella would tell him that had to be it Jordan thought to herself. " Okay so lead the way " Curtis says. ****" Are you sure she's even home why not call her" Jordan says, because knowing Elle like I think I still do she could not be there on purpose. **

** People like her you have to just show up you know sneak attacks" he replies. " Exactly!" His aunt said in agreement, sighing "it seems like she is playing games if you ask me" Jordan said in annoyance.**

**What even shocked her more is that Sam and Drew knows this woman because she grew up with Sam. "Did you let her know he is a married man" she says, Scoffing "Jordan she dont care about any of that and i met the man she is dating. Their not married but they are together" Stella said, groaning "you don't know that Stella it could have just been for show" Jordan insists.**

**"Well guess what we are not here for her we are here for Curtis to meet and get to know his kids and his granddaughter" the older woman says. "Okay which way auntie" Curtis says interjecting the house on the left that one right there" she answered. As they pulled into the driveway when Stella saw the truck she smirked and said nothing as they parked the car and got out.**

**With Stella leading the way ringing the bell and waiting "she isn't home this was a waste you should have called" Jordan said turning to leave. When the door opened"Ms. Henry what are you doing here oh Curtis"Orlando said. Before turning "****Elena, me debes porque tu kriptonita está aquí, date la vuelta"(**_Elena, you owe me because your kryptonite is here, turn around "_**Orlando says.**

**"Pero quien en la puerta( **_but whose's at the door)"_**Elle asked, Este tu lambon y su tia" he said looking at Curtis. That's when they heard her groan before coming over in a towel as Orlando walked away to get dress. Knowing they won't be finishing their night.**

** "Stella what are you doing here" she said never looking at Curtis or Jordan. "You knew we would come" the older woman says, yes i got that but why are you here the kids aren't here. Star is at a party and most likely isn't coming home and Les and them are in DR" Elle answered.**

**Stella looked at her strangely"Well i spoke to Star she said she didn't have any plans and Les he hasn't answered any of my calls" Stella said. All Curtis could do was stare he was completely tongue tied as she stood with a towel wrapped around her waist. And her bathing suit top on when Jordan hummed"Well you knew he would come to enquire about this" she said.**

**Elle never looked her direction not even acknowledging her or Curtis Stella you know you are more then welcomed here anytime" but these other mother fucker gotta to go"she says. Breaking Curtis from his trance"Why didn't you tell me" he said her head swung towards him looking at him baffled. "Before or after you left me to die and disappearing like a thief in the night" she replies.**

**He sighs "I know i was wrong okay Elle i did come that night but your brother and sister jumped through hoops to keep me away. They threatened my life did you know that" Curtis said, "Yes i knew but unlike you my brother was man enough to tell me the truth. He was man enough to face me and you weren't but you were man enough to take my virginity though right. You know if it was just sex to you Curtis you should have just kept real with me.**

**There was no reason for you to you know what FUCK IT WHATEVER i will call you when and if Star gets in goodbye"Elle spat coldly. Going to close the door but Curtis grabbed it he knew exactly what she was going to say "REASON TO WHAT ELLE!" he shot back. As Orlando stood in the background stuffing his face watching"YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU COULD CALL ME ELENA.**

**BECAUSE I DON'T FUCK WITH YOU ON THAT LEVEL AND IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I WAS OR WAS NOT GOING TO SAY. CAUSE YOU DON'T MATTER" she says her words cut deep in his heart "YOU GOT DAMN WELL IT WAS REAL MINUTE OF EVERY SECOND OF IT ELENA" Curtis said angry. All she did was shrug"It's in the past it doesn't matter now with that out of the way Stella you can stay.**

**Los dos they gotta go so if you want to come in hey cool eat, drink, whatever but him and this trick as bitch are not welcomed. So you can let me know what your doing"Elle said, Elena baby come on he can all this way and he needs to see them baby" Stella says. Making Orlando snort in laughter"Nice touch there but you know sentiments don't work with her" he said.**

**As Elle glares at him making him wink at her before he laughed and walked away it was "It was him all along wasn't" Curtis says. When Elle went to close the door"it's whoever i want when the fuck i want it to. Why you concerned Curtis you married to fire crotch your brother and Shawn's forty ounce. But i guess it's not a party until all of the homies hit" she says, "Chucha madre ****tu lengua malvada" Orlando says from inside the house.**

**"Shut fuck up Orlando he started it" Elle says, mierda mujer, eres tan malo por haberlo superado, ¿eh?(**_shit woman your bad so much for being over it huh_** )"he responds back. Groaning "I fucking swear Orlando" she says as he laughed "I would be real careful on what you call me" Jordan says. **

**As Elle smirked "I could call you whatever the fuck i want Fire crotch, forty ounce, his favorite the hoe bag that killed his brother. Pokemon gotta fuck' em all, super snatch, toxic pussy, the faithless whore i mean seriously.**

**I could go on and on but i won't so now you can get the fuck off my property and good night. Maybe you should call Sam and Drew about staying at their beach house"she said closing the door. Before either Jordan or Curtis could say anything walking into her living room to Orlando sitting there trying not to laugh but did anyway. "Don't say a word if you want to wake up with your fucking guevos in tact" Elena said.**

**"But you like my guevos very much" Orlando responds, "I don't like it enough not to castrate your ass in your sleep i can hire someone else to clean my pipes O" she responds. As he gets up wrapping his arms around her"you know your not going to get another plumber Elle. Because i already know what to do, what you like and how you want it so tell me what's really on her mind chula" he says.**

**Kissing the side of her face" I told you how i felt already Orlando why are rehashing this we are solid so drop it" she says kissing him on the lips. Then dropping her towel"you can join me if you want" she says walking away. **

**As he stood there stumped but went to follow her outside Stella stood quiet thinking before she spoke. "Baby you knew she would blow up at least she didn't swing your words not mine" she said, I wish she would have hit me instead" Curtis said.**

**Knowing that he deserved all of it didn't make it hurt any less when they seen another car come up the driveway blasting music. "Well there goes baby girl" Stella said nodding towards the girl getting out the car she started dancing. To DJ Snake's song with J Balvin and Tyga Not even noticing they were. She was about 5'5 a smooth carmel complexion with hazel eyes sporting.**

**A pair of light blue skinny jeans with a blue shirt that showed her stomach and blue and white versace sneakers. In her own world entertaining whoever was in the car as they cheered her on as she stopped laughing blowing them kisses and take a bow. Just then Whine up by Nicky jam and Auela AA came on when another girl climbed out the window dancing.**

**As she laughter and her laughter was identical to her mothers and it damn there nearly killed him. When she stopped waving bye laughing as she took out her phone out then playing music on her phone. And texting walking right by them then turned back looking at Stella with a raised eyebrow. Then looking at all three "hi Aunt Stella, Sperm donor, ****Quién es éste una maldita cuero" Star asked.**

**He was stumped she may have looked like him but she reminded him of her mother"Curtis Ashford" he said stretching his hand out. Which she shook" Estrella but everyone calls me Star" she says as shook her hand.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Port Charles**

**"Do you think it's really necessary for us to go out there they are civilized adults" Drew says as he watched his wife continue packing. As she turned and looked at him"Drew have you met Elena" Sam replies. Watching him in disbelief as he looked up at her with his eyebrows raised" here's an idea let them handle it they may surprises you" he says.**

**Shaking her head"Elena no Drew i know her temples are going to flare and it will get bad and with the kids. It will be world war 3" she says,Don't you think your exaggerating just a little bit honey" Drew replies shaking his head. Sam looks at him " are you serious we both know Elle doesn't hold her tongue for anyone and her first victim will be Jordan then Curtis" she said.**

**Throwing his head back "Fine but i'm telling you we should just let them handle it Jordan is alot tougher then we give her credit for" he say. Making Sam laugh" i'm not saying that she isn't but she can't handle Elle and Curtis well he's Curtis and he's going to see her and his kids that's going to be it. Drew i think we need to go be the buffer because you know her Elle and Les is going to flip. **

**Once he finds out and i think you need to be there to talk him down because there's only so much Elle can do. And with everything he's going through Curtis is the perfect scapegoat" she says, what is he going through. Is something wrong with Danisa what happened" Drew said, you just have to talk to him Drew please he listens to you" Sam replies.**

**Watching his wife suspiciously taking a deep breath" alright we will go there for a few weeks and take the kids. Let them spend sometime with their cousins and have some fun" he says as she cheered. **

**"For the record i wasn't trying to force the issue but i think we should be thinking about helping the kids give Curtis a chance" she says. As she began t walk away to get the kids bags packed"we leave in the morning" Sam said kissing him then leaving the room.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**"Excuse me young lady what did you just say to me" Jordan says as Star's head swung her direction. "I said Quién es éste una maldita cuero what you don't hear correctly is you being a maldita cuero isn't the only thing wrong with you"she responded. "Hey that's enough Estrella she is still an adult and you will give her that respect" Stella said, hmm all due respect aunt Stella i don't respect anybody like her.**

**Isn't she the reason why he turned to drugs why my uncle and grandmother are dead because she was a faithless whore just saying"Star says with a shrug. "Alright that is enough it wasn't her fault it was mine okay i should have kept my mouth shut"Curtis said as Star looked at him crazy. **

**Tapping her chin "Were you the one married, were you the one unfaithful to your husband did you decide to spread your legs for your husbands best friend no right so how could it be your fault.**

**Because you were the only one who had enough respect for your brother to be honest and if i'm being honest had she told the truth. Sooner all of the blow back maybe there wouldn't be so many people dead have you ever thought about that" Star said before turning to Jordan. "you have no idea what my mother mother had to endure for your shit everyone else paid a price except you.**

**Nah mamacita my mother almost lost us because one action spiraled into everyone's else's lives and me, my brother and mother was just collateral damage. Do you know the kind of hurt you have to be in to take drugs my best friend killed himself with pills because his mother died. Because she was his everything so don't act like i don't know anything about life good night Aunt Stella you coming" she says.**

**"Star wait please can we just talk you and me" Curtis said he knew her wall was up she definitely her mother she didn't sugarcoat anything. She stopped with her back still didn't face him"I don't hate you Mr. Ashford and i'm not the one you have to worry about. But i don't want to talk it's being a really long day we can talk tomorrow"Star said going inside the house.**

**When she did her mother was standing right there with open arms"I know mi vida"Elle says rubbing her back. "Woooo i guess you wonder what that was about huh" Manolo says looking at Curtis whose body tensed up as he turned around. **

**"Don't worry Curtis i'm not going to hurt you i promised your mother i would never lay a hand on you. So i will explain why he had an Elena moment think of all the father daughter dances you missed.**

**Or their massive sweet 16 but you know what filled that anger besides the obvious is this one time i took her to her father daughter dance. She had to be around 10 or 11 and someone said to her that's not your father that's your grand father. **

**What your father didn't care enough to come and all i remember was her little fist popping the girl. Right in the nose then kept hitting her i had to pull her off and she never showed it to that girl or anyone.**

**In that gymnasium but that affected her and it wasn't until we got into the car that she cried and she asked me abuelo. Why isn't my father here does he not want us, does he hate mami and i told her that she was too little to understand. **

**And that her mother would tell her when she was a little bigger which she thought was stupid but that was the last time she cried. So seeing you here with the woman who implode your family and that hurts it's why she took a page out of her mother's book.**

**My point being is that you can't come here trying to make things okay for this one because let's face facts she is the catalyst for all that has happened. Worry less about her hurt feelings and consider you children because she's right.**

** Your son is the one you will have to worry about Ms. Henry how are you" he said hugging then tossing Curtis a set of keys. "What is this for"Curtis asked, "That is for Sam and Drew's house they will be here in the afternoon look you have back up.**

**Because i tell you Curtis your going to need it" Manolo laughed as he started walked to the house just then Jordan's phone rang. "Hello Miche what's up i saw you called but i'm with Curtis right now WHAT WHEN IS HE OKAY OH MY GOD I WILL BE THERE"Jordan said hanging up. As Stella and Curtis looked at her"what happened" Curtis says, my dad is in the hospital he was hurt in an explosion" she answered.**

**Manolo smiled as he continued to the house leaving them there"Babe i'm sorry you should go" he says. " I have to this is my father i'm going to call TJ and fill him in but i need you with me" she says. "I know Jordan and i wish i could but i need to be here i need to make things right theses are my kids"Curtis said. As she looked at him hurt"As you can see they were poisoned against you it's not going the way you want Curtis.**

**Why stay for them not to even give you a chance baby" Jordan says as Stella looked at her incredulously. "I understand baby but i will talk to my daughter tomorrow and i will come after that but i need to do this" he says kissing her forehead as she pulled away. Shaking her head then taking the car they drove there then leaving.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Johnson house**

**Chuckie came and sat next to his son after talking to his wife he needed to have that talk with his son again. "Hey Lam i heard Star was at the hospital today" Chuckie asked when his son smiled. "Yeah she did because i asked her too" Lamar said, so it seems like you guys re getting serious but how serious" he says. Groaning because he knew what his father was trying to insinuate"Dad we haven't gotten to that yet" he replies. **

**"Then tell me how serious are you guys that you want to fly all the way out to Florida to surprises her" Chuckie asked his son. With a sigh " Dad I think she's the one I know she's alot guard but she gets me and I know why she is the way she is. He dad leaving her and with her best friend dying made her not want to get close with anyone.**

**But when it's just us I see her heart she is smart , She's beautiful, she's sweet but she's tough like mom. And she's with me " Lamar says, so you not having sex because I want you to remember. Treat her like you want someone to treat your little sisters or you're cousins"his father says.**

**He groans again " dad I know I won't lie to you do yes but I love her enough to wait until she's ready. And I want her to know that I'm not going to leave her behind like her dad"he responds. Just then Michelle came in " I finally got in contact with Jordan she's on her way she didn't even let me tell her.**

**That daddy was fine she's on her way if you asked me it's an excuse to not be around her new found step kids" Michelle says. As her older brother looks at her sternly" Miche" Chuckie says, what how else is she supposed to feel. When you find out your husband has some fly by night kids from other woman from his past.**

**And now it has him tied up in knots come on Chuckie she's a newlywed and she has to share her husband. With someone else but I still believe it's a crock and that Stella tampered with the DNA test" she says with a shrug. " Michelle stop her and Curtis are good stop making it something it's not" her older brother said.**

**Several hours later Jordan came in house with her sister Ebony flickering through the channels on the tv" JoJo you didn't have to come. Michelle said she talk to you but you never let her tell you he's fine. He gets released tomorrow" she said hugging her older sister, sighing with relief" when heard explosion.**

**I think I just went into overdrive you what happened who did this to him" Jordan asked, well Chuckie thinks it's this girl they are looking for. Do you remember that case where they found that dead girl in a warehouse owned by some guy I can't remember his name. Something Tavares whatever the Fed's believed that he stumbled upon something so they had a joint task force.**

**They cleared the man of any wrong doing they found out that someone was renting the space. That was before all these antiques started going missing they assume it's him at first. Then they found out that it was some girl trying to get his attention and think this girl killed the woman in the warehouse.**

**But anyway some paintings were stolen a few days ago and they tracked it there to the explosion site. Chuckie says Daddy thought it was a set up and it was rigged with explosives. Daddy tried to get them to stop and that's when the explosion happened. He has minor cuts and bruises and a major concussion is all they did some brain scan he's fine.**

**Which I'm guessing you knew that and you just wanted to get away from Curtis's and his supposed kids" Ebony says. Shaking her head" it was that young girl Curtis was messing with the one that was doing her residency. That we all thought was too young for him but Tommy said he was head over hills in love with her.**

**And that he was going to ask her to marry him and I kid you not it was just as bad as I knew it would be. To make matters worse is he stands there and watches her disrespect me and does nothing. The whole time he was staring at her half naked ass dumbfounded.**

**After she closes the door in his face the daughter come and she is just as disrespectful I wanted to scream. I have never wanted to lay my hands on someone else's child in my life. She basically threw my past mistakes in my face because her mother told her.**

**Instead of just being honest with them that she was a spiteful bitch who didn't tell their father they existed. Because of her hurt feelings I don't care if he was responsible for her accident. She still should have told him but she wanted to hurt him" Jordan ranted finally breathing. **

**As her sister looked at her" just breath where is he now is he with you" Ebony says, shaking her head" no he's there punishing himself for not being there. And I'm afraid he's going to allow himself to be taking advantage of it's why I insisted he come with me. **

**I will not allow my husband to treated this way if they are not willing to hear and understand that it was their mothers fault not his" she says angrily.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miami,Florida**

**The Clinic**

**He had did a web search on ****the clinic finding the address knowing she would be the first there. Her work ethic was one of the things he admired the most about her she was highly intelligent. But that didn't make her not work hard she never slacked off even when she knew the work.**

_flashback_

_"Babe i'm home"Curtis shouted he says taking his shoes off before coming into the living room looking around for her. As he stood their ans smiled she had her hair braided back and had on his hoodie with her leggings on. Sitting on the floor "What are you doing" he says sitting down in back of her wrapping his arms around her then kissing her neck._

_Looking down at the book she was reading"Hmmm studying stop it that's not going to help me" she answered. While she tried to pull away but he held on to her" you know this stuff already Elle i remember going over this with you" Curtis says._

_ "I know but i like to go over it again and again to make sure i don't miss anything i have an exam. Tomorrow and i don't want to fail" Elena replied shaking his head" YOU KNOW THIS STUFF ALREADY I THINK YOUR GOING TO DO JUST FINE ELENA TAVARES" he said taking the book from her._

_And tossing it aside and pulling her closer to him"Curtis stop move go shower you smell like outside and leave me to my studying" she says with a grin. Pushing him away" Fine you smart people are weird but when i get out the shower it's on like donkey kong right back" he said kissing on her forehead. "I left some food it's in the oven for you" Elle says as he pulls his shirt and sweater over his head._

_Knowing she was watching him as he smirked 15 minutes later she was passed out on the sofa all he could do was smile down at her. As he looked down at the book she was reading then put it down before picking her up when she whispered "you have to make a small incision" she says. Laid her down on the bed" I love you" Curtis said as he kissed her then pulling the comforter over her._

_Then going to pull his plate out of the oven and brought it to the coffee table taking out his back pack looking at his papers. Shaking his head then went to studying so he could become a detective she had pushed him to inquire about it and turns out he more then qualify. So he was going to study and take the test but tonight he would let her sleep._

_With a smile on his face he looked down at the ring he was going to ask her to marry him. And make him the happiest man in the universe, multi verse all of it his brother helped him pick the ring out. Tommy said it wasn't the ring that mattered it was the woman who was wearing it. He wanted what his brother had love of his life on his arm and a beautiful kid to go with it. _

**"Hey can we talk" Curtis asked, without I'm even looking up" nope your 18 years to late and it not important at all and neither are you"Elle said Continuing what she was doing. As he nodded his head " then you can listen you were right I was a coward but I did love you and you knew that you felt I know you did" he says. **

**Shaking her head " not interested in any of this so there's the door your use to leaving or do I have to threaten to leave "she said. Taking a jab at him" see that's how I know it mattered Elena and I'm sorry I know I fucked big time because you mattered to me I destroyed everything. You, my brother I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes that same look your giving me now masked with that nonchalant attitude.**

** But I did call you and you knew it was me because you didn't hang up and you said if I wanted any chance of fix this. Then I had better showed up at the air hanger because if I hadn't then it was over and I had ever intention on showing up that day Elena" he said.**

**As she sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes still going through patients files "I did but the next morning I woke up tied to a chair with a dynamite in my crotch and I was tired there until it was 25 Minutes to get to the air hanger I got downstairs my tires where gone. So I called Wilson and he gave me a ride and you were just taking off when I got there.**

**I was wrong I'm sorry When my brother died I lost it Elle I learned everything from him he taught me how to be a man I SORRY that I hurt you but I did show up Elena I know not at the hospital when I should have he said pouring his heart. **

**He knew he was getting through to her a little bit shaking her head but before she could answer Curtis was knocked down as Elesandro hitting him. Not giving him a chance to react.**

**"LES, ELESANDRO, ELESANDRO BYRON TAVARES stop it right now!" she said as Curtis tried restraining him. But got a shot to the ribs "HEY LES STOP!" Drew said running inside the clinic helping Elena pull him off as Drew tried to calm him. "She asked you to leave mother fucker you should have listened' Elesandro said his mother grabbed him. "Hey you stop it right now he's not who your made at so stop it i don't need you to fight my battles baby. **

**I am a big girl and if i wanted to slug him i would have baby your not mad at him your looking for someone to take out your frustrations on i get it. And yes he is very deserving but that's for me to give it to him not you. Do you understand me Elesandro mira muchacho dejalo"Elle says, you asked the motherfucker to leave" he replies as she pushes him back. "****mírame cuando estoy hablando contigo muchacho' she say as he looked at her "yes mom" he said looking at her.**

**"Curtis Ashford meet your son Elesandro Tavares yes i know i'm a narcissist"Elle says as Curtis wiped the blood of his lip. "I'm not his son"the teenager said, yeah well i fucked him alot that's how you and your sister got here. There wasn't any other sorry about that yes you share his DNA and that same dumb ass look y'all both got on y'all face right now"**

**Shaking his head"Damn Mami don't nobody want to hear about that"Les said in disgust, i know right but it's the truth i fucked him so get over" Elena says. " Can you stop saying it please' he says pleadingly, then stop thinking about because i was definitely riding that dick' she continued. As he crossed his arms and groaned Sam shook her head both Drew and Curtis looked in different.**

**"Elle can you look at Curtis"Drew asked shaking her head' nope Curtis is a big boy he has had worse here's a paper towel there's the bathroom clean yourself up. Now you junior where's Danisa" she said turning to her son, at the house with mama and papa" Elesandro answered. As Curtis went to the bathroom and cleaned of his face when Drew came in and stood against the wall.**

**With his arms crossed Curtis sighed"i got alot of damage to undo don't i and what does she mean when she said. He just looking for someone to take his frustrations out on"he asked, "i don't know man but Sam hinted that something was up. And that we should be here but she didn't say anything specific but that kid in there is your son. He's a good kid Curtis and whatever he's going through he needs you so go be his father.**

**Yeah he's stubborn alot like his mother but he has her heart and you and i both know she's got a good one" Drew says. wiping his face off "I'm not going anywhere Drew" Curtis says, good because it's not going to be easy but it' comes with a hella of a reward" his friend says. "I don't expect it too but your right it always did" he responded as he finished got himself together and came out.**

**When he didn't see Elesandro but he heard Elena talking to someone one and patients starting to come in. He walked over and peeked in there she was talking to her son" baby you do know you can't go around like this right. Shush for someone who is very smart your pretty dense your just like him. **

**When do you ever see me handle things that way this anger you have your going to have to let it go entiendes. And you have a daughter to raise you have to think baby I know your hurting right now but you have to do better" she says cupping his face. Then kissing him on his forehead" mami how'd you do it without losing your mind" the teenager asked.**

**She smirked" who said I didn't Les I lived in pride and anger but there where nights when you two were in INCIU that I didn't think I would make it. Baby boy this is my fault you didn't see me when I was falling apart so I look like I had it figured out. But I didn't but you want to know your grandmother's last conversation to me she said to broken halves make a whole.**

**And what she meant was my broken heart and that assholes broken heart would heal each other. I told her he had to fix himself because I had two kids to raise and I didn't need a third I was a selfish bitch Elesandro. I went to see her when I knew she wouldn't be able to tell him and that was my way of paying him back.**

**But what did that get me nothing it didn't make you guys not hurt about it because you two needed a father. And I took that from you guys and I gave you my rage I was a mess back then" she says**

**"Is that the reason why you didn't have anymore kids because of what happened" he asked. Shaking her head" Yes and no but**** you want to know something my son he gave me the best gift in you and your sister. It's the one thing he did right letting that nut off" Elle says with a smile, and there you go just messing it up" Elesandro said.**

**As she laughed kissing him on his forehead" just take one day at a time you're doing a job for two that wasn't meant for one. But don't worry you'll learn to crush it just like I did" she says. He sighs" I love you mom" the teenager says as he hugged her all the while she knew Curtis was there.**

**When he knocked" I come in peace" Curtis says waving his napkins as she tried not to be swayed by his antics. As both mother and son looked at him same eyes and look of disappointment Les got up to leave " look wait I get it you have every right to be upset with me. " I took the easy way out and let fear control me and I am sorry and I know you need more then just words.**

**You need action so I am going to be here every day until you know that I mean what I say. Elena I am truly sorry words can't express that but don't EVER THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I DIDN'T LOVE YOU. BECAUSE I DID I LOVED YOU MORE THEN LIFE ITSELF AND I DESTROYED YOU JUST LIKE I DID EVERYTHING AT THAT TIME I WASN'T THE MAN YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH.**

**THAT KID DIDN'T KNOW WHAT PAIN, LOSS AND REGRET FEEL LIKE THERE WAS NOTHING WORSE IN THIS WORLD. ELENA THEN STARING INTO THOSE PRETTY EYES OF YOURS SEEING THE DISAPPOINTMENT BECAUSE LOSING YOU MADE ME LOSE MYSELF. **

**BUT I LOOK AT YOU AND OUR KIDS AND I REALIZED I SHOULD HAVE CAME FOR YOU INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY BUT I'M NOT RUNNING ANYMORE. So I will take all of it but letting the both of you know I love you and I'm not going anywhere" he said before walking away.**

**Leaving Elena and Les looking at each other in which she just shrugged but she knew what he meant as Curtis left he bumped into Orlando. Who just looked at him and kept on walking as Elesandro came out the exam room with his mother. Hugging her then leaving" Orlando I Miranda okay what's up"she says, we need to talk" he says.**

**Just as Elesandro left the clinic and walked to his car only to find Drew standing there. "Uncle Drew what's up" he asked, taking the car keys from him" we should talk"Drew says**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**As she saw an agent come out her dad's room Jordan knocked on the door" Hey daddy you up for a visit" she says. He smiles "always how are you baby girl" Charles Sr said, " better now" Jordan said hugging him. He looked around where's your husband" he asked, he couldn't make it this trip" not wanting to talk about it.**

**When he had just informed her he was staying indefinitely that he needs to make things right with his kids. Which hurt like Hell" I see your still working from a hospital bed" she says. Laughing it of" yeah well we need to catch this one before I retire Tavares will have to wait. **

**This girl just upped herself to our number one priority and we will catch her because that's what I do. I will leave no stone unturned I always catch my man" the older man spoke. Seeing the hurt in his eldest daughter eyes " Jordan talk to me" Charles said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Chuckie and Kendra's house**

**Lamar packed his bag"Where you going" his younger sister Kalimah asked, as he rolled his eyes. "It's Known of your business so leave it alone" he says shaking his head annoyed by her. Rolling her eyes I was just asking" she says stomping away as he groaned " Kay kay come here I'm sorry he says.**

**Calling behind her trying to reconcile with his baby sister he just wanted surprise Star. "Your really just going to show up on her doorstep and not say anything kind of creepy seeing as how she didn't give you her home address. Come on Lamar think it's not romantic at all and it's going to blow up in your face" Sasha says.**

**Rolling his eyes"What do you know your fifteen" he said a alittle annoyed,i know that you just don't drop by someone house. Because you might find somthing you don't like people can surprises you. I seen you guys together and yeah i get she lost somebody close to her recently but she seems like she couldn't get away from you fast enough.**

**And maybe she isn't like that when it's just the two of you but" she said when he cut her off"the fact that we where in a hospital. Where she had to take her best friend who killed themselves she hates being in hospitals despite the fact that her mother is a doctor. But she came for me to a place that she hates more then anything for ME.**

**Why can't you just be happy for me instead of trying to fine reasons to dislike her you do this to every girl i bring home" He says. "Not Tamara" Sasha replied shaking her head,"Yeah well we broke up her choice and i'm not going to have you mess this up for me" he says zipping his bag closed.**

**Just then he heard his mother he put his hands on his lips to shush her all she could do was roll her eyes. "LAMAAR WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER!" Kendra says as he put his bag on his back. The teen scoffed"I didn't do anything i told her to mind her business" Lamar answered. "Where you going" his mother asked he looked at her strangely" Remember me Ty, Devin and Tristan were going to Virgina beach" he says.**

**Making Sasha rolled her eyes at him" Oh okay well have fun baby keep your phone charged let me know when you get there" she said. He smiled giving his mother a hug winking at his sister who just shook her head. "Alright mom i will call you" he says leaving. "You have your credit card right" Kendra asked, yeah mom i got money two" Lamar said rushing out.**

* * *

**University of Maryland Hospital**

**"What's really going on Jordan Marie Ashford talk to me i can tell something is eating at you" Charles says. When the tears start to slip down her face one by one wiping them away getting up and standing by the window. Crossing her arms"It's Curtis he has kids twins to be exact and their mother ughh well she is a piece of work. She filled his kids up with so much hatred for me and him i mean he stood there an allowed this woman to disrespect me.**

**He didn't try hard enough well i guess you can't because your to busy gawking a half naked woman and being jealous. And i knew how he felt about her he was madly in love with her she was the one i remember him telling Tommy and Shawn that. Daddy i can see it in his eyes he still care deeply for this woman and he will jump through hoops just so he can see his worth.**

**BUT I ALREADY SEE HIS WORTH BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER i asked to come here with me to where he matters. And he out right refused saying that he needed to make things right for his kids FOR KIDS THAT HATE HIS GUTS HE'S DOING THIS TO PUNISH HIS SELF. FOR THE PAST AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT AND NEITHER DO I WE WE'RE ALL DIFFERENT PEOPLE THEN" Jordan said angrily.**

**"Baby i know you don't want to hear this but those are his kids whether they hate him or not and he need to be there for them. And you should be there by his side through all of this thick and thin he needs you now more then ever. In this time Jordan this is what marriage is you don't have to like the situation these are growing pains.**

**You guys will get through this you will see that you can't abandon him the first sign of trouble" the man said. "I am not abandoning him my family needed me he abandoned me for some kids that i still think is not his" she says. Shaking his head"Jordan don't try to not make them his so you don't have to deal with it those are his children whether you like it or not.**

**And you are their stepmother whether they like it or not use that position in their lives to make a differences in their lives. You are a good woman and by the sound of things they can use that in their lives" Charles says. Shaking her head"Daddy i met his daughter for all of five minutes and the little girl needs an attitude adjustment" Jordan says.**

**Sitting up and taking her hand"Then do that have your husband set boundaries and put his foot down about them respecting your position. Because your not going anywhere and as you can see I'm fine don't use me to escape from.**

**What's going on with your husband go there and be there" her father says. She shook her head when her knowing what her father said hit a nerve she didn't want to deal with the situation.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Miami**

**Their car ride was silent Les just started out the window when they pulled over at the park and getting out the car. " What's going on with you talk to me I get the feeling that your mother and aunt. Are trying to reel you in so talk to me tell me what's going on" Drew says. **

**" Nothing uncle Drew I just don't like mother fuckers like him" Elesandro says, to be fair you don't know Curtis. I do he's a good guy I can depend on him to be there so tell me the truth Les" he said. Ughh whose fault is that he chose to leave then plus my mother asked him to fucking leave he didn't that shit it's on him.**

**That's what people like him do they set you up to fall for them and then when it really matters they leave you high and fucking dry" the teen spat coldly. As Drew watched him carefully" We're not talking about your dad are we"the older man says reading the pain in his eyes.**

**Sighing"how do you just leave your kid like that and the person you supposedly love that's not love bro" Les said. Nodding his head " Your right it's not love but there's alot you have to understand Les you have a slew of family that will be there for you. All your dad had was his brother and his brother made him who he was like your mom is for you. So imagine losing your mom and feeling like it was your fault how would you feel.**

**Obviously you know what happened to your Uncle Tommy and your dad felt like had he not told the truth. His brother would still be here and that was a hard pill for him to swallow and he bottomed out. And i'm not saying what he did was right but I will say one action lead to a slew of horrible choices. Which lead him to do what he did he knows he was wrong and regrets it we all do things we wish we could take back.**

**Les i'm not saying you have to forgive him but he's here and he wants to get to know you" Drew says. Making the teen sigh not wanting to talk about Curtis anymore putting his hands in his pocket. I don't know what I would do without my mom she means the world to me. **

**She's my rock she keeps me going so I get it in that aspect but I could never walk away from the people I love. Kayla left she took off her dad gave her an ultimatum and she took it" Elesandro says.**

**As Drew shook his head" you know I don't even care she left me but how do you walk away from your daughter" the teenager says. Looking at him he understood now why he was so angry and why his wife and Elena was talking about. " Elesandro it's not the same thing"Drew says, but it is though uncle Drew she walked away from the people you love.**

**Out of fear of not having your parents in your life or whatever you don't think I want to hang out and be free sometimes. And the family helps with all that it's not like she didn't have freedom. So what now do I tell Dan I who keeps asking for her mother she didn't just leave.**

**She took off to California that's where her parents live now I spoke to JT first to let them know she abandoned her child" the teenager said. Shaking his head"your mother told you that huh" the older man says, yea but for my protection just in case she comes and tries to take my daughter from me"Elesandro replies.**

**"Led if you go there it's going to get ugly and fast" Drew says, I know it will but I have to protect myself and Dani. All the locks on the doors were changed I switched Danisa schools. I can't worry about if she's going to come and take her while I'm at school or work.**

**Uncle Drew I can't lose my little girl she means everything to me and if you walk away from her. Because someone else wanted you to then I can't trust you and I have to protect what's mines as her father. And her father is a sneaky bastard and he hates me enough to take my kid and flea.**

**Just so he can have control over everything" Les replies,when Drew patted him on the back. " we are not going to let anyone take Dani from you do you hear me" he says. The teenager ah ok his head" I know I switched everything out car location on where I work at.**

**All of it that's why my mom told me to go to JT so the court will know she left on her own accord" he said. Drew knew he loved her and he understood why he saw the correlation between. His situation and that of his parents but Drew knew that deep dow Elle still cared and so did Curtis.**

**"Okay so what were going to do is hit the gym and get that frustration out and have a place to put it. Let's go" Drew says patting the teenager on the shoulder as they got back in the car.**

* * *

**The Clinic**

**"What's up Orlando what is that we need to talk about" Elena asked, I know what happened Elle"Orlando says. As she looks at him indifferent with a shrug" your going to have to be more specific O" she says. Shaking his head" chucha Madre fucking woman" he says while she watched him.**

**Taking a deep breath" Elle I seen that you know just as well as I do that fool knows you mami. Just as well as you know him and what to say to hit him where it hurts. But he knows how to break down your walls Elena you know that and you like a challenge.**

**So how do you think it's going to take Chula, few weeks , two months or three" He says. " Wow you think very little of me Orlando" she counters, no Elle I think very highly of you. But I know you and so does that fool you are aggravating and complicated Elle. **The thing is Elena you and I know both know he is going to jump through hoops to ge**t into your Good graces and you will put up a hell of a fight.**

** But let's be honest mom we know out situation you don't love me in the same way you loved him and i love you enough to be honest. We can be together forever and be happy but we both know that we can because you don't love each other that way. So you won't break my heart and I won't break yours it's why it didn't work with you and Wallace because you didn't believe in love.**

**And that made it hard for you to let yourself go there I know you Elena when you love Mami you love hard. We come from a family where we know what true love looks like you loved him completely no reservations because that's what love is" he says. Rolling her eyes" Listen if you want to end it O just say it don't give me this bullshit alright but I told you where I stood with his ass.**

**I don't want him and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want my ass and I'm okay with that alright so be real with me" Elle says getting up angrily. When he grabbed her hand "Mami I'm not going anywhere I'm just letting you know it's going to come to that mama" he says, it's not Orlando because it's not what I want" she says.  
Shaking his head" all these years and you still don't get it for a very smart woman Elena your missing. His mother told you years ago that your broken heart and broken soul will heal each other because nobody has been able to fix that part of you that he broke and only he can. And I know you don't believe that but it's the truth Chula and I love and care about and we will be together for but is that really what you want" he says.**

**As he kissed her" don't answer just think about letting that frosty heart of yours thaw you ain't tired of running" he says. Leaving her standing as she groaned to herself then taking a deep breathe " your wrong" she says**


	9. Chapter 9

**Miami, Florida**

**Drew and Sam beach house**

**After her talk with her dad it put everything into prospective for her parking the rental car she jumped out the car grabbing her suitcase and rushed inside. "Curtis where are you" Jordan shouted when she heard the kids laughing as she entered the room when she saw an older man on the floor playing with them.**

** "Hi" Chuck says just looking at her just then Sam and Manolo came out the kitchen "Sam is Curtis here" she asked, yeah I think he's upstairs"she answered. When Curtis came down the steps as her eyes widened rushing over to him" baby what happened to your face"Jordan asked. He moved her hand" It's fine Jordan i got into a fight don't worry about it"Curtis says Manolo smirked as he sat down with Sam" it's just a love tap" he says.**

**As Sam slaps his arms" she did this to you no we have to call the cops this is ridiculous she is not getting away with it "she says when he grabs her hand" No she didn't and I told you I'm fine so leave it alone" he replies sternly. "No Curtis we are going to have to set boundaries because I am not getting to have this woman disrespect me or you alright I'm not having it" she insisted.**

**Making both Chuck and Manolo being to laugh as Sam shook her head as Jordan turned and recognized him from last night "Listen we need to talk about all of this" Jordan says. "Yeah we will later I'm going to meet with my daughter" Curtis says, I'm coming with you because we need to be united in this and we need to later her know that she will not disrespect me she's a child Curtis" she says.**

**Only making Chuck and Manolo laugh even harder as Sam tried to hold in her laughter as well"Tio, grandpa it's your go" Danny said. Chuck turned around " your are absolutely right Danny but she told a really funny joke sorry I got distracted buddy" he tells the boy. Sam closed her eyes and shook her head" Excuse me" Jordan says turning to him, your excused honey" the older man replied.**

**"Jordan I think it's best that I meet with her first alone I need to do this" he says, I'm not letting you do this alone I am your wife Curtis " she says. Making the men both snort with laughter as Manolo bounced Scout in his arms sing to her in Spanish.**

** "This is my first sit down with her she and I need to connect another time I promise"he says leaving. "Curtis no" she says going to grab him but he was to fast making her go after him as he got outside when she saw Star already parked outside.**

**"Hey she's not invited" Star says, Jordan turned to Curtis before he could say anything she spoke"First off you will address me as Mrs. Ashford or Jordan and you will show me some respect" he says. When Star started laughing "don't first off me nothing because your not my mother and I will not address however I see fit and then I won't be address you at all.**

**Because I won't be dealing with you I am here for my father not you this is between him and me. And second my mother says I can say whatever I feel works for me you don't want to be disrespected don't approach me it's very simple don't. **

**Don't put yourself self in the situation to be disrespected and if you think that I will listen to him anymore then you then are highly mistaken. Now Father I see you met my other half it's not bad it's a love tap cause if he really got you good you probably have a black eye" the teen says.**

**"Enough ****S****tar please , Jordan I need to do this on my own I'm glad your dad is okay but this is on me" Cur****t****is ****says. A****s when she ****grabbed ****him again ****whispering**** " you cannot let them call the shots they are ****children" she says. Star rolled her eyes "Umm could we like go we have a timeframe and i don't want to miss it" she says when she saw another car pulling in.**

**Then Drew and Elesandro got out the car and started walking when Les stopped and started to leave. But Drew turned him around and walked him forward as he rolled his eyes"Other half" he says. While Drew nodded at Jordan "Womb mate K Lo K manito donde esta la nina" Star asked, Con Titi Kat" he answered completely ignoring both Curtis and Jordan. It didn't take long for Jordan to tell that this was his son "Okay this is enough the two of you are not going to disrespect us.**

**You want to be angry be angry at your mother" Jordan said as Les turned around before he said anything Star did. "Watch how you talk about my mother slut almighty can we go now our reservation can't be missed.**

** Uncle Drew stay gold, womb mate catch you later" she says, as Curtis nodded to Drew and Les who rolled his eyes."Star please stop Jordan let me take care of this" he says before getting into the car with Star. **

**Who closed the windows before Jordan could speak she was pissed. ****Before turning around as Les and Drew walked toward the house she turned and got back into her car and speeding off.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Miami**

**After driving around she finally found the address she parked the car and got out this was going to get settled. Because she wasn't going to continue like this at all she though to herself as she walked up to the house. This needed to be handled like adults and she wasn't going to tolerate being disrespected.**

**When she buzzed the bell to the front gate because she had tried to ask Stella but she refused to give her the passcode. As Emy looked at the video screen "Elle fire crotch is by your front gate" she shouted. Just then Elle came out of the kitchen and looked "And that bitch can stay her ass right where she at Papi just text her rant. At Sam and Drew's house talking boundaries and united fronts some other dumb shit i'm not interested" Elena answered.**

**While she finished her drink and going back inside the kitchen and turning the music up as her sister laughed then followed her. Getting ready for their ladies night and with Sam being here it was going to be even better. They could do it like they did back when they were younger but now they didn't have to sneak.**

**Jordan stood there for almost five minutes before she began to walk back to her car when she noticed. Another car ride up to the gate and punched the code and went inside she turned to run to get there attention. But they continued driving which only angered her after another few minutes two motorcycles pulled up when she hurried and drove in right behind them.**

**Just as one hopped of the motorcycle pulling a weapon taking her helmet off "who the fuck are you and why are you driving onto my sisters property" Kat said. With the gun pointed at her when a car stopped "Kat put the gun down that's Curtis wife" Sam says. Rolling her eyes "I stand corrected what the fuck are you doing here" she responds again. As Sam put her hand on the gun until she had it down " I need to speak to her" Jordan answered.**

**Lana chuckled "you do know you just don't show to people's house uninvited right" she says, right that how you get killed in these parts" Kaiya says. Hugging her friends "who the fuck is she does Nena know she has uninvited guess" Katana said. Making Lana laugh as Karina got out of her car "geeze girl bye get your bony ass off this property right now" Karina said.**

**"I got this everyone go inside please, Jordan what are you doing here" Sam asked, as everyone else walked inside. As Kat glared at her before Lana pulled her to the house "I need to speak to your friend Sam we need to get some things out in the open" Jordan says. Trying to walk around Sam who pulled her back "No your not it's not your fight Yes Curtis is your husband. **

**But his problems with Elena and the kids are not going to solved by you coming over here demanding respect and boundaries. Whether you like it or not this his mess to clean up and my friend is right you will get yourself hurt coming here. So this is something you need to talk about with your husband not with someone who doesn't want nothing to do with either of you" Sam says.**

**Jordan chuckled "Easy for you to say Sam your not being disrespected by a child" she says, yeah and that child's life has been decide by your actions. Take responsibility for that because i know those kids and they see you with their father no matter how angry they are. A part of them still craved his existence and he show's up here with the person who tore apart their to begin with.**

**So coming here is only going to lead to more drama because you will never get the respect you want from them" she tells Jordan. "Sammy's right you know show up here to do what demand me to what respect you after you systematically. Brought everyone down with you or did you forget i was there because there was never any secrets between he and I. How much you begged and pleaded for him not be honest with his brother.**

**For the sake of your family you said think about TJ you said, but you didn't think of any of those things. What you wanted was to guilt him and make it his fault for BEING HONEST, HAD YOU BEEN HONEST TOMMY PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE LOST HIS LIFE. I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST ONE OF MY KIDS AND I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO CARRY THAT BY MYSELF. **

**YOU PUSHED HIM TO DRUGS MAKING EVERYTHING HIS FAULT YOUR TRICKED HIS BROTHER INTO RAISING A CHILD THAT WASN'T HIS. YOU MADE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT CHILD ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT THIS CHILD THAT BORE HIS NAME WASN'T HIS. AND THE REAL SLAP IN WAS THAT YOU WERE FUCKING THE MAN THAT STOOD NEXT TO HIM WHEN HE MARRIED YOU.**

**CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW HE FELT HAVE YOUR EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BUT YOU BRING YOUR NARROW HERE AND WANT ME TO RESPECT YOU. RESPECT WHAT YOU ARE A FUCKING WALKING WRECKING BALL AND THEN STAND THERE AND PLAY THE MARTYR. Girl bye get off my property before i personally remove your ass" Elena says walking back to the house.**

**As Ramy pulled in a cop car" I like your ride Ramy" Sam says stopping at the door as her cousin got out. "I know Detective Tapia just gave me a hell of a ride let's do this ladies night bitches" she says walking over and hugging Sam. While Alonso ushered Jordan back to her car and off the property" word of advice there are alligators in these waters Ms. Ashford you should be careful" he says as she drives off.**

**Knowing she would get her point across but she had to speak to her husband what she heard tonight but his phone was going straight to voicemail. On the otherside of town Curtis smiled as he watched Star try to park the car she had the same handle as her mother. As she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You drive like your mother the way you move your hand over the steering wheel**

**I taught her that your mother would stop short all the time i guess it was a south thing because where she lived you could pretty much park anywhere" he said. Star looked at him and nodded she didn't smile but he saw the same sparkle in her eyes that he did her mother. When he looked up and saw they were at a bowling alley making him smile even wider" i hope your as good as my mother claimed" Star says getting out the car.**

**"I hope your a better loser then your mother is because she would pout and go into a tangent" Curtis says. "Haha as if i'm better then the both of you" she countered as they go toward the bowling alley. Which she rented out so they could just talk without distractions when they passed a group of boys. "Wow mami you really out here with grandpa i bet you he can't keep up with you" one said.**

**Making Curtis stop and was about to speak "Aww maybe if you weren't to busy playing fort nite and riding you skateboard you can keep up "Star says. "I bet you he needs a Viagra to get it up right" another one said when she looked at Curtis then to the boy. Before turning and punching him in the face laying him out "That's my father asshole maldito stupido" she say wiping his blood off her gloves.**

* * *

**The Loft**

**They drove around for almost an hour searching for the place until they finally found it "Yo man just us know if she got any hot friends Lam" his friend says. As Lamar shook his head laughing grabbing his flowers then taking a deep breath and going into the building. **

**With his heart going a mile a minute when he rang the doorbell just as a guy opened the door. "Can I help you kid" Baggio asked as Lamar looked at him in shock. "Sorry bro I probably got the wrong apartment I'm looking for Star do know her" he replied**

**As Baggio stepped out closing the door behind him"she isn't here and this isn't her place this is a work space" he said. Not backing down" who are you and how you know my girlfriend" Lamar asked. Making him smirk" She's my cousin kid and you really shouldn't just show up unannounced she hates surprises" Baggio says.**

**When he heard a female "Baby are you coming" she says, that's when he saw red"Is that Star" he said. Going to grab the door but Baggio stopped him shoving him back. "No it isn't I already told you she isn't here" the older man says taking out his phone.**

**Before he hurt this kid" ****Estrella hola nena tenemos un problema" he days looking at Lamar."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miami, Florida**

**Somewhere in Miami**

**Strike after strike Curtis was amazed "Damn i give it to you Star your really good" he says, she shrug. "All it really is trajectory and math" Star says as they sat down. "You know you should take it easy on Jordan she's a good woman" Curtis says. As she rolled her" I'm going to be honest with you don't ever tell me that again. A good woman wouldn't cheat on her husband then when she get's caught instead of being honest.**

**No guilt his younger brother to stay quiet she could continue her affair and when you tell the truth. She makes it's your fault instead of own her mistake no she couldn't do that she pushed you to drugs. **

**I know what kind of pain someone has to be in to take it that far she's the reason why you weren't there for us growing. And see i could forgive you because i understand where you were coming from a place of pain it doesn't excuse you for what you did. But she's also the reason why brother is dead so excuse me when i hear pure fuckery like that" she says.**

**Leaving him momentarily shocked as she finished her soda and getting up and going to pick up the bowling ball. When he stopped her "What do you mean Les is okay he's at Sam and Drew's" he says. As she turned to him it was the first time he saw her not who she lead people to believe. Crossing her arms "Not Elesandro, Roman my mother was pregnant with triplets he died twenty days after we where born" Star answered.**

**Shaking his head "I don't understand how and why didn't she tell my aunt Stella why not tell me" Curtis says. "Because she as well as my brother and I thought it was best not to she has mourned and lost more then enough. **

**And regardless of what you and Slut almighty think about my mother didn't just tell us your shit or hers she told us the whole damn thing. Even her being a selfish bitch and yes when she told we where very angry at her.**

**We left and stayed with our grandparents for a few days and we didn't speak to her and she didn't force it either. Then my grandmother showed us some videos of you guys happy and in love and then we understood why she did what she did. Because she was angry and hurt and that's why Les hates you because we saw how you loved her.**

**And you just up and leave with not even a word nothing that had to hurt her immensely. By the looks of things she gave you her heart and you spit it back at her like she never meant anything. To you and we forgave her because she didn't do it because she was being selfish she did it out of hurt and in the moment" she says. **

**He was stunned to find out that he had lost a child and it made him feel worse then he did before. "I'm sorry i should have been there" he says with a sigh"It's why Elesandro hates you because we can see how much you loved her. But we just don't understand why you would leave yeah Titi Kat is crazy as fuck but do you honestly think. She would have really go through with her threat to you knowing how my mother felt about you.**

**If you believe that then your not as smart as you think because regardless on how Titi felt she loves my mother. And my mother loved you and i can see it in your eyes where you live it you still love her too" Star finishes. Curtis chuckles " You think so" he says, making her laugh " I know so love like that don't go away you can hide it well. **

**But it's still there" she counters, shaking his head "If that's the case then it' goes both ways don't you think" he says. She smiled " well my mother is a complicated woman and deep down I mean really deep down inside her black heart it's possible" Star replies. As he laughs" I really messed up didn't I" Curtis says, yes you did and i understand being misguided but 17 and half years  
she said.  
**

**Sitting back "I let fear and drugs take over until i hit rock bottom and i was wallowing in everything. And if i was honest with myself I thought she would come back and fix me and when she didn't. I was hurt and then my hurt turned to anger and pushed me further into drugs using it as an excuse. To get high but when I didn't get cleaned up i thought about reaching out but quickly talk myself out of it.**

**Saying she didn't want to see or she would kill my ass herself and but the truth is i couldn't face her with what i did" he says. "Well had you reached out you would have found out about us earlier" she says. "Supposed your right but your mother is not an easy woman and she would have had my ass"Curtis replies.**

**She laughed "That she is or you probably would have came when she was with Wallace and you would have been pissed"Star says. "Why was he not good to you guys" he asked, please he dotted on us and he loved my mother. And she loved him but it didn't work" she says with a shrug.**

**" What about you huh anyone special your a beautiful girl I'm sure your mom has to beat them off with a stick. I would all these young dudes " he said as she shook her head. "Nope I don't I see what it does to people it opens you up to a whole other level of pain. **

**And I will pass on that" Estrella says,as he nodded his head" but don't give up on it completely you deserve to be loved and to get and give it"Curtis says. As she shrugs " I don't lose any sleep over it you shouldn't either" she says when her phone rang. That's When it hit him she was just like her mother was when they met.**

**"Dimelo ****¿Qué diablos hablas en serio? Estoy en camino Umm i have to go something came up but can we finish this it was fun" Star said. Curtis shook his head "Yeah i would like that" he says as she smiled "Cool me too but don't ever think. That we will ever like your wife hell we don't even understand why it didn't work out for your brother. What makes you think you have better luck then he did" she says**

**As he just looked at her and shook his head " I understand that but just don't call her names okay that's all" Curtis says. "Well aslong as she stays away from me so I don't see her so where to i know i dropped alot on you" Star replied as they left the bowling alley. "Your mothers house her and I need to talk" he said as she shook her hea"Oh No, No, No. Bad idea plus she's having ladies night and by now they are good and drunk that's why i'm not going home.**

**Your angry and hurt mixed with her violatile temper is a bad combination so that is a negative sleep off this anger. And talk to her when you have a clear head" she insist"I'm good there will be no agruing tonight but we all need to find away to tell my aunt Stella now let's go"**

_Flashback_

_He was hopped up when he came home" hey baby what you cooking" Curtis says as he came in kissing her. Slipping his tongue into her mouth then picking her up and put her on top the counter opening her up to him. _

_When she put her hands on his chest"Curtis, Curtis wait oooh shit fuck" Elle says as he sprinkled kisses down her neck. Sucking on that spot behind her ear as her eyes closed trying to willing herself to pull back but she was losing quickly._

_As he undid her shirt tossing it on the floor and turning off the stove before his lips latched onto her nipples alternating between them. Making her gasp " Oh fuck pa wait"when his teeth grazed her sending a shiver down her spine to her core. Pulling away from him for a moment suddenly he yanked his sweater over his head then she kissed him harder_

_Wrapping her legs around his waist bringing him closer as they worked to get the others clothes off until they stood there in their birthday suit. Picking her up and entering her in one fast motion making her whole body tense up then relaxing._

_ " Pa you forgot to where a condom again" she whispered, we don't need it" he said kissing her . Then Pinning her against the refrigerator with rapid relentless strokes gripping her to him punishing her with his rod knowing she loved every minute._

_' Damn baby you like that huh whose is it " Curtis asked moving faster feeling his balls start to tighten,OOhhhh gawdd Curtis it's your papi it's all yo... you...yours, it's your" she chanted continuously. When he pulled out then turning her around and entering her from behind then pounding into her merciless. As she stretched her arms back pulling his face to her kissing her before he brought them to an earth shattering finish._

_Still holding on to her emptying his load into her womb kissing her back then laying his head on her back trying to catch his breath. Elle had her head laid on the counter before speaking" Gosh Curtis what's gotten into. Now I'm not complaining but are you taking Viagra or something my shit its still numb from the other day" Elle says._

_When he slaps her on the while he was still inside of her when he started to move again making her whimper. "No but I was working this case where this man lost his wife and I needed to come home and make love to. The love of my life" Curtis said as she felt him getting hard again knowing it was going to be a long night._

**The girls sat doing tequila shots after the strippers left"Ooh I got it if you could bang anyone who would it be. And not you Kat or Karina because you heffas would say Olly and Calvin" Lana said. " No, No, No I would say Vin Diesel" Kat replies, Ooohh Nice but mines would be Jesse Metcalfe"Lana says.**

**"Sam don't say Drew either"Karina said while everyone else laughs, fine that's easy Charlie Hunan" Sam replied. Oooh that's a good one" Kaiya says as Sam winked at her when Emy speaks Adam Rodriguez" she says with a smile.**

**When Sam turns to Elena" what about you" she asked her friend," gosh I'm thinking shush she says. "Method man" Camilla says giving Ramy a high five" Damian Marley" Kaiya says. Shaking her head " I knew it Kai I knew you would pick a dread" Elle says as Kaiya shrugs.**

**" Can't help it I love a dread where I can play in his locks"She says winking at her friend. "I was so sure it was going to be Machel Montano" Elle said making Kaiya laugh. " Had to switch it up" Kaiya laughs" David Ramsey he's built like a bronze king" Elena says.**

**Karina and Katana turned to each other who shrugged with a grin"I thought she was going to say Luis Vargas" Katana said as her sisters head spun around. As everyone laughed" you seen that I thought she was the exorcists" Kat says laughing. **

**Shaking her head vehemently " Hell no I need a natty dread fuck is wrong with you" Kaiya replied, I still haven't forgiven you for being Desmond or Aaron into to Sam and Elle's. Making Sam spit her drink out" yes bitch with your obsession with Wesley Donavon" Kari says as Kaiya rolled her eyes. As Elle shivers" he was the sloppiest kisser he had me thinking for a long time that's how it was done" Sam says.**

**"He has you going nuts manita" Katana said, I couldn't stand that mother fucker at all and he sure did had you going to another country no luggage just toothbrush and your draws. And his little brother was just as trashy Sam was the only one who hopped off the bandwagon as fast as she got on"Karina says. **

**Shaking her head" yeah I can't stand him either Kari getting arrested in Port Spain was not one of my shining moments at all I know Tio Florio had to grease a lot of palms to get me out" Kaiya replies.**

**"Damn bro shit just got real"Svetlana says, right mad serio mami"Emelda agrees Sam shook her head. Katana looks over to her sister"Manita we have all been there I'm just curious no luggage just one pair of draws"she said making her sister smiled. **

**Finishing her drink"yup bitch I knew I was getting locked up and I knew he say I need my wife's stuff a give my shit to that bitch fuck out of here. I came with everything I left with"** **Kaiya says solemnly, do you regret it though"Ramona asked.**

**Turning to Ramy "what the abortion" she answered shaking her head "yes, some days I do but I didn't need that man having a hold on me and my child I still think about it though like what I will be and shit like that that's why I told Lissa to split"she replies. **

**As everything got quite "you know you can say it you know I'm okay with the fact that my son was meant to be with us and yes I would trade places with him. Hell yeah and you would have made a great mommy in my absence Sammy" Elle said, Sam looked over "but they got you and I'm not sorry about that because we have all been there or something similar" she says.**

**Ramona chimed in" and this is why I am always strictly platonic because i watched you broads go through it for love I just couldn't put myself out there like that" she said. " When it's real you don't have to worry about all that other shit" Karina said. " Kari you and my brother are the exception you guys grew up together and y'all know each other shit who am I going to fuck That isn't family.**

**"Don't feel away Ramy I waited and it still didn't just find somebody who knows your shit and you know theirs and you guys will be good" Elena said just then the door bell rang. " Popular tonight it must be O i sent out my D sos" she continued. Getting up going to look at the surveillance camera" Ante Diablo speaking of first huh"Kaiya said. **

**"How this mother fucker get pass the gate is my question"Emy says. Elena shook her head" Stella gave him the code to the gate that's how that mother fucker is by my front door. I told this woman not too" she says, she is going to try and get y'all together you know that right because y'all just fit to her and your just to stubborn to see it. Or see and just don't want to because then that means your a marshmallow like the rest of us"Katana says.**

**As Karina elbows "what we're friends right so i'm going to be honest with this bitch you hate because you seen him and he was dripping in swag. With a few grays that got you open it's okay Nena" she says, No your wrong I am with Orlando and he is what what I want Curtis is the past and he can stay there" Elle replied with a shrug.**

**Kat laughed" Then go see what he want then" she says, for what he and I have nothing to talk about his children aren't here and I don't care why he is here he can go on about his business" she says. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**University of Maryland hospital**

**" Hey Pop where's JoJo I figured she would be here" Chuckie says, she went to be there for her husband"senior answers. Nodding his head" I guess you know I can't imagine how he feels having kids out there and never knowing" he replies. His father gave him an agreeing nod" so anything on this girl we are looking for Charles says.**

**Shaking his head" Nothing that we found on the explosive just yet not even an MO. But whoever she is she knew exactly what she was doing they did recover the painting but it was destroyed. The gallery is pissed because it was on loan to them from a collector and it was worth 2.5 million dollars" Chuckie responds.**

**Running his hand across his face"so how much was all the paintings she took worth" senior asked, something in the ball park of 45 million dollars" his son answered. Getting more of a groan from him as Chuckie shook his head" You know I've been thinking and what if she was watching us the whole time.**

**It's the only way for her to know when to blow the bomb" Charles Sr says, as Chuckie thought for a moment" and what if the explosion in itself was a distraction. For her to get away in the chaos of it all" he responded to his father, shit call it in have the feds start looking into all the tenants of neighboring buildings. With a perfect vantage point of seeing everything that was going on" senior said.**

**As Chuckie pulled out his phone and making the phone call when Michelle walked in "Daddy your not supposed to be working your supposed to be taking it easy. Where's JoJo is she still here or has she gone and put that bitch and her brats in their place" she says. Hugging her father "I am taking it easy i am waiting for the Doctor to come and clear me Michelle!"Charles says.**

**Rolling her eyes "Oh come on I don't think those kids are his at all I think Stella and that woman is pulling a ruse on her. Just to mess up their marriage that woman has had a problem with Jordan since Tommy died and it wasn't her fault. It was his own" Michelle continued, "Enough Michelle" the older man said as she stopped talking. **

**When Chuckie came back in "I spoke to the feds they will start working on it tomorrow" he says. As he father nodded "Oh and have brief the team on it this girl has a bigger reach then when initially thought she was just a copy cat. But she isn't and they feds need to go through it again and run the profile again" Senior says when the doctor knocked on the door.**

* * *

**The Loft**

**Lamar stood fuming "Where's Star" he asked, relaxed kid before you get your ass kicked she's on her way. "Gio what's going on" the woman says speaking in Italian. " Nothing important I will be with you in a minute I promise" Baggio answers. **

**"Why you in Stars apartment anyway" Lamar says, as the older guy laughed" this isn't her apartment" he countered. Crossing his arms" then why did her friend say it was her place" he replied back, I don't know but that's a conversation you should have with her. **

**Now I have a prime piece of Italian ass waiting for me and tourists standing here blocking" Gio says. As Lamar's head jerked" I'm not blocking I came to surprise my girlfriend and find you here. So as you can see I'm just as surprised as you are" he replies.**

**Nodding his head" yeah well you should know she hates surprises" Baggio says, " I know that but there are plenty good surprises. And I want her to expect good things from me and see that people can be really good to" Lamar says. Shaking his head with a chuckle "yeah good luck with that kid" the older man said.**

**Switching from her car to her motorcycle she pulled up in front of the building when she peeped his friends. ****As she walked towards the building with none of them noticing her shaking her head already annoyed but plastered a smile on her face. **

**"Baggio I'm here what's up Lamar what are you doing here" Star asked, Estrella hablo con el oyete" Baggio says starting to go into the apartment. "Her name is Star you know that I came to see my girlfriend " he said, like I said Estrella talk to this kid before I beat his ass" the man said going into the apartment and closing the door.**

**Pulling his arm"What is your problem" she asked, who is that guy Star and I didn't like him calling you Estrella"Lamar said angrily. Her swung around" wow first of all that guy is my cousin and second Estrella is my name is spanish and what's the attiude about" she said. "Because you giving me attitude like im supposed to be okay with so man i don't know at your house" he says.**

**"It's not my house it's a work space that i share with him and how'd you get this address in the first place" Star says. As he put his hand in his pockets " I'm sorry I don't want to fight i want to surprise you" Lamar answered. Crossing her arms"That wasn't my question who told you this was my house" she asked waiting for him to speak. Sighing "Jada she thought it was romantic" he replied, you know i hate surprises right.**

**Then why spring something on me had you called i would have told you not to come because it's not a good time. Look I have alot family stuff going on right now and I need to be here" she says. "Then i want to be here for you Star" Lamar says,knowing just how persistent he could be.**

**She needed to get rid of him fast changing the subject"Where are you staying " Star asked already having a plan in her head. " I was trying to stay with you probably meet your mom, your brother or your grandparents you always talk about them. It just feels like you don't want me to meet the people who matter to you" he said.**

**Inwardly cringing "Well like i said that's not a good idea right now there's alot going on right now. It's not a good time so can we go now" she says taking out her phone and texting someone. Making him pick her up and hug her when his friend came in "Yo Lam bro what's going on" his friend Christian says coming inside as he put Star back down on the ground.**

**"Nothing everything is cool bro" Lamar answered his friend nodded "Yo star you got some fly ass friends or what hook a brother up"he said. Plastering a fake smile on her face when her phone beeped "Okay well i have somewhere for y'all to stay so are y'all down she answered. Completely ignoring his question she wasn't bring her cousin into this at all she wasn't stupid.**

* * *

**Elle's house**

**Curtis continously rang the doorbell knowing just how much she hated it when the door yanked open. With her swing at him shoving him from the door"Stop playing on my fucking door Curtis we are not fucking kid your children are not here. So you have no reason to be here so go back to your sister law and go on about your fucking business. Alright you can call Star and i'm pretty certain she told you where she was going there is no reason for you to seek me out.**

**And i would prefer you call before you just show up at my house show some respect for my boyfriend. Oh and before i forget tell that bitch don't ever show up at my house again she and i have nothing to talk about. Star and Les are not babies if they want to talk to you that is on them now goodbye I don't need you fucking up my buzz goodnight" Elle said.**

**Going to close the door when he stuck his foot in the door making her slam it on his foot"FUCK DAMN IT WOMAN THAT WAS MY FOOT" Curtis says. "Good the shit didn't belong there now leave damn Hi O you got my Sos" she says. As Curtis looked behind him seeing Orlando had him boiling inside "Yes I did Elle that's why I am here, Curtis what's up" Orlando answered.  
**

**Kissing Elle then going inside the house "Good night Curtis go home to your brothers trash" she said, Star told me about Roman Elle I should have been there. And I know your tired of hearing me say I'm sorry but i am and that is on me i fucked up" Curtis said. Shrugging "well it's Seventeen and half years to late and your sorry does nothing good bye Curtis" Elle says closing the door in his face.**

** Taking a deep breath and shook her head "You okay Elle" Orlando asked, yeah I'm fine i meant what i said his sorry does nothing. Now can we go upstair ****para que pueda montar el toro" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Making him laugh " you nasty do you kiss you mother with that mouth he says with a grin, do you now go before any of those bitches come inside" she says pushing him up the stairs.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**He drove around for a while before he came back to the house thinking of all the ways he messed up. Had he just told her truth he son would be here and he realized why they didn't want to hurt his aunt. She loved Tommy so much and she lost him, then her sister and finding out about Roman. Who was a direct affect of his stupidity only made matters worse now he knew he had to do everything in his power to get them to let him in.**

**Everyone was asleep so he crashed on the couch not wanting to wake anyone when he was tapped on the shoulder. "Curtis what are you doing down here why didn't you come to bed" Jordan says sitting next to him. "I need to think and i guess i just fell asleep here" he answers, well we need to talk about this situation. Because I can't continue like this having her throwing my past in my face and you had another child did you know that.**

**Before the twins did she tell you that no so much for her being so honest right" she ranted, no she didn't Jordan she was pregnant with triplets. He died 20 days after they were born they were born at 27 weeks she out of it for 4 days she almost died. So it wasn't a separate pregnancy" says, Oh my god did she tell you that" Jordan says.**

**Shaking his head "No Star told" Curtis replied rolling her eyes "Look baby i know you want to get to know them. But I think there is something is funny with this whole thing babe. And after talking to my sister I think we should run our own DNA test.**

**Wait Curtis hear me out its something your aunt can use to come between us and she knew you use to be in love with this woman. And that's what she wants to come between us now if I'm wrong I will accept that but you need to know for sure babe" she says.**

**His head swung up" Those are my kids Jordan I don't need another DNA test to prove it either. We weren't using protection every because I was trying to get her pregnant. Because I wanted her to stay because she was the only thing keeping me together. **

**But the thing is I got my wish but it didn't make her stay it made her run from me because like a fucking coward. I didn't man the fuck up now I realized they were testing me and i failed. So here I am trying to make it up to my kids whether they want me here or not.**

**Don't ever think my aunt would do something like that for what to come between us that would hurt me in the long run. She wouldn't do that to me" Curtis says, baby you are letting those kids take advantage of your guilt. And you can't let them do that they are children and they need boundaries and you and i need to set them.**

**Curtis because I will not take the disrespect I am YOUR WIFE not some random woman you met 22 years ago" Jordan shot back. "Random it was nothing random about my relationship with her we were together for five years Jordan. We lived together we were planning a life together that was pretty damn good until it wasn't.**

**So don't belittle my relationship to make your self feel better or whatever BUT THOSE ARE MY KIDS!. I was her first and only guy she was with in that time because she loved me so just stop. I will deal with MY KIDS Me Jordan not you and they have every right to be angry with me because I was a got damn fool" he said.**

**"Well at least we can agree on that" Elesandro says coming into the room with his sister behind him. As Curtis looked up trying to read them to see if they heard the whole conversation but he couldn't. Shaking her head not being able to hold back anymore"good someone had to be the adult in this situation then I will.**

**Let me make something clear to the two of you because someone has to you will not disrespect me or Curtis we are they adults. Do I make myself clear you want to be mad be mad at your mother she didn't tell him" Jordan said. When the twins started laughing "bitch bye have several seat and shut up" Star said.**

**When Elesandro looked at her dead serious sucking his teeth" I will say this once so hear me when no say this watch how you talk about MY mother because unlike you she's not a fucking whore. She wasn't fucking two men at the same time that's your shit"he said. **

**"ENOUGH EVERYONE ESTRELLA, LES PLEASE" Curtis says rolling her eyes, " we didn't start it she did mentioning our mother. I was coming here to get him so we could go work out" Star said. " She act like somebody want to see her ass" Elesandro says making his sister laugh.**

**Jordan look at him" I just made myself clear about the disrespect" she says, as his sister backed up. "And it's my mouth I can say what I want your not my mother you can't tell me what to say with my mouth. I don't owe you or him bo dick fuck out here you Star I'm grab this protein shake to go" he replied.**

**Just as Jordan got up to speak Sam and Curtis stopped her" Don't do that Jordan he isn't your child to reprimand and I get it. But this is Curtis fight so I need all of you to stay out of each others way" Sam says. **

**"Gladly don't want to see the maldito cuero anyway we were just going to get the shakes from the fridge" Star says. Shaking her head" these are children they do not get a say or disrespect adults"Jordan said.**

**As the twins laughed" Oh no it's not adults it's just you this mother fo I have a bone to pick but that's between me and my sperm donor. Not the community chest he rocking with"Elesandro says as Sam Looked at him sternly the teen put his hands up and walked away.**

**All the while Curtis had a smile on his face knowing he made a small dent in Elesandro's armor, hey do you want to come with us please" Star asked Curtis batting her eyes. When Elesandro shouted from the kitchen" NO Estrella!"as she looked at Curtis with hopeful eyes.**

**It reminded him of Elle so much when she got excited about something"Sure I will go with you guys just let me take a quick shower" Curtis said jumping up. And rushing past Jordan as she went after him when Les came out the kitchen and glared at his sister.**

**" Your not going to get what you want manita" Les says as she smiled and winks at him. Plopping down on the couch" Manito I always get what I want" she replied as he mumbled to himself. "Not this time" he says, all the time Elesandro" Star says with a grin "Hey I understand your anger just please tone it down" Sam says, sure thing Titi I will stay far from her"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miami, Florida**

**Drew and Sam's house**

**Watching her as Curtis left with the twins she kind of felt bad" Look Jordan know you want to be apart of it but maybe it's better. If he does this part by himself first they are still at a sticky place in their relationship he has to build that with them. **

**First before he can include you into the mix" Sam says, yeah right they want me out of the picture. They are children who should not have a say in adult affairs and shouldn't know my past.**

**She may allow her children to disrespect her and that is fine but not other people" Jordan says. ****With a nod"But you do realize it's not Elle or anyone else they disrespect it's just you and they are not babies Jordan those are two highly intelligent young adults.**

** And I understand it shouldn't be that way but please tell you understand the chain of events. I'm not judging you but we have all done things but you're actions affected them profoundly at their very core.**

**I'm not judging because I have done plenty that I regret doing and I know off the families that I hurt. And if they knew who I was I would have alot of people coming after me and I would deserve it" Sam says. Looking at Sam incredulously" Like I said Sam they are children okay my past is my past" she countered, but your past intertwine with theirs Jordan whatever" she said getting up.**

**Just then Danny came running downstairs "Mommy!" he and Scout said screeching making her cringe. As he and Scout ran over to her "Not so loud Mommy has a headache" she say as Drew came down behind them. Looking between the two women "good morning is everything okay" he asked.  
**

**"Everything is just freaking dandy" Jordan says getting up and walking away. Drew just stood looking perplexed as he ran his hand through his messy hair" Do I want to know" he says. Sam just shrugged and continuing to play with the kids. She looked at Danny" Tio cut your hair didn't he" Sam asked.**

**Danny smiled and shook his head as she played in his Mohawk her husband smiled as he picked up their little girl and sat next to her. Playing with the kids as well " Mommy, Daddy Drew can we go to Nonna's today" Danny asked.**

**" Sure bud I will call her and see what she says I'm sure she couldn't resist a visit from you" she said.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Miami**

**They went inside the gym Curtis was in awe it wasn't like a regular gym. It was some hi Tec shit from a James Bond movie" It has different floors this is the gym boxing ring over there. The rest is you standard gym equipment there also rock climbing" Star says.**

**Leaving out the training facility on the lower levels she knew exactly what she was doing. Star knew her brother well enough to know if he got some of his aggression of at Curtis. That he would lose some steam and wouldn't be so angry he would just be angry about his current situation.**

**Her brother was deadly in that ring boxing and MMA style fighting and he and Curtis needed to have it out. It would make him less aggressive but he would still be standoffish. They didn't call him Elena Jr for no reason he was just like their mom. **

**They could both hold a grudge from here to Kingdom come but she knew her brothers heart he was a big teddy bear." Wow this is top of the line stuff here your family owns it don't they" Curtis asked. Shaking her head as Les walked over to the boxing area leaving them when someone came over. ****Talking to her"Well one second look around work out" she says walking away.**

**Curtis stood watching when his eyes landed on his son who was his height but little thicker then he was. It got him to thinking what Roman looked like or what he would've looked like. That's when he realized he he knew closes to nothing about him. And he had to go to the one person who despised him but before he did that.**

**He needed to make the inroads with his son so he walked over" hey I will spot you" Curtis says holding the bag. As Les looked at him and didn't even answer he kept punching the bag. "You have a killer right hook so does your mom"Curtis says all the teen did was look at him. "Where not talking your here because Star wants you here I dont, I don't need you, I don't want here period" Elesandro says**.

**With a nod he backed up"you know what come on let's get in the ring"he said. As Les chuckled"you sure about that Viejo you might just get knocked on your ass" the teen says stopping what he was doing. Shaking his head"you want a fight I'll give you one let's go"the man says.**

**Calling over the guy to wrap his hands up then getting the gloves on all the while Elesandro laughed. " You serious man" looking at Curtis in disbelief trying to figure out what his angle was. But before he could think"what you scared now because I'm letting you know I won't take it easy on you" Curtis says.**

**He didn't know what possessed him but he needed to try and if mother like son. Then this would break the ice between them"Hell no I anit scared of shit least of all you" Les replies. Shrugging his shoulders" Then let's go kid what you waiting for" he said holding the rope open.**

**Elesandro thought he had lost his mind but he was ready for it getting in the ring. " Do you want your head gear" Jasiel asked, NAH I'm good, we good" Curtis says. Jasiel looked at him with a raised eyebrow"No you have to wear it don't be a dumbass put it on this man Jah" Olly says. Looking at Curtis sternly it reminded him of Tommy so much he walked over "I know what your doing Curtis but don't be ill advised the kid is heavy handed.**

**So don't be stupid because he may very well put your dumbass in a coma and it doesn't help. You want to prove something to your son taking a beaten and walk out of this gym with your head held high. Think you have to earn his respect same way you have to did with his mother he's no different" the older man said. Sucking his teeth fine "I will put it on" he said as Jasiel put it on "now pound it out" Jah says with a grin.**

**That's when Olly looked over to his niece and winked he couldn't help it he was a sucker for the girl. "Let's go gentlemen let's have a clean fight spawn of the devil and the sperm donor goo" Olly said. As Star stood back having Reign taping it straight out the corner they boxed when Les. Hit Curtis with a right hook he knew what Oliver meant the kid was his mother's son that way.**

**And Curtis didn't hold back either Koji stood next to Olly to watch "You know your sister is going to kill you for allowing this"he said. Rolling his eyes "let me worry about my sister Ko I'm not scared of her" he replies making Koji laugh. **

**"Okay Olly you keep thinking that she is going to have your ass and his she's not stupid she's going to figure that shit out quickly. Manito and you already know she is going to beat his ass on sight if that kid come backs with anything on him" Koji said.**

**As they watched everything Elesandro was feeling he put it into every blow and Curtis knew it so he did his best to avoid his combo's. But he wasn't afraid to show him he wasn't some punk either so it was a real as it could get he knew Elle would have his head. But he felt this was the only way to get through to the kid " Les Sorede oshimai" Koji said sternly. Everyone in the gym knew he meant business "Your heard the man nephew" Olly says as Koji shook his head at both Olly and Curtis.**

**"His mother is going to have y'all ass and I for one want no part of it" he says walking away as Star smirked. And didn't say anything but continued her work out after they were done they drove to Sam and Drew's house to pick up. Elesandro's car just as Jordan was coming out and Elle was stepping out of her car "What in the holy fuck happened to my child Curtis" she says deadpanned.**

**Jordan rushed over to him as he moved her hands "Our child Elena" Curtis says, baby what happened to you. "Bye, bye now love you mami, wombmate see y'all, pops it's been real" Star says walking away. "****No mi amor, mejor para aquí" Elle says stopping her dead in her tracks the girl shrugged "I anit got nothing to do with that no es mi culpa mami pregúntale" she answers.**

**"It's nothing we boxed that's it"he says, she felt as if her head was about to explode and when she swung hitting him in the mouth. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY HE IS STILL A FUCKING MINOR CURTIS, ARE YOU DUMB I KNOW HE'S ON THE BIG SIDE. BUT HE IS ONLY SEVENTEEN YOU CONO MALDITO HOMBRE, CARAJO EL STUPIDO" she says hitting him.**

** All Curtis could do was grab was grab her hands from connecting to his face again. He knew she was sexy as hell when she got angry and her hands were just as lethal as her mouth. When she was picked up by someone from behind "Okay Elle enough stop he thought he was bonding with his son.**

**For his sons love of boxing okay" Oliver said putting her down with his hands up," you knew and you cosign this dumb shit" she says. As she hit him as well "are the both of you fucking dumb he is a fucking minor you fucking idiot I'm calling Mami Olly" Elle says.**

** He went to stop her but she pulled out her phone "Hello Mami" was all she got out when he snatched the phone. "Elena Nicole stop it had to be done babe and if it makes you feel better the kid kicked got them hands" he said.**

**In the scuffle Jordan was pushed back Sam and Drew was coming outside with the kids"Okay look it was a boxing match Elle and it wasn't like i was aiming to hurt him alright. I wouldn't do that and you know that and I'm still supporting a black eye from when he sucker punched me. I think I have done enough to hurt our children and I don't want to do that anymore alright.**

**"I know what your doing Curtis and it's not going to work and next time you want to bond with your son. Try basketball he loves basketball fucking asshole Sammy are you ready to go" Elena says. **

**Just then Curtis phone rang "Hello Ashford yes really shit is he on the move okay tail him whatever you do don't lose him" he says closing his eyes. Making eye contact with Sam as he listened" Yeah i know i understand alright thank you" throwing his head back.**

**As he ended the call "Umm listen I know I said I wasn't going anywhere wait before you say anything. Just give me a minute to explain that was a call about a case that Sam and I know working on. **

**And some leads came in and I need to head back to New York to handle but I want you guys to come for a little bit" Curtis says. Looking at them Star's face lite up as she turned to her mother then Sam at the Sam time.**

**Shaking her head "****No me mires mi respuesta es no umm, umm" Elle says looking at her her brother. With a sad face Elesandro stood with a straight face"**** No I dealt with him for you today no, No, no, no" he said. Looking between her mother and brother while everyone else watched Drew and Olly both tried not to smile.**

** Because they knew that they would both cave "****Mami, pero te necesito y prometiste que si quisiera me apoyarías y no quiero hacerlo solo. Realmente vas a confiar mi bienestar para ella" Star said.**

**Nodding towards Jordan making her mother roll her eyes "Chula, tienes a tu tío y tía allí y sabes que es una producción con nosotros, cariño, no soy solo yo. Tu hermano, Danisa, Orlando tiene a sus hijos vamos ahora bebé" her mother answered. Looking at her mother with her matching eyes with her father's smile "Lo sé mami pero quiero y te necesito por favor(** _I know mami but I want and I need you please)_"** the girl says.**

**Making Elle throw her head back groaning "****No mami, no quiero ir, no voy, eso es todo (**_No mami i don't want to go, i'm not going that's it) _**Les said. Before groaning as his sister jumped and hugged him with a big smile on her face "****No, no me toques" he says as she kisses on the cheek. Then looking at her mother batting her eyes who still shook her head "Come on Elle please" Sam says.**

**All the while Jordan stood in disbelief praying that she said no as both Sam and Star watched her. " Get in the car Samantha let's go,Estrella, Elesandro go home and take showers and go to Titi Ana and Tio Chuck's house"she says. Walking to her car and not looking back Star winked her eye at Curtis and got in her car.**

**Making him smile as he rushed towards the house with Jordan on his tail" Come on babe get ready we have to go" he says. As Star drove home she got a call from Lamar groaning inwardly. She knew her mom would come so she need to take care of this first.**

**So he would go home he was to close for comfort and it was annoying. And really starting to grade on her " yes hey look I was really busy are you guys on the beach give me an hour yeah me too" she says hanging up. Rolling her eyes maldito puto hey Lo I need you to meet me in a hour at Tiff's place.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Miami, Florida**

**After she showered and changed she went to meet with him he had been agitated to say the least when he saw her. A girl she went to junior high school with had been entertaining him and his friends for the last few days now and he didn't like it she only came out later in the day. **

**It was like she didn't want to spend time with him after he came all the way here and he was going to talk to her when he seen her get out the car. Walking towards her" Star what's going on I mean ever since I got here you blow me off like what the fuck" he said angrily making her head swing towards him.**

** Shaking her head " First off what we not going to do that shit you cursing at me. And second I told you from jump that there was a lot going on in my family that I wasn't going to be able to be with you like that Lamar.**

**Because of what's going on so cut the bullshit" she says, and I told you I wanted to be there for you. It's like you're pushing me away Star tell me what's going on I'm your boyfriend " Lamar says. "Whose boyfriend" the man says from behind them making her turn pretending to be shocked as the man.**

**Flung the cigarette on the ground as he glared at Lamar"ahhhh umm he means a boy that is a friend Unc"Star stammered out. As the man nodded"umm is that what you mean boy because she anit allowed to have no boyfriend. Because her twin is a teenage dad we don't need anymore so this is where you sneaking off too.**

**With all that is going on with the family GIVE ME YOUR CELLPHONE" he said, but I need... was all she could get out. "GET YOUR ASS IN THAT CAR STAR AND TAKE YOUR ASS HOME NOW. AND YOU I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHERE YOU GO BUT YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY NIECE " he says.**

**All she could do was stare pretending to be emotional"can I give him a hug goodbye please" Star said playing the part. The man groaned as he ran his hand through his blonde hair" Fine then go home" Bobby says. She hugged him and whispered I'll call you when I can" she says pulling away then rushing to her car.**

**At the same time all Lamar could do was watch as she sped away" with all due respect sir I love her and I wouldn't want. To put something on her that neither one of us are ready for" Lamar said, I don't give a fuck about you kid. Stay the fuck away from my niece don't call or text nothing before I make you" Bobby says walking away.**

**Letting him see the biker jacket and the insignia on the back knowing he would run his mouth to his father. Then hopping on the motorcycle and driving away leaving Lamar standing. When the both finally got back to the house Star jumped and hugged him" Thank you Uncle Bobby your the best.**

**This whole biker get up you stole is fascinating"she says, but the question is did he buy it"Manolo asked. "Manny I tell you the way she played him had me in awe good job kid" he says kissing her on top her head. Clapping her hands together" Now where's my mom she never gave me answer" Star asked.**

**Making her grandfather smirk" you mean she didn't give you the satisfaction of an answer it's not going to happen. You got that trait from her she could always get what she wants and I see she passed it on to you. But she is regretting very much right now" he laughed just then she spotted her mom.**

**With Orlando like they were in their own world " Hi Mami" she said with a smile, as her mother mumbled fuck" hola mi Vida" Elle replied. Watching her daughter use that smile and batting her eyes" ayy chucha she turning on the charm Elena Jr what do you want" Orlando asked. **

**"Do try and g me Estrella you got it from me so here's what I'm going to tell you if you can convince Orlando. Then we go if you don't you go with Titi Sam, uncle**** Drew and your brother" she says. It made Orlando spit his drink out" nope, No me quiero or" he says, as the girl looked at him.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**It had been a few days he had just got off of work he was a bit disappointed that they didn't come. He was going to grab a burger from Kelly's and head home" hey babe let's go to the Metro Court I'm in the mood for a steak. You know that French one we tried" Jordan says she was happy that they didn't show.**

**Rubbing his back" you tried Curtis a relationship works both ways you know you can't be the only one trying" she says. As he grumbled before speaking" would you feel that same way if it was TJ. After he caught you in a lie Jordan" he replied,whoa I raised TJ Curtis you barely know these kids" she says.**

**Annoyed with the situation he was no lonji okger in the mood to eat anything" here's my credit card go have your steak I'm not in the mood" Curtis says. "Baby why are you letting this bother you so much you had to know she wasn't going to come through.**

**It takes a bigger person to put their pride aside and do for her children she's obviously still being selfish" she says. Before he could answer someone else did " Bitch I know you not talking about me because do I need to remind that we wouldn't be here had you kept your legs closed" Elle said. Getting both their attention as they turned to face her seeing Jordan's reaction was priceless.**

**Curtis stood surprised and a little pissed when he seen Orlando with her trying to keep his dismay to himself. He had to keep telling himself that he was married finally finding his voice. "I didn't know if you were still coming I tried calling Star's phone but no answer" Curtis says.**

**"Well that's because your she doesn't have her phone because I took it from her anyway she's by Sam's until we get settled in. Now make no mistake about it I don't like you or this bitch and if given the chance I would run you over in a heartbeat. Anyway with that being said I would do anything for my babies even deal with you.**

**So if you want to see her you know where she is"she says turning to walk away. I need to talk to you" he says shaking her head"Curtis you and I have nothing to talk about Estrella is choosing. To have her relationship with you and I will support her if that's is what she wants.**

**But she's at that age where you can call her directly you and I don't have to speak goodbye Curtis" she says. When he stops and grabs her hand that sent shockwaves through their entire body. As she pulled away" Just wait I minute I think we do I want to know about Roman" Curtis asked.**

**Orlando looked between them with a raised eyebrow" ****whoa chula estas bien" he asked. Elle shook her head yes" he isn't here anymore what is there to say" she says that's when he saw it. The tinged of hurt in her eyes before she gave him a straight face before walking away.**

**"He was my son to Elle you got to see him you got to hold him I just want to know about him" he say. Making her stop and take a deep breath" he looked the most like you with a head full of light brown hair that was straight. Just like my grandmother use to be and he only opened his eyes a handful of times" Elle replied as her and Orlando left.**

**He stood stunned to silence not knowing what to say"I need to go I will see you later" Curtis says leaving as well. She had to get rid of this woman and fast she just felt like she had a pull of her husband and Jordan didn't like it one bit.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**After driving around for awhile he pulled up in front of his friends house and hopped out the car. With his mind still on what she told him he knew there was alot more to it then what he had originally thought. When he knocked Sam opened the door" Hey Curtis come in Star is out back with the kids" she says letting him into the house.**

**"Hey Sam how are you doing" he asked, I'm well can't complain I how about you" she replies as he tried to ease into it. Scratching his neck" I'm good you know this case is starting to come together and I should have everything ready in a few weeks" Curtis says.**

**Shaking her head"okay that's great to hear do you want something to drink Drew is firing up the grill" Sam says. "Yeah sure a beer is just fine" he says as she hands it to him as he begins to walk to the backyard but stopped. "Sam can I ask you something what happened when the kids we're born" he asked.**

**As she looks at him sympathetically" are your sure about that Curtis because it's not going to make you feel any better then you do"she says. With a sigh"yes I'm sure Sam I need to know and I tried to ask Elle and all I got out of her was he wasn't here what else is there to say. **

**And that he looked like me"he says, oh umm well I'm sorry Curtis I think she kind of spared your feelings. So I don't know if maybe you want to take it as an olive basket or not" Sam says, I don't care about that Sam I know there's more to it. I saw it in her eyes and Orlando's and I don't like not knowing or being in the loop.**

**So tell me please"he implored she felt bad for him reaching over and taking his beer from him. Then walking over to the liquor cart and pouring him something stronger then handing it to him. "Okay because of the accident she already that one of them or all of them weren't going to make it.**

**She was prepared to give her life for theirs and I would raise them at the time I didn't want kids. But she was my best friend how could I ever refuse she was having multiplies so she went in for a routine check up. That's when something ruptured I can't remember what but they had to take her into emergency C section.**

**Where she almost died but they were way to early Star was first then Elesandro and lastly Roman. But they needed to be quick because she was bleeding alot I mean she was losing more blood by the minute. And all I remember was she flat lined at one moment and I remember being scared out of my mind.**

**Thinking how am I going to raise these kids I can't she was just better at it then I was. I have never had fear like that in my entire life like that besides when I was having Scout. That was the only other time we're sure she wasn't going to make it through the night. I mean we were literally preparing for the worst and then we had hope.**

**She was in a coma for two weeks I remember feeling relief when she woke up then their were the kids. Roman was the smallest and the youngest he had the most health problems because he was being taken our when she was going into shock. The only thing he responded to was her voice we thought he was on the mend.**

**Then he took a turn for the worse his organs started to fail and there was nothing they could do to save him. And they wanted her to turn off his breathing tubes because he couldn't breath on his own. She couldn't do it she couldn't give up on him so she got a second and a third opinion.**

**And they all told her the same thing she couldn't save her son she helped other kids but couldn't save her own. She had to turn of his machines when he cried you could tell he was in pain. As much as she wanted to him she had to let him go and she wanted him so bad.**

**She wanted all of them but she had to do what was best for him so she turned it off. It broke heart into a million pieces I've never seen her like that ever she held him in her arms until he took his last breath. Elle is one of the strongest people I know and I couldn't bare to see her like that.**

**Then came guilt and anger and every other emotion you could think of and she blamed herself. For not noticing your were on drugs maybe if she had been paying attention. He would be here and her kids would be safe inside her and I didn't understand the magnitude of her pain until I lose Lila.**

**But when we lost him we lost a piece of her too and that's never going to come back"Sam finishes. As she wiped the tears from her eyes Curtis's heart sunk he felt worse then he did before. Now he understood her anger and the kids own as well his aunt was right how could he had been so naive.**

**Just then Star came in with Danny when he got up and hugged her tight"I'm going to make this right I promise"Curtis says. Not being able to hold back the tears that steadily streamed down his face. He had been so focused on not hurting Jordan that he didn't even think of the hurt he caused.**

**The one person that had his heart entirely it was back handed even showing up with her. After all they went through because of her cheating on Tommy wiping his tears away and clearing his throat. "Umm where's your mom I really need to talk to her is she at the Metro Court" he asked.**

**Making Sam and Star laugh" as if she would give Carly her hard earned money she brought a house but I can't give you that" Sam says. "Well can you call her and tell her to meet me inn the docks I have to take care of this. But when I come back I'm all yours and even if your brother doesn't he will"Curtis says.**

**Watching Sam call her on the phone when he asked her to pass him the phone"Elle look I know you don't want to talk to me. And you have every right to I've been an insufferable Jack ass and I know it going to take more then just sorry. To fix the damage I have done but this is a start so please I just want to talk.**

**It's fine if your busy so I will come to you then but this can't wait i think you have waited long enough. Yes you have I owe you that much Yes I do we can do this all day it's mot pointless Elena Nicole. Saying your name like what it's either you meet me or I come to you but I think this conversation is long overdue. You forget I'm a PI and a damn good one at that it's fine"he says**


	14. Chapter 14

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**He had been pretty bummed the whole ride home he hadn't told his boys anything he just told them they got into a argument. And she stormed off he had tried emailing her but it was unread he didn't feel like talking about it when he got home either. **

**The first thing he did was took a shower and went to sleep the next few days where a blur. His mom was out of town for work so he didn't have to worry about her giving him the third degree. **

**But it didn't stop his sister "So how'd go"Sasha asked, it was fine just leave it alone " he replied eating his food. "Then why the attitude where's the pictures and everything" she says,rolling his eyes "Mind your business Sasha damn" Lamar says. "Hey don't talk to your sister like that Sasha go inside I need to speak to your brother alone" Kendra say. Making the boy sigh in annoyance as his mother gave him the eye.**

**Waiting until she was completely gone to speak he was getting ready to say something when stopped him. "How was the trip to Miami" she asked as he looked shocked "what whatcha you mean" he says. **

**Shaking her head "You thought I didn't know Lamar when you taking money out your bank account in Miami Florida" Kendra says. He sighs defeat pushing his food away thinking of how to put it "I went to surprise my girlfriend and it was a disaster from the very beginning.**

**Starting with the information I was given by Jada her friend the apartment she gave it was a work space for her and her cousin. Who is a douche bag by the way and then she had an attitude that i just showed up with some grand gesture. But then she tells me she had alot of family stuff going on that if she knew she would have told me not to come.**

**And she wouldn't tell me her wall was back up and It didn't make sense mom none of it so she takes us to her friends house. Which was cool her friend was nice she showed us all around Mami but my girl was supposed to be showing me but she was nowhere to be found. Then when she did come it was always really late like we couldn't even spend a whole day together.**

**I ask to meet her family she says it's not a good time and it's still dont make sense and when i finally confronted her about it. What happened next made all the sense in the world because I learned she wasn't allowed to date.**

** Because her twin brother got some girl pregnant that's what her uncle told me when he I guess busted her. Mom I have never seen her like that so shocked I knew it was true biker dude with a whole bunch of tats.**

**He literally sails into her about her sneaking off to he takes her cellphone and demands that she goes home. Before she leaves she hugs me and says she will call me when she can and then she's gone.**

**Then I try to explain to him that I love her and that I wouldn't want nothing that we are not prepared for and he didn't want to hear it. He told me in so many words so and then he warned me to stay away from her or he'll make me.**

**That was after he told me not to call or text her but I can't mom I love this girl this is it she's worth it to me" he said. Taking a deep breath "Baby love anit always easy and I get you care about her but give this time to blow over but what I'm upset about besides him threaten you" she says. **

**"Threaten who" Chuckie said as they both turned and looked at him as Lamar through his head back. "It's really nothing dad" the teenager says, He went to Miami to surprise Starr and he got a surprise of his own. **

**Because she isn't allowed to date but they've been dating behind her mother's back for six months or so. And he thought that he could lie and I wouldn't find out that he went to Miami" Kendra says looking at her husband.**

**"Who threaten you Lamar" his father asked, dad it was really nothing it was his way for me to walk away from Star" Lamar replied. Shaking his head "Her Uncle was some biker dude" she says, did you get a picture or what was on the jacket. Because he could be dangerous because Biker gangs in Florida are notorious for other criminal activity" Chuckie said.**

**The teen shrugged "yeah I took a picture of it when he got on his bike" Lamar says showing them. As his mother looked at him "Is that where ya'll stayed" she asked as he looked up at his mother "Umm yeah it's her friends place she got herself emancipated. Before her parents could burn through her trust that her grandfather had set up or something" he answered.**

**"Where was Starr in all this how does this guy I want all the detail" his father asked angrily, he had already sent her home" the teen replied. "Listen I know you like this girl but if you say her Uncle is in some biker gang then that's not a family i want you around" Chuckie said. "Dad that have nothing to do with her she don't live with him" Lamar says in shock, I have to agree with your dad on this one baby.**

**We don't know her home situation and until we can find out more about her family and speak to her mom I can't as a mother. Want my son getting caught up in that and he threatened after you shouldn't have been there in the first place" Kendra says.**

** As he sighs "Dad I love her I think she is the one" he says, obviously not Lamar she shouldn't have to sneak around. I understand her mother not allowing her to date so it's over that's the end of the discussion it's what's best.**

**If its meant to be it will be now i have to call a buddy of mine to get him the information and find this uncle of hers and pay him a visit" Chuckie says walking away. His mom looked at him sympathetically "Baby I know your hurt but we have to know what kind of family she comes from and your in your own troubles for sneaking out there" she said.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Curtis sat on the docks he figured she wouldn't want him showing up on her doorstep which he found. Part of him wanted to do just but it would do more harm then good and he needed to speak to her. Whether she wanted to hear me or not he owed her that he owed her a hell of alot more then just talk. But first he needed to really be man enough to apologize to her face like a man that he was.**

**That's when he saw Orlando walking over to him with something in his hand making Curtis get up "Your not who I expected to come" he said. "Yeah well you wanted to see Roman here it is it was all we had of the little guy" Orlando say passing him the small book. It pissed him off that she sent him "Why are you here Orlando" Curtis asked who looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You wanted to see your son here it is" responded.**

**Crossing his arms "That's what I mean and you know it so what is it Orlando tell me how you get my girl"he said. Making Orlando smirk "I'm not with your Jordan I'm with Elena and she hasn't been your girl in like 18 years he replies. "You don't even love her man I mean really love her"Curtis says, what does my relationship have to with you Curt" Orlando says.**

**"She don't need you here and neither does MY KID" he sad as Orlando laughed, "I have been there for your kids man. I am the one who taught your son how to piss straight , I was there when Star had her first dance recital. **

**I was Les's coach in the kiddie league was there when he scored his first touch down to the time he blew his knee. And he had to find a new dream so I've been there when you where two busy dumpster dive in your brother GARBAGE.**

**SO DON'T GET PISSY WITH ME MOTHERFUCKER YOU WANT TO BE MAD WHATEVER BRO THEN POINT YOUR ANGER. IN THE DIRECTION WHERE IT NEED TO BE AND THAT IS THE BITCH WHO SOLD YOU OUT AND THE BITCH THAT MADE YOU LOSE YOUR BROTHER. REMEMBER HIM CURTIS BECAUSE I DO HE WAS SO IN LOVE WITH THAT IT COST HIM HIS LIFE.**

**AND IT COST YOU YOUR KIDS LIVES SO OPEN YOU STUPID DELUSION FUCKTARD AND IF YOU WANT TO BE HONEST MAN YOU NEVER LOVED ELLE ENOUGH. And me and Elle only got together after her divorce.**

** Like six years ago and she happens to be one of my oldest friends. Her kids didn't have a father so I would be there when ever she asked me because that what you do. Blame your self and that fucking whore you married you stupid mother fucker i hope you make it out better then Tommy did" Orlando said.**

**Starting to walk away "I love her more way more then you do it's not even real man and I can tell. Her face doesn't light up with you her colors don't change I know Elle when she in love I've felt. **

**And it anit what you got brother" Curtis says as out the corner of his eyes he saw Jordan coming " You may have felt it but you had the young woman. Who didn't know what love really was YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE WOMAN THAT SHE IS NOW.**

**BECAUSE THE WOMAN IS COMPLETELY EXHILARATING I MEAN SHE LOVES HARD AND MAKES LOVE EVEN HARDER. AND THAT'S MY WOMAN" he countered. Baiting Curtis which he knew he would take it " You think so Orlando because I will get my what's mines back she was always mines. Don't ever forget everything that she does with you now I taught it too her"Curtis said angrily.**

**When someone gasped making him turn around "She isn't yours anymore bro and she will never be you made your bed in the trash. Go continue to roll around in it with your toxic dick but stay away from Elena period, oh hi Jordan you can keep the book Curtis" Orlando says with a grin. As he walked away knowing that she heard all of it and he knew that dropping her divorce in there would.**

**Trigger his curiosity and he would push even more he knew the both of them Curtis was fighting for place in their lives. And Elle pushing to not ever feel what she did but she he knew she would put up a hell of a fight. Knowing that Curtis will try to push pass all her defense by invading her space and getting to into places she hasn't let anyone in. **

**Jordan crossed her arms and stood there looking at him"Do you love still love her Curtis because we will have a big problem on her hands. Then she has to go like now I'm not doing this anymore if you want to get to know your kids fine. But her No I will not have it"she says. " Jordan she is my kids mother and my daughter wants her here"Curtis replied.**

**Trying to hold her composure" that's not what I asked you Curtis" she says.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Port Charles**

**Kelly's Diner**

**After walking through the park to be alone in her own thoughts she had been doing that alot lately. It wasn't intentional it was more of a way for her to sort out her feelings it had been a year since. Oscar died and she wasn't anymore ready to let him go then she was the day he died. Kelly's was her last stop she would get his favorite and sit back down by the docks.**

**When she stopped and picked up the stuff animal when all she heard was crying then him with the baby in his arms. As he was looking for something "Okay Dani por favor deja de llorar por papi please i can get you another one" he said. Putting the child down as she continued crying "Excuse me are you looking for this" Josslyn says.**

**When he turned around and stood up straight looking at her throwing his head back in relief "Oh thank god" he says reaching for it. That's when the little girl wiped her tears "muni" Danisa says with a bright dimpled smile, yes mami Muni can you say thank you" he says. Josslyn smiled "Hi his your teddy oh my gosh your sister is so adorable" she replies as the takes the teddy.**

**He smiled and for the first time in a long time Josslyn smiled "I'm Josslyn and whose this pretty little thing" she asked. With a nod he shook her hand "I'm Les and this is my daughter Danisa"he responded. Then looking up at him in shock he had amber eyes with braids on top of his head. And his light carmel skin with his growing beard "She's your daughter but your like my age" Joss says. **

**"Yeah she's my daughter and what are you 14 or something' he says with a hint of sarcasm making her roll her eyes. "I'm seventeen thank you very much" she countered as he laughed" I'm joking but yea I'm a cautionary tell of what not to do Les said. But she was playing peeka boo with his daughter as she smiled "How old is she" she asked. Smiling down at his daughter "she just turned two a month ago" he answered with pride.**

**She could tell that his daughter meant everything to him "Aww Hi Danisa I'm Josslyn" she says tickling her making the girl giggle. That's when she saw the dimples "Papi Dosslyn" she says, Les smiled "Sorry she is still confusing her J's" he says. Waving it off" she's two years old don't worry about it where's her mom" she was smitten by the little girl.**

**That's when his smile faded "Umm i should go it was nice meeting you Josslyn dile bye, bye Dani" Elesandro said. Noticing his change "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" she says, nah don't sweat it shorty it's not your problem we cool though I should go" he says. **

**Picking up Danisa and leaving all she could do was watching them go. But something in her couldn't shake the feeling she felt watching them leave as the little girl waved goodbye.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Since finding out what happened he had been back and forth to his friends house for Star. Who the more he got to know she was every bit of her mother when they first met. But every time he just wanted to talk she sent him and it was really starting to get on his nerves. **

**This last time had him wanting to go straight to the house and speak to her himself. Drew keeps telling him to be patient and they will get there but he just wasn't seeing it. Then to top it off Jordan was upset about what she heard between him and Orlando.**

**He couldn't help but be jealous and finding out that she was married. To that English dick pissed him off even more he was always jealous when it came to other men. Even looking her direction what pissed him off even more was Orlando was right.**

**Jordan did cost him his brother, his kids a career he loved and here he was looking like boo boo the fool. As his daughter put it so did his aunt who he had been sleeping on her couch. For the last few days because Jordan kicked him out because he wouldn't tell Elena to leave.**

** Flashback**

_Curtis came back from the bathroom when he saw some guy trying to hit on his girl when something took over him. Stalking over "Hey man can I help" he said glaring at the guy, "Pa he was just leaving is what he was doing" Elle said annoyed. "Damn girl you cold brother can't take you out to dinner" the man says completely ignoring Curtis. Making her put her hand on Curtis chest shaking her head "Okay let's try this again and try and understand this time I told that I'm with someone. _

_And I am very happy so i'm not interested so now that you seen him you can go" she tells the guy more calmly. "My girl asked you so bounce" Curtis says moving in front of her as the guy looked him up and down then over to her. "Seriously sweets he don't look like your type i saw you out there you move like an Island girl" the guy said._

_When Curtis swung hitting him right in the face that's when she pulled him before he attack him again "What is it with you mother fuckers who don't know how to respect people relationships" he says angrily. As Ross pushed him back "What I told you nicely to go man and you kept pushing on talking to my girl" he says taking his jacket off._

_Just then Elena grabbed his face "Hey look at me he isn't worth it Curtis I'm with you, I love you okay so now your going to go outside and cool of" she says. Taking him by the hand and lead him through the back of the club where she watched him pace back and forth angrily talking to himself. While she sat on the hood of her car "What the hell is going on with you lately Curtis._

_I mean the other day at the restaurant you snap at that kid out of nowhere don't look at me like that he was our waiter. Then yesterday we're in the supermarket and the guy was watching me dance in aisle and you shove him almost get us kicked. _

_And tonight you completely knocked him out Curtis why he wasn't worth it are you trying to lose your job. Everything that you are working towards you just took the test to be a detective right and you want to lose that because you can't keep your cool._

_What the fuck is going on up there have I ever given you any reason to think I would give these people any time of day. Or reason for you not to trust me when your not around" she asked as he stopped pacing and stood in front of her._

_ No embarrassed on how he acted he put his head down and shook it when she used her hand to pick his face up. "Pa look at me I know something is bothering you talk to me"Elle said shaking his head "No you haven't it's just dudes like that work my nerve" he answered._

_As she cocked her head to the side and looked at him again he chuckled and he pulled her closer to him by her waist and taking a deep breath. "I gotta tell you something because I don't know what to do I found out that Jordan is cheating on Tommy with Shawn. And I just felt like if she can do that and she is married what's to stop that from happening to us" Curtis says finally saying it out loud._

_"And you haven't told you brother why exactly" Elle says, I promised her i wouldn't say anything because I don't want to destroy my brother's family babe" he says shaking his head._

_ Putting her hands on his shoulder and she shook her head "No Curtis that is bullshit she destroyed her family the moment she slept her husbands friend. That's not on you Pa that's on her and from the moment I met you Curtis Byron Ashford you looked up to your big brother._

_She has shown that she has no respect for him but you should who else is going to watch his back your loyalty is to him not her. Now as far as us I maybe young but I know exactly what I want and it's you not every Tom, Dick and Harry that looks at me. Alright so please cut the cave man bullshit because you have nothing and I mean nothing to worry about" she says kissing both his cheeks then his forehead then lips._

_Making him smile"There it is that's the smile that I love so much" Elle said caressing his face, god I would be so lost without you Elena. My life would go to shit without you and I mean that and I will try to be the man you deserve as long as I walk this earth" Curtis says._

_ Kissing the palms of her hands "Good i'm glad you know that so what are you going to do" she said with a grin. When he tickles her as she starts laughing "alright, alright Uncle" Elena says as she stops he sighs._

_"I have to tell the truth Elle I owe i him that he has always had my back now I have to have his" he replies. Nodding in agreement "Good as you should now can we go back inside there playing my song" he says. _

_Picking her up "How about we go back to our place and I play your song for you all night while i make love to the love of my life" Curtis says. As he kisses her neck gently she moans"But it's the opening of Rossy's new spot I can't just leav... she stammered out._

_While he began sucking on her neck "You don't play fair but let's go back inside and tell Ross where going to go down boy" Elle says with a grin. Putting her back down on the ground then walked back to the club hand in hand feeling ten times better then he had in the last few days._

**And she was right his life did go to shit and now he was lying in its ruins of it all. Only one he could blame was himself but damn just seeing her and not even being able to talk to her. Closing his eyes and sighs that's when he heard her laughter something that always did the heart good for him. Looking up when he saw her with his granddaughter in her arms who he only seen through pictures.**

**Because his son still wanted nothing to do with him and he told him those very words. Another thing his was trying desperately to fix but his son would hear nothing of it. Honestly he couldn't blame him but it didn't make it hurt any less all he could do was stare. When Elle handed the baby to another girl that was with her" Miranda take her to the boat with your father please"she says.**

**The girl shook her head and took the baby and walked away"Elena wait please"Curtis says. She looked at Miranda and nodded the girl walked away, what I'm kind of busy what is it that you think you have to tell me"she replies. He sigh "your were right there aren't any words that I can say to you that would justify the things I've done to you.**

**I was a scared punk looking to punish myself and you and our children paid the price for my mistakes. And I am man enough to say that now but i just want you to know I am sorry m****ore then words can express.**

** I was an complete fucking coward and I understand why if you never speak to me but I hope you will forgive me one day. And it's not like I forgot you I could never forget you but you said and I quote if I didn't make it to the air strip don't bother calling me because I'm done.**

**Elle I swear on everything I did try to get there everything that happened to you and them was on me not you it was my fault I wasn't strong enough and I let guilt turn my life upside down. Instead of turning to the one person who I knew had my back I turned to drugs but you have to understand I was a a stubborn man I didn't want to burden you.**

**Because I remember your dad saying a man has to carry his own weight and I didn't want you taken care of me because I should be taken care of you. But I wanted to punish myself but I didn't want to lose you and I lose you anyway, I lose everybody. Now I live with the regret of walking away I could come up with excuse but I'm not.**

**The only thing I can tell you is that I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart" Curtis says staring her in the face. All the while Orlando watched not to far as did Jordan Elena just shrugged. "Ok" Elle says moving to leave Jordan spoke,"that's it he's not going to keep apologizing for something that happen a long time ago" she says.**

**Elle looked at Orlando then Curtis and rolled her eyes"Jordan stop I owe her that"he said. "You don't owe her anything Curtis"Jordan says, Yes I do if I'm being honest so do you because had I told my brother the truth before he left. He would be here my mother would be here MY SON WOULD BE HERE" Curtis said.**

**"Umm baby your son is here he with me" Stella says confused he closed his eyes and sighs. "Shit" he mumbled then looked up at Elena and Elesandro "Call your sister y'all need to have this conversation" Elle said. Stella looked between Elle,Curtis and Les"what's really going on" she asked, just as Star came over taking her shades of.**

**"How the hell do I owe that woman anything"Jordan says,"YOUR LIES IS WHAT BROUGHT ALL THIS ON"Curtis says. Leaving her in shock as well everyone so much so Elesandro started laughing. As did Orlando "look whose balls finally dropped" he said laughing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Port Charles**

**Starr stopped looking at her brother and Orlando laughing hysterically "ARE YOU SERIOUS CURTIS, SHE LIED TO YOU ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN"Jordan shouted. When Molly and TJ stopped " HOW DID WE GET HERE JORDAN ALL US I HEARD YOU LAST NIGHT TELLING YOUR SISTER. **

**THAT YOU BLAMED HER AND ME FOR WHAT HAPPEN TO TOMMY AND THAT WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HER SHE DESERVED . BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME TO TELL THE TRUTH I TOLD BECAUSE IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO**

**MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM THE TRUTH AND LET HIM GO BUT YOU DIDN'T YOU KEPT THE SECRET AND GOT MAD AT ME FOR TELLING MY BROTHER THE TRUTH" Curtis says her faced dropped. ****As Orlando and Elena shared a look that sparked Drew's attention in all that was going on. "I didn't know you had stopped by what did you want to talk about " she says trying to change the conversation.**

**Taking off her earrings and putting her bag down "I DESERVED IT REALLY" Elle says as she got ready to move. Drew grabbed her "Elena look at me she is the commissioner and you would go to jail do you want that" he said. **

**Orlando nodded his head "It's okay Drew Just know this Jordan Ashford I KNOW AND TRUST ME MAMITA YOUR TIME YOUR TIME IS COMING. YOU PRETEND TO BE THIS GREAT PERSON AND WE ALL KNOW YOUR NOT BUT YOUR SON IS GOING TO SEE IT.**

**AND YOU WILL REGRET ALL OF IT I PROMISE YOU THAT" she says with a devious grin, "What are you talking about Elena" Curtis says. Just then Stella shouted getting everyone's attention "WE HAVEN'T GOT OF TOPIC CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT HELL IS GOING ON. **

**WHY ARE YOU SAYING YOUR SON CURTIS" Stella demanded, well this has nothing to do with me Les, Estrella, Curtis y'all can explain to her i'm going see you around Jordan" Elle says backing up and started to walk away.**

**All Jordan can do was watch Elle trying to decipher her words "Is that a threat" she says trying to seem in control. "No it's a promise love I always back up what I say" she replied, "Elena don't go this has everything to do with you Auntie give me a minute please, Elena you are at the heart of this and you know it" Curtis says. **

**"Maybe but it wasn't my call and your children and yourself can have that conversation goodbye Curtis mis amores call me Orlando, Sam, Drew.**

**Molly if your still coming then we go my grandbaby is waiting for me" Elle said with finality in her voice that her kids knew all to well. Curtis shook his head "Nah I guess I will start this then that time at the house when we met at our house. **

**And we went to help my mother in the kitchen we're really discussing if it was worth telling you. My mother said being that your our aunt that it was our decision and she would support whatever we decided.**

**My sister and myself thought it was best not to tell you about our brother because he was gone. It made no sense telling you and hurting you with one more person you lost because of that thotsicle. **

**So we didn't tell you about Roman and maybe we should have but we didn't want you to be hurt" Les said with shrug. Taking a deep breath "The truth is Titi Stella is Roman died a few weeks after they delivered we never really met him" Starr says.**

**The woman was a taken back shaking her head "I don't understand" Stella says rubbing his hands on his pants nervously. "I guess it's my turn" Curtis says as he looked at his shocked aunt when Jordan came and put her hand on his shoulder. That he brushed of" Well you already know she was pregnant during the accident that changed the course of all our lives.**

**What you didn't know was she was pregnant with triplets and there were complication with the pregnancy. That sent her into early labor that they performed an emergency c section to take the kids out. And at the time they all taking out in time but Roman was still inside her when she flat lined. But they go him out quick enough to save her life and what they thought was his.**

**She was in a coma for two weeks " Curtis say when in a small voices "I was going to call him Romanesco because his name was Roman Francesco. Right Orlando" Elena says. As Sam had tears in her eyes reaching and took her best friends hand. That's when Jordan's eyes widened she turned and Orlando winked at her making her stomach sink. He smiled before turning to Elena " Yeah mami you did I remember being there and thinking. **

**Your were fucking superwoman because you didn't cry not once you seemed like you were all together. And I remember you asked me to sit with you and Sammy when they cut his machines off and took him off the breathing tubes.**

** We talked to him and let him know that Tio Lando and Titi Sam loved him very much and we will never forget him. Then we sat with you until it was all over that is when you could no longer hold it together.**

**That was the first time in my life that i have ever saw you fell every emotional all at the same time" he finished. Looking Curtis straight in the face Jordan stood mortified "All that happened because of me. I should have told Tommy while he was home had I just told him sooner maybe he would be here. Maybe my mother wouldn't have died of a broken heart because her sons where both gone.**

**Or Maybe If Jordan here had spared us all and told him the truth herself none of this would have happen" Curtis says with his head down. Elena sucked her teeth "Please that bitch would never had done that it takes integrity to admit when you are wrong.**

** That maldito cuero do have any of it she is a fucking pretender just like she pretending to love my father. Whatever yo she's a fucking two- timing thotsicle" Les says, making everyone look at him including Curtis who smirked a little bit.**

**"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF HAVING CHILDREN DISRESPECT ME YOU THINK THIS IS ACCEPTABLE" Jordan says. Elle shrugged " But is he lying Jordan I don't have to keep saying that I know and trust me the truth will always come out" she responds. Just as Orlando grabbed her quickly carrying her to the boat only making Drew more suspicious. That something else was at play only putting her down when they got on the boat.**

**Running his hand over his beard "You almost said it tell me now what your going to do are you going to tell him or what" Orlando said. She smirked "No I'm not what would be the point I will continue to let her make a fool of him" Elle says. **

**Shaking his head "Come on mami chula I know you Elena Nicole your dying to expose it let me in on things" he says. Putting her hands on his chest "I promise you Orlando that whenever I do decide to destroy this bitches life like she did mines you my love will be included" she says.**

**As she picked up Danisa from Orlando's daughter Miranda's lap and kissing her making the baby giggle. Not know that someone heard them back on the dock Stella rocked back and forth before she hauled up and slapped Jordan across the face shocking everyone.**

** "Do you see the destruction you caused with your infidelity all you every had to do was stay faithful but you couldn't. The boy is right you are nothing but a whore you destroyed my sisters family and you walk around unscathed in all of it.**

**And you walk around here like you are some got damn saint THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL THIS LOST AND HURT. YOU KILLED TOMMY AND JUST LIKE YOU DESTROYED CURTIS CHANCES TO RAISE HIS CHILDREN. HE MISSED EVERYTHING THOSE KIDS WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL HIS LOVE.**

** LIKE THEIR MOTHER DID BUT I WON'T GO THERE BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED THAT TOO. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK JORDAN YOU GOT WITH CURTIS TO SPITE HER AND HE IS TO FORGIVING.**

**BECAUSE YOU HAVE THIS INCESSANT NEED TO LORD OVER EVERYONE BUT I KNOW WHAT YOUR REALLY ARE. YOU DESTROY LIVES AND DON'T LOOK BACK YOU HAVE NO REMORSE FOR THE THINGS YOU DO. **

**I HOPE ONE DAY YOU GET A PORTION ON WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTERS FAMILY HER LAST DAYS WERE FILLED WITH HEARTBREAK.**

**YOU TOOK HER SONS AND THEN YOU TOOK TJ FROM HER AND THAT BROKE MY SISTER MY COMPLETELY OTHERWISE HEALTHY SISTER. DIED OF A HEART ATTACK HOW SHE WAS YOUNG BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS STAY AWAY FROM MY NEPHEW I MEAN IT. CURTIS YOU ARE MORE THEN WELCOMED TO STAY AT MY HOUSE AS LONG AS YOU NEED TO "Stella said.**

**"STOP EVERYBODY WE ARE FAMILY AUNT STELLA THIS HAPPENED YEARS AGO YOU FORGAVE HER REMEMBER. WE'RE ALL HAPPY YOU MADE PEACE WITH WHAT HAPPENED DON'T LET ALL THE PROGRESS WE MADE BE FOR NOTHING" TJ says. She took a deep breath caressing his face"TJ baby I love you always will but all this lost of people I love and never got to love.**

**Were a direct result of her actions and I have tried to forgive her but the more i find out I can't baby, I just can't" Stella said. With tears streaming down her face as his mother stood shocked but Stella's pain was only magnified by the same tears that was on his Uncle's face. All Starr could do was hug Curtis who held her tight "Umm I'm going to go now bye" Elesandro says leaving.**

* * *

**The Park**

** A few days later Josslyn just came back from Oscar's Meadow when she spotted them she smiled but before she could say anything. Danisa waved at her making him turn around and face her he smiled and waved. **

**That's when she saw his eyes they were bright and the way it reflected in the sun she waved back. This time his hair was down and it was long and his mini beard was recently shaped up. She was getting that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked over "hey there little friend" Joss said with a smile.**

**"Papi Dosslyn pinic" Danisa says with her honey brown skin and light brown curly hair and her daddy's eyes. "Your having a picnic with your daddy" she says kneeling down to where the little girl was Danisa shook her head. "Yes we are would you want to join us we got to much food hispanics moms act like you going to starve" Elesandro says. With a smile it only made her smile as well "Sure she says sitting down.**

**When Danisa climbed on her lap and sitting down "I'm sorry she just misses her mom I will take her come mi amor venca gorda" he says. Josslyn waved him off "It's okay she's alright right Danisa" she says tickling the little girl. Making him nodded then going in the picnic basket "Okay we have empanadas, we got chimmies and some chicharron de pollo with tostones" he says. **

**As she looked up at him with a raised eyebrows " Dominican moms Girl follow actually no more tostones because we at those already but we got chicharron de pollo" Les says. "Chicha what" says as he laughs "would you prefer I say it like an american It's called Chi- cha-rron" he repeats making her laugh. "I got it but what is it" Joss asked as slaps his forehead "Girl where have you been under a rock it's fried chicken chucks" he says.**

**They sat talking and laughing it was the most relaxed either of them had been in a while Danisa laid in her arms falling asleep. While she fell asleep "you should be ashamed of yourselves out like that I'm sure your parents are in embarrassed. **

**That's what is wrong with your generation all you do is have kids and live off the system Sweetheart you deserve better" the older woman said.**

**But before Joss could speak Les did getting up"Listen up Karen go mind your fucking business I take care of my kid and nor do we live off the system either. And I am a college graduate next week and I will be going to medical school after that you dumb bitch so shut cono mamaguevo" he says. When Josslyn pulled his arm waking Danisa up who started crying "Hey lady why don't you mind your own business here take her" she says.**

**Standing in front of him "Just go if you know what's good for you right now" Joss says when two men came over. **

** "Joss you okay" Philly says**

**"Les everything good manito"Baggio asked as he and Philly looked at each other then the lady. Both teens shook their head "yeah were good' the say simultaneously when Baggio turned to the woman "Hey lady beat it now!" he replied. As she rushed away Baggio patted Les on the face before kissing Danisa "don't cry bambina" he said. All the while Joss looked at him strangely before both men left "Who are you" Joss asked he smiled.**

**" You want to get out of here I can take out my family boat out on the lake" he says with a charming smile. She shook her head "Don't be cute answer my question" she said with her hands on her hip. All he could do was laugh "I'm just me Les now can we go so she can take her nap" he says pretending he was driving.**

**Shaking her head "fine I'll grabbed the blanket" she says, nah Hold my baby and i will get it" Elesandro said clearing the stuff up. As she rocked Danisa in her arms when she began to sing to her as the little girl rubbed her eyes then laid her head on Josslyn shoulder. After gathering his stuff they walked to leave not knowing someone saw them and was curious.**

**Putting Dani in her car seat and putting on some music as they got into his car "My grandfather is a very important person is all you need to know. And where ever we are he likes to know we are safe is that's good enough for you" he asked. Looking over to her she shook her head "Is your grandfather Cyrus Renault" she questioned, hell no i'm domincan and black Josslyn not some gringo" Les says.**

**When they got settled on the boat Dani was fast asleep "you want something to drink. I know we have alot of presidente's and Balboa's my step dad is panamanian. We got soda pepsi for you and Presidente for me" he says taking his shirt off and sat next to her. He had already put his hair up in a bun on top his head she looked up in shock at just how fit he was that she was staring "is this making you uncomfortable" Elesandro asked.**

**Shaking her head"You shouldn't be drinking that" she says, he chuckles "nah my moms allows me to have a beer but not several beers. And I'm allowed to have wine at family functions so this she wouldn't mine this it's comes with my island culture" he says. As she shook her head " I'm sure it's not" Joss says, do you know any people from the island's Josslyn.**

** You know the Caribbean , latin america anywhere trust me it is my mom gave me my first sip at 5 we were in Dominican Republic. And we were in the campos chilling with my cousin i finished the whole can it was a small one though. **

**She was shocked that I like it" he laughs "How many tattoos do you have" she asked, um i have about 6 right now but i'm going to finish my sleeve and that's it he says.**

**For the rest of the day they sat talking about everything his daughters mother leaving them and Oscar's death. This was the first time in a long time she felt at ease with anyone they drove around on the lake for a while playing with Danisa.**

** Just relaxing until it got dark she had put her phone on silent hours ago so it wouldn't wake up Danisa. But forgot to turn it back on he walked her back up the docks "I had fun thanks I needed a day like this here call me" Josslyn says putting her number in his phone.**

**That he called so she could get his number that's when she put it in "See you around Joss call me when you get home" he said kissing her on the cheek. As Dani waved goodbye as they walked back down to the boat leaving touching her face where his lips touched. "JOSS!" Cameron say getting her attention, "what, what happened" she asked snapping her out of her day dream.**

**Trina shook her "we've been calling you all day your moms been looking for you" she says that's when she looked at her phone. "Oh my god I have to go" Joss says rushing off with her friends following her just as she was going to call her mom. Her phone dies she sighs as she rushes to her car to get home shaking her head**


	17. Chapter 17

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**"Hey baby I found Starr's uncle his name is Lenny Trudeau turns out he's a high ranking member in a motorcycle gang and he's in county right now in Miami. And I'm going to fly out and Talk to him I told my buddy what happen when Lamar was out there. So he secured me a spot to talk to him" Chuckie says packing his suitcase, so what did he do to be locked up" Kendra asked.**

**Not knowing that the kids where listening" He almost beat a guy to death remember when Lamar said. That she told him there was alot of family stuff going on well her great grandfather was mugged.**

** At gunpoint and they kinda of worked the old guy over he was in the hospital broken hip his bruises all over. Anyway Lenny finds the guy he's a junky and he and his biker buddies assault this man not know that he was a cops son.**

**But he was arrested he won't talk he's going to jail there is no doubt but I want him to see my face. And let him know that he can't do shit to my son where his punk ass is going" he says, Charles Johnson jr. **

**Stop don't do nothing crazy we need you to come back to us" she replies, always baby and while i'm down there I can get some work done" he said. While she helps him get his stuff together, "please can you speak to Starr's mom" Lamar says from the door.**

**Making his parents turn to face him "I'm sorry Lam but just seeing how dangerous her Uncles are I can't let you date that girl. Look I know you like her but i'm still not done finding out about her mother. **

**You can't date her and it's better this way son i'm sorry" Chuckie says sympathetically. "Please I'm eighteen going on Nineteen this is my life my choice and I choice Starr" he said.**

**With a sigh "I know you are a young man Lamar you will choose her but what will she choose ever she has to. Will she choose you son and right now isn't a good time that's the end of the conversation" his father says.**

** As Lamar glared at him before leaving the room in a haste pushing past his sister on the way out. Kendra threw her head back "I gotta him LAMAR, LAMAR" she called kissing her husband before going after him.**

**When she heard his car pull off she was too late to catch him "shit" Kendra whispered to herself. Looking back at her husband who hugged her" He's going to be ok I promise you it's hard right now. And when the time is right he will meet someone who is perfect for him.**

**I know he loves Starr but her family is as dangerous as they come Dallas Trudeau had six kids. Four boys and two girls Marcus, Elias, Amber, Teddy, Lenny and the youngest Camryn. All of his son's had rap sheets with the exception of Teddy he was the family lawyer.**

**Baby I can't knowingly put my son around those kids of people they were all criminals" Chuckie says. And it was still early in his investigation he needed to get info on Amber's Trudeau who he was sure was Starr's mother.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Greystone Manor**

**She drove back to the house as fast as she could charging her phone on the way parking the car and rushing inside. As she got ready to apologize "WHERE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN JOSSLYN JACKS" Carly says angrily. "Mom i'm so sorry i lost track of time I'm so, so, so sorry" she says pleading with her mom. Before her mother pulled her in and hugged her "You can't do that baby we thought something happen to you. **

**I've been calling you for hours when Sasha said she saw you leave the park with some guy and a baby after an altercation with some lady. Where were you baby" Carly asked as she pulled back to look at her daughter. Rolling her eyes" Sasha should learn to mind her own business" the teen mumbled, she was looking out for you.**

**And Philly says he had a guard with him so who is this guy and he had a beard" Her mother says crossing her arms. Making the girl groan" it wasn't his guard mom it was his cousin and he's a friend" Joss said trying to hide her smile. " Where do you know him from Cameron and Trina never met him and why is that.**

**Josslyn and you just up and disappear for seven hours with no contact with anyone. And where w as the little sister during all this Sasha and Philly both said he had a baby with him" Carly says. "She's his daughter" the girl whispered, WHAT TH IS BOY THAT YOU SPENT THE LAST 8 HOURS WITH HAS A CHILD.**

**HE SHOULD BE LOOKING AT TEENAGE GIRLS OH NO ABSOLUTELY NOT AND WHERE'S THIS CHILD'S MOTHER"her mother says. "MOM he is my age well about to be eighteen and Dani's mother isn't in the picture" Joss answers with a huff.**

**As Carly start to laugh "is that what he told and well I hate to break it to he lied honey he probably knows that your vulnerable. And wanted to take advantage of " she says "No mom he didn't he happens to be a really good guy. Extraordinary father and he is graduating from college and going to medical school and he's my friend and he gets it.**

**God it was refreshing not having someone coddle me or try to manage damn it. For the first time in a long time i was just Josslyn not that dead kids girlfriend" Joss says frustrated. " What's this kids name and his bodyguards name" Sonny asked Ughhh your not hearing me his name is Les and the guy wasn't his bodyguard.**

**He was Les's cousin his name is Baggio they are visiting Les aunt and Uncle that live here in town" she said even more annoyed. " what's there names" Carly asked just then Jax's rushed in with Michael and Nina right behind him.**

**Rushing over and hugging her" Sweetheart you just can't take off like that we we're worried sick about you let me look at you" Jax says. Sighing" Dad I'm fine i was with a friend that's all I'm in one piece sorry if you guys were worried. I didn't mean to I lost track of time" she tells him, where were you you could have called you were gone for seven hours" her father says.**

**" Like i told mom and Uncle Sonny I was with a friend that a all" Joss replies. " Yes she was with a teenage dad who supposedly is graduating from college at Seventeen going on eighteen" Carly says with air quotes. Making her daughter rolled her eyes and groaning" come on Josslyn it's obvious he's trying to impress you.**

**Your a young girl you come from he saw an easy prey and your believe it hook, line and sinker" Jax says. "Your dad and I want to meet him and his family so where does his aunt and Uncle live" Carly says. **

** Only aggravating Josslyn"ughh I'm not stupid you know that right. And you can't he's leaving tonight for his graduation ceremony that's tomorrow" She says getting up and stomping upstairs and slamming the door. Leaving Sonny to wondering if this was Cyrus doing to make an attack on him using Josslyn.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**County **

**When he landed he went straight to meet his friend David they went to high school together. But David came out to Florida for college and decide to stay he met his wife there. "Thanks mans how's the wife and kids" Chuckie asked shaking the mans hand giving him a hug. "Anytime Chuck and when you told me how he pressed Lamar there is no way i was going. **

**To let that slide for some dirt bag like Lenny Trudeau who keeps getting off because of on technicalities. And that other thing on Tavares you asked me about i got a couple guys sitting on their waterfront warehouses. Right now everything is quite last few months i heard it was busy is your partner still meeting us up there. **

**When we hit the warehouse because if we can catch him this will be a win for all of us because their hands are always clean" Dave says. With a sigh" who you telling man pops is going to retire right after this but yeah my partner is coming. I just need to take care of this first then we bust another dirt bag" he answered.**

**As they made their way inside the room while Lenny sat there"Oh Hey Detective Turner what brings you by to see me. Did you get me some nudes or you are you coming to tell me that I'm being released. Because let's face fact we both kn I w I'm walking out of here anyway" Lenny said with a smile.**

**Both Detective's chuckle"Not this Trudeau Only place your going to is prison where you belong " David said. That's when Lenny laughed"whose your friend" he asked, as Chuckie's face turned serious. "I'm the father of the teenage boy you threatened" he says glaring at the man.**

**All Lenny did was shrugged" I don't know what your talking about hombre"he answered nonchalantly. Only making Chuckie angrier" about your niece Starr" he says reigning in his temper. Lenny looked at him with a serious face then smiled"I know something you don't know and I'm not going to tell y'all"he sang.**

**"You think you Funny picking on kids makes you a man" David Just as David went to grab him Chuckie stopped him. " Nah D don't sweat it brother this man is going to prison for what he did beating up on a kid. Who was going through a hard time and had troubles. And his cop dad is going to make sure your punk ass is behind bars for your foreseeable future. Im just letting you know that your going to get exactly what you deserve.**

**Being somebody's bitch in prison because your not a man Lenny your a bully who picks on children"Chuckie said with a smug grin. The other man smiled" Tell Kendra and the girls i said hi and oh and tell Jr. that i know he was calling Starr he should've listened dumb kid"Lenny says as he starts laughing. At Chuckie's face change that is when it was David's turn to stop him Lenny only continued to laugh.**

**"What you thought that you would intimidate means i would fold I know more about you then you do me. Charles "Chuckie"Johnson jr three sisters Jordan, Ebony and Michelle who is a nice piece if tail too. Ooo brother I'm going to sink so deep in her you won't see me coming get it Chuck" Lenny says antagonizing the other man. **

**That's when Chuckie went to grabbed him but David dragged Chuckie out of the room" Chuck man stop this is what he does don't let him make you vulnerable he as trying to get a reaction out of you and you gave it to him bro. Don't do that because he was looking to piss you off and scream police brutality. **

**And walk right out of here let's get that other bastard so pops can retire in peace"David said. Leading the way out as they took Lenny back to his cell. When someone stood next to his cell"You do good work Trudeau tell your old man that it's handle. What they did to Viejo was disgusting you'll be out of here soon sit tight and stay out of trouble" the man says before walking off.**

**On the other side of town when they hit the warehouse only people were there was workers. Only distributing wholesale products which only made Chuckie madder that things didn't go how they intended. Alonso patted David on the back" maybe next time brother"he says. Before walking out with a smirk on his face.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Mid June**

**She had talked to him everyday since he was left but everything her family had been saying was starting to get to her. To make things worse her parents took her car and she was being picked up and dropped off everywhere. **

**So she was meeting him at Kelly's she had been angry but when she saw him all her anger had disappeared. He was looking at something on his phone when his phone rang "Dime K Lo K tiguere, nah bro it's not like that just like I told your dad.**

**I don't care what he do it's not going to work he I didn't come to mine only Estrella"s. So I didn't want him there take loco I am team Mami she has always had my back. No me importa loco El es lambano yea so she says I don't have to.**

**Dani is my kid and if I don't want him around her bro it's my choice she don't need one. Yo what's your deal Rico Starr got you advocating for him or something" Les says. That's when Josslyn sat down across from him"yea, yea whatever bro let me call you back ya dick head" he said hanging up.**

**Looking straight in her eyes he put his hand out as she took it giving him a high five. "What's up chula you seemed angry when I spoke to you what's up" he asked. All she could do was stare she had butterflies in her stomach" How was Florida" she asked.**

**Shrugging his shoulders" Drama my sperm donor showed up at my graduation ceremony I didn't want him there. My mom's told him to go he didn't it's like we can't get him to go away. And my wombmate is pushing this bonding thing and the girl always gets what she wants and it's annoying.**

**But that's not what you want to know so just ask keep it hundred Joss I haven't lied to you. So don't lie to me just ask what you really want to say" Les says getting straight to the point. Not sugarcoating anything pulling her hand back and running through her hair nervously.**

**"Fine remember when I said I got in trouble that day what I didn't tell you was my parents and my brother thinks your lying. About graduating College that you were trying to impress me and I don't know what to believe. Because it's is kinda of outrageous that both you and your sister.**

**Both graduated at the same time" Josslyn says rushing it out Elesandro nodded his head. Before he started laughing"girl most people don't believe me when I say that because it's not normal for them. Joss my grandparents are immigrants my grandfather in particular.**

**His brother wasn't able to go to school after a certain time sob when they came here. Education was very important so he had my grandfather studied all the time. He said that my grandfather just couldn't be smarter then those white boys he went to school with.**

**My grandfather had to be better then them physically,mentally everything. Then he met my grandmother who was a genius literally she was 15 years old in NYU. But my point is this together they are incredibly smart like I said education was key.**

**So they taught my mom and her siblings, their cousins her and nephews. From the time we could learn we were learning I read my first book at three years old. Me and my sister was in kindergarten at 3 we both 14 years old when we graduated high school.**

**And 14 when we started college my mom, my aunt both the same thing. Your family don't know me and if i really wanted to impress you Josslyn. I would have said oh I have a house in Dubai or the Maldives some shit but mot hey I'm going to med school.**

**That's lame look I don't lie to people period my mother always said cowards lie I'm no coward" he says. Taking his phone out going to his texts messages that's the video my grandmother took. At my graduation all she heard was screaming from the crowd. "You were valedictorian"Joss said as she watched his speech.**

**Shaking his head for the next couple of minutes he showed her all his videos and some of Starr's too. "Whose your friend Joss" Michael asked making the teens turn around Joss close her eyes and sighs. "Michael hi what are you doing here" she asks as he glared at Elesandro who smirked and shook his head.**

**Sasha stood at Michael's side looking at the boy as well he knew Michael was trying to intimidate him. And being who he was he stood up and so did Joss Les was 6'2 and 210 with an athletic build his hair was braided back. As Michael postures himself"this is the kid"He says, "umm yes Michael this is Les, Les this is my big brother Michael"Joss says.**

**"Les what is that short for something"Michael asked ,yeah my name"Elesandro replied. "And what is that exactly" the older man questioned as Les looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " My name bro , my name is Les" he answers just then his phone rang,"hello dime mami aqui pa Kelly's con mi Amiga ah por tambien.**

**Si ya voy Si pero tato entonces umm yo te ano tu mami cono"he says laughing as he hung up. Michael was pissed"I asked you what was your name where are you from what's your interest in my sister" he demand. "Michael relax" Sasha whispered as Joss looked at him pleadingly"he already told you his name" his sister said.**

**"I know what he said Joss and he hasn't said his name what he did say is Les and I asked Les what. He replies Les of his name and never given his real name which leads me to think he's hiding something are those gang tatts " Michael says tensing up. Shaking his head"I don't have nothing to hide I told my name it's Les I'm not giving you my government name.**

**Because I don't know you and I don't trust you so there you go and your sister and I are friends. I don't need anything from her I got my own thank you very much so all this posturing your trying to do isn't going to work. And to answer your question from Miami and no they are not gang tats this is the day my daughter was born.**

**This one is for twin brother who passed away and this is for my mother because she's my rock. This one is for a friend that I grew up that's his track name and these two I got because I thought it was dope. Gang tatts what the fuck I'm going to Med school adio mio que vaina"Elesandro replied not backing down.**

**Just then Carly came over only making Joss groan even more she was more embarrassed. In front of the guy she liked she hope her dad , Uncle Sonny show up or Uncle Jason for that matter. "Is this him" Carly asked all Joss could do was shake her head knowing her brother or his girlfriend called her. And that this was only going to get worse because he was sarcastic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**They were back to the drawing board everyone was frustrated no one more frustrated then Chuckie. Because he had heard a few days after returning home that they had to release Lenny. And that pissed him off so much they claimed the evidence was tampered with.**

**Now he was able to walk the streets again but he needed to figure out how he found out about his family. To make matters worse his wife felt like she was being followed he would kill that son of a bitch. When he found him he knew that he was after Lamar but David says he hasn't left the area.**

**So he sent someone after his family that he didn't know about so he did what he had to. He sent Kendra and the girls to her mother's house in Delaware he was so distracted. And couldn't stay focused Kendra's dad was a retired marine who didn't play.**

**It was so much that happened after not being able to bust Tavares or any of his partners. Everyone kept saying they were going to catch him he was starting to hope in it. Chuckie knew his father was tired and ready to retire and wanted this to be his last major win.**

**They couldn't convince him otherwise they had put tables on Ebony which Ellis didn't like. But Mostly Michelle because of what Lenny said he had to make sure his baby sister was safe. David and some of his buddies had an eye on Tavares and his crew.**

**They were always able to shake the tail and it was annoying because all of them were retired military personnel. So it was going to be difficult because no one was ever able to penetrate. There walls they only worked with family no outsiders they had to resort to their last recourse.**

**And that was to have an undercover agent pretend to be a son of one of these men. Tavares was a no he had been with his wife since they were kids. Florio was a possibility being that his ex wife was still alive she had left him and there children after. His youngest the family hacker KK she told them she had a severe case of post partum depression.**

**At that time she didn't know what it was she just left and didn't come back. Then when she did he penalized her for it and didn't allow her anywhere near the children. Then there was Joe and Hiroto were both happily married to the same woman. Just like Tavares And then there was Chuck he and his sons mother amicably divorced she never bad mouth him.**

**She wouldn't even speak to them when she was asked about their divorce. Which was crazy that she was very loyal to him still they had both remarried and remain friends. His partner suggests making one up from Tavares or Florio and it was looking like they had too.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Kelly's Diner**

**"Yes mom this is my friend Les" she answered getting agitated because they were blowing things out of proportion. "Les what" she asked making Michael smile he knew his mother was tenacious. He shrugged smugly" he was just getting ready to answer" Michael says that's when Elesandro laughed.**

**"No I wasn't how many times am I going to say it cono my name Les do they do this to all your friends" he asked. "No and they don't I don't understand any if this either to be honest"Josslyn says. Completely ignoring both Carly and Michael" see my mother would start off with there will be no more babies in this house"Les said making her laugh.**

**When Carly spoke"Excuse me I was speaking to you"she says and "and I answered your question Mrs. Jacks" the boy replied. He knew exactly who she was he told his grandparents who filled him in so he was going to out bitch her regardless.**

**For all she did to Sam over the years so he would give her a run for her money if he wasn't his mother's son. His mother outsmarted her so he would do the same to the self entitled bitch. Carly could shake it but the kid looked really familiar to her but she couldn't place it.**

**"It's CORINTHOS" Carly says he shrugged"umm okay Mrs. Corinthos "he responded didn't even flinch. When she said her last name"God just give her name so this can be over with"Joss said annoyed. When Les looked at her with a raised eyebrow"nobody asked my full name they asked Les what" Les says.**

**Starting to get annoyed"then what's your name then" the woman asked,he smiled"Elesandro" he answered. "He told you his name can this end already" her daughter pleaded just as Biaggio came over. "Oye primito what's going on"he says patting him on the back.**

**Yo no se loco I came over here to get the food for Titi and say hi to my friend and that was it"Les says with a shrug. "Who are you"Michael says stepping up, there's two grown ass adults approaching my 18 year old cousin. Why what's the problem"Biaggio, so what you just laying in the background for what" Carly says.**

**As he look back and forth between Joss and Les then back to Carly" I'm here to make he's good not to cramp style" he replied. "Do I look Stupid I'm sure you know who I am one call is all it takes I would rather not don it that way. But I will all I'm asking for is a first and last name"she says, Biaggio inwardly rolled his eyes.**

**He knew who they were he couldn't stand any of them but he was here to play a part. In keeping a low profile especially with Cyrus here fucking with Corinthos and that bitch of a Commissioner. "Lady I just met you two seconds ago and he's not giving you his personal information and for what he told you his name.**

**I'm sure you already know he's here visiting family what else do you need to know" he replied annoyed. Just as Federico Orlando's son came over"oye manito what you do mami told you were you was so I came to find you. Oh hey what's up baby girl, Gio what's up manito" Feddy says giving the other man a dap.**

**As he looked around"hey Feddy" Joss says with a smile she knew him from her calls with Les. He says whatever he wants and makes no excuse Feddy was 6'4 ,235 with a walnut complex with a indian mix with gray eyes. With a low cut with a beard"what's good bro" he asked, this lady is ragging on the kid for his personal information like why does she need that for"Gio replied.**

**Looking around then grins"What they think you trying to ride that porcelain pony" he said to Carly dismay. As both Gio and Les laughed hysterically "Excuse me first how do you know my daughter and you and I will have a very big problem if you don't watch it"Carly says signalling Philly. Making the three young men looking"Is that gang signs you throwing up"Elesandro said with a grin as Michael glared at him.**

**Shaking his head in annoyance"Les go get the food, you be quiet because your not helping"Gio says to Les and Feddy who just shrugged as they watched him leave. "Is there a problem Mrs. C" Philly asked as Carly and Michael stood smugly. Before Gio turned to Carly seriously"No there isn't Listen lady I don't know what your deal is or why you chose to hassle him he's a teenage boy. **

**You don't need his personal information they are just friends furthermore I don't know why you feel he would give that to you. Your a stranger to him what person in their right mind gives that out nobody. Lastly he hasn't done anything to warrant this bullshit" Biaggio said.**

**"What is the problem with telling me who you are where you came from and why he set his sights on my daughter. Seems suspicious to me like your hiding something I know her friends and there families. And I know everyone in town so what are you really here for"Carly says.**

**Ughhh groaning" Are you dumb or what did she tell you how they met she found his daughters teddy. She returned it to him when she saw him looking for it nobody set their sights on your daughter. They met spontaneously and this bullshit about somebody hiding something.**

**Here it is lady it's none if your fucking business Jesus Christ what the hell is wrong with you people. I don't believe you know everyone in this town know, Do you know her Feddy say nothing. No right okay and I'm sure she does some service around here you don't know that woman or her family.**

**But the point I'm making is you don't know everyone and you don't need to know anyone else's business. Joss your a nice kid you give them hope but your family is seriously warped. See you around" he says. When Les came out of the diner with the food his cousin nodded "By Joss see you around"Elesandro says.**

**Just as Philly stopped them"Stay a while we talk" he said, nah bro I said what needed to be said now I have a family to feed. Les take the food back to TiTi house" Gio says as Michael tried to stop him. Feddy rolled his eyes" yo Jake from state farm leave my little brother alone vete manito" he says sending Les the other way.**

**"What did you just call me"Michael says inching closer to him, "you heard me Jake from State Farm. What's all this about because he won't bend at your will because he gave you the info you need to know" Feddy replied. As Michael chuckled" you think your funny huh" he says as Feddy and Biaggio talked with their eyes.**

**Both knew they were stalling to keep them there and wasn't falling for it, Just then Michael tried to swing but Feddy saw him coming and moved creating a distraction for them to leave. After they were gone Sonny and Jason came not knowing they were held up on purpose. "What took you two so long they just left I sent Philly to follow them that boy is hiding something and I don't want you talking to him Josslyn.**

**And that guy is not his cousin Josslyn he's Italian and that kid is not" Carly says as Joss shook her head. "My mom his uncle's wife is Italian Hence Gio and him being cousin" the girl answered she felt embarrassed by the whole scene. They made even more so that Michael made "ughh their not blood Josslyn her mother says. "Neither are me and Krissy or Michael and Krissy for that matter it's doesn't make us less of siblings" Joss replied.**

**"I would watch it if I were you" Carly says, " YOU TOTALLY BLEW THINGS OUT OF PROPORTION MOM I SEEN HIS GRADUATION VIDEO AND HIS SISTERS HE DIDN'T LIE ABOUT ANYTHING. JUST BECAUSE IT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU THINK IS POSSIBLE BUT IT IS. HE'S MY FRIEND MOM THAT'S IT HE DOESN'T JUDGE HE UNDERSTAND ME HE HASN'T ASKED ME FOR ANYTHING.**

**NOT EVERYONE IS OUT TO GET ME" she says storming off "JOSSLYN JOHN JACKS GET BACK HER I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU "Carly shouted. "Don't worry mom i got her I'll call you later" Michael said kissing Sasha then leaving and finding her. "Joss, Josslyn stop please" he called to his sister, go away I don't want to talk to you either you made things worse.**

**Then to top it off you or your nosy girlfriend called mom and embarrass me weren't doing anything but talking. And you just had to go all Corinthos and for what so just leave me alone I want to be by myself" she said getting into her car. Then driving off and leaving him standing there he was frustrated as he ran his hand over his face.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**When the boys got back"we got the food" Les says as Biaggio and Feddy laughed amongst themselves. Just when went to grabbed her food she stopped and looked and them "What did you two do that I may have to clean up" Sam asked they looked at each other and shrugged. Which only mad Elesandro laugh "Titi where's my mom did she and star go for their run already" he asked.**

**"Yeah baby they already left" she answers just when Danny came and jumped on Feddy's back and laughed. "Danny your getting really go at these sneak attack put to show you I am king I will throw you in the pool" Feddy said walking towards the back of the house. Leaving Biaggio and Les sitting there eating their food and stuffing their faces she knew that something happened.**

**And she would find out what it was to as she went to call Orlando when she heard him talking "please that bitch won't know what hit her. She thinks nobody know what she did ut we do Hell no why would I do that he made his bed and he's going to have to lie in it.**

** That was his choice to go dumpster diving not my problem and not Elle's either. Who has made it clear that she's not going to tell him ahead of time he will find out when everyone else does.**

**Then he will look like a bigger fool then he already is I don't know bro you know Elle she says she don't care. But i know she does because she cares about him even when she say she doesn't. Kid you not the plan is killer I dropped a nugget out there for the BMore police because it's a cold case. So as of right now they reopening it and the fireworks are going to be spectacular" he laughed.**

**As Sam stepped back trying to figure out what he was talking about and who now she knew why Drew was suspicious. Something that was said on the docks that day Curtis had been staying with them so have Starr and they were getting along great. **

**But Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and it would be major. She needed to talk to her best friend and fast "what's going to be spectacular O" she says. **

**Making him turn around" Hey Sammy let's just say there will be some truths told that need to be and retribution will be delivered. But nobody will be hurt physically in any of this I Orlando Jesus Cordero promise you that"he said.**

* * *

**The Docks **

**They had ran through the park around the block twice when Elle was came down the stair to rest. Jordan saw her and went after her Elle was sitting down drinking her water when she heard clapping. "You think you've won something but trust me Curtis is my husband why did you and your ex husband separate huh. What you cheated on him your good buddy who your now dating" Jordan said smugly when Elle looked up at her.**

**Turning to her and laughing "sorry mamita that's your fortay not mines and my divorce has nothing to do with you. And your marriage to your former brother in law and honestly if I really wanted your brother in law I could take him from you. **

**But I don't want him trust me Orlando keeps me very happy he is my partner in crime and in life I'm happy. From what I can tell your not is it because you can't fuck your brother in law anymore imagine.**

**What will happen when he finds out just what you did I wonder what will take place umm" Elle said getting up tapping her chin. " I don't know what you think happened but you have no proof of that" she said feeling her blood pressure starting to rise. Which made Elena smile "You don't believe that anymore then I do Jordan you know I know.**

**And this is just you trying to see just how much I know and it's not working it's a no fishing well here slutbox. Sorry not going to work because I'm smarter then you are your are just so messy. But I can't wait until your son finds out though because I heard it to the grapevine that he loses his temper with you. He will undoubtedly not talk to you anymore after this and then you will feel what i felt when I lost my son" she says.**

**"Don't you ever bring up my son" Jordan said getting closer when Elle smiled knowing her daughter was two seconds away. "TJ, TJ, TJ what are you going to do Jordan nothing but stand your boney ass right and try to intimidate bitch please. **

**You have fooled everybody for years and baby your time is coming" Elle says when Jordan went to move. When someone stopped her "Haven't you done enough leave her alone Jordan" Curtis says pulling her back.**

**As Drew stood in front of Elle "I'm fine Drew it's Miss Cranky pants here Jordan your time is coming you will finally get yours and oh will it be great" Elle says bowing. "When Star walked over "What's your problem you ruined your own marriage both times your a faithless whore. Did you tell my dad that Shawn Butler is out of prison" Star says making Curtis turn and look at her.**

_ok for this story Brad and Lucas are still together Nelle switched the babies on her own. Molly didn't sleep with Brando her and TJ are engaged Sam and Drew separated but never divorced. Drew got his memories back they worked through there problems. TJ was still kidnapped but Molly didn't believe her hence because they were in engaged._

_There's going to be alot of Drama that is getting ready to happen hope you enjoy. There are reasons that Les why they don't want his name out there._


	19. Chapter 19

**Port Charles**

**Jax's office**

**After calming down she went to speak to her dad he was the rational parent. Taking a deep breath then knocked before opening the door"Dad can we talk, oh sorry I didn't know you were busy"she asked coming in to his office. As he and Nina looked at each other"Carly had told him what happened already but she wanted to talk to him.**

**And he knew how Carly could be especially now "come in sweetheart I'm never to busy for my little girl" he answered with a smile. "I will let you two talk call me later"Nina said kissing him on the cheek and rubbing 88 shoulder then leaving.**

**Just as he was going to speak she did"look I'm sure Mom called you with her exaggerated version of things so I will get straight to the point. It's nothing like what mom said I did what you suggested and I talked to him dad and just like I said. He wasn't Lying he was being honest about graduating from college.**

**I saw the video shot by his mother and grandparents him and his twin sister both graduated. Then we were talking and Michael came and I introduced them but it wasn't good enough he wanted full name. And everything when I just even him my last name either we are on a first name basis.**

**There was no need for last names and he was going to tell me when Michael came he's visiting his aunt and Uncle here. So why is everyone blowing this up than Michael got all defensive then he or his nosy girlfriend called or text mom. Who came and blew things up to a place that it didn't need to be saying oh you know who I am and making threats.**

**That's when his Cousin came and said the same thing th she didn't need any information because we're just friends. Dad he doesn't judge me he understands me what's so wrong with us just being friends" she says finally breathing.**

**"Wait your mother threatened a teenage boy"Jax asked in disbelief with Joss groaning. "In so many word ****Do I look Stupid I'm sure you know who I am one call is all it takes I would rather not do it that way. But I will all I'm asking for is a first and last name and he and his cousin are both looking at like she was nuts.**

**I didn't tell him about who my mother is married to for that specific reason. So he doesn't get caught up in bullshit just for being my friend"Joss said thinking of what happened to Trina. Jax's gets up and hugs her" that wasn't your fault sweetheart and I get that you don't want your friend to get hurt.**

**But I do agree with your mom on one thing wait a minute okay I want to meet him and know. Whose this boy hanging around my little girl so what's his name, okay now this guy that said he was his brother"Jax says. "Oh Feddy he's his step brother and they grew up together and their parents are together he didn't mean anything by it he was joking come on dad. Also he kinda lives to offend people all the time he said it because he knew he would get a reaction" She says.**

**"Joss your mother says it was very offensive and that's putting it lightly and while. We are on the subject how did you meet his brother" he asked. Making a face" umm i was kind if talking to him when he went home" she replied. Jax's sighs and looked over at his daughter sternly"Its just text and an occasional call every now and then" she says with a shrug. Looking at her father with a smile she picked up her phone calling him instead but a woman picked" Hi is this Les oh hi how are you Yes I am um no way no time soon not for other 10 years or so.**

**Yes i understand" Joss says laughing thinking about what he said his mom would say. He was absolutely right that's when she heard him in the background before he came on the phone"Sorry i told you she's crazy What's up oh shit Danny going to get you " Les says. "What did do" Joss says asked, not Danisa my little cousin just wet my hair. And I'm dunking him in this damn pool like he wants because he tired Feddy out.**

**Now he needs a new target anyway what's up" he says, umm would you be up to meeting my dad"She says. " Sure but i will bring my mom i don't need the drama if that's cool with you and as long as your mom isn't there. Because my mom has a really bad temper and she will hit no questions asked and i wouldn't want that he replies. Her face lights up"yeah that's fine I'm sure my dad is cool with meeting you and your mom.**

**Would today be good I would rather clear the air okay cool I will text you what he says okay talk to you later bye" Joss said. Before turning to her father when his phone started to ring he looked at it then back to Josslyn. "That's your mother she's probably on her way here as we speak" Jax's says. Rolling her eyes "I don't want to talk to her right now she embarrassed me and for what it wasn't that serious.**

**Can I stay with you for a few days please, please, please" she says, "sure you can sweetheart but you have to speak to your mother" he answered. Just then Carly came barging in and stopping when she sees Joss who throws her head back in exasperation. As her father's eyes "you can't take off like that Joss we talk about things do you hear me" Carly says.**

**"Yeah I don't feel like talking to you right now because you embarrassed for no good reason he isn't a criminal. And that's what you treated him like" the teen says, Joss that kid is not a teenager he is huge Joss he is taller and bigger then Michael" she says. Jax shook his head "Alot of kids are taller then Michael he isn't the poster child for height Carly I will handle it alright.**

**I don't want you embarrassing our daughter again I will have her call him and he and I will have a talk. Okay he's a kid Carly would you want someone treating Josslyn the way you treated that kid" Jax says. "The kid was a smart ass to begin with" she countered, "and you are an adult you get what you put out your just not use to somebody not giving you your way. **

**And that is what pisses you off that this huge kid didn't do what you wanted" he said as she crossed her arms. "No Jax he was rude to Joss and nobody is going to use my baby Sonny and I think there is something else going on. Did she tell you he has a bodyguard as big as he is"Carly says, Oh god mom Gio is his cousin I told you this already not a bodyguard.**

**See this is why I'm staying with dad I'm going back to the house to get some of my stuff" the girl said leaving. "What No your coming home with me and where going to talk about this Josslyn. I don't want you talking to this boy I know he's trouble and we know nothing about him" she said adamantly. When Jax's whistle "enough Carly give her some space so the both of you can have a calm conversation just let her cool but.**

**Not now you both need a cooling time and I will handle this boy alright go ahead Joss' Jax says. As the teenager left Carly's head swing towards him "You didn't back me up Jax this kid is bad news. I know and I don't want him anywhere near my daughter" she says again, putting his hands up. "Like I said let me handle it alright" he says calmly now he knew more then ever he had to see why she was so worked up.**

* * *

**Somewhere In Port Charles**

**"Shawn is out of prison" Curtis asked looking between Jordan and Elle who had a smirk on her face. "Oooo she didn't tell you we just saw them together ,Drew i'm good it's okay papi well Estrella mi vida come on honey" Elle said. Jordan looked shocked "Curtis this is a shock to me just as much as it is you" she responds, yeah I'm sure it was a surprise for Tommy as well" Elena says with a grin.**

**Drew sighs "Elle you said you were going Les is already back at the house with the food" he says. " Oh yay food I worked up an appetite and then I'm gonna burn it all off oh and mi princesa I still beat you. Ma still gotta you can't see me ahhh ahhh Curtis I would be sorry but you knew it was coming.**

**She's pathological slur demon it's coming ciao, Drew see you back at the house" she says with a smirk. When Starr stopped looking Jordan straight in her face" just leave my father alone nothing good comes from you and your toxic coach" she says. Going after her mother" I should say Shawn getting out was on me he was an innocent man he was in jail for a crime he didn't commit" Drew says.**

**"Why not tell me" Curtis asked, honestly my lawyers have been working his Case for four years I didn't think he would be released. Umm I'm going to go and let you guys talk Curtis call me and let me know if your still coming to the house"his friend replies. **

**Leaving them alone to talk As I Curtis looked at Jordan when his phone beeped he looked bat his message then back at Jordan. Shaking his head as he chuckled to himself trying to find the words to say his aunt was right.**

**"So what you run straight into his arms" he says angrily showing her the picture from different angles. Knowing his daughters attention to detail what does that look like to you" He says. Closing her eyes and sighs" Its not what it looks like and why are you so quick to judge me baby you know would never do that to you" Jordan says.**

**Reaching for his hand but he pulled away"Do I though, my brother thought the same thing and you and I both know that. Was a fucking lie so what am I suppose to Jordan" he says, reaching for him and he moved her hand away.**

**"Curtis I love you baby you are my husband I want you to come home we will get through this together. But you can't keep pushing me away that vindictive bitch is using your kids to tear us apart don't you see that"Jordan says.**

**"Don't ever talk about her like that your doing it all by yourself what was it that your sister said. Umm get phony DNA test and say that my kids aren't mines so Elena could look bad. But the problem with that is Jordan that it only hurts my kids. See because Elena don't give a fuck about me as she's enjoying seeing me get made a fool off" Curtis says.**

**That's when Jordan shook her head"Baby you can't see it burbs can she's still in love with you, she's always been in love with you"she rebutted. He scoffs" I know the look of love on her Jordan her eyes sparkle they change colors her amber eyes look almost reddish.**

**And when I look at those eyes now they don't sparkle when they look at me. I don't blame her I have earned every little bit of it of her anger and dislike. Because I failed her and our children, then I marry the woman he set all this in motion. Basically saying fuck their pain so she is saying fuck me right back.**

**Honestly that shit hurt worse then any not so nice things she says to me. But see I knew you were fucked up from hump street and I got with you anyway. Thinking that it would be different but it's not I got to go" he says,Curtis, Curtis baby wait" she called to him as he leaves.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**Going after ****him****"Like what Orlando tell me what's going on" Sam says, Shaking his head "That I can't tell Sam because I know you and you will lose your shit before we are ready to expose it. I am telling you this Sammy this has to be done the way we planned I quite frankly I don't want you in the middle when shit does hit the fan.**

**Because I kid you not it is going to hit the fan and in a major way so just sit back and watch the fireworks" he says, that's what I'm afraid of Orlando" Sam says. "Don't be this is why I am keeping you and Drew out of it so y'all won't be in the middle. Alright just cruise Sammy C" he says as Feddy walked in holding a soaking wet Danny upside down.**

**But before she could say anything Drew, Elle and Star came into the house Drew greeted Sam as did Elle then kissing Orlando. "What did you do my evil little vixen" Orlando asked both her and Star just smiled. "Im hungry where's the food hi Danny boy, Feddy put him down thank you oh and Orlando I will require your assistance in about 30 minutes" Elle says walking to the kitchen. Happy as a clam "Ewww mami Danny's here, Feddy' s here nobody wants to know to know y'all going to do it in 30 minutes" Starr says.**

**"Do what in 30 minutes oye mami" Les says hugging his mother then pushing his sister dropping his phone on the table she hit him back. All the while Elle sat eating unbothered Orlando smiled then looked at Drew "she's a beautiful creature" he says with a eat shit grin. " Oh nothing Mami and O are going to do it Titi house" she said only to creep her brother out.**

**When Elesandro made a face "Eww mami the kids are here and only guest rooms their are is where Star, Staying where i stay and and where her father is" he says pointing to his sister. "My father he's your father too manito it's that same nut" Star says purposefully, as Les looked on with a digusted face. As Elle and Orlando laughed "Ewww I don't like y'all right now i'm leaving" he says leaving the kitchen.**

**All Starr could do was laugh as she sat down and ate her food as well Sam nodded for Drew to follow her and he did into the living room. "You were right something big is about to happen and I over heard Orlando and he outright said that it will. But he doesn't want us in the middle but he also said nobody will be hurt phyically" Sam says.**

**"What did he say" Drew asked as she went into detail about what she heard and what she was told. Drew ran his hand over his face he knew for a fact that Elle had a mean streak and she had every right to be. He just wish that they could talk this whole mess out what he did know is that they know something about Jordan. And it was big but he couldn't figure out what and how it could affect the people he cares about.**

**After about 20 minutes Curtis came in as Elle, Les, Orlando and Miranda were leaving with Danisa in tow. The little girl looked at him and smiled as she waved at him making him smile Les just looked and walked out with his daughter.**

** All Curtis saw was what should have been his family he loved the relationship he was building with his daughter. But he wish it was from the very beginning singing to her guiding her and his son. He craved to hold his grand daughter in his arms and let her know that he loves her.**

** And he couldn't because his son wouldn't talk to him much less leave his daughter in his presence. What he didn't know was he was everything was about to become much more then he would ever expect.**

* * *

**It had been several hours later Les walked in with his mom at his side when Joss spotted him and waved them over. As Elle groaned knowing that this was going to throw her plans of dealing with mouth of Upstate New York. Making there way over Elesandro hugged Josslyn " Hey this is my mom Elena mami this is Joss" Les says. **

**Plastering a smile on her face"hi nice to meet you" Elle says, Jasper Jacks shall we" he says shaking her hand. What was funny is he didn't remember their last encounter which made her smirk. As they all sat down the teens talked "So I heard he graduated college recently" Jax asked. **

**With a smile"Yes he did first in his class both he and his sister were valedictorian and I'm very proud of the both of them" Elena said. "As you should it was a bit unbelievable when Joss told us I mean it crazy don't you think" he says. Elena looked at her son then back to Jax" well not to me because it's very common in my family" she replied.**

**Calling over the waitress she needed a drink and fast"If you don't mind me asking was how" he says. "It's simple really when they first started talking i was teaching them words not googaa" Elle says with a raised eyebrow. Nodding his head" So what is it that you do" he says, im a doctor my family and i own a private practice and my father is a businessman" she responds. **

**"Oh wow that's really impressive what kind of doctor are you and is that why he is going to medical school" the man asked. That's when Elesandro replied " yes her, my aunt and my grandmother a phenomenal doctors and I do hope that one day. I'm as good as they are" he says, His mother smiled the way he spoke with so much pride.**

**Just as then Elle's phone rang"one second i have to take this"she said getting up and going to the bar. "Joss told me what happened with her mother and brother and my ex-wife gave me her take on things. Why don't you tell me what happened"Jax says,"umm no offense sir but i can see why she's your ex-wife. Because she's rude and entitled and thinks that the world owes her something and have she and her son not approached me the way they did.**

**We could of have had a more productive conversation then we did first he comes and wants to posture himself. Like I'm supposed to be intimidate and I'm not I have a daughter, a sister ,a mother, aunts, cousins and grandmothers. So I'm not ever going to disrespect any woman but her no you get what you put out" The boy replied.**

**That's when he looked up and saw some guys trying to hit on his mother making him get up. But Jax stopped him"Let me handled it" the man said, its not your responsibility its mines"Les says. When Elle turned knocking the guy back on his ass"I guess she got it"Joss said look at them. As Les rushed over"you okay mami" he asked, touching his face "I'm fine mi amor" Elle answered. Jax was surprised that she walked over the guy like he was nothing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**BPD**

**Lamar walked in he was meeting his father to go and see his mom and sister who were staying with his grandparents in Delaware. "Hey how are is my dad around" he asked, hi sugar I'm good I'm hanging in there. **

**Yes he's in the conference room just knock before you go in alright how are you" the older woman replied. Shrugging his shoulders"I'm fine i guess thanks Mrs. Martin" Lamar says walking towards the conference room stopping when he heard them talking.**

**Peeking into the room the had a whole board with pictures and faces that he looked over throughly. It must have been the guy his grandfather was trying to put away before his retirement. One thing he knew about his grandfather is he always got the guy after listening for a little whole he knocked letting his father know he was there.**

**He almost felt bad for the guy but couldn't because he shouldn't have done what he did. Its why he loved his grandfather he stood up for what was right he was a good and honest man. Not that he didn't love his dad but his dad had a short fuse when it came to his family. And lately with Starr's uncle now having his family followed and just how dangerous he was.**

**It made him worry about her he could never forget the look in her face when he showed up. That day he had called her she sent him a few messages through instagram. He wanted to get her away from her crazy family just then he grandfather open the door "Lamar how you doing" the man asked hugging. **

**"I'm good grandpa how about you" Lamar says, I'm good you just getting here" Charlie asked. That's when everyone including his dad came out the room his hugged him. "Hey son how was were work" Chuckie asked as the other detectives greeted him. Most of them had known him since he was a baby and was apart of his extended family. "Oh my gosh he's so handsome Chuck he looks nothing like you he's all his momma**

**I bet you have all the young women looking to scope you up huh Lam" a woman said he just smiled "Not really I'm more of a one woman man" he answered. As he father and grandfather chuckled "Oh shit look at him I know Kendra be vetting these little girls" she says. But all Lamar could think of was Starr that's who he wanted and they would be together soon he knew it.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**July 4,2020**

**Greystone Manor**

**It had been a crazy couple of weeks since her dad met Les and his mom his mom was kick ass. But it came with a major blowout between her parents then her and her mom because she wasn't there. Her father was okay with them being friend which she was super excited about. She got to hang out with him more Trina hasn't met him yet because she was working like crazy. **

**With Franco's art show that had been going on in recent week but this was going to be the first time she did meet him. And Joss was excited about it she also invited Dev and Cameron to come with her to the party. **

**Bringing her bag downstairs putting it by the back door "Where you going baby" Carly asked making her daughter stop. Rolling her eyes as she turned to face her mother "The party mom" Joss answered, fix your tone Josslyn why don't you guys stay here and we can have something and watch the fireworks.**

**Making the teen sigh but before she could answered Cameron and Trina came in "Hey guys" she said greeting her friends. Cameron didn't look thrilled he came to see who this guy was"Hey Joss" Trina says hugging her friend. Just as Dev came downstairs dropping his bag on the floor by the stairs. "Why can't we just go to the park to watch the fireworks" he complained.**

**"It's going to fun guys I promise and to answer your question mom some of his other family members came up for the forth of July. And their going to his aunts house I guess and they are having a big thing" Joss replied. Calmly "So what time is he coming then" Carly asked, I don't know mom he said after he picks up his grandparents" she says. "It's early you guys can hang here for a bit for Sonny and I to get to know him. **

**Sonny's going to get Avery, and Donna's here will have a good time " her mother says, just as her phone rang. "You should get that mom it might be important" Joss said sarcastically shaking her head. For the last couple of weeks their relationship took alot of hits especially after Jax went behind her back and met with his mother.**

**Without even including her and Sonny and then giving her the okay to hang out without him and not getting any really information. About this kid Sonny still believed that the kid was related to Cyrus but had no proof he hadn't even met the kid. And Joss has been really rebellious and it was driving her crazy "hey Jace what's up did you get Jake and Danny no really.**

**What she thinks she's to good to come by us now come on now" Carly says, at that moment Joss phone beeps. Nodding to her friends "Bye mom don't wait up see you later tell Uncle Jason i said hi kiss Avery for me" Joss says rushing her friend out the back door. Then rushing down to the docks and getting on the boat with her friends. As Carly was rushing to the back door the boat was speeding off down the lake.**

* * *

**"What's up girl" Les says kissing her on the cheek, "Hey these are my friend Trina, Cameron and Dev this is Les" Joss said with a smile. "Hey what's going on these are my step brother Mando and the boys Christopher and Brian" he says introducing them. Mando was Orlando's youngest son who was the same height as Les but stocky. Christopher and Brian where Kaiya's and Dre's sons they were both 5'11 and slim athletic build.**

**They settled in the boat "So you have a daughter in high school " Cameron asked, no I was in college I met daughters mother through Chris's ex girlfriend" he says. "And your parents were just okay with that" he continued as Joss shook her head. When the boys started laughing "Diablo tiguere muchacho ta loca" Brian says laughing Les shook his head. "Yo fuck ya, Hell no she wasn't okay with it after she kicked my ass she sat down.**

**As was like okay this baby is coming whether she like it or not then she took us to the clinic got Kayla checked out. Took her in after her father kicked her out and my family helped that's what families do they help you. They picked you up they are your biggest champions and we did it so it's whatever I love my baby girl and wouldn't want to be without her" he said.**

**Trina seemed impressed but Cam and Dev were not they were trying to find something to rattle his cage a bit. "Why couldn't we just drive to your house" Dev asked, the boat is quicker no traffic"Les says pulling up to the house. And parked the boat before getting out a leading everyone to the festivities.**

**The other guys went there way as Les lead then to the pool house " you can change here I will be out back" he said. Once he left Dev knew what he had to do he checked his phones locations but got nothing. Looking at Cameron he shook his head as Cam checked his and shook his head as well **

**Just then a the door opened when a girl with the same carmel complexion and matching eyes came in"oh hey Starr these are my friends Trina, Cameron and Dev" Joss says. Waving" Hey I'm just looking for the big thing of saran wrap my bad there's several rooms to change in" Starr says.**

**Finding what she was looking "Haha Oye Feddy it's here" she says grabbing it and going. That's when they saw her tattoos Dev gawked As the girl left, whose that"he asked turning to Joss. Who already had on her bathing suit" oh that's Les's twin sister now I will see you guys outside" she said leaving.**

**When she came out of the pool house she saw him dancing with an older woman she smirked" Hi Josslyn" Elena says. Standing next to her and smiled at her son as well she knew that she like him. "Hello Ms. Elena there are alot if people here" the girl answered.**

**"Yeah I know it's most of our family and we always do a big thing in Florida for the fourth of July. And my brood was up here this year so we doing it here I hope you and your friends have fun. There's food and drinks down near the pool" she says as her friends made their way to her just as Elle was leaving.**

**"Who was that"Dev asked, trying to get a picture for Carly but couldn't because he couldn't see her face. "That's Les's mom now let's go she says to wear she saw all the people her age. As she came closer Freddy was doing a tattoo on Christopher"mischief what's going on baby girl" he said stopping to give her a hive five. **

**Y'all should sit on the other side they are going to be smoking hookah" he says. As Brian and another kid came back " she dump the hookah like broke it hookah done" he says. With a Trinidadian accent"good you don't need to be smoking that shit anyway.**

**It's worse then cigarettes bro and you knew once Titi found out it was a was brush" Les says sitting down with Danisa. "Josslyn" the little girl said Joss looks at her surprised as she smiled. "You said my name" poking her in the stomach as she picked her up.**

**"Dani say Jam, Josslyn,Jump" Elesandro said with a smile, Jam, Josslyn,Jump"she answered clapping her hands. As did everyone else did" good job Dani"Josslyn said, yeah she finally got it see mama is the best"he said. **

**Cameron watched her with Danisa"oh my gosh she is so cute hi" Trina says. "Hey Dani can you say hi to my Friend Trina, Cameron and Dev" the girl says. The baby waved as she thought for a second Trina, Cameron, Dev" Danisa repeated.**

**As all the guys cheered her on making her smiled "I not even mad anymore my hookah gone" Brian says. picking Danisa up and kissing her on the her face as laughs when she grabs his face. Then shakes her finger"No, No,No do nice" she says, tell him Dani"Les says laughing.**

**Brian turned to Elesandro"Starr does teach her that shit" he says kissing her nicely before putting her back down. When she runs back to Josslyn and climbs on her lap and sits down. "Do you guys want food, drinks or tattoos"Mando says sitting down with a plate.**

**"Your big ass always have a plate"Les says, who just looked at him"I'm a growing boy" Mando answers sarcastically. That's when Danisa tapped her father"Papi pool" she asked, making him look at her"ven can mi amor" he replies nodding to Joss. As they walked to get her in the pool Cameron looked at Dev they knew they had to get her alone.**

**Dev knew he was a street kid because so was he and they needed to save her before she got any deeper. The party went well into the night Trina learned to play cricket as Cam and Dev learned to dance Bachata from Starr and AJ as the teens sat eating"Les your father is here bruh" Feddy says, ughh fuck Estrella where's my baby he says getting up going to his sister. **

**"Oh would you relax she's with Titi Kat and not for nothing he wants you to introduce him to his granddaughter it would mean more. Now i know you Les your a big teddy bear so you may growl and groan but you got a heart of gold. And we both know you will sooner or later you will my dear brother you have mommies stubbornness and her temper but i embodied her.**

**You my dear, dear brother get your forgiven natural from him"Starr says, sucking his teeth "And look where that got him Estrella" he replied. Mad because he knew his sister was right she kissed his on his cheek then walked away to greet her father. Trina's face dropped when she saw him"Wait Curtis is your dad"Cameron said in shock.**

**Making Joss eyes turn wide then looked at him" He's my sperm donor but no father of mine" he said seriously. While they watch Starr hug him then look around Les turned his head"Im going to get Dani he said. As His boys watched him Feddy looked at Joss who understood by what Les told her. And she wouldn't tell anyone she went after him at that time Cam and Dev was concerned with Trina. **

**That they never saw Joss leave"Les,Les, Elesandro hey what's that about" Josslyn asked grabbing his hand. Kat looked inwardly cringing she knew who she was but like Elena she chose to look at how she was with Les. And Danisa who were both going through a hard time which made him double down his anger at Curtis. **

**Because Kay wasn't here to take his frustration out on as he took Danisa and went inside the house. It wasn't until after they got into his and Danisa's room that Joss spoke. "So Curtis is your dad"she asked but it was more a statement as he sat with his daughter on his chest. Before laying her on the bed with pillows surrounding her as he stared at her he couldn't imagine ever leaving her.**

**"No like i said he's more of a sperm donor then a father because a father is present he was not. I just recently met that motherfucker he is nothing bit a person who spared me half his DNA"he say. She put her hands up" Look Cam never met his birth Father and he never will He died before Cam was born. And he wanted more then anything to be Cameron's father.**

**You have that chance that he wishes he had, Trina's dad died a few months ago and well my dad is here. But she is in love with a man who constantly hurts her and my brothers over and over again. And my mom loves him she's loyal to him she may have loved my dad. Well I think she did but she wasn't loyal to him like ever but you have a chance that Cam will never have.**

**So you should take this chance to get to know your dad tell your angry, tell him how you feel and if. After that you don't want a relationship with him then so be it but at least you know you've tried. You just have to stop being so stubborn and i'm sure this isn't what your mom wants. For you to fight her battles she doesn't seem like the type to have anyone do it for her" Joss says.**

**Making him smirk "she really don't it's crazy because I know he loves my mother and loved her I just don't understand. If you love that person why leave them if you love them so much"Elesandro says. **

**"Then tell him that but people think that the other person will always be there. And there not how would you feel if something happen to him and you never got to tell him how you felt about whatever he did" she says.**

**Putting her hands on his shoulders as he leaned forward and looked down " I don't know how I would feel Joss and that's the truth" he says. Looking up at her when there eyes connected for a moment when their lips touched. They both stopped and stared at each other as he licked his lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**With his hands held on to her sides pulling her closer in the chair she was sitting as his tongue touched her it sent a whole new feeling through her. That's when they both pulled back "Umm i'm sorry Joss I'm drunk i shouldn't have done tha... was all he got out. **

**As she put her finger on his lips "Don't be because i'm not" she says he just looked. Not knowing what to say just then his grandmother walked in looking at them "Abuela we wasn't doing anything" Les said.**

**"Umm well I was coming to check on you because I know your dad is downstairs and I wanted. To make sure you were okay Hi Josslyn how are you" Esmerelda asked, "I'm fine abuela I just didn't want to see him. Whatever"he said, I'm Fine Ms. Esmerelda I'm going to go now I will text you later but think about what I said" Josslyn says as she leaves.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**It had been days after the forth of the July his fallout with Jordan after seeing with Shawn. Though TJ said it was him he saw it in Shawn's face that he was laying claims to her. Which he didn't care anymore only thing that went through his head. Was when he said his life would go to shit without Elena and it did.**

**But seeing her with Orlando dancing at the barbecue was like a sledgehammer to the chest. He missed having her in his arms he needed to find away to get her back he would do whatever. The Hell he had to do to get her back when he saw her and Starr going for a run.**

**That's when he ran to catch up with them as they got ready to go different directions. "Hey ladies" he says as Elle rolled her eyes" Hi daddy what's up" Starr says with a big smile as he hugged her. It did his heart good every time she called him daddy he was still trying to find away to get through to his son.**

**"How are you ladies doing today" Curtis says with that smile that mirrored Starr's. Knowing that she loved it scoffing"Well mi princesa ten minutes I hope you up your game" Elle says with a smirk. " Bring it mami" Starr says as they set their watches before doing their handshake. **

**Then both taking off as Starr winked at her dad making him smile as he took off after Elena. Trying to pace himself but he knew she was a fast runner because of her track days. They used to do this all the time she called it pushing each other to be better.**

**Thinking about it brought a smile to his face so he picked up speed trying to figure out which way she went. That's when he spotted her running along side her" so I see you do what we used to with our daughter" he said. "Yeah well you know the I love a good run it gets the heart pumping" Elle replied putting her music back on.**

**"There's alot somethings that get the heart pumping we would get our hearts pumping you know we use to do it after we ran" Curtis says. Not knowing that Jordan was watching him openly flirting with her " Bye Curtis" she says. Running as Jordan followed her when she finally caught up and went to confront her.**

**"Hey I knew you set your sights on my husband you were fooling me" Jordan says hotly. Not know that Elle didn't even hear her. That's when she grabbed her arm when Elle turned and slapped her hands away. "Don't touch me bed hoping whore"Elle said looking her directly in the face.**

**Before shaking her head and walking away when Jordan stood in front if her" Stay away from my husband"she says." What stupid bitch" She answered reaching in her back pocket to get her phone. "GUN!"Jordan yelled before pulling her weapon all that was heard was the shots thud. **

**"NOOOOO MAMI, DAD"Starr shouted as Jordan turned and saw before looking down. In shock as Starr bolted forward shoving her out the way.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Port Charles**

**Greystone Manor**

**Carly paced back and forth" Sonny there is no way that both Dev and Cameron couldn't find their location. And we couldn't track them that is impossible and to top it off Sam was there. How does she even know this kid and she still not answer my calls like where supposed to be friends.**

**What was the point of tracking them if we still come up empty handed. It's baffling for me Sonny that there was no read on them until they were out on the lake. That doesn't seem odd to you.**

**But I guess because of Drew she feels she doesn't owe me a call I keep asking Joss to set up a meeting. Every time this kid says his mother is busy like are you kidding me. I'm still not over Jax meeting her behind my back and not even giving me a call.**

**Like we're parents were in this shit together now me and my daughter can't have a conversation. Without the scoffing and the eye rolling she likes him Sonny and I know she does. I can't lose my little girl I can't he isn't good for her I don't care.**

**How much he understands her he has a child that means he's already had sex. And I don't want that for her feeling pressure to have sex because it's what he wants. She's not ready for that and the heartache that comes with it" she says. "It will not get that far I have another guy on her right now he said she's fine.**

**Now if the kid comes he will let me know so relax I'm not going to let anything happen to our children ever" he says. Hugging his wife "accept I'm not your child thank god because I can imagine Krissy's bill for her shrink sss. Don't worry I'm not staying long just coming to shower and change and going out to meet my friends" Joss said. "Hey enough this has to stop why don't you invite your friend here and we start over**

_Flashback_

_Brick and Spinelli were both sitting there in the living room "how is it that neither of you can find a perfect angle of this kid" Sonny says. Both coming up with nothing to please him Brick left first just as Spinelli was leaving Jax was coming in._

_Knocking on the door"Hey Carly can we talk" he says coming nodding his head at Sonny. "Finally I hope you spoke to your daughter about this guy you said you would handle it. So what happened she's been giving me the silent treatment since I told her she couldn't speak to this boy._

_Because Sonny and I think he has other motives" she says, Jax chuckles"yes I handled it Carly. And I can assure you he has no ulterior motives I spoke to him and his mother I have no issues with them being friends. He's actually a good kid and a respectful kid his mother raised him right._

_So I told Joss they could be friends I thought she told you I've been trying to call you. But you weren't returning any of my calls"Jax says nonchalantly, what do you mean you met with his mother. And you didn't feel the need to call me and include me in this I AM HER MOTHER JAX._

_WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM I CAN'T SAY ONE THING AND YOU SAY ANOTHER. YES I'VE BEEN BUSY SONNY AND I HAVE ALOT GOING ON BUT WE SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT TOGETHER AS. A UNITED FRONT AND YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND MEET WITH HER" Carly says angrily._

_"I told you that I would handle it I am Josslyn's father and It was short notice when I met her. And not to mention this situation needed some tact because you handle things poorly Carly he's a child. A big one at that but still a child no the less using Sonny's goons to intimidate a 18 years old._

_Really that's the way to handle it he told me I would have had a decent conversation had you not been so defensive. He said and I quote umm no offense sir but i can see why she's your ex-wife. Because she's rude and entitled and thinks that the world owes her something and have she and her son not approached me the way they did._

_We could of have had a more productive conversation then we did first he comes and wants to posture himself. Like I'm supposed to be intimidate and I'm not I have a daughter, a sister ,a mother, aunts, cousins and grandmothers. So I'm not ever going to disrespect any woman but her no you get what you put out._

_There was no reason for you to have acted like that it was your first time meeting the kid Carly. You never met the boy prior" Jax says, boy hardly that kid is huge that is a man Jax" she insists. " See Carly you are a part of the problem he is a A BOY ,JUST A BOY the kid just turned 18._

_He isn't from some mobster his mother is a doctor and his father was a cop that boy his Hispanic and African American. And the last time I checked that Cyrus guy is a Caucasian man with no children am I right. So this boy has no relation to this man it's why I allowed them to be friends"Jax replied._

_When Joss came in on her cellphone with a smile on her face texting"Josslyn care to explain to me why you didn't tell you and your dad met this kid and his mom" Carly says. Making Joss stop right in her tracks rolling her eyes"He has a name mom it's Les or Elesandro you could pick one to whatever suits you"she says sarcastically._

_"I would watch it if I were you no answer my question" her mother said, dad and i met him and his mom it was short notice" Joss says with a shrug. Sonny had never seen it like this between them before he knew this kid was trouble and he would get him away from Joss._

_And fast"And neither you nor your dad could have called me did this boy Les tell you not to" Carly says. "Oh my god no mother he did not I didn't want you there embarrassing me again. With your oh do you know who I am no everyone cares your Sonny Corinthos's wife" -the teen said._

_"He's manipulating you honey and you don't see it i know his type Joss turning you against your family. And all of a sudden I'm the enemy come on now Joss talk to me" her mother says. Groaning as she threw her head back" I have said it over and over again mom you just haven't heard me because it doesn't match what you want._

_And quite frankly I'm really tired of saying it mom you don't like him because he didn't cower to Carly Corinthos. You choose not to see anything mom" Joss says, he has a BODYGUARD JOSSLYN!. I BET YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR DAD" Carly says hotly. As Joss made a face"I Met Biaggio and his mother said she has his cousin go with him all the time. _

_Because he's a young minority boy and his height and weight intimidates people so she doesn't need him to be a statistics. So she has his cousin go with him around and just in case as a safety precaution for him. Young African American male" Jax says, oh that's bull and you know you believed whatever lie that woman told you._

_Jax because your a great guy" she says, what's unbelievable Carly you see it on the news all the time. What do you know about raising a black male nothing so please don't talk like I'm some sucker falling for a line. Joss baby I will see you at dinner later"Nina Jax says kissing her on top her head then leaving._

_"Way'd go mom way to make umm leave" Joss says sarcastically before walking away, Josslyn John Jacks get down here right now. "Ugghh Mom what do you want " she said stopping and turning around to face her mother. "I don't know where this attitude came from but you need to cut it out do you here me Joss we're going to talk now"Carly said. "Mom I have to get ready to meet Dad and Nina you heard the man" the teen says, when you come back we are going to talk and put an end to this._

**Shaking her head "Nope his mom doesn't want him over here in a Mobster's house where he can become a target" she said. Just when her phone rang "Hey what's up ARE YOU SERIOUS IS SHE OKAY I'M ON MY WAY WHERE'S DANI okay i'm coming bye. Umm I have to go" she says rushing out he door, "Josslyn, Josslyn" Carly called to her going after her.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**"Move you stupid bitch , Akio I need help please" Starr shouted, as he rushed over "It's only two shots upper right shoulder keep pressure on that Estrella. Jordan was shocked before trying to jump in and help "DON'T TOUCH THEM YOU FUCKING CUNT IT WAS A FUCKING CELLPHONE CASE. MOVE OR SO HELP ME GOD" she says Valerie came around the corner to the scene.**

**Jumping in "Commissioner what happened" Valerie asked, what happened is your illustrious Commissioner shot my parents for no fucking reason"Star said cutting in. As Jordan stood dazed "It was an accident I...I... though I saw a gun" she says staring at Curtis. "Estrella "Your mom took a through and through but her head is bleeding like crazy, emts is on the way" he said.**

**That's when Valerie took charge securing the scene as they took both Elle and Curtis to the hospital. When they arrived "You have a 39 year old hispanic female with a TBI to the back of the head and gsw to the chest it was a through and through. And you have 43 year old black male two gsw's to the chest one bullet nicked an artery"he says.  
**

**Rolling them into the hospital and rushing them to the emergency room just as Les and Orlando came rushing in with the boys "Estrella what happen" he says, Les quickly grabbed his sister and hugged her. "Is that Mami's blood" Les asked, shaking her head as the tears started to form in her eyes. "No It's dad he saved her life it would have been worst if he hadn't came out of nowhere" she replies.**

**Shaking his head "tell me what happened" Orlando asked, that's when Sam and Drew both rushed in "I don't know we went for our run then my dad came and he wanted to join us. So me and Mami do what we always we seperate and whoever makes it back to the spot is the winner. But you know mami she gave me ten minutes but she would be there in 7 but it was 15 minutes so I went to look for her.**

**And all i could hear was the thotsicle was like something about stay away from my husband then Mami said what bitch. Then reached for her cellphone and that bitch shouted gun and shot her Mami never heard her because her ear. buds where still in her ears. The music was still playing" Starr says just as Jordan came rushing in Les set his eyes on her.**

**Charging forward"BITCH MY MOTHER DIES YOU DIE YOU HAVE MY WORD ON THAT YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH. HOW DOES IT FEEL TO RUIN WHAT'S LEFT OF MY FAMILY YOU JUST COULDN'T STAND OUR EXISTENT. WHY BECAUSE WE WON'T LET YOU FORGET YOUR A FUCKING WHORE MALDITA PUTA I WILL BODY YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY MOTHER.**

**NOW I MAY NOT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY FATHER BUT HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE MY MOTHER SO HE EARNS A REPRIEVE. YOU EVIL BITCH" he says shouting in her face as Drew and Orlando tried to hold him back when Akio stepped in. Grabbing him "**Watashi no shōnen wa kanojo o ochitsukaseru" he said. **"Hey back off that the police commissioner" Dante says, when Starr put her hand on her brothers chest.**

**Then he rested his head on hers as the tears started to stream down his face hugging him before she turned to Jordan. "You could leave your not wanted here and as of twenty minutes ago you have no legal right to my fathers care We do. So let me make something crystal clear to you to you I am going to make it my mission to do destroy. Piece by piece until there is nothing left for you to lose you tried to kill my mother.**

**And in the process you could have killed my father that i just met and i like they guy I was just starting to get to know him. If he dies i will lay waste to your shit now you can get the fuck out of here" Starr say giving her the paper. As Jordan looked on in shock Sam was livid when she lunged forward swinging hitting Jordan straight in the face. "YOUR SELFISH BITCH YOU HAD PUT HER THROUGH ENOUGH, I MEAN SHIT YOU HAVEN'T PUT THEM THROUGH ENOUGH GOD.**

**YOU ARE NOT FOOLING ANYBODY JORDAN YOU SHOT HER ON PURPOSE WHAT SHE HURT YOUR FEELING. OR EVEN WORSE YOU IGNORED YOUR PRESENCE BUT YOU JUST HAD TO PLAY TOUGH GUY RIGHT" Sam says. As Drew held her back as she struggled against him before she broke down in tear "Drew I can't lose her, I can't go through that again" she cried. **

**Holding her in his arms"shushh I know honey but your not going to lose her you know she's going to out live all of us. She's to stubborn to give up" Drew says jokingly "I will arrest you Mrs. Cain don't push it" Detective Chase said before he walked Jordan to a private area. "I apologize for what's going on but I need your statement" Dante says as Starr's head swung towards him. "You want my statement your commissioner is a crooked bitch who shot my mother on purpose this isn't there first run in.**

**She ran into me and my mom the other day an tried to attack her and I have it on video my uncle Drew can tell you he was there. Today was they day she decided to take action she just didn't anticipate my father being there where she could get away with it. She waited until my mother was alone to attack her so it wasn't an £" Starr said.**

**" I would like to see that footage if you have it" he asked, I will send it to Detective but if you people edited it to save your boss I will have your ass. Because I have copies" she replied walking into Mando's arms. That's when Joss rushed in "Les, Les, Les" she called when her eyes landed on him he looked up his eyes where red. With a tear stained face she went to him and hugged him running her hands through his curls. **

**When Carly and Sonny came in as Dante was leaving it was the first time Sonny saw him he understood why she was worried. Everyone sat in there own little personal bubble when Sam saw Orlando get up and walk away just as Carly went to stop her. Pulling away "NOT NOW CARLY" Sam says going after Orlando finding him on the phone.**

**"Listen to me END IT NOW I WON'T THAT BITCH DONE NOW OYETE"he said hanging up the phone then punching the wall several times. "Tell me that this wasn't apart of the plan Orlando" Sam said from behind him as he swung around. "HELL NO, HELL NO SHE WOULDN'T VOLUNTEER THAT SAM AND I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T LET HER. THERE ARE TO MANY VARIABLE IN A SHOOTING ANYTHING CAN GO WRONG OUR PLAN WAS FOR AN INTENDED TARGET.**

**NOT OURSELVES"Orlando replied, then tell me what the hell is going on right now and no more word play. Just tell me the truth we're family Orlando we have been through to much shit together" she says. Putting his head down and shook it "Elle's accident' wasn't Curtis fault entirely they targeted her" he said making Sam look up at him in shock.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay just a few things Alexis and Julian are remarried Julian stepped up for Sam in the wake of the whole Drew and Jason thing. She later forgave him after he rescued her saved her and Danny from Jim Harvey who kidnapped them. Who was later killed by Drew Julian dated Kim briefly but the pair split up in which later he and Alexis rekindled their relationship._

_Now i made a minor mishap on the ages of Elesandro and Star after rereading my own work I realized that i had them at 17. When i realized they were born in 2002 not 2003 so their 19 not 18 my apologies for the mishap. So i fudged my own timeline Brad and Lucas are still together and working through their issues after finding out Wiley was Michael's son. _

_I feel like they destroy any and everyone to make have the whole trinity lord over someone like their better then others. Kiki is alive as well her and Dillon never split she and Griffin are just friends. I have had so much fun writing this one lately because pairing Joss with someone Carly does not like is fun._

_Because she liked Oscar but with Les who gives as good as it gets its going to be fun. With Elle and Carly not liking each other but unlike Carly Elena doesn't hold it against Josslyn. There will be alot of Drama that is going to unfold especially between Carly and Joss which she can't handle_

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**"That's was Jordan Curtis is in the hospital" Kendra say, as Ebony and Michelle turned to look at her. "What god I knew it that trifling as baby momma was going to do this shit I warned her " Michelle says. As Kendra spoke "she shot him accidentally he jumped and took a bullet for the baby momma. Jordan thought she had a gun it was a nickel plated cellphone case" she says, shaking her head "what Jordan shot Curtis" Ebony says.**

**Kendra shook her head in disbelief "yes she says he came out of nowhere and jumped in front of his baby momma. And she says that barred her from being there at the hospital saying that she had malicious intent. That she planned to have Curtis killed on the table and that she wanted to get rid of him" she continued.**

**Her sister and everyone looked in shock "then she needs us to be there for her"Chuckie says. "They can't bar her from the hospital" Michelle says, yes they can if they plea their case to a judge. And it seems that they did and a judge agreed it may not be true but.**

**It seems that they convinced a judge"Charlie Sr says, then we need to go there and be by her side" Kendra said. Getting on the phone and calling her parents then the airline" I'm going with you guys"Lamar says. As his parents turned and saw him both shaking their heads no,you just said she needs us. **

**Nicky is with her father so I want to be there for Auntie their are strength in numbers" he says. And I will stay here and look out for the kids to make sure everything is alright Lamar is a man. A man knows when to do the right thing and his heart is in the right place. **

**Yeah he'll make a few mistakes along the road but he knows right from wrong. Maybe he can get through to Curtis's children for JoJo" the older man says, fine you can come but I need you to follow instructions alright"Chuckie says.**

**As he shook his head" I have to call Nicky and Ellis to let them know what's going on" Ebony says.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**General Hospital**

**Sam's head swung around"What do you mean Elle's accident wasn't entirely Curtis's fault what does that mean Orlando" she asked. He looked around spotting Carly " Mirame pendeja why you here huh to get some information" he says making Sam turn around. **

**Groaning "Oh my fucking god Carly i told you not right so what do you do you follow me to demand your way. What I don't jump and answer you the quickest I have people here visiting that I am giving my time to so your call isn't top priority.**

**So I need you to back off and mind your own FUCKING BUSINESS because you walk around here as if you are the only one to matter. But your not so what Danny and Jake didn't come by you for the forth of July. Jason never made time for them until the last minute when there were other plans made. See Elizabeth and I don't make plans that revolve around Jason he knows there coming.**

**He does and says nothing so we go on about our business of doing what's best for our children. While he does what's best for yours so Drew took the kids to Monica's then to the bbq where my family was. Yes I didn't know Joss was there until later on that night when I seen her. But right now I need you to GO LEAVE because you don't give a shit about what's going on here. **

**You never liked Elena and she never liked you so what is the point of you being here" Sam says. Carly looked in disbelief "Wait a minute that kid is her SON oh no, no , no, no" she says backing away before rushing off. Rubbing her temples in frustration before turning back to Orlando "Come take a walk with me Sammy C" he says. As they found a quite spot to talk he looked around "Jordan is the one to cause Elena's accident because she encouraged Curtis to do right by his brother.**

**Jordan blamed Elle for what happened everything she did to Curtis past and present was to stick it to Elena. Curtis was out of it that night but he was alert all he saw was flashing light before losing control of the car Sam we seen the accident footage it was grainy. **

**At first because of the times but as KK worked on it he was better able to see what happen that night. But Curtis doesn't remember that night in it's whole entirety because if he did he would have murdered that bitch.**

**He stayed there for ten minutes she talked him into going and that she would make sure that Elena got help. She didn't Sam he did and Elle's case is a cold case because they didn't have any leads. Then KK did a full search because it was to convenient for her to just know exactly where they were.**

**It turns out that she had been following Elle but what she didn't know was Curtis was driving Elle's car. When he stumbled out the car screaming for help she was shocked it's why she begged him to go home.**

** And he only left because he thought that Elle was in good hands he didn't leave because he was a coward. I left someone he loved the most to someone he thought he could trust and he said before he left that he would meet her at the hospital.**

**He didn't want to leave that night she insisted and pushed she is the one who put that bullshit in his head. That he would lose his shield and that he would lose everything she wanted Elle to feel like she did and she got it.**

** Because had Curtis been sober he knew that if he got jammed up that Tio would help him and make it go away me and Elle have watched the video. Repetitively Sam Jordan Ashford caused the accident she knew Elena wouldn't be alert she had just worked.**

**A thirteen hour shift 3 days in a row she was dead on her feet only thing Elle was doing was going asleep as soon as she sat down. It wasn't her first attempt either she first tried to get someone to make Elle stray. By having so douche bag at the hospital hit on her all the time but you know her she's true blue. And she put son in his place quick fast and in a hurry and she told Curtis about the guy.**

**Everything that happened was a circle of manipulations Curtis was in haze so he only remembers leaving. Then what happened with Olly and Kat at the hospital he's doesn't even remember why or know how he got home. **

**He had a concussion that night her partner took him home and how do we know we spoke to her former partner. I'm telling you Sam he told all on how Jordan blamed Elle for everything and she even found out Elle got pregnant.**

**But she thought that she lost the child because that is what she was told mind you Elle had the kids in Miami. Jordan overheard it from someone from the university of Baltimore Hospital. **

**So that's it we planning on exposing the whole thing we still are I just sped up our timeline" Orlando says. Sam was speechless "So why not tell Curtis this" she asked, because Elle felt like he already made his bed let him lie in it" he answered.**

**She was livid when she got up "I'm going to kill that bitch" Sam says starting to storm away but he stopped her. "No Sam don't we are sticking to the plan" he says, FUCK THAT PLAN ORLANDO DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I FELT LIKE" she shouted.**

** "YES I DO SAM I WAS THERE I WATCHED JUST LIKE YOU DID, JUST LIKE RAMY DID WE ALL DID. BUT YOU FLYING OFF THE HANDLE DOES NOTHING BUT TAKES YOU AWAY FROM YOUR KIDS THEY NEED YOU.**

**HELL LES AND STARR NEED YOU RIGHT NOW YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW SAM I KNOW BUT I AM FOLLOWING ELLE'S LEAD ON THIS. SAY NOTHING TO NOBODY AND JUST LET WHAT'S ABOUT HAPPEN, HAPPEN AND WATCH SHE WILL GET HERS I GUARANTEE YOU" Orlando say. **

**As he watched his friend struggle as she shook her head"she's alive today because I donated my blood and i hated needles" she says.**

**"And that is what makes you sisters because you loved her Sam just like we all do so you have to calm down. Just watch I promise you judgement day is coming, now let's go" he said hugging her. **

**Allowing her time to get herself together before heading back to where they family wait when. Les sat there motionless staring into blank space Joss had texted her friends and told them she wouldn't be able to make it. **

**So Trina and Cameron came to support her Joss sat with her head on Elesandro's shoulder. When Carly came storming back to the waiting room "Joss we have to go right now I have had it your are not allowed to be friends with him.**

**Not him I won't and I can't allow it" she say pulling her daughter up who pulled away "I'M NOT LEAVING I WOULDN'T LEAVE CAM, OR TRINA SO I'M NOT LEAVING LES EITHER" Joss said adamantly. "This isn't up for discussion Josslyn i'm telling you what your going to do"Carly says. "Ahh just what I love to hear geeze do your kids every get a voice or you just real adamant about them doing what you say all the time" Kat said from behind them.**

**When Sonny and Jason came as Carly turned to see Kat standing there "My kids have nothing to do with you bitch" she shout. Making Kat laugh she looked at Lana"Somebody is pissy because her daughter is into the son of the woman who wouldn't spit on her if she was on fire. What are you afraid mouth almighty that your daughter would actually be into him it's kinda of karmic.**

**Right Lana it's kind of funny that your sitting here throwing a temper tantrum because her daughter is showing she's a better human being then she ever was" she says. Antagonizing Carly"Well at least my kid didn't knock somebody up" Carly spat angrily, yeah maybe but he still graduated college top of his class with a 5.0 gpa. And is heading to medical school and none of your kids graduated college if my memories serves me correct.**

**You want your kids to be oblivious of the world beyond them and that's why they get used" Kat said with a shrug. Sonny held her back "Carly she's looking to push your buttons" he says, what are you doing here Kat" Jason says glaring at her. "Fix your face bitch before you and her get it" she replied as Sam and Orlando made their way over. Hugging her sister and Lana "When did you guys get back here" Sam asked, not to long ago Mami went to go speak to the doctors Papi went with her" Lana replied.**

**"Tavares is here" Sonny says making Kat and Lana look at him then back to Sam"anyway we turned right back around" she says ignoring Sonny's comment. When Lana saw Carly out the corner of her eye she nodded to Kat who smirked just then Carly lunged forward. Only to hit by both Kat and Svetlana making her fall into Jason's arms "don't ever think your dumb ass will get something by me"Kat said.**

**As Sonny and Sam got in between them "COME BITCH LET'S GO, JASON LET ME GO" Carly shouted struggling to get out of his restraints. "Let her go she isn't going to do shit what's the matter Carly I hit a nerve what's funny is I didn't have to do anything. Because your daughter see's you for the bitch your are just by your treatment of Les alone.**

**See Elle knew but she saw past it because she gave my nephew kindness and hope when there wasn't any. But you think the sun shines out of your ass and Jake from state farm needs to sit his punk ass down. Because he's bitch made only kid of your that had a set of stones was the one who died coincidentally because his father couldn't protect him"she continued.**

**"****Kat deja de que tu sobrina y sobrino no necesiten" Esmerelda says putting her hands up surrendering respect her mother in laws position. Before the woman turned to Carly "Now if your are not here to support my family you need to leave. Because we don't need your simplistic bullshit now your daughter is welcomed to wait with us as is the rest of these children.**

**Their children all of them so you may go everyone else ****vamonos" she says walking away with Joss and the others leaving with them. "Josslyn John Jacks you come back right now" Carly says going after them but Jason stopped her. "I will talk to her Carly I promise" Jason says as Sam shook her head and left mind boggled that he isn't there. To ease his kids fears but always there to ease hers it's one of the reasons she didn't go back to him.**

**Just how fast he went back to that with no thought to his children all it proved to her was that he wasn't the man she thought he was. Not soon after Chuckie and Lamar rushed in "Hi where here to find out about my brother in Law his name is Curtis Ashford" he asked. "I'm sorry but they family has asked that no information is given out you will have to go directly to them" Epiphany says.**

**"Who can I speak to to find out" Chuckie asked when Epiphany pointed to the girl that had her back turned. She was on the phone trying to get a hold of Stella who was out of town for a conference for Social workers. "Excuse young lady are you Curtis's daughter" he called to her "Who wants to know" she replied as she turned around. "Starr!" Lamar says in shock as she looked at him in disbelief "What are you doing here" Starr said.**

**His father looked at her "We could ask you the same thing" Chuckie says, i'm here because some bitch tried to kill my parents why are you here" she responded. As Lamar shook his head "Curtis is your father" he asked in complete shock not knowing that Manolo watched from a distance. "Yeah I just met him your still not answering my question why are you asking about my father" she said.**

**"Because he's married to my sister" the older man says as her head jerk "WHAT YOUR FUCKING JOKING RIGHT" Estrella say backing away. Shaking her head pointing her finger at him "Your related to the bitch that destroyed my family and killed my brother" she says. Her pretty face marred by anger glaring at them as she continued to back away "but Lenny guy is your uncle" the boy said in disbelief.**

**Still looking at him in shock as her grandfather watched with pride at just how well she was playing the both of them. "Lenny isn't my biological uncle he went to school with my aunt i've know him since i was a baby. So yes he is my uncle in that fact what does that matter" she says, then who's your mother Lamar has never met them" Chuckie asked. "Why does my mother matter to you Mr. Johnson I don't have the patiences for this shit" she said backing away and leaving.**

**Knowing that Lamar would follow her and he did as his dad tried to stop him but couldn't he had to let him. Manolo took out his phone "Karina six minutes to game time what's your ETA and do you have eyes on the subject" he said in spanish. As he watched his granddaughter waiting on his moment "Starr wait" he says reaching for her hand as she pulled away.**

**"WHAT LAMAR!" Starr said angrily, I know this looks bad but I know my aunt and she would never and I mean never ever hurt anyone" he said. She chuckles "right tell that to my dead uncle and my parents who are in an operating room right now. So please spare me that bullshit that she wouldn't hurt anyone because she's been gunning for my mother since we got here" she replied.**

**Just as Manolo rushed over "ESTRELLA" he said coming over as she turned and walked into his arms. All the while Lamar watched the man trying to remember where he had seen him before "How's your mother I go here as soon as I could" the man says. Just when it hit him he looked up in shock. "Starr step away from him he's not who you think he is " Lamar says as she looked at him. **

**Her head jerked "what that's my grandfather" she says, Starr he's a dangerous criminal I seen his face in a case my dad and grandfather is working on" the boy said. "NO HE ISN'T I KNOW HIM A HELL OF A LOT MORE THEN YOU DO" she insist. "TELL HER AND TELL HER THE TRUTH"Lamar says, mi princesa you know me I don't know what this kid is talking about" Manolo said.**

**"Starr he's lying to you I seen his face on a bulletin board at the precinct you can't trust him he's lying" the teen pleaded. "Don't believe him Estrella they probably put him up to talking to you to use you against me. Remember how he just showed up uninvited and expecting you to cater to him who does that" the man continued. As Starr's eyes went back and forth as she backed up from both acting in disbelief "**** NO I DIDN'T LOVE HER STARR LOOK AT ME JADA GAVE ME THE ADDRESS SHE THOUGHT IT WAS ROMANTIC.**

**AND SHE SAID THAT I SHOULD TAKE A LEAP OF FAITH ON US I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE WAS UNTIL. A FEW DAYS AGO HE'S THE REASON MY GRANDFATHER WAS IN THE HOSPITAL IT'S WAS HIS FAULT"Lamar insisted. "Mi amor he is lying to you he wants to use" Manolo continued "STOP I CAN'T BE HERE"Starr says taking off running away.  
**

**"Estrella wait don't leave please" the man says calling to her, "No Starr your a liar" he said before going after. She ran all the way down the hall toward the back stairwell fleeing down the stair. As Manolo smiled to himself "gosh that was fun playing the villain he said turning to Kat and Lana who shook their head. With Lamar trying to catch up calling her name the whole time when she got to the bottom floor she shoved the door open really hard. **

**Knocking the woman down to the ground smirking down at her then watching as Tony slid the door open. And ****Karina got out picking the woman up and tossing her in the car slid the door closed and Starr got in the car. ****By the time Lamar got outside the car was turning the corner as he cursed to himself because he didn't make it to her fast enough.**

**When his mother and aunts drove by "Lamar, Lamar what you doing out here" Ebony asked, Starr was here she's related to that guy grandpa's looking for. I told her and he lied to her and she took off running and i followed her but I was too late" he said sadly. As they all looked at him "get in we have to tell your father and Jordan" Kendra says. They parked the car and started walking towards the hospital as Michelle called Jordan. **

**Just then they heard a phone ringing making them look around Ebony's stomach didn't sit right. While they continued to follow the sound before finding it opening the phone "It's JoJo's" Kendra says looking down at a picture of Jordan and Curtis as they looked around. "She wouldn't drop that something happened to her" Michelle says in disbelief, we have to call the police she's the commissioner here" Ebony says calling 911.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Her eyes blinked open everything was dark her body was numb as she tried to move. When she felt her hands were tied sending alarms in her head" Look whose awake"Karina said.**

** Jordan's eyes widened because she didn't recognise the voice she went to get up but was met with a kick to the abdomen. As she screamed in pain her mind was racing all that ran through her mind was her son's recent engagement. While they kicked her several times**** as she tried to block it when someone said JORDAN ASHFORD YOU FAILED THIS CITY" they said.**

**In that statement alone she realized that they knew her name and she needed to fight to get back to her husband and her son. But she was hit from the behind as she struggled to get to her feet when she was punched." Aww come on get up and fight Johnson because nobody is coming for you. If you make it past us your free to go"Kaiya said.**

**Jordan couldn't keep her eyes open she saw a blur of five people"I am the police commissioner my department will be looking for me. And you will be caught and arrested do you want that"she says when someone laughs. " Not for long bitch" she says kicking Jordan who tried to push them away.**

**Crawling to get to away when she was snatched up by her hair" where you going bitch get back here" they say dragging her back. That's when the one who dragged her punches her in the face continuously. Before several other joined in attacking her**** before losing consciousness.**

**After untying her and throw her into a cage " really you quote the green arrow" Karina said as they take their mask off. Looking at Starr who chuckled and shrugged her arms" I don't know it always sound so cool when he says it" she replies with a grin.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**General Hospital**

**" So your mom knows mines huh" Joss says running her hand through his curly hair that was in ponytail. She loved his hair especially when it was in like this and the day started so good for them. Shaking his head I don't know I guess well it makes sense why she never wanted to meet her. And why she always said she was busy" Les replied as Carly watched from a distance. **

**"You should go home and take a shower and go check on Dani she needs to see her daddy" she says. As he shook his head I can't my mother needs me what kind of son would I be If I left" he replies.**

**Joss looked at him sympathetically"have you gone to see your dad yet" she says. He sighs and shook his head" No I mean I know he saved my mom's life and everything I just don't know. What to feel when it comes to him but I think I should tell him how I feel.**

**I just don't know like I could never walk away from somebody I love I don't care what's going on. Joss I will die before I let anyone take Dani from me I just don't get how you could be with someone. That destroyed your family I could never be around anyone who hurt Starr she's my other half.**

**You hurt her I hurt you there is no coming back from that for me I mean. Did he just want to see what the hype was about or did he just want to destroy himself. Death comes from her she is death and destruction" he says, those are all questions you need to ask your dad get it off your chest.**

**Then go from there you can choose to forgive him or not but you can't hold onto the anger anymore it only hurts you" Joss says. Holding his hand as he took a deep breath as he rubbed his face when his grandmother came over "mijo your mom is out of surgery. She's going to be in a coma until the swelling on her brain goes down.**

**It was touch and go for awhile but she made it through the fear was she wouldn't make it through surgery. But she did I spoke to your sister she went back to the house Myself and Orlando. Are going to stay here for the night" Esmerelda says putting her hands up,you and your sister will come back in the morning.**

**Kat said she would stay with your dad until Stella shows up I called the conference director. To try and get a hold of her go kiss the muneca for me" she says, he knew not to argue with his grandmother. Just as Carly came over"ay dios mio" Elesandro says with a groan as Carly glared at him.**

**She had watched them and she knew her daughter like him alot more then she was letting on. And she was going to put a stop to this before it went any further" Joss it's time to go" Carly says. Shaking her head" No mom I'm not yeah until get you don't like his mom.**

**Who have been nothing but nice to me but that has nothing to do with Les he's my friend. And he need me right now so I'm not going anywhere" Joss says when Esmerelda spoke. " sweetheart he's going to the house right now and we appreciate your support. But you kids need sleep we have been here all night and he has to go be daddy" she says caressing her gran son's face.**

**" Joss I will stay with them for you"Bobbi says rubbing her granddaughters shoulder as she hugged Esmerelda. " I'm sorry about your daughter she is going to be just fine Dr. Munro is one of the best. Neurologists we have here at GH"she continued, you will do that for me" the teenager says as Bobbi shook her head.**

**"Yes I will because it's important to you so it's important to me and Esmerelda us an old friend" she says. Eyeing her grand daughter who finally "okay fine I'll call you" Joss says giving Les a hug. He kissed her on the cheek" get home safe Joss" Les says waving as she was leaving. **

**Carly went to wrap her arm around her but Joss pulled away" see you back at the house mom" she says. Walking away from her mother to her car and getting in When Carly knocked on the window. "Open the door and let me in Sonny has the car so we are going home together and when we get there we're going to talk" Carly says.**

**As Joss begrudgingly opened the door groaning as Carly got into the car then getting settled. Inside the hospital" Abuela can I just tell my mom I love her" he asked, yes you can come on"Esme says winking at Bobbi as they walked towards the room.**

**Meanwhile "Look we came here because my sister's husband was shot and we were right outside in the parking lot. Where we're calling her and we found her phone like it was dropped" Michelle says. As Chuckie was on the phone" She's the police commissioner she wouldn't just leave" Ebony says.**

**When TJ rushed over" Auntie"he says hugging them with Molly at his side. " Nobody would be stupid enough to kidnap the police commissioner" Detective Chase says. Just then he saw Les with an older woman walking to leave he went to stop him. Putting his hand on his chest as The teenager glared at him " move it before I break it" Les says.**

**"Nino cuidado can we help you officer"Esmerelda says,but before The detective could answer TJ shoved him. "Where's my mother" he says, as Les shoved him back that's when Lamar realized who he was. "Touch me again i will beat the breaks of your punk ass Molly get your bitch before hurt him.**

**I'm in no fucking for any of you" Elesandro says as Detective Chase and Valerie stopped them. Chuckie looked at him "you threatened my sister now she's missing" he says, not my problem" he said going around them. Making room for his grandmother when Valerie stopped him " we have a few question for you"she says.**

**"About what I am his grandmother" the older woman says shaking Valerie's hand as she kept. Her eyes on Detective Chase"Seeing if he made good on his threat if Commissioner Ashford who is missing" she replies. Esmerelda nodded" No i've been here all here all day i leaving right" he says. "What about your sister"****Detective Chase says, Estrella left after having an argument with some guy my nephew took her back to the house its been a long emotional day for her" Esmerelda says.**

**Michelle rolled her eyes"It has been for everyone" she says making the older smirk. "Yeah but you didn't watch your parents get shot and having to wash. Your parents blood off your hands so i don't you feel the way she does will that be all detective. He has a very excited baby girl who wants to see her papi go ahead Elesandro.**

**I will call you guys when your aunt gets here I will explain to her what happen kiss Dani for me" the woman says. As he shook his head"I got him Ma he will be okay" Biaggio says, cuidese muchachos" she says hugging and kissing them. Watching them leave she sighs before walking away when Manolo came over.**

**"They just moved her to her a room Orlando is with her now i checked on her she got her color back. She's not going to like the new cut but she will be happy to be alive we can thank god for that" Manolo says. **

**As Chuckie watched him carefully trying not to give himself away as Michelle glared at the man. She seen his picture enough to know what he looks like when Emelda came "I'm going to stay with her so O can get a shower and call Cass So that way he sends Miranda home. **

**So it's just us for right now" Emy says just as Michelle was getting ready to say something. Her brother stops her just when Bobbi came over" Esmerelda Doctor Munro wants to speak to you" she says. She nodded" Mi Amor call Sam and Drew and let them know that everything is okay and I will call them soon" she says.**

**The man nodded and walked away as did Esmerelda" That smug son ova bitch had something to do with Jordan's. Disappearance " Michelle says angrily, Detective Chase can I talk to you a minute my name is Charlie Johnson Jr. I'm with Baltimore PD and I need you to keep tabs on that guy his name is Manolo Tavares.**

**He is connected to organize crime he is a thief and a smuggler and that is just putting it lightly and 3 open investigation on him" Chuckie says. Just as Dante came over" Okay I checked the hospital surveillance only time she is on camera is when she parked her car.**

**I have no other camera angle of her it was like she vanished into thin air" Dante says. " Can I see it maybe the footage was manipulated some how because she didn't vanish she was taken. And I'm quite sure it's by that man Manolo Tavares especially if they think my sister shot his daughter forget it"Chuckie responds.**

**" There's a problem with that theory but I just got the footage down by the docks. Where the shooting occurred the Commissioner followed and approached her and the woman all but ignored her. The daughter said they went for a run the separated and was supposed to meet back up.**

**She did shoot this woman who went for her cell phone along with the other confrontations this isn't looking good" Valerie says. "Then we need to control the narrative" Detective Chase says, we can't because this girl all but said she will expose us" Dante says.**

**Shaking his head"Can't do nothing we have to look out for the Commissioner and we need to speak. To Samantha Cain she is threatened the Commissioner as well I will call her to meet us in the morning"he says, look I want to as well but not at the risk of our jobs" Dante answers. Just then Valerie gets a text message she closed her eyes and shook her head"there's nothing we can do she already posted it on social media it's already been seen.**

**And the shooting its self with audio this is bad real bad"Valerie says all the while Jordan's sisters looked on in horror. "Where the hell is Starr call her Lamar right now!"Michelle says as his parents and aunt looked on. Taking his phone out and dialing her number when a man picked up"Boy didn't I tell you not to call this phone.**

**You pushing me now tell your daddy I said hi I will see y'all soon because you started a war that you won't win"Lenny says hanging up. Then started laughing"Damn KK is good I mean it's genius really he forwards all homies calls to my phone.**

**And these idiots will never know it" he says in amazement he wasn't even in New York. "Son ova bitch" Chuckie spat angrily as his wife tried to calm him"I will call daddy and let him know what's going on"Ebony said. Not knowing that Sonny was listening and went to call Manolo"Manny we need to talk" he says into his phone.**

* * *

**Greystone Manor**

**The ride home was quite as they got into the house Joss head for the stairs. Carly hated this she missed the relationship she had with her daughter. Now everything was a argument or the snide remarks"stop right there we need to talk come have a seat now" Carly says as Joss groaned.**

**"I need to shower can we do this tomorrow I'm really tired" the teenager says, No it can't wait" she says. Only to get another groan and an eye roll as she plops down inn the chair. "Listen baby I meant what I said at the hospital" her mother says putting her hands up.**

**As she shook her head" You don't see it Josslyn but I do your changing for him and he's not a good influence. On you either and you are making yourself inside out and for what. Baby your were perfect just the way you are I need you to see that. And I know you keeping saying your just friends but I see it your like him alot.**

**He's not good enough for you and baby someone worth your time will come along and he will be worth it. But him he's not"Carly says reaching for her hands but Joss pulled away. "I meant what I said too mom he's my friend and I'm not going to be another person that abandons him"Joss says storming upstairs. ****Then slamming the door and taking a deep breath then going to shower and change thinking about the day.**

_Flashback_

_Ever since the forth of July they had been making out every chance they got she would text him on her lunch break. Today was no different he surprised her with lunch with Cameron working for Drew. It was perfect she was tired of everybody's judgment it was working her last nerve._

_She sat on the bench getting ready to start her break when someone sat down startling her. Holding the food in front of his face" Special delivery" Les says making her smile as she snatched the bag out of his hand. Shaking her head as she got up "Lets go so what did you do today" Joss asked eating the French fries._

_"Me nothing I did some studying with Dani she's writing her name which she almost got" he replies. As they walked back to the car sitting in the backseat" That's so awesome I still can't believe she's reading it's still crazy. To me because most kids her age don't" she says kissing him" finally I've been dying to do that" Les says._

_Caressing the side of her face before she kissed him back dropping the bag of food on the front seat. Pulling her closer his hands gripped her waist while she held his face as their tongues. Moved over the other sensually his kiss was intoxicating it wasn't like this with Oscar._

_Letting go of his face wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued kissing before pulling away for air. Both staring at the other resting her forehead on his"wow umm yeah me too" she says. "You sure you want to do this i don't like playing games" he replies, yes i am very sure this is what i want to be doing" Joss answers him by kissing him again._

_Just as as she went to put her hands on his leg her hans grabbed something else" ante diablo" Les says looking at her. As she did him watching him strangely as he tried to find the words clearing his throat " ummm I don't know if you did that on purpose or what but you just grabbed my umm" he continued. Nodding down" OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY" she says embarrassed her face turning red._

_"Wait , wait there's nothing to be embarrassed about you can grab my dick any time its cool"he says with a grin. As she shoved his gently" Your such an ass" Joss says as he begins to laugh making her laugh. Shaking her head"you like that i keep it real Josslyn Jacks" Les says teasingly as she shoves him. When he takes her face in his hands and kisses her firmly while she melted into his arms._

**"Joss, Josslyn" Carly says knocking on the door she was tired of people telling her how to live her life. Or treating her like she was stupid she was going to do what she wanted from now on.**


	24. Chapter 24

_ Hey readers quick tidbit there wasn't no bullshit DoD bullshit Kristina actually got herself together. She is working at a degree in business she went back to managing Perks Aaron who helped her turn things around. She is bisexual Alexis and Julian went to counseling to work through their issues. And I'm sure you can tell Jason is not really active in the boys lives hence him coddling Carson and their brood._

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Manolo walked into the warehouse with Santiago and Calvin" what is so important that we need to meet Corinthos. As you know my daughter is in the hospital so what do you want"he asked. As Jason stood by his side Sonny shrugged"I didn't know you were coming I didn't even know your daughter was here" he says**

**Laughing"are you asking about my comings and goings Corinthos because last time checked I'm not fucking you. Furthermore my daughter wasn't here on business and it had nothing to do with you. So why would you be informed" Manolo says while Santiago and Calvin chuckled.**

**"I don't maybe because your grandson taking an interest in Carly's daughter Josslyn" Jason says. Just as they all laughed"This is what this bus about their friend goodnight gentleman I have more pressing matters. To attend to them frivolous nonsense"he replies turning to leave" You mean like kidnapping Jordan Ashford"Sonny says.**

**He shrugged"I wasn't aware she was kidnapped umm well that have nothing to do with me Vamonos caballeros" Manolo says leaving. "You think he kidnapped Jordan" Jason asked, I don't know but her family thinks he, his grandson or Sam did. From what I could hear Sam and the kid blew up at her threatening her.**

**So maybe you need to have that conversation with Sam and your son because if she goes down. Then your son gets caught inn the cross fire" he says as Jason nods and leaves he was shocked. That Sam of all people lost it she was always calm yeah he knew her and Elena's history. If he was being fair he didn't think Elena was worth it she had a knack for pissing people off and this time she got what was coming.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**They had just finished speaking to Manolo about what was going on with their friends. Drew could see that Sam was tense he was going to wait until she brought it up. He could see that she was fighting an internal battle with herself. But when Dante called and said that she was needed for questioning.**

**Because Jordan was supposedly missing but it was still to early to tell maybe she had just lost her cellphone instead of accusing people of kidnapping. After making sure the kids were asleep she entered their bedroom"the kids went down okay" Drew asked.**

** As she slid into bed next to him sighing "Yeah" Sam says sitting up and facing him. "I found out something today and the only thing that is stopping me from losing my shit is being away from you and the kids.**

**And I mean that Drew you and our kids mean everything to me and I don't every want to be away from them and You. But ahhh I tell you I don't feel bad for anything that happens to Jordan hope she gets hers and then some" she says. "Okay Honey I don't know what your talking about so tell me what's going on" he responds comforting.**

** "Remember when you said something was going like Elle and Orlando was planning something. And that day I heard him he all but said that they were and that he didn't want us in the middle. Well earlier at the hospital I overheard him again telling somebody to end and he was upset and I confronted him about. Thinking this was apart of their plan but it wasn't this happened on it's on but it's what he told me after.**

**That has me pissed off not just for Elle but Curtis too because they could of had their happy ending. They deserved their happy ending Jordan ruined that she destroyed their lived because she's a self- righteous bitch who couldn't own her shit. But her shit ruins lives and she goes on like nothing and the worse part about it is she plays the martyr" Sam says rambling on.**

**As Drew looked on" I'm trying to follow but your just going on and on about Jordan I mean I know you never cared for her. But you didn't hate her so what happened" he says, SHE CAUSED ELLE'S ACCIDENT THAT NIGHT. YOU KNOW THE SAME NIGHT THAT CURSED BLAMED HIMSELF FOR CAUSING IT ATE HIM UP DREW. HE MAY HAVE BEEN HIGH BUT HE WAS BEING REALLY CAREFULLY AND IT WAS ALL HER FAULT DREW. **

**I SAW THE VIDEO SHE FLASH HER LIGHTS DIRECTLY AT ELLE'S CAR AND THEN HE LOST CONTROL OF THE CAR. AND WE HE DID STUMBLE OUT HE WAS HOLLERING FOR HELP BUT HIS FIRST CONCERN WAS ELLE. THE LOOK ON JORDAN'S FACE WHEN SHE SAW HIM THERE SHE RUSHED OVER TO HIM WHO WAS BARELY ABLE TO STAND. **

**SHE IS THE ONE WHO PUT IN HIS HEAD THAT HE WOULD LOSE HIS JOB AND EVERYTHING TO GET HIM TO GO. DREW HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO BUT SHE INSISTED HE HAD SUFFERED A CONCUSSION HE PASSED OUT THERE ON THE GROUND HER PARTNER TO HIM BACK. TO THE APARTMENT HE AND ELLE SHARED AND WHY YOU SAY HERE'S WHY BECAUSE SHE ENCOURAGED HIM.**

**TO DO THE RIGHT THING BY HIS BROTHER AND SHE WANTED ELLE TO FEEL LIKE SHE DID EVERYTHING THAT JORDAN. HAS DONE PAST PRESENT HAD BEEN TO HURT ELLE PROBABLY EVEN MARRYING CURTIS TO CONTINUE TO MANIPULATE HIM. HER PUSHING HIM TO COME WITH HER TO BALTIMORE BECAUSE HE DAD WAS IN THE HOSPITAL.**

**SAYING HOW THE KIDS DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW HIM AND HE SHOULDN'T WASTE HIS TIME WAS A MANIPULATION" Sam says. As Drew looked on in disbelief that the level of deceit that went on "so she's the reason Roman is dead like seriously , does Curtis know"he was infuriated. For two people he loved he knew just how bad he felt in recent weeks he and Curtis had talking about it at length.**

**Shaking her head "no he doesn't know and Elle wasn't planning on telling him because she she felt like he made his bed. And he should lie in it" she says, he has i right to know this happened to him as well" Drew says. **

**Rubbing her temples" Drew you know how stubborn she is right and it's hard for her to forgive once hurt and Les is the same way. They were so happy I watched videos of them they were both the best versions of themselves.**

**And that woman destroyed the people they were Drew you didn't see her when she lost Roman. It was like it broke everything in her did you know that I was supposed to raise the kids if she had died. **

**Babe i was praying with everything in that she pulled through and then she flat lined i donated blood that saved her life. My best friend was never the same after there was always something dark in her eyes even when she married Wallace.**

**I mean she loved him but she could never fully let anyone else in after that because she could never fully trust anyone. Then I look at Curtis who is loyal and a great friend who I know still loves her his eyes light up when he sees her even if she is being a bitch. And I look at what he lost because of that woman he missed all his father daughter dances.**

**Sometimes he watches you with Scout and I know it hurts that he didn't get to do those things with Estrella. He wasn't there to watch his son score his first touch down or first home run none of it Drew and the saddest part about it is.**

** She went on about her own business and didn't even raise her OWN SON SHAWN DID. Because the bitch was to busy playing cops and robbers for the DEA" she says venting. "Do you think they took her" Drew asked, I don't know but they want her to suffer and face what she did so why take her" Sam replied.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Stella rushed in" Esmerelda are the kids okay I tried to get a whole of Curtis but he hasn't called me back" she says. The woman took a deep breath and taking Stella's hand" the kids are fine. It's Curtis he's was shot trying to save Elena" she replies, wh...wha...what no who would shoot him or her for that matter" she stumbled out obviously in disbelief.**

**As Bobbi caught her and they both sat her down"well here's what i know from Starr her and her parents went for a run. Elena and Jordan got into some kind of altercation in which Jordan supposedly. Mistook Elena's cellphone for a gun and shot her in which your nephew jumped. **

**Knocking her to the ground he was shot two times one was a through and through went through him. And Elena both she fell back and hit her head and they're both upstairs in ICU. Last time I checked in with Kat he was doing okay I sent the twins home to get some rest" Esmerelda says. Her eyes filled with rage" you mean to tell me that bitch shit my nephew she hasn't taken enough.**

**Tommy is dead now Curtis is fighting for his life I'm going to kill her" she says. When both woman stopped her" You can't" Bobbi says, OH LIKE HELL I WILL" Stella replies angrily. "You can't Stella because she supposedly missing" Esmerelda says, oh convenient that is when she tries to kill two people.**

**Tell me something what did Elena do hurt Jordan feelings no worse right she ignored her in totally didn't she. That's it right and lord knows you can't ignore her heaven forbid. Anyone does that right because you can't do that right" the woman said in a tirade. **

**Knowing that Detective Chase was still there and heard everything "I only know from what Starr told me that my Nena never heard what Jordan said to her. All she knew was that Jordan had grabbed her and got that from seeing the video"Esmerelda says.**

**Her head jerked"there's video" Stella says, yes Starr put up the video from a previous altercation and someone else posted the video of the shooting" she answers. When she already knew it KK who posted it hacking the waterfront properties before the cops did. Taking out her phone and showing Stella who watched in horror as she covered her mouth.**

**As the tears streamed steady down her faces"I don't want to see know more how can you look at this" she said now crying fully. "Stella when Starr first called me i was beside myself I rushed back here and this i got a couple of hours ago. I've watched it to make sense off how you could mistake a cellphone for a gun.**

**Which I can't fathom any of this because it doesn't make sense to me neither" Esmerelda says. Shaking her head" No i knew she would pull some crap he's all I have left of my famil..."was all Stella got out. As Bobbi and Esmerelda embraced as she cried.**

* * *

**Kristina's office**

**It had been a crazy couple of days since the shootings and Jordan was still missing. All she did was work she was worried about Les because all he did was sit there and stared at his mother. Most days she would just sit with him but the day he snapped on Jordan's nephew. Her mother used it as a selling point to make Les look bad. **

**But he already told her his mother and his sister meant everything to him and to be fair. Joss felt like Lamar deserved it because he was insisting that Starr saw things his way. When she was right there when Jordan shot their parents neither one of them were awake and tension were high. Especially with Les and TJ her and Molly had to stop them from killing each other several times.**

**Stella was the only saving grace right now he was out with Dani because she would sure put a smile on her daddy's face. "Krissy are you in there" Joss says peeking in waving her in while she was on the phone so she made her way in. And sat across from her and waited text on her phone "He so what's up Joss" Kristina said hanging up the phone. **

**"Can we talk what i'm about to tell you has to stay between us you can't go behind my back and tell my or your dad" she says. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow "why would I do that Joss" she replied watching the girl that was basically her own little sister. Nervously "Okay how do you know when your ready to you know" Joss asked , "Oh wow ummm i'm not going to lie to Joss i had sex before I was ready. **

**I let Keifer force me into and I didn't even like it so I don't know but it has to feel right for you first of all. Never let anyone not even someone as hot as Les talk you into then you have to ask yourself why do you want to now" Krissy replied. Throwing her head back with as a sigh "since were being honest me and Oscar where together for two and half years then he died. **

**And when we found out he was sick and dying it came up but we never got the chance I mean we wanted. But everything just everything happened so fast you know" she says, and now what happened that has your thinking about it" she said. "Well me and Les have kinda of spending whole lot of time and making out every day since the forth of July. And I don't know I just really like him like alot and no he's not forcing me into sex.**

**He doesn't even know that I'm thinking about it and here's the embarrassing the day his parents got shot he came by the camp. He brought me lunch and everything It was really sweet so we ate in his car and we were making out in his car. And I accidentally you know" she says blushing making Kristina spit her coffee out " that was a month ago and accidentally did what" she asked.**

**"Oh god don't let me say it out loud please you get it Krissy" Joss pleads as Krissy cleans on off her desk and herself. "How did that happen exactly" she says, only making Joss groan again and put her head on the desk all Krissy could do was chuckle. "I went to put my hand on his leg but you know" the teenager says, you grabbed his third leg" Kristina said laughing hysterically.**

**Rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms " Your not helping Krissy" Joss whined only making Kristina laugh even more. "Alright, alright no but in all seriousness it would feel right to you but see how he feels about it. I know that his daughters mother just up and left them so just see where his head is" she says. Rubbing Josslyn's shoulder all Joss could do was shake her head " I guess your right" she replied when her phone went off.**

**Looking down at it "oh god I have to go my mom cornered Les and Danny at Kelly's he says she's trying to kill him" Joss says. Hugging Kristina" Good luck with that but seriously just think about it and let me know because your going to need birth control and I will take you. So your mom doesn't find out I know how she is" Krissy says as Joss got up and left heading to Kelly's.**

* * *

**Kelly's Diner**

**His family was right a day outside the hospital with his baby girl was a good day "Mirame mi negrita ****Cómo se dice abicocho en ingles" Les asked. Dani looked up at him with a big bright smile "Cake" she replied excited as he clapped for her not knowing Carly was there at first. "Deletrearlo mami" he says hoping she wouldn't be afraid, papi en ingles" the little girl asked. **

**As she dipped her finger in the icing of the cake "Si mi nina en ingles" he replied, C..A..K..E cake' says giggling. Throwing his arms up "YAYYY DANI, DANI, DANI DANI" Elesandro says dancing as she started to laugh. When he picks her up and hugs and kisses her only making her laugh more. That's when he stops and looks at her with a smile "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi chica y Mema también lo estarían (**_I'm very proud of you my girl and Mema would be too")_** he says.**

**Grabbing his face "Papi yo te amo" Danisa says playing with his cheek when he noticed Carly "I love you more" he says. Just as Carly made her way over "oh whose this cutie" she says kneeling down. As Carly looked into the little girls eyes that were similar to her father and grandmother. "P****api quien es ella" she asked innocently as he looked at Carly with a grin "El Cuco mi negrita"Les replied laughing. **

**At the face Danisa made " How about I get you guys some lunch and I talk to your daddy" Carly says. As Danisa hide her face in her father's chest when his head jerks"HELL NO I WOULDN'T EAT ANYTHING FROM YOUR HANDS. EVERRRRRRR WHY SO YOU CAN DRUG ME TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE I DID SOME SHIT I DIDN'T. LADY YOUR FUCKING NUT I WOULD NEVER YOU HAVE TO BE OUTSIDE YOUR DAMN MIND DIABLO TU TA LOCO" Elesandro said.**

**That's when Carly heard a laugh "Well your not wrong about that Les because she would do all those things. Especially if it gets you away from her daughter and to make Joss see you the way she does isn't that right Carly. Hey sweetheart" Drew says picking up Dani as the child whispered in his ear making Drew look at her all the while Les text Josslyn an SOS.**

**"Your a smart girl Dani" he says, look I am trying to see what my daughter see's in being your friend. Because if you ask me your just like that B...when Les cut her off "I would be really careful about what you say next. Mrs. Corinthos because I will get my aunts to knock you the fuck out i see your still nursing the black eye from last week" he says.**

**Drew put his hand up "Les your out with your daughter don't let her ruin this nice day okay go take her to the park. Or something" he says putting Dani in Elesandro's arms who took her then gathering their stuff and leaving like his uncle told him too. Watching them leave "Carly i'm not going to say this but once leave him alone he's a teenage boy.**

**Who happens to care a great deal about your daughter" he says, ughh Drew he is no Oscar okay and he will never measure up. To what she had with Oscar and if you ask me I'm glad Jordan shot the bitch. I would give Jordan a gift basket"Carly says as Drew shook his head pointing behind her. When Carly turned around and her mouth dropped before turning back to look at Drew.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**She stumbled out into the light"HELP, HELP, HELP ME" she shouted before blacking out. Just as Cameron and Trina was walking from the docks with Les and Danny from the other side. They all looked when they heard the woman's scream as Cam and Trina rushed to see what was going on.**

**Trina called 911 as Les followed behind them from a safe distance with Dani in his arms. Once they did Trina covered her mouth " Oh my god" and Les shrugged and began to walk away. "Hey man your not going to help" Cam said, nope not a chance in hell"he said leaving. When Cameron tried to stop him as Trina grabbed his arm" Let him go he has to live with knowing that if he didn't help no matter who it is" she says.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Port Charles**

**General Hospital**

**Kendra had to drag Lamar with her to the hospital he had been in a funk because he couldn't get through to Starr. And she wasn't letting anyone near Curtis and to top it off his Aunt Stella backed her up but they had heard. From Michelle that neither was there so they were going to see him. "Baby I know you love this girl but she doesn't want to see the truth.**

**Lamar when it's staring her right now because she is blinded by love we that's the thing. She loves him she trust him but really soon she will learn the hard way then she you didn't lie to her. But he did and everyone else around her covered it up or turned a blind eye.**

**Because it benefited them people like that have no honor or integrity she will know the truth. You will see" his mother says as they walked in" he's in room 2747 and that girl is seeing her bitch of a mother"Michelle says approaching. "Let's just go so that way we have something o.k. to tell Jordan when Chuckie and her detective Detectives find her" Kendra says.**

**Opening the door only to find an empty room"WHAT THE HELL"Michelle says angrily. As they all looked in shook"excuse where did Mr. Ashford go" Lamar asked stopping Felix who passed by. Who looked in confused "I'm not sure but the family has made it very clear that nobody not outside the family is allowed and I wouldn't cross Ms. Henry" Felix replies.**

**Making Michelle groan"WE ARE MORE FAMILY TO CURTIS THEN THOSE TWO LITTLE INGRATES" she replies. " Well listen sweetheart there's nothing I can do unfortunately"then says. Before walking away when Michelle took out the phone to call TJ since he was the one to get her the room number.**

**But her calls went straight to voicemail Shaking his head"this has to stop" Lamar say before taking off his mom and aunt shared a look. Then went after him as he looked for Starr meanwhile Starr sat in the Chapel with Brian. "What if she doesn't make it what am I going to do without her she's not just my mom.**

**She's everything to me Bro I can't be in a world where she didn't exist God. This what Nest must have felt like when Ms. Loretta died" Starr says. When Brian shook his head" Nah Titi is going to make it she one of the strongest woman I know. And she is to stubborn to let anyone else get the win on her she's going to come back.**

**Like what bitch you thought you could take me out I'm still here bitch" Brian says as they both chuckled. Resting her head on his shoulders" that does sound like her doesn't it she really would be like what bitch" she says laughing. As he kissed her on top her head" it's s going to be okay okay you'll see how's your pops" he asked**

**"I have been thinking about Nest since this happened I can't believe it's been two years. And I just met my dad I honestly can say I like the guy I can see where I get certain quirks from. Knowing that I can see why my mom fell in love with him and why she felt the way she did" Starr says shaking her head.**

**Brian looked at her massaging her back"your parents going to okay and you right Nest loved his mom. She was the only one he thought he had but he had us your mom loved him so did mines. Our entire family did but he didn't feel that"Brian says, can I tell you something B I think deep down like really deep down.**

**I think my mom still loves him but for her anger is a safe place instead of saying what she really feels. When she's hurt it's fuck you period and she will live there Hell she will build a house there. Just in order not to feel anything again now I know her she will deny it until the cows come home.**

**But think she is still angry because she doesn't give her heart freely anyone that knows her can tell you she has a big heart. That she would give you the shirt of her back even when she's mad at you she still loves you. So can't believe that she doesn't care just a little bit about my father he was the one person.**

**Who she gave herself to completely I use to try to pick her brain and she would always say. Don't try and understand my complicated feelings or mindset" she says, Starr it wasn't just your dad that broke your moms trust he was the kick. In her heart but there was my mom's ex'boyfriend brother Maxwell's uncle"Brian says**

**" Ahh this Donovan character"Starr says, yeah he's a dick I seen him when I was in Trinidad with my mom. He just walked up And started asking about your mom and my mom told him to go fuck himself. That not to worry about her she was better off without him then he was like your mom was the one.**

**Who got away he see that now he has a daughter with the person he cheated on your mom with. Now he can't stand her and some other bullshit and how it should be him and his brother. With my mom and your mom then my mother shut him up by popping him right in the mouth.**

**Then the brother came up the road they was there because their grandfather was sick. And he wanted to apologize for ruining them how she should give him a chance. Then my dad and Chris show up and my dad is like bwoy get your scunt out of here.**

**They almost got into fight my mom's tell them both that her and Titi Elle would rather play in traffic then to be with them. But my point is she got alot if hurt in there" Brian says helping her up. So they can go back to check on her parents walking arm in arm"I guess your right I just need them to be okay you know" Starr says.**

**"STARR!you don't think this has gone to far "****Lamar says from behind them as she groans. He was really starting to work her nerve as she turned around" I don't know what you mean" she says. Looking him straight in the eyes but before he could speak Michelle did"look you spiteful like shit we have been family. **

**To Curtis way before you came into the picture and we are sick and tired of your bullshit" she says. Which only made Starr smile" back when your whore of a sister was married to my uncle and he was your brother in law now he is your brother in law in law. Because he is now married to the slutbox and bitch I was always family or did you forget that I came from his balls.**

** Me and my brothers were the fruit of his looms now you can take that bullshit elsewhere before you get fucked up. Because my hands don't discriminate" Estrella says coldly, you wouldn't do that you know my aunt Starr. We are all hurt and we love your dad and want to make sure he's okay and he wouldn't be okay.**

**With any of this because he was forgiving and he knew it was an accident" Lamar says. Making her laugh looking at Michelle first"you have an ass whopping on reserve for the shit you was talking about my mother. Only reason I haven't fucked you up yet is my grandmother and Ms. Spencer. **

**Now back to you Lamar aunt don't know what love is even if it walked up and kicked her in the head. And your still with that bullshit that it was an accident it was not you don't pull your gun out to not shoot someone. That bitch new my mother wasn't paying her any mind she never did she did what she wanted to do.**

**Because my mom didn't let her get away with the constant bullshit she pedals to people" She replies. " I have had enough your bitch of a mother should have told him the..." was all Michelle got out before Starr hit her straight in her mouth. Making her her stumble back then rush forward to defend herself.**

**But got hit again as Brain picked her up to pull her off of the woman as Franco broke it up" I told you keeping my mother out you mouth you fucking bitch" she said. " STARR go and be with your parents right now GO I'm calling Sam and Drew right" Elizabeth says.**

** Starr put her hands up" I'm good she's not oh and Lamar don't call me anymore you keep pressing me. To see things your way it's not going to happen I was there I know what I saw you haven't been here for the last few weeks. I have you bitch of aunt knew what she was doing you don't want to see what's right in front of you" she says with a grin mocking him.**

**Then walking away" you're Jordan's family right well they are bringing her in now my son and his friend found her. let me get you a napkin hold your head back so the blood doesn't get on your clothes" the nurse says. Michelle was heated that she was hit by a child" what do mean find her is she okay" Kendra asked as they followed Elizabeth.**

**And Franco" I don't know the specifics but my son says he's friend and ****heard a woman's scream they went to see. That's where they found her passed out" she replies leading them to the emergency room. Just as they were bringing Jordan into the hospital"Mom" TJ says rushing forward with Molly with him.**

**"She was drugged and beaten I'm not sure in what order" the ems worker said. As the nurses and doctors took over that's when Cameron saw Les he stormed over. "YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE HELPED RIGHT"glaring up at Les who looked and chuckled. "You expected that my guy ,why would I will help her and why would you think that I would.**

**Are you dumb I wouldn't spit on that bitch if she was on fire okay and if you ask me. She set this shit up herself so she could continue her victim hood so she won't have to pay for what she did. But don't get it confused papi cause she's going to pay for it"Elesandro says. "Hey kid watch how you talk about her" Shawn says coming over "Fuck you lambona" he said looking dead at him.**

**With no care about it Shawn looked at the kid in disbelief" I'm sure your father wouldn't allow you to disrespect her that way ever. So don't do kid" he said Les smirked" that motherfucker couldn't make me do shit I would say the same shit to her face. But I would say I wish her well but I don't I wish her to be well enough to face the consequences of her actions against me" he said with a shrug.**

**Just then her brother came in with Dante and Detective Spencer"Where's my sister"Chuckie says approaching the rest of his family. "They are looking at her now they said she was drugged up and beaten" Ebony said. As he hugged his sisters all the while Elesandro stood and watched " she up and she's talking" making her family rush in and embracing her one by one.**

**When a woman walked into the hospital" Hi I was told the lead Detective on the shooting of Elena Tavares and Curtis Ashford was here"she asked. But as she turned around"Elesandro what are you doing here" the woman asked as he looked indifferent just as Stella came over. "What's all the commotion about, Angela what are you doing here" Stella asked.**

**"I'm here on a case and since your both here I need to speak to you both and Elesandro I need you to go and get your grandparents because this affects them. And you both in a very big way" she says, about what" Les questions shaking her head. " Oh and they found commissioner Slutbox"he said, wait they found her they found Jordan Ashford" Angela says**.

**Getting Les and Stella's attention" why Angela why are you here"the older woman asked as Dante came over. "You wanted to speak to me" he says, you all need to come with me Marco keep an eye. Is there a conference room we can all go too"she says when Manolo and Esmerelda approached questioningly. As Dante lead the way to one if General Hospital's conference room Les sent his sister a text to meet them.**

* * *

**Kelly's Diner**

**Carly stood as Joss and Emelda looked at her but before she could reply Emy hit her straight in the face. As Drew grabbed her"if my sister deserved to be shot what do you deserve Carly. To be dead for all the mess you make if peoples lives but you some how have yourself convinced that.**

**Your some way superior to everyone else and we all know that your not because everything you got. You from laying down on laying on your back what have you earned and idiot one and two caters to that bullshit. But let me tell you something maldita puta you ever think of drugging my nephew I will put you in a casket.**

**Faster then you can ever say fuck Elena Tavares again try me I fill sorry for your kids. Because you never loved them enough to put them first I bet you this girl don't even know does she" Emy says. As Carly made a face " don't speak to my daughter Josslyn baby you have to understand that she... was all she could say. **

**When Joss cut her off" I knew that you didn't like his mom but to wish that on someone. Because regardless of how you feel she has never even mentioned you and yes Les isn't Oscar. But he's his own person I like who he is because he doesn't sugarcoat things he's honest and blunt.**

**And he I keep saying it he gets it and he doesn't force what he think on me. He happens to be a really great guy who I like hanging out with"Joss says. All the while Emy looked and read in between the lines" she doesn't know does she because if she did she wouldn't be with you" she says.**

**Making Joss turn to Emy" what don't I know" she asked, bitch I said don't talk to my daughter Joss baby let's go" Carly says. Trying to lead them away which only made Emelda laugh even more. " I should tell for all the shit you said about my sister and my nephew" she says.**

**Just as Carly lunged forward trying to attack her but ran into Drew who was holding Emy back. "Would you two stop Emy get the coffee please, Carly I already told you leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to hurt Josslyn at all" Drew says.**

** " Hellooo what hasn't she told me" the teenager says. " Oh just that her husband had your father drugged and tried to kill him. Just because your daddy didn't want you around the danger and he asked her to walk away from Sonny and Jason.**

**And choose you and she wouldn't so he filed for primary custody siting that she wouldn't put your needs first. So they had a nasty custody battle where they knew he was going to win. Sonny had some one drug him that was before he tried to blow your father's plane up.**

**Everyone thought he was dead for quite some time did I get it all Carly because before you go judging my sister. She had real ass reasons to keep Curtis away you don't you were just a selfish bitch but enjoy explaining to your daughter. **

**Why you have her living in that man's house after what he has done. I'm sorry Josslyn your a really great girl and I like you but your mom is insufferable there goes gift basket bitch" Emy says walking.**

**Singing Ether by Nas Drew stood shocked" is it true mom" Joss asked in a small voice. " baby I never wanted Sonny to do any of that alright I was never okay with what he did" Carly said pleadingly. " But it happened didn't it but you married the man who tried to kill my father"she says. "Joss it's complicated there was alot going on Sonny wasn't well.**

**Alright he wasn't taking his medication when all that happened he didn't mean it" she says. Reaching for her daughter's hand hoping she would understand but Joss pulled back quickly. She was stumped as the tears start to stream down her face. " I'm going to go and live with my father I can't look at you" she says backing up and storming off.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Port Charles**

**"Mom are you ok" TJ asked, JoJo do you know who took you" her older brother asked. "I'm okay and no I don't who took me I was in and out of consciousness all I remember was running in circles trying to get away. How's Curtis what did Alexis say"Jordan asked as her family looked around at each other.**

**TJ sighs" we don't know and Alexis couldn't take the cases it was conflict of interest with her knowing the family personally. But she gave me another lawyer number I spoke to him and he says he couldn't over ride it because Uncle Curtis claimed them.**

**Legally he is there legal father their lawyers that they were protecting him from you and that the double shooting. Was premeditated and with the video going viral there isn't a judge that doesn't see it the families way" TJ responds. " What video"she asked again they all looked at each other then her.**

**As she looks around" Don't worry about that right now just focus on getting better" Chuckie says. " No what video are you talking about the disagreement her and I had"Jordan says, No JoJo the shooting a dock worker recorded everything. And posted it on line right after a friend of Starr posted the video of the prior altercation you had with her" Ebony says.**

**Shaking her head as she tried to get up as her brother tried to stop her" Jordan stop"he says, No I have to set the record straight did my detectives talk to this person. Why were they there in the first place"she says panicking"they couldn't Jordan you know that. **

**They would look like they are trying to cover up something and they are under alot of scrutiny from the mayor's office" Chuckie said. "This a got damn shit show and I have to speak up this my career we are talking about" Jordan says. " Right now this is your life Ma we are running test to find out what they gave you" TJ says.**

**None of them notice the woman as she came in" so nobody can tell me what's going on with my husband no. I have had enough if this bullshit I will not let that little girl who Curtis barely knows. Keep me away from being there for him help me up please" she says.**

**As TJ groaned" fine if it's the only way you will relax, excuse me can you get a wheelchair for her please"he asked. The woman shook her head and left the room before coming back with it. Just as she was being pushed out a man stopped them " excuse stop right there that as far as you go turn right back around now" Marco said.**

**They all looked at him"Who are you because I know your not one of hers" Chuckie said, don't worry about who I am go back inside that room and wait for my partner and I come and talk to you" he answers. Shaking her head "No my brother is right who are you to tell me what I can do I am going to see my husband" Jordan says.**

**"No you will not you have a mandate court order that you or your family including Thomas Ashford Jr are not allowed to go with in a hundred feet. Of a one Curtis Byron Ashford his family feels his safety is at risk and they have every right to feel that way. So will you please commissioner Ashford go back to your cubicle" he says.**

**Jordan look in shock"Mandated are you kidding me since when I am his WIFE" she says, and you tried to kill him and the mother of his children. Look out of respect for you just go back inside my partner and I will be with you in a minute right now you can't go anywhere"Marco said.**

**"Is this some sort if joke"she says, I can assure you Mrs. Ashford none of this is a laughing matter" he responds. Feeling offended"What is your jurisdiction" Jordan demanded, ma'am like I said go back into your cubicle. Before I have you handcuffed to the bed" he says Valerie felt somewhat sorry for her but the bigger part of her was vindicated.**

**Because she had no idea what was about to happen" Commissioner relax Mayor Collins is coming to speak to you and we had to hand your case over to a special investigators" Valerie says. Knowing it was a lie they were just taking off the case and things were about to get worse for her.**

**Meanwhile in the conference room closing the door"Alright I guess I will start with you Detective Falconeri the shooting of Curtis Ashford and Elena Tavares was no accident and as a matter of fact. It was your commissioner way of trying to finish something she started almost twenty years ago" Angela says looking at the twins.**

**Who looked at her indifferent as Sam and Drew kept their faces neutral " Detective speak to your mayor and acting Commissioner Mac Scorpio because as of right now you are being taken off the case and I will be taken over. My team will be taking over from here because this becomes a bigger case.**

**I'm sorry in advance Elesandro, Estrella Mr. And Mrs. Tavares,Aunt Stella but th is was no random shooting. Do any of you remember Curtis and Elle's accident" she says, yes but what does one have to do with the other that was almost twenty years ago"Esmerelda says. **

**All the while Manolo and Esmerelda played the part of being oblivious"well it wasn't an accident the same person who shot them now caused the accident"she replies. Dante scoffs"What do you mean Curtis says it was his fault"Stella says confused. Shaking her head" It wasn't Aunt Stella there is a whole lot he doesn't remember about that night in which I will tell you"Angela says.**

**"I don't believe that Jordan wouldn't do that there's no proof to that"Dante says. "Yes there is I have video footage of the entire thing Detective Falconeri anyway. As you all know there was an accident well like i said previously it wasn't. Curtis only lost control of the car because Jordan blared her lights in front of the car he was driving.**

**Making him lose control of the car because he tried to swerve out the way that's when he lost control of the car. He suffered a concussion and instead of taking him to the hospital she encouraged him to go or he would lose his badge. But before he could do anything he passed out her then partner.**

**Took him home when Curtis came too Darren Jordan's former partner pretended to be there about the accident. In actuality he was already there he told Curtis their version of events placing the blame on him. And he didn't want to leave your mother at all but he trusted her safety and inadvertently your to someone he thought he could trust.**

**He was wrong and I rather not show you two this video because it's painful to watch even for me. Because I know your parents they met through me and I hated that he actually thought he would walk away from her. Now we all know Curtis's past but it wasn't a factor in the accident because we went back.**

**An looked at all the traffic came footage he was driving moderately slow on purpose because he knew. And he wouldn't put your mother in danger that's as until her turned down a street. Where Jordan was parked when she's as him coming her way she then flashed her lights.**

**Directly on the car causing the accident now it gets worse because when Curtis stumbled out. She was shocked and th as when we knew that she was hoping it was Elena driving. We have already spoken to Darren he corroborated the whole thing.**

**He insisted he was there trying to stop her but was to late which in the you knew he was telling the truth. He cut a deal even though he was already retired but to save his reputation and pension. Mr. White signed and released a statement of what happened that night. I just wanted to let you guys know before in place her under arrest.**

**"So again that bitch is the reason why my brother is dead" Elesandro said emotionally, Les baby I'm sorry but yes had there not been an accident and had she not waited. To get your mother the help she needed maybe he would've had a chance" Angela says. **

**As he got up getting ready to storm out his grandfather and Drew stopped him"easy Mijo mirame muchacho she will pay otter" Manolo said. With his hand on his grandsons face taking Starr's hand and pulled her to his chest as they both cried. Angela's heart sunk because they had lost so much wiping the tears from her eyes then clearing her throat.**

**"Its why I took this case it was personal to me because I know your parents both and it never made sense. That your dad would leave and when I asked even his reply didn't sound like him. Hell even he knew it the Curtis I knew would never do that.**

**Shit your mom was everything to him so when he said it I pushed it's why we stop being friends. Because I couldn't believe he would do that so I am going to make sure she pays for what she did. Aunt Stella can I tell Curtis myself" she says, Stella was shocked and even more livid then before.**

**"She really did destroy his life she took everything from YOU BETTER MAKE DAMN SURE SHE PAYS FOR WHAT SHE DID. BECAUSE I AM"Stella says getting up that's when Angela stopped her. And shook her head"No Aunt Stella no she oblivious right now and we want her to stay that way until we arrest her.**

**Les's head was swirling"I gotta get out if here" he says pulling away from his grandparents and sister. Manolo nodded to Drew to follow him as he left Starr was quite the all knew something was going to happen. "Estrella think mi negra don't do anything off of emotion you are very highly trained but at this moment.**

**She's in Mona's hands" he whispered in her ears as the two detectives talked. Sam stood next to her God father" so now what now" she says, we wait, we play an enraged family when we storm out of here" Manolo says. As Angela leaves heading back to where Marco was and Jordan was with her family.**

**Pulling the curtains back with Marco by her side"Jordan Ashford you are under arrest for 2 counts of attempted Murder of Elena Tavares and Curtis Ashford Marco cuff her"Angela says. As he stepped forward "Wait what is going on what is she being arrested for"her brother questioned. Making everyone turn to the woman who had just entered the room Angela looked at him strangely "did you just misses the charges I was very clear on what i said Charlie" she says.**

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

** "Dad are you here" Joss said rushing in getting his attention to just how frantic she was he knew Carly was calling him. But he was in a meeting he had just got back to his office getting up "Josslyn what's a matter are you okay' Jax's asked. As she hugged him 'Tell me it's not true that Sonny tried to kill you" she says, pulling her back "where'd you here that at" he says.**

**Shaking her head "please tell me it's not true tell me mom didn't know" she continued but the look on his face said it all. For her she was in disbelief " just sit down and let's talk about this" he said getting her a bottle of water. "It's true isn't it and please don't give me that excuse that it was complicate because it's not he tried to kill you DAD. AND SHE KNEW THAT AND SHE STILL MARRIED HIM ANYWAY" Josslyn said in disbelief.**

**"Who told you" Jax's asked closing the bottle of water putting it down and taking a deep breath. I went to see Kristina to catch up and to talk and i got a text from Les saying that mom was trying to kill him at Kelly's so I go. And on the way there i bump into his aunt Emelda and we start talking and we get to Kelly's and I hear her bashing his mom. Drew was trying to tell her i was there and it was too late i heard every nasty thing she said.**

**But before i couldn't reply his aunt snapped attacking her but Drew broke it up then she freaking out on mom. Going on about what mom deserves about how she destroys peoples lives and how she thinks she better then people. And Sonny and Jason feed into then she says that she feels bad for us because Mom never loves us enough to put us first. Then she says I bet she doesn't know and mom quickly tells her not to talk to me and I couldn't understand why.**

**Now at this point Mom is trying to shut her up and then pushing for us to go and it only made Emelda laugh. Then i asked what was it that I didn't know Emelda then says the way she bashed Les and his mom she should tell me. That's when Mom went to attack her but runs right into Drew who asked mom to leave Les alone as he tries to get Les's aunt to leave.**

**And that is when she told me that Sonny had you drugged and almost killed you because you didn't want me around the danger. That you had asked her to walk away from them and she couldn't do that could you" she says just as Carly ran in. "Jax's we have to be a united front for Josslyn I need you to back me"she says looking up seeing Josslyn sitting there. Looking at her daughter "baby you have to understand it " she says.**

**"No I don't want to understand your reasons for marrying the psychopath that tried to kill my dad like he did Michael's. It's not okay for me and this is why I can't stay there I want to live with Dad I can't and won't be apart of that" Joss says. Before turning to her father "please can i live with you" she asked, yes you can you never have to asked its your home to" he replied.**

**As Carly shook her head no "your place is with me let's talk about this" Carly says, there's no more talking mom I can't live with the man who tried to kill my father. I can't except could you I'm going to get my stuff" she says walking around her mother then leaving. "Joss, Josslyn" she called to no avail before turning around to Jax's, I'm going to kill that bitch" Carly says storming out his office.**

**Jax sighed but he was secretly was happy that Josslyn knew the truth and he didn't have to be the one to tell her. Because her eyes where open to just who Sonny was but he felt bad that she was hurt.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**After some time of walking around the hospital grounds to blow off some steam because he wanted to snap. Opening the door and just stood there not knowing where to begin they were both wrong to some degree. And the level of deceit was just mind boggling pulling up the chair and sitting down just staring. At a complete lost "I don't even know what to say right now period this is just so fucking bizarre" they say.**

**Talking to themselves rubbing there face and sigh then getting up pacing "It's not like i'm going to say I forgive you because I don't. But somebody whose become really important to me says I should tell you how I feel and why i'm angry. And honestly after what I found out today I don't know how I feel but what I do know is I am still angry.**

**At you and I don't know what else to do with that because it's just a fucked up situation all around. How could you not even fight for her for us I mean damn I don't get it I could never do that.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Port Charles**

**She didn't go straight to the house she knew her mother was following her to change her mind but her mind was made up she could no longer live there not even for Avery and Donna. Avery was only there ever other week because Sonny has to share custody with Ava it was probably better for her anyway she was so angry.**

** Just as she was going into the hospital "Josslyn" Jason called as she rolled her eyes as he gently went to reach for her but she pulled away"Don't touch me Jason"she shouted glaring at him. No longer blind he was just as guilty as Sonny was because he did Sonny's dirty work "Joss look your mom is worried about you" he says.**

**"Tell her not to worry I'm fine and I will be soon as I get away from all of you"Josslyn says continuing into the hospital, hey ,hey she's hurting just as much as you are"he said. Making her stop and look at him incredulously "Are you serious I don't give a damn about her hurt WHAT ABOUT MY HURT HUH what It hurts her that the cat is out the bag bag that she never put her kids over you and Sonny.**

**Imagine how those kids feeling it's always about what she wants and how she feels but I got new for you Jason I don't care how she feels. Now I get why Michael was so angry because you guys do things and expect us to be with it I'm not okay with it Jason" she says. "Neither was your mother for a while Josslyn and Emelda shouldn't have told you that because it wasn't her business "Jason says. **

**Throwing her head back with a groan"It doesn't matter did it make her not marry him the man who would've made me fatherless which she proved she would have been all to okay with yeah I think not right.**

**And why does it matter that she told me at least she was honest ****all of you would rather lie then tell the truth. Every time he does something to my dad she forgives him she makes it okay like when he got my dad deported. **

**So because he was in his emotions it makes it okay it doesn't fix it maybe he shouldn't have done it in the first place she gives him the right away to hurt us and I'm done with it "Joss says.**

**When she looks up and sees Jordan being handcuffed her as Sam slowly approached them before she stood in front of Jordan"I hope you burn in hell for what you did I watched my best friend almost die twice in one lifetime now you are a hateful bitch"Sam says.**

** "No wait what's going on"TJ asked when Laura stepped up "Jordan I'm sorry I need your badge and your gun your are not fit to lead this force"she says ,Laura this is a misunderstanding I can assure it was an accident"Jordan says.**

**Shaking her head"I seen both videos the first one hurt me because I know what it is when someone is out to get me it broke my heart for Curtis. Because I saw a young man struggling to save someone he loves screaming for help and he thought he got it in you and he didn't did he" the older woman says taking her badge from her.**

** "I have waited 19 years for this moment I became a cop for this very case so this is my moment and when Curtis wakes up I'm going to show him that video.**

**I know you're confused let me make it clear to you 19 years your Uncle and Elena where in a car accident that nearly killed the both of them. Anyway when I spoke to your uncle his story didn't make sense so I said if i can't get answer I will look. And here's why It didn't make sense because he would never leave her hell she had a hurt ankle. **

**At a track meet she still finished and your Uncle never left her side at all and it was a hurt ankle. So when he told me he left her in a car accident I was like no never so I became I cop so I could solve this case. **

**And I did didn't I Jordan I mean you hid it for almost twenty years but that's over now. I know the truth and when Curtis wakes up he will too" Angela says, what does this have to do with my mom" TJ asked.**

**Angelina looked at Jordan "should I tell him or are you" she says, baby it's a misunderstanding"Jordan says. Making Angel and Sam's head jerk "are you serious I've seen the video Jordan it was no misunderstanding you flashed your blinkers. Right on Curtis he swerved to miss hitting you and crashed he had a concussion when he stumbled out that car.**

**The blood dripping from his forehead didn't matter to him the person in the he passenger seat did because he screamed for help. Begging her to get up and then you appeared as you got out the car and told him to go.**

** And he wouldn't he couldn't even stand straight Jordan he could have died then what. But collapsed and you didn't take him to a hospital you had your ex partner take him home giving him the illusion that he left her.**

**When he didn't but it didn't matter and then you let Elena lay there for five minutes without getting her help right away. But my friend had an angel because she made it you was hoping she wouldn't then another thing you would have made his fault" she says.**

**Her sisters shook their heads in disbelief"Jordan wouldn't do that's bullshit don't put that on her"Michelle spat angrily. "Yeah I know my sister I want to see this video"Chuckie said, gladly soon as we have the prisoner secure and ready for extradition. Back to Baltimore to face the charges on top of the new ones Marco take her" Angela says.**

**As he lead Jordan away when Joss approached the woman"Excuse me does Elesandro know" the teenager asked. Looking at her sympathetically" yeah I broke the news to him and his sister he may need a friend" Angela said. " Josslyn we don't know where he went but i know he didn't leave the hospital"Sam says.**

**When Drew comes in and saw what was taking place he walked over and hugged Sam. " I know where he is" she said rushing off , Joss, Joss, Josslyn" Cameron called going after her. "What I have to find him Cameron I know you don't like him but he's my friend and he needs me right now" she said getting on the elevator.**

**Cameron and Trina both felt bad about their reaction to him not helping after hearing what she had done. Back in the hospital room" you know when me and Starr first found out we're so angry at her we thought she was being a selfish bitch. Then my grandmother showed us the videos an then we understood her pain.**

**And why she did what she did it was hard for me to get your reasoning unless. You never really loved her like you say you did and it has me thinking are you that great of a performer. To fool my entire family nah it was in your eyes because you got a shitty poker face.**

**Now it's like I don't even what to think about any of this but appreciate you stepping in. Because if you hadn't my mom would be dead and my world would go dark. What makes me angrier is that Danisa mom did the same thing just picked up and left. **

**If she would've just said I don't want to be with you anymore and broke up i could respect that. But I can't because she didn't even tell me she was leaving I found out when Dani wasn't picked. And the daycare center call me Bruce she didn't come get her so i call my uncle to pick her up.**

**I call her no answer so when I finish my test I keep calling no answer and now I worried something happened to her. Then here I am calling all around worried and shit driving around to hospitals and calling precincts. Thinking the worse then I pick up Dani go back to our place that's where I found it her letter saying goodbye.**

**Like I was nothing, like I meant nothing and in that moment I understood how my mother felt. This person say they love you and have your back and they leave like you anit worth shit. Now this is the person you slept next to, told your dreams to built a life with. And they just leave that's when you ask yourself was it ever real.**

**At least you didn't knowing leave your children I guess you have that going for you. But you still left and worse of all you didn't even try because you were to much of a punk to do so. Now I blamed you for alot of shit that went wrong but it turns out you were just much as a victim. Like I said you are at fault for not even trying just leaving someone to pick up the pieces of their lives.**

**That was your fault and I don't know what to do with that so I will leave you with that. Thank you for saving my mother's life" Les says getting up when he turned and saw Josslyn standing there. Both just stood there looking at each other before she moved and hugged him feeling his body relax.**

**"Let's get out of here" Josslyn says taking his hand as they left closings the door behind them. "Les wait" Curtis says with a hoarse voice trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light looking around the room. Trying to figure out where he was just as he heard the monitors beeping. When he heard the door open again"Elena" he whispered making his aunts eyes widened" Curtis baby its me"Stella says.**

**Rushing to his side as she pushed the help button as the nurses and his doctor came in ****waiting until they were done. "Thank god your awake now" she says sighing with relief, auntie where's Star is Elena okay" he asked. **

**She stopped and froze "Starr needed to walk and Les I don't know where he is" she answered trying to be evasive "auntie what are you trying not to tell me" Curtis says when the door open.  
**

**He thought it was Jordan until he looked up and saw her "Ang" he says "Curtis long time no see but what auntie is trying to avoid telling you is No matter how gallant your efforts were Elena still got hit.**

**With a through and through and she suffered a swelling in the brains because she when you guys fell she hit her head do you remember what happened" she asked. As he silently cursed "yeah her and Starr where going for a run I tagged along to talk to Elena I was going to do whatever I had to get her to forgive me and she pretty much ignored me then took off.**

**And you know how fast she can go she made all these crazy turns but Starr told me the route so when I finally caught up with her I saw Jordan pulling her gun so I jumped in. Where is I have to talk to her about that it wasn't necessary because Elle had on headphones so she couldn't here whatever she says.**

**"Well she anit here Starr had her banned from coming anywhere that girl means business and before you say it Curtis they girl watched both of her parents go down"Stella says. He laid shocked shaking his head that she was there "Well I'm up I want to speak to her this shit has to stop" Curtis says as Angela and Stella looked at each other"okay what's going on" he says.**

**Looking between the women""Curtis do you remember why I became a cop when I was all set to become a doctor"Angela asked, because you wanted to know what ****happened that night I left Elle to die. But I told you what happened I left the woman I loved on the side of the road while she was pregnant" he replies when they looked at each other again.**

**"Well I didn't believe because I knew you so what if I tell you that you didn't leave knowingly and I have proof that you didn't cause that accident or leave Elle" she says.  
**

**Groaning"Ang we been through this already I DID IT OKAY" he says, "NO,No you didn't Curtis but you wife did she caused the accident and like I said I can prove it"she shouted. As he looked up at him in disbelief shaking his head not understanding what she meant with tears in his aunts eyes as she nodded at what Angela said.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Joss drove then parked the car they sat in complete silence "I guess you heard" Les says breaking the silence. "Yeah I'm sorry I wasn't eavesdropping or anything once I heard i went to look for you" Josslyn says. Shrugging his shoulder "It's not your fault Joss you didn't do nothing it's the story of my life" he says. " And I thought I was having a shitty day yours takes the cake" she says.**

**As he sits up"What happen with your mom" he asked giving her his attention, as she groans "what didn't happen she got into with you Aunt. Who then tells me that her husband had my dad drugged and almost killed him and she forgave him.**

** Because heaven forbid someone ask her to put the kids first and not associate with them because. You know heaven forbid she not talk to them and I've been thinking she thrives of the same power Sonny wants or has. **

**Whatever she lives for it and that's why she will never leave them alone whatever ugh I'm so over this" she says. Throwing her head against the seat "So what you going to do" Elesandro asked shaking her head. **

**"Well I'm going to be living with my dad until school starts and I don't what about you huh i see you took my advice. And went and told your dad how you felt which is irrelevant now because Jordan caused the accident.**

**So how do you feel about that" Joss asked shoving him lightly, that's when he shook his head "Honestly I don't chula I gotta talk to my mom" he says. "No that's not what I said I mean how do you feel about it not your mom" she responds.**

** Shaking his head "I don't but my mom has always been my sounding board for when things didn't make sense. And it don't make sense even from before Joss because I saw the videos of them how they were.**

**They reminded me of my grandparents how do you walk away from that"Les says rubbing his head. As she gently ran her hands through his hair calming him " Where some pair huh you know what let's not think about our parent drama for one second. **

**And just be us " she says going to kiss his cheek but he turned and her lips collided with his. ****When she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he pulled back "we shouldn't I'm feeling destructive and I can't do that to you Josslyn" he says kissing her.**

**One last time "What does that mean Elesandro don't treat me like a baby because i'm not"she says. With a sigh "I need to destroy something because this anger in me I won't take that out on you. I need to hit something , break something" Les says, when she smirked "I have an idea that may help the both of us but you have to help not so we don't get caught" Joss said.**

**Les looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Okay shoot dimelo nena" she says putting her feet down and starting the car. And drove off to where just she wanted to go she was sure about what she wanted and she would call Krissy tomorrow. But they would have to talk first and tonight wasn't the night for that but really soon would be.**


	28. Chapter 28

**PCPD**

**Jordan couldn't believe it she had buried this behind her and never thought of it again she was in a bad place. At that time she had just lost her husband and she lashed out never in a million years did she think this would come back to bite her. But she loved Curtis and she needs him to understand that she was hurting.**

**That she never meant to take it that far just then TJ came in he stood for a minute trying to find the words. " Baby I need you to listen to me" Jordan says when he held his hand up stopping her. As he shook his head" No mom I seen the video with my own eyes you always do this my dad, your husband and Uncle Curtis.**

**You make a shitstorm of our lives and we forgive you EVERY TIME AND FUCKING FOOLS OF US. NOT THIS TIME THIS TIME IS IT YOU KNOW I FOUGHT THAT KID MY COUSIN UNCLE CURTIS SON. EVERY TIME HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT I DEFEND YOU MOM, YOU TAUGHT THAT WRONG WAS WRONG AND RIGHT WAS RIGHT.**

**Remember that I guess it just didn't apply to you right because you hurt and destroy people and don't care. About what you do to other people you have proven you don't know what love is. I was so sure that they were wrong and that their mom was just jealous.**

**She wasn't she had every right to feel the way she did nobody else matters but what you want. Tell me something mom why uncle Curtis" TJ says, she's not going to tell you that. Isn't that right Jordan here's why to destroy his life how he destroyed hers by telling. Her husband the truth and to top off she gets to stick it Elena basically.**

**Saying she won because your mother duped Curtis into loving her it was about revenge. If she wasn't going to have a happy ending with Tommy he wasn't going to have one with Elena. Few years ago Curtis searched her up and even bought a plane ticket to Miami. And I'm guessing this was right about the time she gained interest in him.**

**He and Elle were both single at the time it would have been prime time for he and Elle to speak. But she couldn't have that she wasn't done she felt that Elle had to suffer. Like losing a child and raising two others on her own two that craved a father's existence. You didn't care because she couldn't live in her bubble right Jordan.**

**So you manipulated Curtis every chance you got That forgiving dumb bastard you knew it was coming the moment you found out about the kids. He would be like fucking Lassie the moment he saw her but you had to pitch a tent all you really did. Was speed up the process by the time he found out you were playing him he was being shot.**

**But you know what I hope you enjoy prison bitch oh yeah and TJ you should really look into who your father really is. Because kid when I look at you I don't see Shawn Butler or his sister I see Tommy Ashford. **

**I met him him back in the day stand-up guy she never deserved him karma is a bitch Jordan. Hey kid I almost forgot she was the reason you were kidnapped and beat up and when your fiancee asked she lied to her that you didn't want her anymore. In which Molly started drinking and crashed her car but Sam found her" Orlando said with a smirk as he left.**

**TJ looked at her in disbelief watching his mother his emotions all over the place. "TJ baby don't listen to him they are out to get me I am being framed" Jordan pleaded. Shaking his head"No mom I'm done I can't believe anything you say because you have lied to me a million times over.**

**And the funny thing is you never said you were sorry you said you would do it all over again. Your never sorry for the things you do you just wish they wouldn't find out its the only thing you would change. **

**Uncle Curtis was right maybe if you told your husband the truth there wouldn't had been so many casualties in your lies" he said slamming the door. When he came out he walked straight unto Molly's waiting arms that's when Starr walked up. "TJ Ashford I believe this belongs to you and Shawn should look at it together" Starr said before walking away.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"What do you mean Jordan wasn't even there" he asked Angela sighs" she was there Curtis I saw the videos myself. You were driving so incredibly slow and careful and my guess was you were high. But the moment Elle got in that car you were driving like a snail and some flashed lights in your direction.**

**Which caused you to think you were going to hit something so you swerve to not hit something then you crashed" Angela says. As she took out the recording with live audio and played it for him because it was the only way. That he would be able to see that he was innocent deep down she hoped it would give her best friends.**

**A chance at what they lost she loved Orlando but she knew that him and Elena weren't together love. They may love each but not the way two people should being in a relationship. She knew both of them enough to know that they are comfortable. With never being hurt again and they didn't have to worry about that with each other.**

**Curtis watched in horror and disbelief as he sobbed like a baby that's when Drew , Sam and Starr came in. Making them stop as Starr stood watching a grown man sobbed the way he did. All she and his aunt did was hugged him Angela was hurt for him. Because she knew just how much he loved Elena she was there watching them fall in love.**

**He cried tears of the hurt a massive amount of deception he wasn't just crying for himself. Curtis was crying for Elena who thought that he never loved her his kids who grew up fatherless. A son that looked like him who died after he was born everything that he missed like watching his kids grow up.**

**All of it he was to forgiving for his own good and she played him he should have just reached out to her. Maybe he would have this pain in his chest now he knew how Tommy felt he forgave after what she did like a fool. That's when the tears stopped and the anger and the rage set in what he didn't know was Sam and Drew had left giving him his moment.**

**Pulling back as he wiped his eyes" I'm good umm Starr how fast can you get me a lawyer I need to divorce this bitch and now. She played me for a fool she cost me everything so I'm going to make sure she loses everything. I was so stupid thinking that I was guilty I held so much blame thinking I should have just kept my mouth shut.**

**Hell he was my big brother and I couldn't Ang I'm sorry for everything I never understood how I got home. Or cleaned up I just thought I left" Curtis says, her ex partner took you home and cleaned you up. And did his recourse to make you sober up it was to make you believe you would. I don't know if it was about you or not Hutu know she wanted to destroy Elle. **

**Do you remember all those times guys would hit on her and be relentless that was her doing as well. I'm sorry Curtis but I knew you , I knew my friend and it never made sense that you left her to me. Hell you wouldn't leave her for little things like minor injuries. But you left her when her life was on the line no, uh uh ah that didn't make sense now we know why" Angela said. **

**Clearing his throat "Umm i need to be alone right now no Auntie please just give me some time to absorb this. Starr I love you and your brothers I'm sorry I have been a fool I flaunted that bitch in front of your mother i was a damn fool for forgiving her. **

**And I know your mother well enough to know that she will never forgive and I deserve it but it doesn't. Stop me from wanting what was stolen from me" Curtis says with a fresh batch of tears.**

** Forming in his in his eyes as he hugged her wishing he could do things all over again he was a sucker but no more he would show everyone. They all left leaving him to his own thoughts as he laid back as the tears ran down his face freely.**

_Flashback_

_They were at the restaurant when Wilson his girlfriend Carmen , Curtis and Trent came. "Ang what's Curtis said with a grin plopping down next to her when he saw the other girl sitting next to her. When she looked up she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen he didn't even know what color it was._

_Angela just shook her head slapping him on the arm"Curtis, Wilson, Carmen and Trent this is my Friend from school Elena" she says introducing them. Curtis stuck his hand out"it's nice to meet you Elena I'm Curtis the rest of them are not important. You have really amazing eyes what color is that" he asked as his friends watched him._

_Before Elle could answer Wilson girlfriend did she was a little full of herself"their obviously contacts Curtis she says shaking her head. Which made Elena smirked as she looked at Angela" there actually not not contacts but real eye color. And to answer your questions pa it's Amber and change colors" she replied shaking his hand._

_Looking Curtis straight in the eyes that's the moment he was hooked as Trent started laughing hysterically" I guess she told you she cool by me Ang" he says giving Elle a high five. As he continued to laugh making Carmen more upset as she crossed her arms with a huff. They all know she was upset as Curtis turned back to her making her smile._

_" So where you from" he asked just as Elle was going to answers Carmen says" how old are you because you look young" with an attitude. That's when Elle's face lit up Angela turned her head because she knew it was going to happen. It's why they clicked they were similar blunt and straight to the point" ay__, cariña, ¿qué es? Eh, estar aquí amenaza tu existencia, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer, desciende un poco y no avergonzaré tu trasero" (Oh por little babe what is it huh my being here threatens your existence so here's what we are going to do you take it down a notch and I won't embarrass your ass) Elle said with a smile._

_All the while everyone else watched on Angela almost felt bad for Wilson always having to baby this over grown child. "__Wilson no quiero estar aquí" she says crossing her arms against her chest as the guys watched him. "__Pero dijiste que saldrías con mis amigos como si fuera tuyo" Wilson answered as she huffed and puffed. Only making Elle laugh even more which made Angela laugh because the girl had a knack for being petty as hell._

_"pero cariño, no les gusta y sé que Angela está haciendo esto a propósito porque sabe que no me gustan otras chicas a tu alrededor " Carmen says in a whining tone. Rolling her eyes at Angela who chuckled "__Ante diablo eres uno de esos que carajo y Angela no me dijo nada she mentioned food and I was game" she replies to the whiny woman. Who just scoffed and rolled her eyes as she got up stomping as she stormed out he bar and grill as Wilson sighed._

_Which only made his friends laugh even more " Can i get a two burgers and fries with a strawberry milkshake and a chocolate one two" he says. Making his friends continue to laugh hysterically as he shrugged and shook his head "Was it something I said" Elle says sarcastically. _

_With a hint of mischief in her eyes "Angela I like her where you from little mama" Trent asked. As Curtis watched her every move " Well i'm from Brooklyn originally but i live in Miami and I'm 17 but my birthday is in two weeks" she said honestly._

_And that is what Angela loved about her she was honest to a fault but watching her and Curtis she knew they were into each other. "Wait a minute she's in med school how y'all know each other Curtis asked, I know I too am in medical School" she answers with a grin._

_ That he was sold on "When's your birthday" he asked bluntly, as she smile "Like i said it's in two weeks October 26" Elle replies. His boys was shaking his their heads "so parents just allow that" Wilson said._

_Trying to rectify his girlfriends suspicions "Yeah my brother and my cousin is right there his wife is at the house with the kids" she said. Waving at Ross and Santiago the guys all turned around and looked when Curtis got up making Trent jump up. So did Wilson " are you crazy your twenty two going your going to be twenty three she can't get into a bar nothing" he says._

_Hoping to deter his friend " Actually I can money can get you in whatever place I want" she says nonchalantly shrugging her arms. "That's only four years" Curtis says continuing on getting Santiago and Ross Trent pushed him back. "Are stupid she is a kid man Angela talk to your best friend" Trent says, Curtis this is the girl you were talking to on the phone every time you called my place. And i actually think you guys would be cute together but you should wait until she's 18" Angela said._

_When Curtis smiled "I know I'm a cop your forgot and plus i called early she said you were in the shower. And I suggested she come out with you and so I could meet her" he said with a grin, turning to Elena who smiled. "You conned me" Ang says as Elle gave her the innocent look as the older girl slapped her arm. As Santiago and Ross laughed "I love you Angela Kai Reed" Elle says trying not to smile. _

_Only making Angela shakes her head "No bitch you totally conned me no using your evil superpowers on your friends" she say. Shoving Elle gently who hugged her covering her face with her jacket 'No it wasn't me it was his idea blame him i'm just some dumb kid as he puts it" Elena says. _

_With Curtis chuckling as Ang shoved him "you set me up with your punk ass" she said. When Ross put his hand up " Nah Santi i got this you will cave and give her what she wants your a big softy bro Look homie I will normally say no but she will be eighteen in two weeks._

_We are having a big party for her Pops will be in town now if he says yes which I doubt then that's it you can be her friend and that it" Ross says. "Curtis i get it she's cute and all but really man" his boys says,"WILSON!" Carmen called as he looked at his friend and nodded. "She summoning you man you should go" Curtis says his mind was already made up he like her nobody knew they exchanged numbers. _

_They had been talking for the last couple of weeks and even Angela didn't know she was a cool she made him laugh and smile. So he wanted to get to know her more she already told him her age she was straight forward about it. Which threw him for a loop because most would have lied but she didn't she told him she hated liars she would be honest from the gate. "Don't do anything stupid" Wilson said paying for his food and leaving with his girlfriend "bye Nena" Elle said with a wave._

_Two weeks later they showed up "This is the house" Trent asked, yeah this is the one it's the correct address"Angela said. Parking the car and getting out grabbing the present out of the car as Curtis checked his breath and himself out. _

_"Curtis she is a kid she can't even drink" Carmen said rolling his eyes "Last time i checked you and her didn't get along and you left in a huff. And Wil thought i was doing something stupid and I think otherwise she is cool people and where ever her and I decide to go is my business" he said ringing the doorbell._

_He had on a burgundy blazer with black jeans and shoes with a black short sleeve shirt when a woman opened the door. "Hey Angela and guest thank you for coming you didn't have to get this bitch nothing she's got enough trust me she's been spoiled today" Kat said. _

_They laughed these are my friends, Curtis, Trent, Wilson and his girlfriend Carmen now how spoiled we talking" Angela chuckled. "Like really, really spoiled new car, new apartment without Santi but down the hall from Ross and his fiancee" she replied._

_"Oh god can't stand her spoiled ass" she says laughing knowing Elle heard her, but you love me Angela " Elle says as Curtis mouth dropped. She had on a burgundy and black sweater dress with black boots that came up to her thighs with her hair down. "Hi how are you guys you stole my color" she says with a smile hugging and kissing all of them except Wilson and Carmen._

_ But saving Curtis for last Kat and Angela shook their head as she lead them inside to the party "god their so cute and matchy lord help us" Kat whispered to Angela._

_"Wow this is a dope set up" Trent says , damn what does her father do for a living jesus " Wilson says as Carmen held on to him for dear life. As the walked into the party Melky was DJing the music was blaring there was several seating this was like no party they had ever been too. That's when Angela spotted Elle's father with her uncles that's when her mother came over "Angela how are you doing how's your parent's who are your friends" Esmerelda asked hugging her._

_The young woman hugged her back "Hi Mrs. Tavares they are well my mom said that y'all should have lunch before you guys leave. And these are my friends Curtis, Trent , Wilson and Carmen" she says looking at them. When Kat stood next to her "Oh lord their like cute and matchy" Esme whispered to Kat who bursted into laughter._

_ " Ma I said the same thing" Kat says with a big grin when Elle whispered something to Curtis before taking his hand and leading him to where her father was. While Kat distracted everyone else "Papi this is the guy I was telling you about" Elle said biting the bullet._

_They talk all stopped Manolo put his drink down and looked up at them before turning to others" are they matching she's setting me up isn't she" he whispered. Making Florio and Carlos laugh trying to lighten the mood "Nena you look beautiful come have a drink with your Tio and play some dominoes" Carlos said. _

_Not being able to say no but knowing they were setting her up to see if she would spill anything they had been giving her beers since the party started._

_She was hesitant at first "what you afraid Nena" Joe says knowing that she would never turn down a challenge because she was her father's daughter. Her head jerked "What hell no Tio Chuck sucks at Dominoes and Tio Joe always gives himself away when he has to much and the only one of you that are any good._

_ Is Tio Carlos because he doesn't trash talk he just plays he taught me so really what's up" Elena said crossing her arms._

_That's when she looked up Curtis was gone so was her dad that's when it hit her "You guys suck" she said sitting down. Taking the drink from Big Chuck and shuffling the dominoes as they all laughed "your good Nena but we have been doing this longer. _

_Now you, Sammy, Mona , KK and JT are good but not like us but the good thing is you'll get there eventually. Meanwhile in the office "Sit down son would you like something to drink" Manolo asked pouring him a drink anyway._

_Not even giving him a chance to answer then passing it to him Curtis watched the man he was built that much he could see. He could also see that the man loved his daughter very much sitting down in front of Curtis who felt like he was in the principals office._

_ "Tha.. thanks sir" the young man said before clearing his throat remember what she told him sitting straight up. Manolo smirked " so i heard you want to date my daughter now i'm not going to do the usual what are your intentions bs._

_Because quiet frankly it's not your intentions i'm worried about because i see you haven't gotten it yet she picked you. And son there was no other choice for you now tell me why should I trust you with my daughter she is eighteen wouldn't to be with someone your age. Sleeping with countless nameless woman" he said, Curtis looked at him strangely "What do you mean she choose me"only making the older man laugh._

_"Son my daughter is very picky about who she spends time with experience has taught her not to waste time. So her talking to you out of all the guys that having been hounding me to talk to her but you are different. _

_And here's how I know the moment you saw her when you walked through that door Curtis Byron Ashford youngest son of Hank and Henrietta Ashford. That look on your face spoke volumes so tell me why I should trust you with my daughter" he says._

_His eyes widened looking the man straighten in the eye "Because i think she's a cool girl i like her alot and If given a chance I will never leave her side. And Mr. Tavares I don't know the future but from the moment i spoke to her i felt pulled to her and it was like nothing i never felt before. Yes I could be with others my age but that's not what I want look forward to talking to her because she's blunt and honest. _

_About everything and she doesn't sugarcoat things and I don't care that she's younger then me it's not a big deal either" Curtis says. Nodding his head " I can respect that but my job as a father is to protect her until she is old enough to do her so herself._

_ Then let her go to the man she chooses to share her life with and I hope i can trust you with that I don't have to try to intimidate you. Because I know she can defend herself so as you get to know her I get to know you that's how one builds trust so what do you say"Manolo says._

_Standing up and Curtis got up as well" I would say yes sir that sound good" the young man answered trying to stay calm. But on the inside he was excited to see where they would go he wasn't lying he did like her alot._

_ Stretching his hand out Manolo shook his hand "good' the man says when the girl that opened the door that opened the door for them came in with a guy. "So what's the verdict daddy O" Olly says, I going to give Mr. Ashford a chance oh this is her older brother Manolo Jr._

_But we call him Oliver and his wife Katherine Olly looked from his father back to Curtis then laughed "Well good luck then brother because your going to need it"He says laughing._

_ That's when Kat looked him straight in the eyes " You hurt her I will strap dynamite to your body and blow you sky fucking how but good luck" Kat says going from serious to smiling. Which freaked Curt the hell out but nothing would rain on his parade tonight he was going to go and dance with birthday girl._

_From the moment it that was it when he walked out the den to her smiling dancing around as her uncles watched her all who wore a shocked expression. When their eyes connected they both smiled "Papi i beat them all" she says, it was a straight win to Tio it wasn't a mercy birthday win either" Ramona said. _

_Curtis tried to be cool but he was too excited as he reached for her hand "you want to dance" he asked. Her face lit up and that when he saw it her eyes did change colors "Hell yeah let's go" Elle says as they walked to the dance floor._

**Tears steadily came down there face hurt of everything coming up and bubbling over with no place to go but to come out. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Port Charles**

**Jasper Jack's house**

**The doorbell started ringing before there was rapid knocking continuously until it dragged him out of the bed. Before he came down and answered it when Carly barrages in "Is Josslyn here I need to speak to her JOSSLYN JOHN JACKS GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" Carly shouted. "Carly stop what is going on we were both in bed Joss is sleeping she came here last night we watched a movie. Then she went up to bed" he says.**

**"JOSSLYN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW"she shouted again as the teen came downstairs in her pajamas. "Gosh my take it down a notch you may wake the neighbors geeze what's all the yelling about" Josslyn says.**

** Still yawning before sitting down next to her father "did you sleep good last night" Jax asked. Shaking her head "Yeah it was the best sleep i've had in along time did Les get home okay I can't find my phone" she said.**

**Completely ignoring her mother when Jax's gave her the cellphone "Oh thanks dad" she says checking her messages. When Carly covered the phone "we need to talk now because this has gone far enough now this really Joss" Carly said. **

**As Joss and Jax both looked at her confused "what are you talking about Jax asked as Joss shrugged pulling her cellphone away. Annoyed even though she knew what her mom was talking about it but she wasn't giving anything away.**

**Carly's head jerked "What am I talking about you don't know Sonny's office at Puzullos was broken into the place was completely trashed. I mean everything thousands of dollars worth of damage people can't come into work until the restaurant is fixed. They are losing pay and can't take care of their families" she says as Josslyn rolled her eyes mocking her nonchalantly. **

**"Wait a minute what does that have to do with Josslyn" her father asked in an accusatory tone, I will tell you why dad me no like King Corinthos hmm me mad" the teenager says. Which only made her mother more angry "Are you accusing Josslyn for breaking into Sonny's place of business" Jax said angrily he was disgusted. That she would even think that their daughter of that "No I am not Jax i'm trying to get answers and you should to.**

**She is to busy lashing out and passing little wise remarks" Carly says, well for you information it wasn't me because I was with Les he got some really bad news. You know right after you tried to kill him and Dani so we drove around for a while to clear our collective head. Of the bullshit of the day sorry dad not sorry mom and we stopped at the arcade on 5th and Charles see we took pictures" Joss said.**

**Getting up and walking to the side table and showed her mother it was time stamped "Dad called me and we came back here. Watched a movie in which I was nodding off and Dad said he would make sure he got back home.**

** So I guess that crosses me off your list huh mom maybe just maybe it was mob related because Sonny your husband is a mobster right" the teenager says coldly.**

**"Josslyn I've been doing this a hell of a lot longer then you have don't push me okay" the woman says. As Josslyn shrugs "I don't know what you want me to say mother but it wasn't me didn't destroy your husbands restaurant. **

**Like he destroys lives but I digress" she says, Josslyn like i said I know what's going on" Carly says. Sighing "WHATEVER MOM I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE IT WASN'T ME ALRIGHT. AND BEFORE YOU GO BLAMING LES BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LIKE BLAMING HIM FOR STUFF.**

**IF YOUR NOT TRYING TO KNOCK HIM OFF LIKE YOU DID MICHAEL'S DAD HE ACTUALLY THINKS MOM. HE THINKS ABOUT HIS ACTIONS AND WHAT IT WOULD DO TO HIS CHILD UNLIKE YOU SO YOU CAN'T BLAME HIM BECAUSE AFTER THE ARCADE WE CAME HERE"Joss says with a shrug.**

**"JOSSLYN DON'T PUSH ME I KNOW IT WAS YOU BECAUSE I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MOB RELATED AND NOT" Carly say. Joss laughed "well I don't know mom because it wasn't me so you have to find another target of you anger" she says. **

**" Wait a minute what did you mean she tried to knock him off" Jax asked, I offered to buy him lunch and get to know him I didn't do anything to him or his daughter. But we aren't talking about that Josslyn we are talking about what happened to the restaurant" Carly says.**

**Remembering what Les told her about no implicating guilt just to deflect and be nonchalant about all of it. That's when Jax got angry "are you serious Carly you would rather accuse our 17 year old daughter then see that somebody is after Sonny.**

**I've had enough Carly come back her when you can be an actual mother to OUR DAUGHTER AND IF YOU CAN'T DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. BECAUSE SONNY WAS ALWAYS YOUR FIRST PRIORITY ANYWAY YOU SHOULD GO NOW YOU WORE OUT YOUR WELCOME" he said. Getting up and opened the door for her when he did Nina was standing there seeing the anger written allover his face.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Orlando sat there most of the night all he heard was the beeping of the machines as Sam sat across from him. "Sammy go home and kiss your baby's I will call you"Orlando says, I don't want to leave her. I need her to wake up and tell me she's okay" Sam says, yeah but she would want you to worry about the kids" he says.**

**Helping his friend up hugging her" go home and kiss your husband and your kids" he says, fine but call me if you need anything"she says leaving. With I a smile" I know momma " he answers before turning and looking at her" ayyyy Nena you need to wake up your missing a fantastic show.**

**I mean there isn't a lawyer in town that will take her case and her brother is trying to say that your dad set this up. And how Angela is in his pocket I mean it's the funniest shit because now he is going hard to arrest Tio. Now you know your dad he's like pero I don't do nothing" he says with a chuckle as he kissed her hand.**

**Wiping what look like tears of her face" just come back to me come back to us" Orlando said laying back. " How is she nobody will tell me" Curtis asked coming in being pushed by Starr who hugged and kissed him on the cheek. " Just like you sent Titi Sammy home I'm sending you home take a shower eat check on Miranda.**

**Feddy and Mando are still there and they need you too so come on pops. I got our patient" Starr says, groaning " I know but I can't leave her Estrella she is my ride or die my partner in crime" Orlando says. "I know but you what she would say go shower shave I don't want you looking like an unkept man" she says as they laughed.**

**"Yeah I know she would cut my ass not even caring my pain in the ass. Alright call me if she wakes up and she's Elena Curtis she's a fighter, love you mi princesa "he replies before leaving. Curtis having a somber look watching the other man look" I know I have no right to be jealous because I was a fucking fool. **

**You know after everything she did I still saw it fit to forgive her and I shouldn't" he said. Starr looked at him sympathetically" your to forgiving for your own good and people like her take advantage of that. **

**A lot like Les see you two have a big heart and if your not careful people use it against you. Me I'm more like my mother I could be forgiving but it's very unlikely and I hold grudges. See because you can own your mistakes they are trying to put it into my grandfather. **

**And trying to make Angela a dirty cop all to save her ass she still not owning her shit and she's not. But She should be getting her divorce papers as we speak with your video message" she says. " Good because I'm done I owe your mother more then apologies"he says, how about I give you a minute while go page Aunt Stella and let her know your here.**

**Get in your best groveling now this is the only chance your going to get because she can't fight you. On it every step of the way" she said with a grin that was all him that made Curtis smile as she left. Rubbing his growing beard just staring at her" Damn Elle where do I begin sorry is not enough for what I have done.**

**To you and our children damn i was such a fucking fool I let that women use me for twenty years. My auntie knew what she was talking about fuck talking about that bitch because. She ruined me before I the chance to ruin her what nobody knows. But me is I married her so I could do to her what she did to Tommy but I got sidetracked.**

**Playing the doting husband I was going to use our plan but she was better at manipulating people then I was"Curtis says. " Because your all heart and not enough grit" Manolo says from behind him. Making the young man turn around" I thought you were at the station" he says, I was the couldn't hold me they have no proof otherwise.**

**But I was there when she got the divorce papers and the video it was a thing of beauty. Because she was he's awake thanking God and everything then she got hit with the divorce papers the ring. Nena would have loved it K.K recorded it the funniest shit ever" the older man said**

**Nodding his head"you knew already didn't you always know"Curtis said, off course I did when do I not know Curtis"he said. " She knew too didn't she that is what she was talking about that day at the docks and I couldn't see it" the younger man says shaking his head.**

**In disgust in himself he literally lost everything and everyone he ever loved for a bitch that did nothing but take from him. " How do I get her back Mr. Tavares God the moment I saw her she still took my breath away. How do I get that back I mean I loved her like you love her mother I know deep down there has to be.**

**A small part of her that still cares a little bit" Curtis says, Manolo shook his head" I don't know son and sometimes in life you can't get it back it's just gone. And you may just have to live with that Curtis" the man spoke, I can't live with that I know her and Orlando aren't in love like two people in a relationship should be.**

**Because I know her Sir her eyes light up I have been on the receiving end of what her love is what it feels like. I just need a chance to fix the mess I made" he said patting Curtis on shoulder. "Sometimes there's nothing you can do but love her enough to let her be happy however she chooses to" Manolo says.**

**" And what if I can't sir" Curtis says shaking his head" I don't know son because that woman is going to fight you on it every step of the way. But figure it out because we're taking her back to Miami in another day or so" he said leaving. All Curtis could do was stare " please tell I can fix this please just give me a chance to I remember the first time I saw you.**

**I was a goner and I knew I didn't care if you were seventeen I knew I would love you forever. And I still do and after talking to your dad just now I know why my plan failed because you weren't in it. You were always better at this stuff then I was I may have been older but your mind was a thing of beauty.**

**Just the way it works I remember that it wasn't all bad Elena we had five perfect years before I fucked it up. I remember everything our first date we went rollerskating I remember busting my ass all over that rink you rented it out so it would only be us. **

**And at one point my ego took a beating because I was competitive you skated over. Then took my hand and said your going to get your big ass up and try again. We stayed there that whole night until I got it you were good like that you never let me give up.**

**I even remember our first kiss I was so nervous because i didn't want to seem pushy and you just kissed me. And you said don't over think it your breath tasted like big red. The moment we kissed it was like I was walking on clouds you were my piece of heaven on earth.**

**That I fucked up and I know your tired of the sorries because you need action so here it I'm going to whatever I have to do to get you back. I'm going to remind you why you fell in love with me in the first place. And i know it'll take time but I have the rest of my life to prove it" he says kissing her on her forehead.**

**Before turning the wheelchair out the room running into Les but before either of them could speak. Michelle came storming over with Kendra and Lamar behind her" You son bitch how dare say what you said to her what you kick her while she is down" she ranted. **

**He and Les looked at each other" you mean like the bitch did to him it's only right he does back right karma is a bitch anit. Just like she is so got what she deserve" Elesandro said looking her straight in the face when she went to slap him. But Starr caught her hand" hit my brother and it won't just be a bloody Fucking lip" she says.**

**As Lamar turned and saw her as she and Brian stood by Les and Curtis. When he put his hand up" Starr, Les I got let me make one thing clear your raise your hands at my kids again you will have a problem. Now on to your bitch of of a sister tell her I meant every word of what I said and her back to Johnson because she sure as Hell anit no Ashford.**

**Because when I marry their mother I don't need or won't that bitch to have any association me. Or my name tell not reach out to me ever now get the fuck out here because your not wanted or welcome here" Curtis says.**

** " So what you married her to humiliate her"Michelle says in disgust, it's what she did to Tommy right she never loved him. Or anyone else for that matter faithless whore bye" he replies The teens all looked at each other" ante Diablo he done lost his mind" Les says to his sister.**

**Who shrugged"hope reigns eternal" Starr says as they walked away Brian put his arm around Starr on purpose just. To piss of Lamar who he saw coming"Starr wait can I talk to you please with this guy"Lamar say something. Glaring at Brian who had his arm around Starr" No we can't I'm done talking your not going to bad mouth my family.**

**Because I know your punk ass father tried to pin your aunts shit on my grandfather" she replied. " His nephew is a hacker he can totally make it look like aunt did this she would do this" He pleaded. "ENOUGH off the blind bullshit kid the bitch did it alright with no care but get her revenge she got it but.**

**But guess what mines is coming let's go" Curtis says as they finally left. Jordan's family stood in shocked " he's angry and hurt but your dad will prove Jordan didn't do this" Kendra said. **

She looked around not knowing where she was when her eyes landed on a young man" hey mami"he says with a smile she didn't even need him to say who he was she knew he was the spitting image of a man she just couldn't seem to shake. But she would never admit it to anyone not even herself and she would rather hate his very existence only thing different about him was his pin straight hair that made him look Indian reaching over to touch him.

That's when her tears start to form in her eyes" I'm dead ain't I " Elena says he laughed "no but your giving up ma and that's not your style plus my brother and sister need you it's not time yet. And you can't continue hiding from dad either I know you want to punish him it you know the truth that doesn't at least thaw that ice in your heart" he said.

"No!" She says stubbornly making him laugh" why because he married her but you know why all heart and not enough grit. And that's where you come in a good heart but all grit and your too smart not to know it mom nobody said you have to get back together.

But you do need to forgive him because the two of you are two half of a whole you guys are going to heal each other and then you can move forward with your future good things are coming ma you'll see" Roman says.

"I can't forgive and I won't but I love you and I don't want to leave you" says, I'm always with you mami but you have to forgive him for you not for him. You it's okay to say your upset but you can't hate him and love us to mom we are part of him too and we were conceived in so much love and you transferred all the love you had for him and you put it in us.

And we love you ma you are our everything not just a mom but a best friend you keep us together. Les has your anger and your unrelenting grudge holding Estrella has your calm and cool level head she embodies you.

But she doesn't believe in love because off you major disdain for it and she's young ma she doesn't even notice that Brian loves her he always has. And me I have your heart when it's open and your level head mom love and hate both can't live in there because in your words we were perfection your going to get your happily ever after but you have to go I love you"he said with a smile.

Shaking her head "Not yet it wasn't enough"Elle says with her tears streaming down her face that he wiped away " don't cry mom it's going to be okay I promise" he says as all she heard was clear.

**Starr and Les stood watching in horror "we got her back" Griffin says when the monitors started beeping that's when she whispered "Roman no" she say as her kids looked at each other relieved that they got her back.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Port Charles**

**PCPD**

**"I'm telling you my sister is being set up she would never do this and I mean never do you understand me" Chuckie says. Dante ran his hand over his beard " Look man I know you don't want to believe neither did I at first okay. But there is corroborating evidence not just the video man I'm sorry there's nothing we can do.**

**She is being extradited back to Baltimore where she will be charged there for both incidents. Not just the accident for 2002 but the shooting here I wish there was something we can do but there's nothing. Our hands are tied on this matter " Dante says, gritting his teeth"I know that son of bitch is setting her up" the man continues.**

**He felt bad for him because he knew they couldn't believe neither could he. But the evidence was there right in front of them no matter how much they didn't want to. And trying to pin it on everyone else wasn't going to make this go away either.**

**Walking away frustrated" Eb Where's everybody" he asked, shaking her head because while he was trying to get Jordan free. From this current situation they had gotten word that Curtis was awake and talking. "Curtis is awake" Ebony says indifferent,"Okay that's good then he can get her a lawyer because I know that son if a bitch is setting her up.**

**And I will prove it and he will regret the day he came after my family you watch and see"Chuckie says. "CHARLIE! He isn't sending a lawyer for her he is divorcing her the papers is already signed. And to make matters worse he sent a video and the things he said to her you wouldn't believe.**

**Jordan is so hurt right now but it made sense how he never jumped to really defend her against that woman or the kids. He would never defend her like a husband should" Ebony says, what happened Ebony what'd he say" Chuckie says.**

**"God Charlie I can't even say it out loud because it's cruel and hurtful and I don't want to believe that it not true. That he was just saying those things because he's hurt right now but like I said. The man didn't have her back like a husband should" she says nodding for him to come and she played the video for him.**

**Chuckie was livid as he watched before he got up and stormed out of the precinct then to his car. His family was under attack and he was going to protect them starting with Curtis.**

* * *

** General Hospital**

**Les stood as they held each other fearing the worse" We got her back" Griffin says as they sigh." Roman No!" She whispers the twins looked at each other then to their mother. "Her pulse and heart are steady now everything seems clear. For right now but we have to wait as far as the TBI for when she is up" the doctor says before leaving.**

**They sat there for awhile not saying anything"Diablo coño meng"Les says rubbing his face as Starr sat in deep thought. Looking over at his sister waving trying yo get her attention when she spoke "do you think she saw Roman" Starr says. When their grandparents came in" Elesandro,Estrella we heard" they same simultaneously.**

**Hugging their grandchildren before Esmerelda walked over running her hands across her daughters face. When she knelt down and whispered something too her before kissing her on the cheek. " Nena it's time to wake up mommy we needed you and I have a feeling your baby daddy and Orlando. **

**Are going to be in an interesting cock fight and I know how much you love a good cock fight" Manolo says with a chuckle. As his wife slapped his shoulder Starr laughs as Les looks at him in disgust. "You shoulda heard this fool Abuelo talking about he's going to get mami to marry him and shit.**

**I think he the one that bumped his head" Les says, making his grandfather laugh" yeah about that hope reigns eternal. My money is on Orlando they may not be in love but they love each and it works for them so I'm happy. For them they found a partner in life like you Brian hope you guys get back together" the man says.**

**"I don't know about that Abuelo" Starr says, don't be afraid to take a chance baby I took I chance and had you and your brothers. Who I will never regret because you guys are the loves of my life" Elena says. Making them all turned around"Mami" the twins said at the same time before rushing over and hugging her.**

**All she could do was smile those were her babies "we missed you" Les says , I missed all of you " she says with a hoarse voice her mother passed her some water as Griffin and Emelda rushed into the room. Emelda smiles" you bitch don't scare us like that"she says before hugging her older sister, Elle kissed her sister on the cheek"I love you too Emy" she says.**

**As Griffin checked her out they celebrated that's when Orlando rushed in"Tio she's awake"he says as Manolo shook his head yes. "How is she is she okay is her head okay what the doctor said"he says shooting off questions "calmate she's up and she is Nena" Manolo says. Trying to calm the younger man who shook his head as they waited.**

**When Griffin came wheeling Elena back over" she's going to have some serve headaches for a little bit but she's just fine"he says. Orlando winked at her as she smiled when he hugged and kissed her" well at least your showered and shaved"she says.**

**Making them all laughed as he took over pushing her too the room that's when they spotted Curtis at the end of the hall. Out of the corner of his Les saw Lamar's dad headed the same way. When all if a sudden he was tackled and knocked down by Les"I seen you coming motherfucker what's up bitch stay down old man before I make you" he said.**

**As Starr smirked "Come on little big brother" she says knowing that Lamar and the rest of them saw. "It's three minutes Starr three minutes" Les says as he began to walk away with Chuckie's family rushed over to him. **

**Elle looked up"Pa did i miss something" she says, he's in a good mood let him rock Elle" Orlando says. Rolling her eyes" Fine" she says as Drew pushed Curtis" What the hell is wrong with you are you an animal"Kendra shouted.**

**"What the hell you do that for "Lamar says trying to get in his face Elesandro smiled and shrugged"My sister ask me too" he replied. Just as Lamar went to shove him Starr swung and hit him right in the face"don't ever touch my brother i keep telling you people. Come for mines I will blow your life apart completely with no care" She says.**

**That's when Kendra shot up" enough what is wrong with you huh that boy loves you and that is how you treat him" she says. As Chuckie got up glaring at them Starr nodded" and i did care about him but i choose my family" she responds with a shrug. "Your time is ticking Tavares you going go from that big ole house you so proud of to a prison cell where you belong.**

**And you what's a matter Curtis not man enough to fight your own battles that you think you can dog my sister out and I would let that shit slide. Nah motherfucker you got another thing coming"Chuckie says, Curtis was shocked at first then he smiled his son had his back in his own way. "Nah i'm very man enough to fight my own battles and you mean how Jordan dogged my brother or did you forget that part.**

**Because i haven't nor have i forgotten that she ruined my career and in light of the things I've found out. She's taken a lot from me even when i got here tell me I can't stay here that i had to go why. So nobody would know her dirty little secrets shit and guess what motherfucker I anit done yet. I going to go to her trial and make sure she pays for all of I have been paying for shit for over 20 years.**

**And i have lost EVERYTHING THAT EVER MEANT ANYTHING to me so I'm going to return the favor" Curtis says. That's when Chuckie went to go after him but his wife and Drew stopped it"Curtis stop man" Drew says. Wheeling him in the other direction when Chuckie got lose and charged forward as Lex and Orlando stood in front of Drew. **

**As his family stepped in trying to stop him"Charlie stop he is saying this to get a rise out of you he don't mean it"Kendra says. Rolling his eyes" Oh but I mean every word Kendra I'm flabbergasted as to how when i found out about her daughter with Taggert. I didn't find out everything else she had done to fuck up my life"he replied as they froze in shock. **

**Everyone else except Michelle"she doesn't gave a daughter"Ebony says as Curtis looked at Michelle and laughed. "You should ask your baby sister she knows have a great day tell Jordan I will see her in court"Curtis says. As he was being wheeled away "Well that was interesting I need a nap mis amores I know y'all was hold up here go be young people. My beautiful babies mami loves you Orlando is going to take be back to the room.**

**So go out and have fun please Angry and Mischief" Elle said when they both groaned saying but mami as she smirked before winking at Jordan's family. "I love you guys but I'm awake now and you don't have to worry just bring my baby to see me is all I asked Elesandro" she replies. Making both teens grumble "fine" they says simultaneously before they both hugged and kissed her "I will be back and no funny business" Starr says. **

**"Is that all you think we do" Orlando says as she looked at them "Umm yes do you guys do other things" she replies. Shaking his head "Just go like you momma said Estrella" she says as she laughs. When she stopped in front of Lamar "I wish things where different because we had potential but I can't forgive that EVER. So have a great life living in your glass bubble where your family is the only ones that is right" Starr said . **

**Then getting on the elevator with her brother as Lamar watched her walk away "way to save face do you even mean it" Les says. When she gave her brother a devious grin "ay muchacho por favor" she answers. "So does it mean you and Brian are getting back together" he asked, as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who said we ever broke up please that was business Les nothing personal" she said with as smirk as he laughed.**

**Just then Dante came "Ms. Tavares your awake that's good to here now you can tell us what happened that day" he said with Detective Chase by his side. Looking up at Orlando who shrugged "****depende de ti mami" he says, sure I don't think it would be much help but okay" Elle replied. "Why is that you didn't have time to get your story straight" Chuckie said looking at her father and Orlando.**

**Elle looked at her father and boyfriend then Chuckie "No because I honestly wasn't listening to the bitch I never do" she replied. As both Detectives looked at her "Okay so you had a conversation with a woman you weren't listening to" Detective Chase says. "Umm this is where y'all want to have this conversation I know i'm not a cop. But I'm sure this is not how you get a police statement in front of the accusers family" Orlando says.**

**Dante shock his head "Let's go back to your room hey Chuckie I know you mean well but this isn't your place. I'm sorry about what happened to Jordan but we have a job for to do" he says. As Orlando lead the way back to Elle's room when they all turned and looked at Michelle "What daughter was Curtis talking about" Ebony says as they all looked at her.**

* * *

**Kelly's diner**

**He sat there trying to hack the files when suddenly was grabbed and snapped back when he screamed in pain. Then slammed the computer down on the other hand "hey there Spumoni seems we got ourselves a situation don't we shake your head if you understand" Kat says. As he shook his head vehemently "Good so here's what's going to happen you are going you are going to stop searching into my nephew's business.**

**Just to give to that pretentious cunt because if you don't I'm going to come back and break your other hand capisce" she says as Olly stood there looking. "And If I have to come back I'm going to break you and your going need someone to take your to the bathroom.**

**Even shake your johnson for you boy you say nothing do you hear me because she will beat. Your ass on sight if Elesandro's baby mama comes back out of the blue I will know it's you and that bitch.**

**And we will come for you then deal with her ass do you hear"Olly said staring at the kid, don't let me have to fucking come back her I mean it Spumoni" she says. Tapping the side of his face before her and Olly left bumping into Maxie "Hey hon how you doing , Hi Georgie, aren't you just pretty baby boy cutie pie"Kat says.**

** Pinching the little girl on the cheeks as and Tickling James as they looked back at Spinelli then walked away. That's when Maxie noticed she remained calm as she got him up an took him to the hospital.**

**Shaking her head "Spinelli I will say this once say NO THINK OF YOUR DAUGHTER" she says knowing that Kat meant whatever she said. Meanwhile across town Joss was in the park with Trina, Cameron and Dev when Les plopped down beside her. **

**"Dimelo princesa" he says with a grin on his face that made his eyes brighten a she looked up and smiled. "Hey you" she replied hugging him when she saw, Starr, Brian and Mando not to far away.**

**Her face lit up "What are you doing here I thought you would be at the hospital" Joss says,"well I was but my mom kicked us out she said go be kids. So here I am we are getting ready to go to the drive in they are showing the The Godfather and Scarface. I wanted to know if y'all wanted to come we got alot of food Brian's mom cooked so we got like hella food.**

**So what do you say little mama" he asked shoving him "Now way your mom's up i'm totally happy for you guys" she say. As both him and Starr nodded "thank you so it's a good day"he says, " Umm no thank you but we live it if you get my drift" Dev says. **

**Starr rolls her eyes when Mando spoke "Yo can i hit him it's a fucking drive in chucha madre" he says. "Hey bwoy what your problem is" Brian says annoyed in his trinidadian accent shaking his head. " Manito**** el problema es que a ambos les gusta y a ella le gusto pero tu lo sabe loco" Elesandro answered.**

**"Sure sounds cool, come on you guys it's better then doing nothing so let's watch gangster flicks for a few hours" Josslyn said. "Cool I'm in let me just call my mom" Trina says walking away to call her mom. **

**As Cameron shook his head after talking to Michael he was going to look out for her she was. Spiraling and he needed to be a good friend to protect her from herself and this guy who nobody trusted.**

**When Trina came back "Okay so I told my mom she says it's cool " she says while Dev called Sonny and Carly. Cameron texts his mom to let her know what was going on when Dev hung up his phone "I'm in" he says. 'Bueno vamonos" Starr say, I'm going to go with Les so I will meet you guys there" Josslyn say, what no there's enough room in Cam's car for all of us"Dev says.**

**"I know but I need to talk to him so I will meet you guys there" she says taking his land,****Elesandro lo envuelve, no necesitamos más bebés, mami te mataría ella misma (**_Elesandro wraps it up, we don't need no more babies, mommy would kill you herself_**) his sister says. Making him stop and stare at her as she smiled " Really you going do a brother like that you first" he replies, ****Yo no, mi amor, yo no tengo nada que hacer" she says as he shakes his head.  
**

**Before he looked at his sister with a grin then turns to his friend "****oye Brian traerlo a casa manito" Les says. Then starting to walk away " Brudda you really going do me like that Starr he full of shit I would never" Brian says as he curses under his breath. "LOVE YOU MANITA" he shouted as he and Josslyn was walking away,pero no me amas porque no dirías nada así" Starr says as he laughed.**

**As they all drove out Cameron tried to stay on Les's car until Brian pulled up next to him. "Oye chamacito we need to get to a supermarket so we can get ice to full the cooler"he says. Not knowing that it was a distraction when Dev looked up he didn't see the truck anymore.**

**Tapping Cam and telling him "you didn't do that before man"he asked, nah I couldn't take the whole ice freezer" he says. They finally parked she climbed into the backseat as he got up and climbed in sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder"so my mom came by today accusing me of trash Sonny's place.**

**And my dad laid into her and I did what you said and played it cool. I have to tell you it was so much funny watching her reaction" she says. Looking up at him his eyes looked almost reddish she liked him alot. The more she learned about him she liked he never shied away from anything yet.**

**What she liked about him the most was he was blunt and honest with her he smiled" boy I woulda love to be a fly on the wall in that conversation" Elesandro says laughing. "I know you were right going back to my house was a great idea" she replies.**

**Putting her hands in his hair taking it out of the bun that sat on his head. "See my Abuelo always say make your alibi so airtight that nobody can question it and KK is the best" he says. "How's your mom is everything okay with her" Joss asked she was nervous she wanted to get everything out in the open. When he smiled" she is good she's still mami"Les says kissing her hand making her body tingle. **

** "So are we going to talk about it you never replied back you talked around it"she says. Giving her his full attention" yeah I know that's why I came when you told me where you was" he said.**

**Picking her up and putting her on his lap as she ran her fingertips over his lips "I want you too" she says staring him in the eyes. Pulling her closer to him and looking her right in the eyes" I want too but I think we should wait just wait just until your 18. Because as you can see your mom's don't like me much and she would definitely come for me.**

**With you being 17 and me being 18 because she is spiteful like that and I'm not trying to jail. I have a daughter to raise"he says throwing her head back with a groaned making him laugh. "Do you realize my birthday is three and half months away" she said with a pout.**

**As he kissed her sucking on her bottom lip with her moaning into their kiss"I can wait because you are worth waiting for Josslyn but we can do other things" Les says whispering. The last part in her ear biting her lip before grabbing his face and kissing him. "Show me"she whispered against his lips as her phone rang looking at it than putting it on vibrate.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Port Charles**

**General Hospital**

_Flashback_

_This was the first tim he was coming to her apartment he was nervous to say the least. He was never nervous but she gave him a whole different feeling it's like he was a moth to flames. Now he may have been older but she had proven to be wiser then he was. She was able to get him up at 6 am to run with her most of the times he struggled to keep up with her._

_The girl was fast I mean she could run half a mile in 4 minutes but he was learning to keep up. His boys wanted to go out but he knew where he wanted to be taking a deep rand knocked on the door. When it opened" Hey Curtis come in"Elle says. All he could do was nod she had him off his game" umm I got you these I know you said orchids and chocolate"_

_I got different ones I didn't know which one you preferred" Curtis says clearing his throat. Taking his coat and hanging it up he already knew about her no shoes rules from Ang. Making her smile" you want to laugh you said you like sweet and salty so I got these and I asked Ang" she said. It made him smile" cool how about you try my favorites and I try yours" he says._

_He couldn't help but to look her over she was gorgeous she had on a pair of tight little blue jeans and a blue belly shirt. That showed all her curves and her stomach was showing where she had her belly ring. "I like that are you hungry I made fried green platanos and some chicharron. Umm damn how do you say in English umm fried chicken chunks._

_It's life and I have movies we can do the bat man series or go scary and I'm giving you a choice to pick"she Elena says. With a smirk "how about we mix it up and both pick one movie" Curtis says. She shrugged"Okay good now do you want to eat trust me we will eat everything" She says._

_When it came time to pick a movie he got the first pick with Freddy Krueger and he loved it. Just enjoying her company they talked about everything possible. Even her extensive comic book collection it was in that moment that he knew he would love her. She was with breath of fresh air the girl could eat like it was nobodies business._

_Curtis watched her as they sat on the floor eating at the coffee table"so what is it that you can't do"he asked, she looked over to him and smile"I don't know how to golf" Elle answer with a laugh. Her laugh made him smile"its the most boring sport ever" he said laughing and my Abuelo says "it's for maldito gringos" she said._

_Which only made him laugh even more" your grandpa had no filter everything comes out" Curtis says. As they waited for Spawn to come on she chuckles"No he doesn't he just doesn't care what he says, he thinks because he's older nobody won't fuck him up" she says with a laugh. _

_It made Curtis look at her with a crazy"Elena that man is 6'6 and well over 250 who fucking him up"he says incredulously. Making her laugh hysterically"don't let his height fool you Curtis he's not a fighter at all" Elle answers. Moving her bangs out her face"I want to kiss you right now" Curtis says looking into her eyes" so what's stopping you" she replied._

_Caressing her cheek"your brother walking in here and catching us" he says, moving closer"well I have it on go authority that Rossy is busy" she said with a mischievous grin. As he moved closer"Is that so" he says as she shook her head "uhuhhh he is" she says. When he kisses her as she wraps her arms around his neck as he did her waist._

_He didn't know how long they sat there making out before they sat on the couch his lips never leaving hers. Just then there was a knock on the door making both of them move back as Ross walked in. With a semi serious face"you two played how could you do that to me I thought we we're here Elle's" Ross says._

_Playing innocent "I don't know what your talking about Rossy" Elena says, as he nods "your good Elle but Camila's poker face isn't as good as yours. Your fast ass thought I would go the whole night with out checking on you Elena Nicole" he said. Waving his fingers at her as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow" I don't know what your accusing me of Robert Ross" she shot back._

_As he sat down on the couch between them making Curtis laugh"ahhh space so what are we watching" Ross said. Getting comfortable" you smell nice I hope you showered before plopping your big ass on my couch. Do you know that" was all Elle got out when Ross cut her off" don't tell me that story again" he said._

_Not soon after the movie was done Ross sent Curtis home not knowing they made plans to meet to play pool. He had been at the pool hall by himself not knowing that his boys would show up. When she walked in Trent shook his head" I thought we was chilling" he says._

_"Is she even allowed in here I told you Curt it's a bad idea"Wilson says, as Curtis smiled and waved when their eyes connected. Completely ignoring them as she made her way over hugging her"I'm glad you can make it" Curtis says taking her jacket. Then placing it under his" thanks for inviting me ooh chilly over here huh._

_Well let's just put all the cards on the table shall to avoid the bullshit because I'm not for it. Now shushhh okay now y'all have a problem with me being younger why because I can still get into any club in this city. Because like I said money talks so what's the real problem" he said straightforward._

_Leaving both Trent and Wilson in shock" Look there's just stuff we want to do with the boys that we don't need the girls around"Trent said. Understanding what he wasn't saying she nodded before she yanked his ear" let me make something clear to you Trent since Will follows your lead._

_I'm not hear to crash your party and Curtis wants to go he can that's up to him. But your not going to treat me like some bratty kid now I can be one or two things I can be super cool. Or I can be a bitch with a really bad temper who likes hitting things so can cut the bullshit shit and keep it hundred, can we play some pool now" she says. _

_Letting go and backing up and putting a smile on her face Curtis stood completely turned on. As he swallowed his beer hard clearing his throat"let's play"he says taking her hand. Then stopped" Elle give me a second" Curtis says before she nodded and walked away._

_"Listen you anit gotta like it but I like her a lot and y'all not going to make her feel unwanted in my presence I invited her here. To hangout with her and Trey she wasn't your type anyway as you see she anit easy. And I'm not with because of sex I love the way her mind works and that is alot more sexier it a deeper level of intimacy" he said patting his friend on the shoulder and walking away._

_That's when Wilson started laughing"you like the girl or you just thought you would seduce her into giving you some ass huh. Yo shorty listen I'm no follow it just my girl don't like me being friendly with other females. If you hadn't notice you intimidated her so how you Curtis man I'm sorry I just thought you broke guy code" he said._

_ As Trent just watched jealous he did move faster he didn't even know that Curtis would talk to her through Ang. "So let me show you how you play pool you take the stick and you go"Curtis says. __When she cuts him off" you mean like this" Elena say with a grin on her face,rubbing his face" girl what is it that you don't know how to play"he said._

_As she laughed"I told you golf my dad says it's relaxing but I hate it so much" she says. Shaking his head"you want a beer" he asked, yes I'm allowed one only because my brother isn't here" she said chuckling. The more they got to know each other the more they like each other._

_But just as much as he saw her he saw her father the man was very serious about his daughters his sons too. But his daughters he was very protective over and he had explained to Curtis that's a father's job. And that one day he would have kids a daughter of his own and he would do the same thing._

**Just thinking back on it and seeing Starr he knew Manolo was right but in order. To do right by his kids his daughter he had to talk to her mother the one person. He knew he had hurt more then anything with after telling Drew what his plan was. And why he did what he did his best friend gave him some much needed advice.**

**With his aunts help he opened the door and wheeled himself in and just sat there staring at her for what moment. Sighing "I know now that I should have gotten help my plan would have worked more effectively. If I did but I felt the need to take all the risk because I fucked up too.**

**Because instead of telling you I was hurting I didn't because for so long I was the guy. That didn't wear his emotions a gentle tough guy you called it and I loved that Elle. I didn't want to seem soft or like some punk to you either and the truth is.**

**Elena when you spoke you meant every word and I was afraid of you rejecting me because. I knew if I ran far enough I wouldn't have to hear you do just that for being a coward and there's no excuse for that. When I missed that plane my world shattered because it was my last so show you I was the man you fell in love with.**

**But Elle I can't not to fix this because you have always had my heart from the very first time I met you. Since you I have never really had long term relationships I couldn't because it wasn't you. And I didn't want it because it's not going to be like what we had" Curtis says,w****hen he hear her sighs"It's where your son get it from. Because you Curtis Byron Ashford are to forgiving and seriously you tried to pull a multiple person con. **

**With one perosn are you dumb I mean seriously you have Sam and Drew had you explained it to Sam she would have known. And she would have asked you were you got it from and she would have put it together for you Curtis. Why throw yourself under the bus" she says, he shrugged "Honestly I didn't have you so nothing else mattered so I didn't care. But I did get the goods on her got close with her and even saw what the hype was about. **

**I didn't take pleasure in it either before you say anything I was never into her first off she is not half as smart as she thought she is. You it rolls off you and that's where my kids get it from I'm happy they had the best mom ever" he said sincerely. Shaking her head "so a daughter huh" Elle says as he started laughing "Yeah but Trina don't know and she doesn't deserve that. She lost her father and finding out that her mother isn't her actual mom would hurt even more.**

**That her mother didn't even love her enough to raise her and finding out that she was born because her father cheated with Jordan. On his wife it's why Jordan gave her up to Portia she thought she was righting a wrong she did when she slept with that womans husband. What she thought she was confiding in her husband she wasn't I know everything how she framed Cyrus Renault. All of it and trust me they will see her for the dirty cop she is when you add what she did to us" he says. **

**She nodded her head "So what was your out Curtis what would you have done if we hadn't come in the picture" she says. "I was going to come and find you and tell you I did it I dont' know what my out would have been I was working on that part. When I found out about you guys I don't care about her Elle how do I fix this between Us" he said. Looking at her with that look she saw so much in her sons face shaking her head "You can't Curtis it's twenty years to late. I with Orlando and I will never betray him Curtis part of me will always love you.**

**But I don't love the hurt that comes with you because you put your faith and heart in People and they disappoint you been there done that. I tried that with Wallace and I can't do it no more I love Orlando and he will never leave he will always have my back. He is who I choose to spend my life with I forgive you Curtis but I can't be with you. You say I never say something I don't mean and I mean that" she says, groaning and throwing his head back.**

**Knowing just how stubborn she could be "Elena you don't love him like you love me and he don't love you like he loved his ex wife and you don't think I can see that. And I know I fucked up and I was careless with your heart and I hurt you more then I ever. Thought I could and I know your tired of sorry but that's all I got Elena is I'M SORRY AND I WILL SAY SO MUCH UNTIL YOU HEAR ME"Curtis says.**

**"AHHHHH GOD CURTIS STOP I CAN'T WIPE OUR CHILDRENS PAIN AWAY WITH SORRY IT'S THERE. AND MY GOD I KNOW YOUR SORRY CURTIS BUT IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING AND I KNOW YOU WISH IT COULD BUT IT DOESN'T. I FORGIVE YOU OKAY BUT I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T DO US IT HURT ALRIGHT AND ORLANDO DOESN'T MAKE IT HURT. JUST BE THERE FOR YOU KIDS AND YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER CURTIS THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO " she shoots back.**

**With the hurt evident in both of their faces"I KNOW I HAVE FUCKED UP BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP AND I CAN'T EXECPT. AND I'M GOING TO KEEP TRYING UNTIL I GET BACK WHAT I LOST I LOVE YOU ELENA NICOLE I ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL. IT JUST TOOK ME A HELL OF A LONG TIME TO LET GO OF ALL MY BAGGAGE THAT I NEVER WANTED YOU TO CARRY FOR ME. SO I CAN'T GIVE UP I DID THAT AND IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE I CAN'T DO THAT AGAIN" he says.**

**All the while their going at Sam walks up hears the heated exchange as Orlando sat reading a magazine looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Slapping his arm "your not going to go in there" she says he shook his head and put the magazine down. "No I'm not Sammy because she needs to say this and get all he hurt that she keeps bottled up she needs to let him know. And they are both stubborn and not going to give up she is insist on running. He on the other hand is going to push to get his family back not that I can fault him for it"Orlando says with a shrug.**

**Rubbing his shoulder "what's going on with you guys Orlando" Sam asked, Sam Elle and I got into this knowing that we could never hurt each other. Because we didn't love each other like that it was simple for us and it works effectively for us. Our needs are met we are happy so what's wrong with that" he says, because you are hurting each other. Orlando not intentionally but don't either of you think that you deserved more then that.**

**You're both great people with really big hearts and you both deserve to be loved and I know what you went through with Sandy. Orlando and I know Elle may have loved Wallace but not enough to build a marriage on and you had a whole life with Sandy. And your kids until she did what she did Orlando and your pride won't let you get pass that.**

**But as your friend I am here to tell you that it wasn't your fault O she allowed her mother to come between you guys. And ultimately doing what she did i've been in her shoes she has to say when enough is she had a choice O"she says. Holding her friends face "Your a great guy Orlando Cordero and you deserve to be loved completely and if this is what you want. I will support you guys but I won't ever stop thinking you deserve more" Sam said kissing him on top his head.**

**Then opened the door "Hey I heard you were awake I hope you got your beauty rest because I'm not doing this again" Sam says with a grin. "I could say the same about your accident prone ass but my head is killing me right now is O out there wandering the halls. Seeing what trouble we can get into with Epiphany" Elle says with a smile that didnt meet the eyes. **

**Looking between her friends sometimes she wish she didn't know both sides of the story because she still felt like they deserve a second chance. Like her and Drew did after she admitted to him the truth about Jason kissing her that new years eve. But it wasn't her fight and she had to let them figure things out on their own"Yeah well I don't think O wants it with Epiphany" she replies.**

**"I will let your rest for now but I you will be seeing a lot more of me you will see" Curtis says wheeling himself out. Running into Orlando both men stared at each other "I will get her back just like i know you don't love her wholeheartedly. Or did you forget i was there too Orlando for you and Sandy" he said. "She's a married woman Curtis I don't get down like that" Orlando says when his phone rang "Dimelo WHAT! he replied.**

**Listening to whoever was on the phone before going inside the room "Elle i have to go back home to handle something i will be back soon i promise. I will call you when i get more info love you" he said kissing her, Orlando Is Miranda Okay" Elle asked. His blank reaction said it all for her "let me know what i can do I will be home in a few days ****Ten cuidado, por favor"she says.**

**"siempre mi amor , Sam take care of her until her dad gets here" Orlando says leaving out as Curtis listened. It was now or never this could be his opening and he was going to take it she. She will see that they could be better then before with the adults they are now not two kids who didn't know what heartach was.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Port charles**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

That's what I was trying to do, ooh

**They were well into the godfather movie when he needed to break the silence"Are you going to say anything" Brian says she looked at him and shrugged as he shook his head. "It's nothing Bri my brother was being a dick but I know you want that and I do eventually but not now. **

**And I know I said we would talk about it but I don't even know what to say we are complicated pa. We are just starting in the business and you have your job and I have mines and were does that leave us Brian" Starr says.**

**Rubbing his face"Estrella you and me are not your parents we don't have half of their drama and I can look you in your face and say I love you. And if its the job then I choose not to be apart of my Uncle's crew I can be down with Tio Hiro's crew. **

**I choose you mami my uncle Yoshi works with his wife so he will understand Coño men carajo mujer" he says. Grabbing her face and kissing her as she instantly kissed him back when he pulled back. "Tell me you don't feel that and you have my word that I'm not going anywhere we do this together.**

**And if you need me to convince you I will while we do this together you and me" he said kissing her again. When she was getting ready to protest he stopped her shaking his head. "I'm not him Starr I'm me and when have I never not had your back" Brian says.**

**As she held onto his hair that went down his back and felt like silk when she pulled back. "Just dont hurt me okay because I swear to god I'll kill you" Starr says looking him straight in the eyes. "I never will gurl"he replies not willing to admit that it was just eerie. Wrapping his arms around her as she climbed on top of him "Just so you know we're not having sex in this car" she says.**

**Making him smirk "I wouldn't dream of it Estrella" Brian says meanwhile they kept calling Josslyn. "Hey your names Mando right where's Joss and your friend"Dev says when he spotted the Michael. But pretended not to Mando sat on top of his truck"he told me they were parked towards the back you want a cubano" he said **

**Tossing him the sandwich and soda" where in the back" Cameron says , i don't know but this is my favorite I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse" Mando says. With his eyes on the movie knowing they were trying to get info out off him.**

**When his phone rang he got up and waved to some girl that came over and hugged him. Opening the car door watching her get in with a smirk" don't wait up kids send her a text and tell Joss big brother is here looking for her" he says. **

**S****ticking his tongue out at them as he got into the car and closing the door behind them shaking his head. "Cameron can I talk to you please" Trina says with the car door open when Michael came over.**

**"What did he say" Michael asked the teens looked at him Trina was the only one with the sense to not say anything. But Dev was the only one trying to stay on Carly's good side "Umm he said something about a sandwich" Cameron says.**

** Hoping to buy Josslyn some time after the look his girlfriend gave him Dev just shook his head. "He said that their parked in the back some where" he answered, thanks come with me soon as I get the info from Spinelli.**

**I can free my sister from this kids lies" he says as Dev followed him as they walked towards the back when Joss and Les appeared. She had on his sweat hoodie on "Michael what are you doing here you watching the Godfather too" Joss says. As Les went into the back of Mando's truck taking two sandwiches and the sodas "I was looking for you i found out you where here so I wanted to check in" Michael replied.**

**But his eyes was on Les the whole time who was on the phone checking on Danisa, umm okay well you see I'm here and fine so you can tell your mother not to worry. Where not committing any crimes just watching old gangster flicks" she says, Joss she's worried about you. Because you have been slowly heading for trouble" her older brother say, as she groans shaking her head.**

**"And this is coming from the guy who fucked Nelle Benson really Michael I'm not in trouble. Yes because the future neurosurgeon had got me heading down the wrong path give me a fucking break Michael. Mom is upset that i see her for the selfish bitch she is and your just here to do Herr duties to reel me in right" she shot back.**

**Les's mouth dropped in shock" why all the way back there from where your friends are who he wants to isolate you from. Like he's the only one who gets you I've been there Joss more then one person ever should I GET IT. AND I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND I WILL BE HERE WHEN HE'S GONE. **

**BECAUSE LIKE YOU SAID HE'S GOING TO MEDICAL SCHOOL IN FLORIDA JOSS WHAT THEN. And yes I did take up with Nelle and im trying to save you from my mistakes" Michael said. When Elesandro interrupted" they have these things called cellphones look I and airplanes.**

**Where i can drop in and say high schoolers what's good" he says sarcastically. As Joss slaps his stomach "your an ass shut up I got this please Michael I love you and I appreciate you but I'm not falling in line for your mother. And I sure as Hell not going to play house or play nice with that bastard you call a father " she says shaking her head.**

**Just then Mando jumped out his back seat and he looked heated as he fixed his clothes"oye K lo k" Les asked. "****Tengo que irme, ese tipo golpeó a mi madre y Miranda está en Suleidy casa(****"**_I have to go, that guy hit my mother and Miranda is in Suleidy house_**)****"he answers. "What are you serious bro" he says, yes bro take this girl home, honey this is my little brother he's going to take you home.**

**Feddy grabbed my stuff from the house and I'm going to meet him and papi at the airstrip later bro" he said rushing off as he pulled out and sped away. Joss looked at Les "What happened to Mando" she asked, let's just say It's not good I'm hon let me drop you off"he says.**

**Knocking on Brian's car door"****Brian, Estrella, me voy, tengo que llevar la camioneta de Mando a casa" Elesandro said. When they opened the window smoke came out" Que paso" Starr asked, ****Ravi golpeó a Miranda y Titi Sandy" he replies. Shaking his head"****sabes que van a matar a ese hombre" Brian says, es verdad" his sister said.**

**Looking at the girl before she started laughing Joss saw how the girl checking Les out and it pissed her off. "Come I will show you to where the car is Cam, Trina and Dev are you guys coming. We can go to Kelly's Michael I will see you later when your not being a judgmental ass.**

**About someone you only met once and you don't like him because Mom doesn't like him let's go"Joss says. Taking the keys out Elesandro's pocket then started walking back to the car"Hey Joss can you guys take me back to the house" Dev says. She looked up at Les who shrugged "Let's go" Elesandro said as Dev nodded at Michael not know Starr and Brian saw him.**

**So they followed them unbeknownst to Michael who though he was being clever. The girl attempted to sit in the front"nope Hon you in the back with Dev your Mando's friend" Les says. She was shocked as Joss held the door open for her as she crossed her arms and sighed. They dropped her off first Joss made sure then Dev when they saw Carly.**

**Parking her car"hey guys why don't you come in for a while" she says as Joss rolled her eyes glaring at Dev. When he whispered"Look i have to deal with her alright it hasn't been the same without you. She hasn't been the same without you she wants you to come back home" he said.**

**"Sorry I can't I have to get home to my daughter and I'm just going to drop Joss where ever she wants" Les says. Smelling the set up coming to get him into Sonny's house which he wasn't falling for. "I insist we got off on the wrong foot I hope to fix that" Carly says through gritted teeth.**

**Still shaking his head"aww that's nice of you but I still can't on the count of I wouldn't trust you with my wellbeing. Anymore then I trust you with a meal so sorry thank you but no thank you" he says. All Joss could do was shake her head"umm no mom suddenly I'm feeling really tired and Trina and Cam are still at the drive in.**

**So I'm going home by can you take me home please she says rolling up the window as they drove away. That's when Les started laughing hysterically"now where where we again" she says with a mischievous grin. Making him"I was showing you a few things" he replies as she bit her bottom lip. **

**Then wrapping her arms around him"Oh yes I remember vaguely"Josslyn said, oh vaguely I guess I'm not doing it right "he says. With a smirk pulling her closer"I think I'm starting to remember a little bit" she laughed.**

* * *

**Jordan's apartment**

**"Michelle start talking because you look guilty as hell" Chuckie says as they all stared at her. "Look Jordan promised me to secrecy okay she felt like she had to after sleeping with a married man. Who she didn't know was married at the time but this was after Tommy died okay and I promised her i wouldn't say anything okay just leave it alone" she pleads.**

**As they all looked at her indifferent"Are you serious that is no reason to give up her child Michelle" Ebony says. "It wasn't my decision so don't blame me" Michelle says, but you knew all this time and said nothing to any of us. **

**That is mean and hurtful and did she even give one thought to daddy how he would feel when he found out. She had a daughter and didn't tell her family about it because she was embarrassed who this girl" her brother said.**

**"Better yet how old is this girl that we don't know about" Kendra asked, Michelle close her eyes and sighs "she's 16 going on 17" she answered. Shaking his head "I need to speak to JoJo right now this is ridiculous" he said when he turned and saw TJ standing there. With his arms crossed his chest "why am I not surprised more secrets while your down there.**

**You can ask her why'd she lie and said Shawn was my father when he wasn't so it was all a lie. And for what for Shawn to rat Sonny to get her way and he was innocent to begin with anyway" TJ says.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida **

**When they got home they went straight Suleidy's house who was Orlando's oldest as soon as the door open. Miranda ran into her fathers arms"Papi" she called as her mother didn't turn to look his direction. "Ay my princesita you okay" Orlando said looking her over before his eyes flew to his ex wife. Trying to reign in his temper but looking at his baby girls face he knew someone was going to get hurt tonight.**

**As Feddy and Mando went to look at there mother but she turned her face from them so they wouldn't see the bruises. "Oh get the fuck outta here" Feddy said when his father turned around "Suley take your sister to your abuela's house now please"he said. She knew well enough to know when he spoke in that tone that there was nothing else to say. "Papi I don't want to go" Miranda says with tears in her eyes cupping her face.**

**Shaking his head "I will be there soon I promise okay i will never leave you again oyete go with your sister"he says. The thirteen year old didn't give up anymore fight just leaving as her sister lead her out the door. Before he turned to his ex "YOU LET THE MOTHER FUCKER HIT MY DAUGHTER IN HER FACE ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID" Orlando shouted.**

**Putting her hands up trying to calm him when he seen her face "It wasn't like that Orlando she was rude and he was just..was all she got out. When he stopped her "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF SHE TOLD HIM TO KISS HER ASS HE STILL SHOULDN'T HIT HER. YOU DEAL WITH IT OR YOU TELL ME AND WE DEAL WITH IT AS HER FUCKING PARENTS" he says.**

**When jumped holding onto him for deal life"ORLANDO PLEASE I CAN'T DO THIS PLEASE I WANT OUR FAMILY BACK" she cried. Pulling away from her shaking his head "I'm going to hurt that man" he said backing away with the boys following him.**

** As he left with her following him " don't I can't lose you please you know his cousins a cop" she says. His face was hard "I don't give a fuck if his father was the president I told that motherfucker about hitting my child" Orlando said slamming the elevator button**


	33. Chapter 33

ok after some research I was wrong about the ages Les and Starr are 18, making Joss,Cam and Trina 16 going on 17 so it's going to get crazy. For the teens and the adults especially when secrets are revealed

**Miami, Florida**

**Mando unlocked the door "YOU BRING YOUR STUPID ASS HOME YOU BETTA CALL SHE FADDA SHE CAN'T STAY IN MY HOUSE. GURL YOUR STUPID IF YOU THINK I GWAN LET SHE SAY WHAT SHE WANT YOU LET THEM KIDS DO WHATEVER DEM WANT. THAT'S WHY THEY DOES ACT LIKE THAT DEM FUCKING CHIL'REN"Ravi said. **

**Not even looking back"YOUR HOUSE **** OYE BIG MAN THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE DON'T EVER FORGET THAT SHIT. I GAVE IT TO HER TO RAISE MY CHILDREN NOT FOR YOU TO COME AND ACT LIKE YOU RUN SHIT IN HERE. THIS IS THERE HOUSE NOW I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE YOU WILL REGRET HITTING MY CHILD YOU HEAR ME" Orlando said.**

**The man glared at him then sucked his teeth "you should teach your children fucking manners she mudda never like you know"he said. Cracking his neck as he looked at the shorter man who he had by aleast 7 inches. But before he could react Feddy knocked the man to the ground then hitting him over and over again.**

**"YOU LIKE HITTING LITTLE GIRLS AND WOMAN TO MAKE YOUR BITCH ASS LOOK LIKE A MAN YOU PUNK MOTHER FUCKER. HIT ME BITCH GO AHEAD"he shouted as he father dragged him off. Trying to pull away from his father who held onto him "****Oye mira aquí no entendido" Orlando says. As he called Koji into the house "take this bitch out of here please until i figure out what to do to him" he says.**

**Koji just looked at him "there's nothing to figure out Manito he's a dead man he hit your daughter my god daughter. There's no coming back from that and O it's not like it's his first time either he hit Sandy all the time. Never Miranda because she was always with you or with her brother that she wasn't here all the time"Koji says.**

**"Yea Ko she made a choice to be with this asshole and she got what she got that's on her but my daughter hell no" Orlando says. "Entonces él es lo matamos eso es todo (**_then we kill him that's it")_** he says, can i kill him Tio" Mando said.**

** As he put the needle away as Ravi laid unconscious Feddy was pissed he never like him. And the fact his grandmother pushed this man on his mom and his mother let it destroying their family.**

**But he knew the truth that his mother didn't cheat on his father his grandmother made it up Ravi was the guy she wanted her daughter to marry. He only found out when he heard his mother and grand mother arguing about it. **

**It was to late because his father was already hurt his mother was shocked when he pushed the door open letting them know he was there. His grandmother being the bitch she was threatened him if he told his father that he would have his mother put him in a group home.**

** And when your a kid you believe it so he was scared to say anything. Because she felt it was what she deserved after letting her mother hurt them And Only reason she married him was to get him a green card he hated his grandmother and she wasn't to fond of him.**

** She thought that he would come in and take his father's place but he could never. His mother had been miserable all to pleases her dying grandmother with a big indian wedding.**

**That was when he lost respect for his grandmother and he wasn't the type to pretend either but he hated lying to his father about it. His mother begged him not to say anything just to please her grandmother who they thought was dying at the time. **

**In reality it was all a sham and now they had to deal with it with his mother saying it out loud. He didn't know what to think his father's next move would be but he knew that this motherfucker was dying tonight. When the threw him on the boat all he remembered was looking up at the stars" Don't worry fuckers that's the last thing your going to see" Feddy says kicking him in the head.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Sam and Drew where out with the kids eating at Kelly's when they ran into Jason with Carly and Donna "Hey buddy" Jason says. Giving the baby back to Carly as he picked up Danny "Hi daddy" the boy says innocently as Drew held Scout. "How are you doing" he says, good Mommy and Daddy Drew are" was all he got out when Sam stopped him.**

**"Buddy it's okay you can tell your dad about the Monster truck show you saw with Grandpa and Grandma" Sam says. Drew smiled "Daddy it was so cool grandma screamed so loud" Danny says giggling, your having him keep secrets from his dad" Carly says. Jason hated the fact of his son being around Julian but he couldn't fight her on this. **

**It had made things between them real l tense. In the beginning and her staying with Drew only made it worst he couldn't believe she had settled for it. Rolling her eyes"No Carly but he has a surprise and we don't want him to ruin it for Jason Is all Carly. Not that I owe you an explanation" she says.**

**The other woman chuckled "right Sam not what it sound like to me" she replies rocking baby Donna, shouldn't you be more concerned with your own children. I heard Joss found out about Sonny trying to kill Jax most be amazing living in glasses house huh" Sam said. Staring Carly straight in the eyes as Jason stood by talking to Danny "it's enough Carly" Jason says.**

**Just then Sonny came into the diner and hugged and kissed her and the baby "Hey Sam, Drew how's everything" Sonny says. Both Sam and Drew smiled" where good and yourself" Sam replies, When his phone rang "Hey what's going on are you serious I will get back to you" he says hanging up.**

** With Jason looking over to him Sonny nods " I going to be right back okay" he says to Danny before walking away. "Cyrus was just arrested for kidnapping Jordan Ashford" he whispered Jason looked up in shock.**

**"Are your serious" Jason says, yes so I need you to speak to our guys and see what's going on because this is big. This puts him on ice until we figure out what to do with him" he replies he nods and stops by the table. **

**Kneeling in front of his son "Hey buddy I have to take care of some business but I will see you tomorrow okay"he said kissing his son. Then Carly and Donna sending Sonny a quick nod then leaving with Sam shaking her head.**

**After he said he would have lunch with Danny but it didn't surprise her as Sonny waved at the kids. Before taking his seat next to his wife "so are they coming" he asked, yeah I spoke to Jax this morning.**

** This is the only neutral place because she doesn't want to come to the house. I mean when did it get like this between us Sonny she won't even talk to me and I'm convinced that it's this boy.**

**Who believe she likes more then she is saying do you know what Michael told me. That she dug in his pockets last night that's something you and I would do. Not someone your friends with and then at the hospital she's playing in his hair my gut is telling me.**

**That he's using her some how but Jax is ok with but not after I told him what I noticed. We are going to talk to her today" Carly says when Jax and Josslyn walked in. With Joss rolling her eyes"what is he doing here" she says loud enough for Sonny to hear.**

**"Your mom and I need to talk to you about a few things come and I don't know why he's here Carly, Sonny"Jax says pulling out Joss seat. Then sitting down as the teen plopped down and crossed her arms. "Hey Joss it's good to see you Avery and Donna have missed you" Sonny says hoping to earn a reprieve.**

**On Carly's behalf" umm well to bad I can't say the same but i will see Donna and Avery anytime just not a my your house" she says with a fake smile. "Alright Josslyn enough okay this has to stop okay I am trying with you and you haven't been. Completely honest with your dad and I either" Carly says, WHAT! I already told I didn't break into that stupid restaurant" Josslyn said.**

**Shaking her head"you take it down a notch I'm not talking about that I'm talking about this boy who you claim. To be friends but you and i both know it's not true you like this boy. A whole lot more then your saying to be comfortable enough to go into his pockets.**

**That's something I would do to my husband not someone who is a friend" her mother says. Throwing her head back exasperated" Let's see Michael told you that why am I not surprised and course I like him he's my friend and it really wasn't a big deal mom his hands were full" Joss says. "Your brother is worried about you and It's a very big deal Josslyn going into someone's pocket especially a guys"Carly says.**

**Putting his hand up"Okay enough what your mom is saying is she thinks you like him more then friends is it true" Jax says. As she continued to play oblivious she didn't like lying to her dad but her mom she didn't care "he and I are just friends dad" she replies thinking of all the not so friendly things they've done.**

**That started to make her cheeks turn red covering and rubbing her face"Look we're friends alright I don't know what else you want me to say" she said with a shrug. "Josslyn I know what I see and I trust my instincts and you can't see that he is using you Joss" Carly says, no offense mom well your instincts are shit because you marry him a million times over hoping things will be different" Joss said.**

** Shocking Carly" hey that's enough apologize to your mom" Jax says shocked as well. Groaning " Oh come on dad how many times has she married him she has picked him over her own kids" the teenager said. "Your angry that's fine but you will respect me Josslyn Jacks " her mother says making the teen scoff. **

**"I will respect you when you respect you mom see you later dad" the teen said storming off. Carly didn't notice but Sam did she smirks"oh she does and she is learning alot from him too" she whispered to Drew.**

**"So are we still going to tell your parents and your sisters" Drew asked, yeah but I want to tell her and your mom at the same time" Sam says. Smiling at his way of changing the conversation"Okay so when do you want to tell them because i told Curtis yesterday" he says. **

**That's when she smiled "I told Elena yesterday as well" she says, I think we need to tell them today" Drew says. She smiled this was what they needed I'm excited so much" Sam say picking up her phone to call her parents to see if their home. "Hey dad are you guys busy Drew and I are trying to pass by good will be there in 20 minutes or so okay by love you too Dad. **

**Nope i will see you then" she says hanging up the phone as her husband looks at her with a raised eyebrow. " What'd say" he asked, he suspect something he tried guessing I have a feeling he will call back soon asking in a different way to ask"she says with a grin.**

* * *

**Tavares Lake house**

**The twins sat floating in the pool Les had his daughter on his lap" so what's with you and baby Carly" Starr asked as her brother looked at her. "She has alot more endearing qualities then her mother does but i like her she cool" Elesandro replies. "I can see that its like you too are attached at the mouth but with that being said.**

**What happens when he go back home" she says, he shrugs"we'll figure it out but we started talking about it. But we got sidetracked" he says, okay because you know she likes alot how do you feel about it. Because I know it's soon after Kayla"Starr says as he looks at her"I why you asking all this" Les asked.**

**" Because I want to know where your head and your heart is and who are you going to tell anyway"she says. " You" he replies, exactly manito Dani your daddy is crazy her dad mami" she says. Splashing water at the girl who giggles"I don't know Manita I like her she's cool she's nothing like Kayla.**

**As a matter of fact she's the anti Kayla like I feel like Kayla used me and when it got to much she left. Joss is cool like there is nothing I can do for her that her dad can't. So enough about me what about you and Brian" he says this time she shrugs" I don't he went to go speak with Yoshi" Starr says**

**Making him look at her with a raised eyebrow" how do you feel about that you can't hide from him anymore" Les says. She made a face" I'm not hiding" she says, Starr yes you are I just got my heart hammered but I'm not hiding mom does the same thing **

**But she has the history and reason you don't Brian is your Tio Olly, or Uncle Bobby that's your guy Starr. And I got your back anybody hurts they gotta go through me"he says with a smile. Looking over at him"Thanks Manito I love you but I love her more" she says taking Dani from him.**

**"Les you got company" Kat shouted as Joss came out into the backyard. "Yes Elesandro you have company say hi Joss, by Joss by papi" Starr says with a wink. "Titi Its Josslyn, bye papi te amo" Danisa says waving as did Josslyn smiling at the little girl. " I know hi Josslyn behave yourselves don't do anything i wouldn't do" Starr says with a Grin.**

**As Les palmed his face shaking his head" what wouldn't you do maldita freka" Les says. " Exactly pero imaginate" she said walking off with Dani in her arms, as he got out the pool" what's up Joss don't mind my sister" he says kissing her on the cheek. She was so angry when she left lunch but all that kept running through her head was her mother's words.**

**And it made her feel away she didn't like it but when she saw him look up and smile. She couldn't help how she felt she just needed to tell him nervously shaking as he watched. Les picking up on it he takes her hand before he could say anything she did. **

**"Can we talk" Joss says he nodded sitting down in from her looking her straight in the eyes giving her his attention. His light amber eyes held sincerity and trust as she reached and caresses his face. "What's a matter talk to me" he asked concerned normally because she had a lot to say but she seemed unsure and nervous.**

**But all she could was stare at him not knowing how to say it" look Les I like you alot more then i thought I would. And i know you have to go back to Miami and I umm I just want to know. You know**** i was at lunch today with my mother and King of the douche bags. God she got on my nerves but it wasn't her normal b.s it was the things she said " she says rambling on.**

**When he put his finger on her lips stopping her" okay let me guess that she thinks I'm using you and blah, blah blah" Les says. As she looks up at him "how'd you know" Joss asked, "oh your brother said the same thing when me and Danisa ran into him.**

**While I was bringing her to see my mom and let me be clear yes i have to go back to Miami. But I don't want to stop seeing you"he said making her face light up" really"Joss says. "Yeah why would I not want to see my girl" Les says, as he looked at her strangely" wait what" she said.**

**It made him smirk" you thought that was up for discussion Joss i just don't be" whispering the last part in her ear. Making her face turn red " your such an ass" she says shoving him gently. "I know but you like me because I'm an ass" Les says kissing her pulling her chair closer to him. When she put her hand on his chest"next time you should ask but I would love to be your girl"Joss said with a grin.**

**Les looked at her with a raised eyebrow"oh really so next you should ask to whispering the last part to her. This time making her face heat up"Les" she says as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Nah but seriously I promise to respect you and not to hurt you but i don't want to get hurt either" Elesandro said.**

**As she wrapped her arms around his neck"I wouldn't dream of it" she says kissing him. More firmly as his tongue worked over hers making her moan into their kiss when he pulled back. " You got your bathing suit we can go for a swim in the lake" he said, umm can you take me too my dad's to get it" she whispered.**

**When picked her up sitting her on his lap kissing her on the neck as her eyes closed. "Les wait let's get out of here your aunt came come out and she scares me"Joss says freezing. ****Which made him laugh"who Titi Kat she scares everybody" Les says with a grin as Joss got up leading the way to the boat. **

**"Yes does she ever not have a serious face" she says,he shrugs "its just her face I guess" he says. The faster they got to her house the faster they could be alone she knew he wanted to wait. But she don't think she could she was falling for him fast and so was he.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Miami, Florida**

**Elle's house**

**They had been all driving her up the wall with their constant hovering and she was ready to lose her shit. So she sent them all out to do their own things but Orlando stayed they haven't talked about what happen yet. Both sitting in silence" this is what the new normal for us O not talking" Elle says.**

**Crossing her arms as he shook his head" Don't do that now"Orlando says, don't do what Orlando Jesus Cordero what am I doing" she says. As he gritted his teeth" you know exactly what your doing Elena Nicole" he shoots back as she shrugs. Playing innocent" ****No sé mi amor qué decirte Orlando" she says nonchalantly he hated it when she got petty. "You know exactly what your doing Elle and know that shit irks me" he said.**

**"How about I be blunt DIME LA VERDAD ORLANDO BECAUSE KOKO ALREADY TOLD ME I WANT YOU TO TELL ME. SAY IT O OR CAN'T YOU" she said, you know he hates when people call him that" he said. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ORLANDO I WILL CALL HIM WHATEVER THE FUCK I FEEL LIKE CALLING HIM AND HE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT"Elle says. "CONO QUE CARAJO CHUCHA MADRE IF YOU WANT TO GO BE WITH YOU BABY DADDY GO BUT DON'T PUT THAT SHIT ON ME ELENA" Orlando said.**

**Making her laugh "don't put that shit on me because you know good and damn well I don't want his ass" she said. This time he laughed" YOU FORGET WHO YOU TALKING TO ELLE ONLY THING STOPPING YOU FROM BEING WITH THAT PUTO IS HE FUCKED THAT BITCH" he says. **

**"Ay please mi amor that will go more for you and Sandy then it would ever for me and Curtis. Because your were married to her for 17 fucking year before Miranda was born so its not remotely the same thing" she says.**

**"Bull shit Elena he is the only motherfucker your let in completely and he's the only one who had all of you. So don't bull shit me ALRIGHT YOU WIN I ENTERTAINED IT FOR A NANO SECOND" Orlando says. Clapping her hands "Okay now where getting some where" Elena says, yeah but not how your think ma I swear. All I could think of was my kids faces when I told them we where getting a divorce and for a second i thought of them.**

**And giving them their family back"he says, as she tilts he her head and looks at him then sitting in front of him. "Then why not say that Orlando we work when we are honest with each other. **

**How could you not your were married for a long time but now you know the truth does it change anything for you. Because she could have told you the truth and y'all could have handled it together but she didn't she allowed her mom to do what she did.**

**With no thought to her children, or her husband so if that's what you want then go be with her and be happy. But it's not going to change what she did Orlando and I knowing you papi your never going to fully trust what she say but. If that is what you want then who am I to stand in your way do you a papi" Elena said with a shrug, GOD WHY ARE WE DOING THIS.**

**I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH HER I AM HAPPY WHERE I AM ELENA WITH YOU AND OUR BROOD OF MISCHIEVOUS BRADY BUNCH. I LOVE US BABE, I LOVE THAT I DON'T HAVE TO HIDE ANY ASPECT OF MY LIFE OR MYSELF I'M FREE WITH YOU. BUT I KNOW THAT YOU STILL LOVE HIM ELENA NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU FIGHT IT" Orlando responds.**

**"Do i still have love for Curtis yes he gave me the greatest that are my children and i will never regret that. But do I want the man himself no i meant what i said Orlando i'm done i am with you and you got me hundred percent" she says. Kissing him on the forehead when he wrapped his huge arms around her.**

**Leaning his head on her chest before he looked up at her"****Esto es lo que quiero(**_this is what I_ _want_**)" she says kissing him. Then picking her up with one hand as she straddled him as he pulled up her t shirt. As he kissed her more firmly before taking out his hardened length and plunging into her depth.**

**Making her gasp as he moved in her with rapid but slow and sensual strokes with her on top of him"****eres lo que quiero solo tu, te amo (**_you are what i want just you I love you)_** " Orlando whispered taking her tongue with his .As she held on to him tight moving with him riding him as" Dale maduro papi por favor"she says. With their pleasure building with each movement them being sure of where they stood with each other.**

**"****No mi amor esto va a ser agradable y lento esto es todo tuyo mami todo lo que****(**_No my love__ this is going to be nice and slow this is all yours mami all you_**"he says holding her tighter to him. Knowing she was close he picked up the speed slowly flicking his tongue over her pebbled nipples. Bringing them over the edge burying his seed in her womb then picking her up. Then carrying her upstairs to her bedroom then making love to her again until they fell asleep.**

**Hours later the kids all sat in the living room when Elle came downstairs her head was throbbing. "Hola mis amores mi vida ven ca con tu abuela"Elle says taking Danisa from her father and sitting down. Next to her son as Starr and Mando played video games "Hi mami" they all said at the same time as she winced closing her eyes.**

**"You okay ma is your head still hurting you serious just take the pills to take the edge off" Les says. Making faces at Danny"dame mi cartela por favor" she says as Mando passed it to her. Taking the pills and tossing it back in her purse just as the door bell rang as she was about to get up Les stopped her.**

**As the got up to answer only to find the police at his door looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you" he asked, yes i have it on good authority that Orlando Cordero stays here from time to time. And before you think to lie don't because i see his truck" Detective Gallan said. Les just looked at him before turning" He's not here oye Mando donde esta tu papa" he says.**

**"Right can we come in"the detective says, no i just told you he isn't here" Les says. When Mando came over" Quien es oh this puto what you want he says moving Les out his way. "Where's your father i have some questions for him" the detective said, He at work I'm driving his truck. And like i said what you want to talk to my dad about so that way when i call him i tell him to come see you" the young man says. **

**The detective chuckled" That's not how it goes kid matter if fact have you seen your step father"Detective Gallan asked. "He's not my dad and Nope i haven't seen him since I've been back my mom kicked him out and when i got here he was gone" Mando says. "Right like i said is Ms. Tavares here maybe she's seen him" he says.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Greystone Manor**

**It had been a few days since they left Carly was hoping things would go back to normal but it hadn't. Her and Josslyn where still further apart then to top it off Jason found out Sam was pregnant and that they were leaving Port Charles. And he needed to stop her he had tried to respect that she wanted to be with Drew but taking his son and leaving was not something he was expecting. **

**Everyone was a little thrown Joss was excited by news because it gave her a reason to visit them when they moved. She knew he mom invited her friends over to force her hand she only came because she didn't want her friend in the middle. So she came begrudgingly as she came in to find Jason and Sonny in the living room with Donna sitting on Jason's lap. **

**"Hey Josslyn your mom is going to be excited you came your friends are outside" Sonny says, it's not like I had much of a choice Sonny" Josslyn says. Rolling her eyes then walking towards the back of the house as Sonny sighs and rubs his face" I don't know how much more of this before Carly loses it. She misses her daughter and she doesn't deserve it for loving me and I'm trying to do everything I can but Joss doesn't.**

**Want to let it go and I reached out to Manny about his daughter running her mouth and he says it has nothing to do with him. And to let the women handle it while my wife is hurting and there isn't anyway for me to make it better for her" he says. Shaking his head "I will try to talk to Joss again don't worry about it Sonny"Jason says passing him the baby. "So what are you going to do about Sam taking your son to Miami" his friend asked.**

**"The only thing I can do is try to stop her and make her see that this is her home and her and Danny belong with me Scout too" he said. "Well there is nothing you can do to stop me my mind is made up and after recent events I can't be here. **

**And with that Cyrus guy trying to take Danny I'm very sure of my decision you still have your rights as his father. But I am doing this so I never have to see the fear in my sons eyes ever again period. I'm sorry but I'm not trying to hurt you but my children's safety comes first" Sam says. As they all turned and saw her standing there"Sam Cyrus is in prison you don't have to worry about him anymore" Jason says.**

**"Maybe but it never changes just the names and faces its the same thing all the time Jason. I don't want that for my son at all you will still get your time with him i will never deny you that but this is it" she responds. Meanwhile outside "Hey Joss look Avery its Josslyn" Carly says as Avery ran and hugged her the teen couldn't help but smile.**

**Kneeling down in front of her"hey squirt how you been" she says tapping her nose. The little girl smiled"I missed you are you coming home" Avery asked innocently. Joss tried to smile knowing it was her mothers doing" aww i miss you to squirt but see i missed you too but see I'm staying with my daddy. Because i missed him alot while he was overseas and now he's s here and I want to be with him just like when you miss your mommy sometimes.**

**And then you go there with her sometimes and have fun with her and Keeks and Uncle Julian and Leo its the same thing. But you see me all the time right at camp we had fun right so any time you want to see me you can have Kiki bring you over okay.**

** Oh and mom I think I saw Sam pulling up" Joss says. As she eyed her mother shaking her head as Carly sat by before rushing inside the house "And that was easy sorry guys you got pulled into this" she says.**

**" Sonny says we can take the boat out so let's go" Dev says now that he was gone he was going to make his move. "Yeah let's go" they all said in unison as Joss brought Avery with them. " Umm Avery can't come with us umm she's waiting for her mom to come and you know how Ms. Jerome gets" he says quickly.**

**Then taking Avery back inside the house" Where's Danny or are you here to tell Jason you changed your mind about moving" Carly said. Shaking her head"Umm Danny isn't coming and I haven't changed my mind neither we're still moving. **

**But Danny wanted me to give this too you it's his surprise I hope you would still come. And set that time aside for him and his brother give them that day at least" Sam says handing him. A handwritten invitation from Danny" of course I will" Jason says smiling as he looked at it.**

**"He and Jake worked really hard on that they had alot of help and they wanted you to be the first one. Anyway enjoy the rest of your day" she says about to leave " I guess He'll see you in court then"Carly says. Making Sam turn around looked at her taking a deep breath" you want to know why he chose not to come with you this week Jason.**

**Because you always cut your time with them short their always really excited for it. Then something comes up and you have to bring them back always promising them to make it up to them. But you never do then you leave the rest of is to pickup the pieces you break.**

**He asked me to come here because he didn't want to hurt your feelings Jason. Danny is eight he shouldn't have to make it okay for you as his father you need to make it better for him. I didn't come here go argue or make you feel bad but you need to understand what you do.**

**And what boggles my mind is you would never do that to Michael why would you do that to your own sons" Sam says leaving.**

* * *

**Out on the lake**

**The girls sat talking while Dev drove the boat Joss looked at them"hey can I talk to you I have to tell someone before I exploded but you can't tell Cameron at all" Joss says. As Trina looked at her indifferent" umm okay spill because everything time I see you Joss your glued to your phone" Trina says.**

**Making Joss blush a little as Trina slapped her arm" Wait a minute did something happen with Les" she asked. All Joss could do was smile" what didn't happen" she replies making Trina's eyes widened. Putting her hands up" did you well you know with him" her friend said, no but I want to though but he wants to wait" she answers.**

**Trina spit out her soda just missing Joss"are you serious" she says, yes but that's not what I wanted to tell though" Joss responds. Then whispered it in Trina's ear making her mouth drop"SHUT UP NO WAY" Trina says, no way what" Cameron says. **

**Sitting down and wrapping his arms around his girl friend"oh nothing" Josslyn says with a smirk. It made Cameron look at her suspiciously which only made her and Trina laugh. Just as Dev docked the boat Cam and Trina were in their own little bubble " hey can get my get my back thanks" Dev says.**

**"Umm sure why not" Joss says all the while Joss was on the phone texting someone" so why don't we go for a swim and leave the love birds alone and give them some privacy" he says. "Yeah sure let me just get some waters" she says, I'll help you" he says following her below deck.**

**To the small kitchen as she grabbed two bottles at a time handing them to him. "Its a pretty sweet day I bet the water is nice" he said trying to make small talk kicking himself self because it sounded lame. "Yeah it's been hot all week" she replies, as he helps her up the stairs.**

**Deciding to just go for it he kissed her just like the first time but this time she jumped back. "Umm what are you doing" Joss says shocked, look I like you Joss and these last few weeks. I realized I was wrong to push you away and I want to fix that"Dev says, shaking her head"no were friends Dev that's it.**

**I think that feeling has passed and let's not do that again like ever I like you as a friend. Umm I think I'm going to go back upstairs" she say hastily, Joss wait Ughhh" he said wishing he timed it better. As he went after once upstairs she picked up her phone and sent a text. All she could do was think that he was right but she wasn't going to tell him he would rat her out to her mother.**

**And that wasn't drama she needed or wanted what she did know was that she wanted to be with Les. That's when he phone rang" Hey what's up how's your mom yeah, I know God your an ass. No I don't I was shocked" she says walking to the other side of the boat talking. When Dev came up"have you guys seen Joss" he asked they both pointed in her direction**


	35. Chapter 35

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**September 2020**

**After being embarrassed then extradited back to Baltimore this was a nightmare she wish she could wake up from. What hurt the most was TJ wasn't taking her calls her siblings were mad at her though he wasn't mad. But she knew her father was hurt by what she had done but he stood by her through all that was going on.**

**They were hoping to prove that Angela was in bed with Tavares but only link between them was his daughter. If they could prove reasonable doubt then she had a fighting chance to get out from some of the charges. Her life had been turned upside down and she still couldn't believe Curtis was using her. Even her lawyer tried to hold off on her signing the divorce papers. **

**So that he couldn't legally testify against her but the divorce papers where drawn up before all of this even happened. Yet still she couldn't let that woman win she destroyed her life twice taking both husbands from her. Jordan was angry and hurt with nobody to turn to even Shawn turned his back on her too.**

_Flashback_

_As she laid on the bed the same bed she put so many others when she felt someone standing over her. When she popped up"Curtis!" Jordan says stopping when she saw Shawn as he glared at her. "Ironic isn't it five years ago i was here and you told me TJ was my son and I didn't question it._

_Because i believed nah she wouldn't lie to me not about this, not something this important but that was a lie to right. And you played it up right making me believe it I mean i had already been taking care of him I already loved him. So you telling me was my son it was a dream come true I did love him Jordan so much. Like I made my mark on this earth HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME JORDAN I MEAN DAMN._

_PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE THAT WHY" Shawn says making her getting up "what are you talking about Shawn" Jordan says confused. "Oh now you don't know come on you know Jordan your alot more manipulative than I gave you credit for" he says. As she was even more confused she went to reach for him but he pulled away with the quickness startling her._

_"Shawn I don't know what is going on but ... was all she could get out when he cut her off "you spent the last five years telling me TJ was my son. But he isn't is he Jordan but I'm very clear on what you planned to accomplish telling me that he was you thought I would rat Sonny out. When I didn't you couldn't very well take it back so you kept up the charade that i was making me fall me in love._

_With the idea and being that boys father AND I'M NOT NEVER MIND ME WHAT ABOUT TJ YOU CONSTANTLY DO THIS TO HIM. SHATTERING HIS LIFE LEAVING HIM TO PICK UP THE PIECES AND YOU WALK AWAY UNSCATHED. THEN YOU GOT THE FUCKING NERVE TO ACT SELF RIGHTEOUS LIKE YOUR SOME HOW BETTER THEN THE REST OF US._

_WHEN YOUR JUST AS DIRTY AS THE REST OF US BUT I HOPE YOU GET EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK YOU DESERVE YOU FAITHLESS WHORE" he spat coldly. "I couldn't agree more and i am going to be front and center to make sure you do" Curtis says from his wheelchair with Drew behind him. As Shawn left" I will give you some time" Drew says leaving she went to speak but he put his hand up stopping her._

_"Don't bother speaking I am just here for one reason and that is for you to sign the fucking divorce papers. Before I will decide to tell Trina and TJ the truth and let you deal with yeah I think i should then you can answer all her questions about not being there. And giving her away and why she didn't grown up with her big brother I mean she has a whole family that she doesn't know._

_Cousins, Aunts, Uncles oh and a grandfather what you think Jordan"he says, Curtis baby why are you doing this to me I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO" Jordan says. Making him laugh" One thing I learned from Elena was to keep my emotions in check while running a con. Never get emotionally invested in the con because it would cloud you judgement I mean she helped me with this case._

_I mean damn the way she finesse that dealer I for sure thought she was going to get caught I was so scared to send her in without me. The first couple times I down right refused it and she looked me dead in my eyes and said do you trust me then trust that i got you pa. To be fair he was a college kid selling drugs on campus but she had him eating out the palm of her hand. That's how I made detective my lieutenant was so amazed he thought she would make a great cop but she wanted to be a doctor._

_Anyway but my point is she taught me that it was how I got you to believe that I loved you but all I saw was how you destroyed my brother. So signed the paper and let me get the fuck on with my life seeing as how you cost me so much anyway SIGN IT" Curtis say. The tears streamed down her face "One condition you stay quiet about Trina and you let her live a happy life and you leave her out of this._

_TJ has been hurt enough I want to spare her the pain that he's has gone through" Jordan says, He nodded "Fine how thoughtful of you okay I won't say anything to Trina" he says handing her the divorce papers. That she signed painstakingly that he took after words "You need to go back to being a Johnson you don't need to carry the Ashford last name anymore" he says as Drew came in to help him_

_But they stopped "Oh and I forgot to tell you that TJ already knows about his little sister he found from overhearing your siblings talk about. How before you think he does the right thing Jordan" Curtis says walking as he and Drew left as her heart dropped._

**It had almost two weeks since she has heard from him he doesn't take any of her calls but she has spoke to Molly. She says to give him some time and let him process everything that has happened but she has yet to see the DNA test. That said he wasn't Shawn's son but Molly said that they got a second one done at a separate lab and it was conclusive to the first on.**

**He was Thomas Ashford's son she didn't see how it was possible when she did the DNA test when he was little. This was stressing her beyond everything as she laid there in her in thoughts then to top it off. Someone paid her legal and Diane was her lawyer and she was trying every legal maneuver in the book to get the video tossed out. **

**Lamar had been back in school he was crushed and did his best to try act like it didn't bother him but it did. He was sure that her grandfather set this up some how and his grandfather was working over time to prove it. **

**But they were coming up empty when he walked into the precinct after thinking long and hard "Hey dad can I talk to you" he says. " I'm kind of busy what's up" Chuckie says pulling his son aside, I want to become a cop " Lamar said.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**MPD**

**Orlando walked into the precinct"Hi I'm here to see Detective Gallan he's about yay here big the size of a teenage girl" he said with a smirk. As the officer glared at him so he just shrugged as the officer called him. Meanwhile Orlando took a seat and started reading through his emails. When the detective came out he was pissed because wanted to catch him.**

**And arrest him and embarrass him but trying to reign in his temper" Mr. Cordero come this way please" he said with Orlando walking along side of him. As well as his partner they brought him into the interrogation room" I've been looking for you where you been Orlando" Detective Gallan asked, around taking care of my business I've been away so i need to get caught up so I've been in and out the office.**

**What do you need to see me about"Orlando asked, gritting his teeth"we want to talk to you about Ravi he's missing. And Sandy says she kicked him out because they got into over your daughter. Then she says he left and didn't come back and when he didn't she assumed he was at Tina's house. But it wasn't until Tina called her asking about him.**

**That she was alarmed and called me but his my mom had already called me because she hadn't heard from him" Eddie says. Orlando shrugged " I don't know what to tell you big man because he was gone by the time i got there to check on Miranda he was gone.**

**Then me and she get into and i told that she is going to have to pick her children or him. Because I wasn't going to have him hit my child and think its okay then I took Miranda to Elena's house with me. So anything else is between the two of them And have nothing to do with me" he finished. All the while Eddie Gallan glared at him" You know what i think happened i believe Ravi kicked them out his house then you came and killed him.**

**Because my cousin would never leave him son" he told Orlando, "Let's make something clear Ravi don't have a house that is my kids house his name isn't on the deed and to be clear neither is hers. And as far as I'm concerned he's a squatter now are we done"Orlando says getting up. "We aren't done Yet" the cops says when his partner stopped him" We're through don't go anywhere Mr. Cordero" Michael O'Ryan says.**

**"I'm not going anywhere see you around guys" he says leaving, he did something to my cousin. Because he wouldn't leave his son or not call my aunt. I know him me and him grew up like brothers he loves his son. So either the wife killed him or he did but i need to get into that house to prove it" Detective Gallan said.**

**When Orlando got into the car Feddy looked at him"He's fishing he is looking for a weak spot so go talk to your mother. Now I know she wont say anything but make sure to keep her in line" he says as they drove away. **

* * *

**Port Charles**

** "Joss listen" Dev says stopping when he heard her on the phone as she looked up "let me call you back. Look Dev we're friends that's it I would appreciate it if you don't do that again" she said. He looked at her in shock" Look I know the timing was wrong Joss but I can't keep denying how I feel anymore" he said.**

**That's when she shook her head" like I said respect my boundaries alright" Joss says starting to walk away when he stopped her. "Why you still caught up on your summer crush how long did you think that would last Joss I mean really. He doesn't even care about and you don't care about him he was using you and you can't see it.**

**But we all see it Me, Cam, Trina and you only finding him interesting to get a rise out of your mom. Me I've been here right here and you haven't even given us the time of day. Joss he's gone how much longer do you think he's gonna call you huh. Right now he's probably talking to some next girl telling her the same thing" he spat angrily.**

**Getting there friends attention as she looked at them"Is that how you guys feel that I've been blowing you off. Because I haven't every time he invited me I invited you guys. And to be clear Dev you don't know what the fuck your talking about.**

**You don't even know Les but you want to judge him and I met him way before my mom ever did. That was back in May when he first got here but that's besides the point. And I will continue to talk to him as long as i please and there isn't a damn thing you or anyone else can do" Joss says.**

**" If he really cared about you he wouldn't let you trash the relationship you have with your family. Well not any real man anyway" he spat making her head jerk then laughed. " And what Dev your a real man" she says in disbelief, Yeah because I've been trying to save you from yourself" Dev said.**

**She chuckles" Right let's be clear Les is more of a man then you will ever be in every conceivable way" she responds. With a grin that gave him pause and it mad Trina's jaw dropped. When her phone starts to ring but he snatches from her hand while she tried to get it back. " What does that mean Joss" he asked, as she stomped on his foot then snatched her phone back.**

**While he thrived in pain "it means exactly what I said Dev I like talking to him so yeah you and I are just friends. You are so deep in friend zone the flash couldn't save you hello hey nothing don't worry about it. Because I handled it yes I did you would be very proud" she said with a grin.**

**As Cam held Dev back" just chill out man what the hell was that about" he said, i made my move and it backfired she still hung up on that douche bag. But know guys like him he's going to blow her off little by little. And she's going to be the one hurt. Her mom is right she can't see it at all and we gotta save her before its to late" Dev answered. Joss drove the boat back to Sonny's house with the teens barely speaking and the adults noticing. **

**"Umm Cam and I are going to go thank you for having us Mrs. and Mr. Corinthos" Trina said dragging him out. "I'm going to go too" Joss says getting up, have a seat right now what is with the too of you" Carly asked. With Joss just shrugged" I'm fine he's the one with the problem but it's whatever" she says. **

**As Carly looked at Dev who looked away he had a look of hurt and anger across his face "It's nothing I'm going to the gym" He said going to leave. "Your still not going to sprout muscles over night"Josslyn replies, hey cut it out now" she says grabbing her daughter. **

**Who pulled away as Dev stormed out making Joss laugh"Josslyn John Jacks what is going on why would you say that to him. He's your friend honey and you don't treat people that way" Carly says. "Yeah well he hasn't been very friend like if you ask me whatever I'm to go" the teenager said.**

**Shaking her head before standing in front of her daughter who was texting on her phone. "Okay this is the way it's going to be I thought your attitude would improve with him gone but it hasn't. And I have tried Josslyn I set this up so you could have fun with your friends.**

**But it was like Trina and Cam couldn't get out of here fast enough. Then just how you treated Dev you can't keep doing that or you won't have any friends is that what you want" her mother asked. Throwing her head back" Oh my gosh mom what does Les leaving have to do with my attitude.**

**It's not the reason for everything I do and Dev's problem us his problem if he wants to give me an attitude he will get it right back. And Cam and Trina left because of Dev's attitude not mind now good by mother these chats are always eye opening" she said leaving her mom there.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Miami, Florida**

**Starr and Brian drove Elle to her doctor appointment when they came in "Orlando, babe your here why is detective asshole is in front of my house" Elle said. Orlando came out of the kitchen and shrugged "I don't know I think Ravi's in your house I don't know ma" he says. Stuffing his face "are you eating my ice cream Orlando" she says with a straight face.**

**As he just smiled at her when she snatched the container out of his hand"maldito stupido" she says. With a huff slapping him across the chest" Chula I will get you more later I promise" he says as she left. Pissed off as Starr and Brian shook their heads"she was talking about that ice cream all the way home.**

**That and a nap and here your big ass is eating her shit"Starr says, shit where she get it from I will more the big one. So we can share it and I can put on"was all Orlando could say when. Brian put up his hand stopping him from saying anything"Tio seriously bro nobody want to know where y'all going to out that ice cream"he says.**

**"For real y'all nasty Estrella says shaking her head looking in the kitchen, ****mami ya voy, necesitas algo (**_Mami i'm going, you need anything)_** she asked. "Yes a new boyfriend one that's not going to eat my shit" she replies rubbing her temples as Starr watched. Then looking at Brian" I love you to Elena I'm going to get your more two big cartons" Orlando says looking at Starr who went into the kitchen leaning her head on her mothers shoulder.**

**"Mami are you sure you okay" she asked, yeah baby i'm fine my head is throbbing right now that's all I'm going to go lay down she says kissing her daughter on top her head. Before getting up and walking upstairs soon as she was the doorbell rang and they knew it wasn't Orlando because he had a key. So she went to answer opening the door her face lit up"DADDY!" she says jumping and hugging him.**

**Which made Curtis's heart happy all he could think about was hearing that every time he came home. He missed out on everything and he was determined not to miss anymore it's why he moved. "Hey baby girl" he says kissing her on top her head as she invited him in Brian waved and shook Curtis hand.**

**Because his arm was still around his daughter just then Les was coming downstairs with Danisa in his arms. When she looked up "Titi, " she says wiggling trying to get out of her father's arms. As he and Curtis was in a stare off when the three year old started to whine.**

**He put her down so she could run to Starr and Brian who picked her up and tossed her in the air. Making her laugh with her aunt kissing her on the cheek along with Brian "love you, love you" Brian says. Elesandro nodded to Curtis then walking over and taking his daughter. Pausing as Brian and Starr when he turned looking at Curtis as Dani waved at him"Umm this is your Grand daughter her name is Danisa Mireya Tavares.**

**Can you say hi Dani that's pop pop" Les says with a straight face before he started laughing hysterically. As did his sister and Brian Curtis stood in shock starting to get emotional trying to keeping his tears at bay. "Hi Dani I'm your papi's daddy, and pop pop sounds old I need something young"he says.**

**"You want to hold her I mean we could try but she may not like you. What you think Dani" he asked his daughter she shrugged "I know, know" she says. Her father smiled "you say what I don't know" Les says correcting her covering her face. "I don't know papi" Dani answers, good job mami I love you" he says kissing her on the cheek.**

**Before putting her in Curtis's arms the moment he did that was it for Curtis tears coming down his face. As he hugged the little girl as Dani looked on innocently"Pop Pop No lloro amo, amo" she says holding Curtis face. When he smiled" these are happy tears and sad tears and I love you too so much" Curtis says.**

**"Come on you getting tears all on my baby bro" Les said trying to keep a straight face but he couldn't. "I guess it's pop pop" Starr says as Dani laid her head on Curtis's chest"i guess it is" the man said. Looking down at her instantly falling in love with her she had his smile with her grandmother's eyes but she didn't look alot like Les.**

**With her honey brown complexion and her soft curly hair and she was a thick. Curtis was in heaven his chest stung but he wasn't going to stop holding her. "Hey Dani come with papi and you take it easy you recently got out the hospital. There will be other times to hold her and play with her" Les says.**

**When Dani held Curtis face "pop pop don't cry amo, amo okay" she says he smiled,"yes little lady I love you too" Curtis says. As she left with her father with him looking around" so where's your mom how is she doing" he asked. " Some days are better then others but she's mami you know so she's good" Starr says.**

**Nodding his head" how is she with the pain medications because i know they gave a big dosage. I told her to be careful because it's easy to get hooked on even her "Curtis says, she knows she only takes when it really hurts. And most of time we have to force her to take it because you know she has a big threshold for pain" the teen said.**

**"I know she does but pills they gave her are serious just keep an close eye is all I'm saying. But anyway how are you baby girl" he asked, I'm good we were just heading out my mom is probably asleep already. If you want to come or you can go out there and talk to your son who I am surprised he introduced you to Dani finally" she says.**

**It made Curtis smile "yeah maybe you should hang with him and Dani he let you in a little anyway"Brian says. As Starr gave him a look all he did was smile because he didn't want her father with them. Cramping his plans" Its okay baby girl I think I will hang with your brother but we can do something whenever.**

**You want and when my house is ready I'm going to have you guys over. And Brian you and I can get to know each other and talk since your dating my daughter. So i'm going to do to you what her grandfather did to me so we going to be buddies" Curtis says. Making Starr's face drop"Daddddd! You don't need to do that I grew up with Brian and Abuelo did that already" she says whining.**

**It only made Curtis laugh because she looked and sounded just like her mother when she whined. Which the both hardly ever done it"I know but he said I should get to know you Brian and as her father that's what I'm going to do" he says, MAMMIIIII!" She yelled.**

**Hoping to pawn her father off on her brother and mother even more now. "So tomorrow you and I are going to get together and do something" Curtis said making Starr groan. "MAMMMMIIIII LEVANTE" she say shouting when Les looked inside"Estrella STOP yelling she's sleeping her head hurts. **

**She inside her room leave her alone let her rest"he says holding Dani's hand. As her eyes lit up"Dad you need to have that talk with Les he needs it more then ever right. He's embarking on a messy path talk to him talk to your son" Starr says as Brian tried not to laugh.**

**Are you serious right now Starr!"Les says, I hope it tasted really good to you manito because you need to have that man talk" she said. Elesandro looked at her in shock"MAMMMIII! You know what pops you should have her stay to she needs. This talk to she needs her father's guidance and a strong hand rear her the right way" he says.**

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP MY HEAD IS THROBBING. AND I HAVE THE TWO OF YOU SCREAMING MAMI THROUGHOUT MY FREAKING HOUSE SHUT UP" Elle says. Stopping when she saw Curtis then rubbing her head" oh look the other asshole is here good. **

**Curtis deal with your fucking kids I did it for 18 years you can deal with them right now. I am going back to sleep" she says walking away, "this is your fault you know that right" Les said. Elena was right and it started now as the twins bickered back and forth.**

**He got up walking to the door"goodbye Brian I will see you tomorrow"Curtis says, Daddy! Nooo I'm innocent he's the one with the baby" Starr whined even more. Looking exactly like her mother when she did it he had to fight the urge to give in. Because he knew he was a sucker for her mother how could he not be with her" Innocent ha maldita freka por favor" Elesandro said.**

**Brian rubbed his head "Umm Starr I will call you later, Mr. Ashford see you tomorrow" he says. He would do whatever he needed to keep Starr with him all the while Elle listened to him put his foot down. As he nodded to Brian and closed the door as the twins glared at each other"the two of you have a seat" Curtis says.**

**"Pops I haven't smashed anything in months you don't need to talk with me it's your daughter" the boy said. "Alright guys stop I'm not going to have the talk with y'all because I couldn't have done it any better then your mother. She's a doctor I'm sure she showed you everything so what can i say to possibly top that.**

**But i will say this baby girl you are worth waiting for I want to make him sweat to see if he is worth my baby. I haven't done anything as your father so I'm going to make sure that your taking care of. Now Les I know your courting Josslyn Jacks but be careful you can't afford to be sloppy.**

**Because she will use you to hurt your mother and i will be damned if I let that happen. So be slow take your time and you little missy you stop trying to go outside by yourself" Curtis says picking up Dani. So he sat and talked to his kids getting to know them Les especially because he had been the most distant.**

**He was immersing himself in all of it giving them his undivided attention when Les stepped away to talk on the phone. Leaving him with Starr and Danisa one who was laying on his chest. And the other had her head on his shoulder and they were watching one Les's football videos. Just then Orlando walked in looking around when he seen Curtis with Dani"Starr donde estas tu manito"he asked.**

**As she pointed outside"Orlando"Curtis says who looked at him with a raised eyebrow"ELENA!" Orlando shouted. That's when Starr stopped him" Nooooo don't do that because she just flipped not to long ago. Because we were calling her ummm don't go upstairs and talk to her but don't because she's going to lose her shit" the girl said. "Okay I will tell her that Sam and Drew are here and they wanted robin's if we could take the kids.**

**While they try to settle in nah that's to many I will call them and tell them to take them to Tio's instead. How is though"he asked going towards the stairs,she still doesn't want us hovering over her"Starr said then he left.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**It had been a few weeks since the blow out with Joss and Dev things where tense with their friend group. "So what's with you and Les" Trina asked as they got a table in Kelly's "you mean the life of virtual dating" Joss replied. As both girls laughed "yeah that" Joss shrugged and moving her hair out of her way "Out don't know it's not like he being here. I miss seeing him and hugging him I don't know I think i'm going to fly out to see him" she says.**

**Trina looked at her in disbelief "How are you going to do that with your mom being a helicopter mom. And what are you going to tell your dad and you have yet to tell me how everything transpired to the level of you doing you know what" she says. It made Joss blush" Okay so I don't know how it happened but the fourth of July we kissed and I don't even remember how it happened it just did.**

**Anyway it continued and I kind of touched his umm whatever one day we where in his truck making out. And I told him flat out that I wanted to you know and he said that he wanted to wait to i'm eighteen blah, blah. Which I don't because that is in two years and I don't want to wait that long but he was like we can do something else instead. That's when we did what I told you" Joss say, wait a minute you touched his" her friend said.**

**"In my defense I wasn't trying to I went to put hand on his leg" she says when Trina "You touched his other leg what did it feel like" she asked. "Yeah it felt big like shampoo bottle but a little smaller" Joss says, what's a little smaller" Cameron says as he and Dev sits down. Catching both girls off guard clearing her throat "Ummm the shampoo we saw at the pharmacy earlier" she replied.**

**As Cameron looked between them as Dev rolled his eyes "Whatever" he says crossing his arms "Anyway Trin it was amazing and I like it alot" Joss said. Hoping to get a rises out of him "What are you talking about" he said with an attitude when her phone rang. "Oh never my mind because lover boy is calling and whenever he says jump you say how high" Dev says.**

**Taking a deep breath " You would say that right it still hoping a genie would give you muscles" she snaps back. "Whatever Joss your boss is calling because heaven forbid you not answer his calls when he beckons" the boy shot out. "Well at least I take his calls" she said getting angry "ALRIGHT GUYS STOP WOULD THE TWO OF YOU STOP SNIPING AT EACH OTHER ALREADY.**

**IT'S STUPID, JOSS YOU KNOW HOW HE FEELS AND IT'S REALLY LAME THAT YOU THROW IT IN HIS FACE. AND DEV IT'S NOT COOL THAT YOU CAN'T RESPECT WHAT SHE WANTS I GET IT MAN BUT IT'S TO LATE. IF YOU REALLY CARE YOU WOULD LET HER BE HAPPY"Cameron says, Happy are you kidding me only thing she's doing is being a bitch to everybody. Because he's got her snowed she left her mom's house for nothing" he said.**

**"Oh god Dev please and one that isn't my mothers house that's Sonny's house and second i left Sonny's house because i found out he tried to kill my dad and had him drugged. But you don't want to believe that and neither does my mother the two of you want to make it about Les and it isn't. Because why would I want to stay with the man who tried to AGAIN KILL MY FATHER SO WHAT DEV I DON'T GIVE A SHIT.**

**ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK AND TWO YOU CAN TELL YOUR BFF CAROLINE THAT I AM STILL TALKING TO LES AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO" Joss sticking her tongue at him. "Whatever when loverboy plays you and he will don't come crying to us" Dev said, you can't even say his name it's why you call him lover boy his name is LES SAY IT DEV LES" she says.**

**"Damn little mama I like the way you say my name but you can't answer a brothers calls" Les said from behind them. Making her mouth drop as he smiled before she launched herself into his arms while he laughed. As he kissed her on the cheek giving Cameron a high five "Oh my god what are you doing here and why didn't you tell me" she said punching him.**

**It only made him laugh " I was trying to surprise you gosh you punch me in the titie" he said still laughing. "Your such an asshole" Joss says with her face lighting up, where's your baby don't you need to be watching her" Dev said. Les laughed putting his hand on Dev's shoulder but he pulled away"my baby has these people called grandparents and great grand parents that she is with while I'm out here.**

**Why is that your business bruh she good I could fly out her I got a plane so whatcha up to what y'all getting into" he said. That's when Dev stormed off "Nothing much what about you" Trina asked the way the girls were looking at him had Cameron looking at them strangely. "Nothing y'all want to go to a party" Elesandro asked, sure where I didn't hear of any parties in school" Cam says.**

**"It's not in Port Charles it's in Baltimore my sisters friend is turning 21 and she invited us and she don't mind if we bring people y'all in" he asked. Still hugging him "I'm in what about you guys" Joss says both Cam and Trina shook their heads. "It's no more then an hour away we can fly there and back in one night let me know if y'all change your mind. Ms. Jack accompany you to the more where we can find you a slam outfit" Les says.**

**Taking his arm "why yes you can sir, serious guys think about it" she says, no way Joss that's asking for trouble. Come on Trin we will see you guys later before you go" Cam says as they left. "So it's you me little mama let's go" he says taking her hand and lead the way to his car. Cameron drove Trina home "DON'T YOU THINK SHE DESERVES THE TRUTH BECAUSE IT ALWAYS COMES MS. ROBINSON.**

**NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO BURY IT THE TRUTH MY MOM DID THAT MY WHOLE LIFE I HAVE LITTLE SISTER THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME. AND I DON'T LIKE LYING SO EITHER YOU TELL HER OR I DO BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO HURT REGARDLESS" TJ SAYS. "I already told you TJ I am not going to hurt her that way it's cruel she just lost her father and telling her that i'm not her biological mother is mean.**

**And hurtful" Portia says when they heard a gasp both turning around to see Trina and Cam standing there. "Trina baby it's not what you" was all she could get out before Trina ran off with Cameron going after her. **

**As the tears streamed down her face pulling out her "Hey Joss I think I want to go to that party after all where are you guys okay me and Cameron will meet you there" she said hanging up. When Cam caught up with her "are you okay" he asked, can we just go I want to catch Joss before they leave" she said getting into the car.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Gyal sit down, sit down, like Jackie pon di track  
Back it up high then drop it like a task  
Bubble, bubble, bubble, like coffee inna di pot  
Gyal wine till yo feel supn pon inna yo back

Wine it, wine it, wine it, wine it, wine it, wine it, wine it, wine it  
Bad inna dance, badder inna pine it  
Yo know di song sweet so no bother hide it

Wine out like alcohol buss inna yo head  
Pon di floor dweet like yuh a f**K inna di bed  
Lean pon hi one side tuck hi pon di edge  
Gyal sit down inna saddle and bomboclaat

Gyal sit down and ride pon di bicycle bar  
Ride gyal ride, full up di tank yuh a ride fi go far  
Ride gyal ride, mechanical bull deh  
Ride gyal ride, si di bike back a pull weh  
Ride gyal ride, gyal ride, gyal ride, gyal ride, gyal ride, gyal ride, gyal ride

Sit down pretty gitl and stool it  
Wet up yo self and pool it  
Open yo book and school it  
Mi love si smart girl act foolish  
Si dem up fi RDX music  
Waan dash off mi clothe like nudist  
Kill dem wid di wine gyal yo too fit  
So come up pon di stage and prove it

Ride and lean gyal, ride and lean  
Kotch it one side yes island queen  
Do di thing meck man hide and dream  
Same thing meck some gyal a fight and scream  
Do so meck hi go so  
Yo only live once yeh, tell yuh wa yo motto  
Gimmi di style weh name come yah meck mi f**k yo

**It took alot to convince Cameron to go he only concede because Trina said she was going with or with out him. And he knew she was acting out because of what she heard this afternoon and he wanted to be there for her like she was for him. So he came to keep her and Josslyn out of trouble and because he thought there was more going on between her and Les. Then Joss is saying but he had a feeling his girlfriend knew just what was going on they all got dress at Starr and Les's mom old apartment.**

**There was alot of them Les and Starr's cousins AJ or bella, Jasiel and twins Yamilo and Yamira. With Brian and Christopher's cousin Huedy, Raiden and Asia and Miguelina along with Mando and his cousin Ashlin. Everyone was dressed to the nines Starr had on a black and gold versace jacket with a halter top and black distressed skinny jeans with black stilettos. Brian's shirt looked just like Starr's jacket with distress jeans and black jordans he tall and slim and he had his dreads down.**

**Joss had on a versace couture floral mini dress with a light blue blazer Les already had his outfit. He had on a white shirt with and light blue distress jeans and blue jordan sneaker with his hair up in a bun Cameron felt away his friends buying him and his girlfriend clothes. Because he was making pretty decent money working for his Uncle Drew but he did agree Trina did deserve it. **

**They were going in a stretch limo and they didn't even go through the front of the club they went through a private entrance. They were in awe when they got to the vip area it was closed off from the rest of the club.**

**From what she could tell AJ and Christopher were a couple and so was Asia and Jasiel but everyone but Raiden and Yamilo brought there girlfriends. And AJ was just as blunt as her mother but laid back like her father she was also surprised they actually got there. Most of all she was actually could be free to actually be with her boyfriend "ya want hit of this hookah" AJ asked. **

**"Sure I'll try it what do you do"Trina asked, she had two drinks before they got there "Trin don't it's not going to help"Cam said. As everyone else was on dance floor already and Joss was sitting with them but she was on Les's lap. **

**"Trina I will do it with you" Joss says giggling at something Elesandro whispered in her ear. "yeah me too I will take one for the team even though i think its a waste" Les says "shit if you got this guy taking a pull.**

**When he hates I say it's game" AJ says showing them what to do when Christopher came over taking her hand. Just when Ride it by RDX came on getting and her up "have fun kiddos" she says blowing them a kisses. As Starr was dancing with Brian as AJ and Chris headed their way "Come on I'm buzzed and I want to dance" Joss says. Making Cam's eyes widening seeing how everyone else was dance tot he song that's when he knew.**

**It was defintely more"unless you went of learned to dance reggae music Joss i don't think it's our song to be dancing to"Les says. She hit him "It doesn't look hard Les please I don't want to sit here all night" she says when Drake came on that's when she pulled him up. Dragging him to the dance floor leaving Trina and Cam at the table getting closer "Look I know what happened babe I'm here" he says.**

**"I know and I just don't want to talk about it right now I want to forget okay so can we go dance please" Trina said pleadingly. With a sigh "Okay" Cameron says kissing her then taking her hand and bringing her to the dance floor when he looked up. **

**That's when he saw Joss making out with Les just when he was going to say something they heard a commotion. Only to find Brian and Lamar in a scuffle "Bwoy you know your vexing now what's your problem" Brian says. **

**With his brother and Jasiel holding him back with Starr standing in front of him and Lamar's cousins and friend holding him" You couldn't wait huh you just hand to slide in there and take my girl. **

**And really Starr him this fake ass rasta" Lamar says, stop Lamar this is my friends birthday I will not have you ruin that for her" Nicolette says. "Lamar I'm single and if I want to dance or make out with Brian I will my choice what i'm not going to do is have you. **

**Ruin her party Loca pero esta bien Bri you good" Starr says, ayyy big man you going stop stressing my sister" Mando says stopping when he saw Nicolette. " What are you doing here how do you know Natty"Nicky asked her cousin. " Nicky you know this guy" Lamar asked, yes he's my cousin on my dad side " she said.**

**When Fefita came on knowing it would change the vibe she winked at Starr from the DJ booth. Hyping everyone that was with her Starr blew her a kiss" Diablo baile se musica coño" Starr said. As Brian grabbed her hand " by Lamar" she says. "No no Cameron, Trina you guys are not giving up yet Chris show the moves Cam come on boy" AJ said taking his hand.**

**Showing them how to dance merengue before putting them back together. " I think Joss and Les are a couple i saw them making out" Cameron says, umm i know I peeped it I knew she likes so whatever I guess can we just have fun" Trina says. As he swiped her hair aside" yeah" he says before kissing her,after everything calm down. **

**Lamar was pissed watching her dance with Brian "Nicky i can't be here"he says, when his friend spoke "bro there's made girls in here. She moving on so you do the same thing"Anderson said. As he looked over at her"okay I'm in" he says as his cousin shakes her head. **

**The girls were in the bathroom AJ was taking pic of herself when Joss stumbled out and while Trina went in. When Starr started taking pictures if them for snap chat" Starr can i ask you something and I guess you to AJ" Joss asked making her and AJ turn around. " Dimelo mami" she says, umm how do you that Brian's your guy or Chris for that matter" she said.**

**Making Starr and AJ look at her with a grin" what cha you mean like how i know he's mine" Starr asked. " honestly Joss you just know I mean it feels right my mom always says you know" AJ says. They looked at each other again "Okay listen I know you saw the pictures of Les and Kayla but don't let that shit get in your head. And If you need to hear it my brother is your guy Joss with Kayla it was different he like being her hero. **

**Because she always needed it put she's a puppet it's why she did what she did with you different he don't have to save you. He can just be and it's obvious you like him and the feel is mutual so just live in the moment and have fun" Starr said. "Shit Starr like him she wants him in the worse way"AJ says making her cousin laugh with Joss throwing her head back with a groan.**

**As Trina came out the stall"Oh stop it we've all been there" the older teen said, okay so how do you know your ready to you well you know" Trina asked. Taking the words right out of her best friends mouth"I don't know even know how to explain that because like i said. It feels right to you but in your case tell nobody because if you do your mother will go at my brother. Then my mom will have to hurt her"Estrella say, okay how old where you when you did" Josslyn asked looking at her an AJ.**

**"Umm I was seventeen and I believe AJ was 16 but I did it because I wanted to Brian would have waited for ever if that was the case" Starr said with a shrug. "I think I was either 16 or 17 and It was his birthday I made him dinner and shit and it happened. And didn't Titi catch you and Brian" AJ says, shush yes she did his face was priceless but my mom knew because I spoke to her.**

**But she gave me facts in our family it's different Joss because we can have our opinions and want and I don't always have to agree with my mother" Starr says. "Okay but what if they adamant about waiting until me is older" Joss says, girl please guys are easy and stupid if you want it take it they will do whatever you want. Like Chris didn't take my virginity i snatched his I can admit that i'm aggressive and when I want something I take it" AJ says. **

**"Okay can I say a something what If I want and I can't make him see it my way" she asked, making them laugh "Bitch please did you not just hear AJ my brother is a guy and he's a guys. Put your foot down and tell him what you want one or two things will happen.**

**He will try to put up a fight because being the gentleman my brother is he wants this to be your decision. Because it's not about him he wants you to be sure about what you want are you sure about it. And two like AJ said he's a guy so the fight isn't going to be a hard caught one.**

**In this life Joss you have to go for what you want now let's go before Brian come looking for us" Starr say. Leaving the bathroom when they saw Lamar all over some girl it made her and AJ laugh. She shook her head and kept on walking when they got to the table Cam was there by himself.**

**"Hey we have to go like now to make it back home by our curfews. Joss where's your boyfriend" he said looking at her and Trina looked at each other "Umm how'd know" Joss says. Shaking his head"You mean besides you guys making out like crazy" he says, look Cam you can't tell anyone okay nobody can know until I'm ready" she says.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**She had been all over the place Trina's phone has been off most of the evening. Knocking on the door when someone opened"Hi is your mom home" Portia asked. "Aiden who is it at the door honey" Elizabeth says comings up behind him. Stopping when she saw the frazzled women" hi I don't mean to just show up on your doorstep but I was wondering if by any chance have you saw Trina this evening" the woman asked.**

**Looking at her" umm come in I didn't see her but Cameron said they were going to a party and I said for him to back by one" she replies. "Do you know where the party is is I really need to speak to Trina and I think her phone is off" She says. Elizabeth could tell the woman was keyed up" do you want a cup of coffee while I call Cameron" she says.**

**Shaking her head" No I'm fine thank you" Portia says kindly as Elizabeth calls Cameron whose phone goes straight to voicemail. " well that's weird it went straight to voicemail let me see if I can find his location oh no Francooooo" she called. As he came rushing down stairs" Elizabeth what happened" he asked with concern in his eyes.**

**"I can't find Cameron's location" she says picking up her phone and calling Lucky. "Hey Lucky it's me we have a problem we can't find Cameron's location at all yeah Trina is with him. I will call Jax then Carly alright thank you bye" she says hanging up it sent everyone into panic mode. "Is this bad" Portia asked, ever since his and Franco then his and Trina's kidnapping I monitor his phone so I know where my son is at all times.**

**He doesn't know but it's for my piece of mind Portia is everything okay you seem on edge" Elizabeth asked. As Franco was on the phone with Jax" no I'm not She heard something she wasn't supposed to and I can't find her to make her understand I just need to make sure my baby is okay" the woman answered.**

**When Franco came over"Jax says he called Josslyn but her phone just rang and then went to voicemail. He said he will keep trying to get her but I'm going to go out and drive around to see if I see Cam's car anywhere. He's going to be okay I promise" Franco said, please don't go by yourself please we can't ask Drew. **

**He and Sam already left so please take someone with you matter of fact call Jax back and drive around and look for the kids" she says. As he hugs and kisses his wife then leaves as both women look at each other fearful because.**

**They couldn't find the kids meanwhile across town Jax kept calling his daughter who finally picked up. But he could hardly hear her "Joss, Joss can you hear me are you okay where are you guys tell Cameron and Trina too...Joss, Josslyn. Shit" Jax says calling her back but it went straight to voicemail running his hand over his face.**

**"Is everything ok" Nina asked, No I was trying to get in contact with Joss to let her know that her friends should call their parents. But we got disconnected now I can't get in contact with her it's going straight to voicemail" he says. When someone rang his doorbell when he answered he saw Franco standing there.**

**Looking at the other man strangely" Franco what are you doing here" Jax asked, ahh hi Nina, look Elizabeth is worried the kids are in trouble. She can't track Cameron's phone at all not even ping his location and she's worried. And that Portia can't get Trina either only one that's accounted for is Dev which is strange because their always together.**

**He didn't even know about a party but he said he would call around"Franco says. " Well I just got Josslyn but we got disconnected" he answers, but can you find her location" the other man said. " I don't make a habit of tracking my daughter I trust her she asked could she go to the party I said yes.**

**She promised she would check in and she has when they got there" he says. Just as he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing again he sighs and shakes his head before going to answers it. " Carly what are you doing here"he asked, Dev asked around he's got nothing and he mentioned that Les was here to see Josslyn.**

**So these kids can be anywhere right their probably at his house doing God knows what Jax" Carly says. " You do know people that are friends with Joss aren't going to tell Dev because of his attitude to OUR DAUGHTER lately. He hasn't been very friend like Carly"Jax says, your being blind Jax there's alot more going on then you think" she exclaimed.**

**Sighing in frustration" I'm not as blind as you think I am Carly because Josslyn told me she liked him. But he's in Florida and she's here and told her it wouldn't be a wise idea for her to start anything long distance and she understood"he said. Hurt flashed across her face"she told you that well he's here in town Dev saw him today.**

**So where is this party does anyone know" Carly says when Jax phone beeped he picked it up. "It's Joss shaw says their alright they are at a party that a friend of Les brother Mando knows here in town see" Jax says. "If it wasn't a big secret why not invite Dev" she says when Nina sighs making Carly look at her with an attitude.**

**"Maybe because she's tired of this Dev boys attitude with her you did hear Jax say things have been tense with them. As of late so and we don't know what happened today when he saw her with this Les boy. So she might just want to not deal with him and have a good time with friends who haven't been mean to her lately"Nina says with a shrug.**

**Carly shook her head" No my gut us telling me something else open your eyes Jax there is alot more at play. If Elizabeth can't ping Cameron's location and their all together then where are they" she says deciding to ping Josslyn's phone. But she couldn't find her location" what the hell this happened the same night they were with him the fourth of July anymore questions"Carly says.**

**When Jax picked up his phone calling her again it rang then stopped again so he called again. "Joss, Josslyn can you hear me where's the party at what I can't hear you your breaking up"he says. Just then Carly snatched the phone" Hello Josslyn meet me at your DA...hello, hellooo shit the call dropped"she said as Jax took his phone back.**

**"The kids are okay that's what is important am I right I will text her and let her know to have her friends call their parents good night everyone. And Carly don't make things worse by not trusting our daughter" Jax says. Walking over to the door and opening it up for them to leave" I'm going with my instincts"Carly says storming out.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Miami,Florida**

**Drew and Sam's house**

**The girls where helping Sam get the house together"So what happened with the jock strap" Lana asked with a grin. Making the other women laugh" he's not going to pursue anything it was the ranting of a self entitled woman. Who thinks my world should revolve around what's best for Jason us best for Danny and I don't agree.**

**Had Hiro not been their where would my son be you know he didn't even show up until after the fact that day. Why because Carly need info which I'm sure is about Elesandro seeing as Spinelli down right refused. He doesn't want any parts of looking into him at all" Sam says, as Kat smiles" well that Spumoni is smart.**

**Finally using his head and not being their go to" she says only making everyone laugh even harder. " Yeah right that mother fucker didn't want you to break his other hand" Karina says laughing. As Sam looked over at Elle who was leaning her head back getting the others attention" what happened your head not hard enough"Kat says with a smirk.**

**Elena flipped her the middle finger" I'm fine had to get out my house Curtis is there Orlando is there who decides he wants to move in now. When I asked him months ago and they are both getting on my nerves their worse then the kids. With the mami, Mami, Elena, Elena ,Elle, Elle God they never know when to shut up"Elle said running her hands through her head.**

**" Babe are you sure you're okay" Sam asked when the rest of the women came downstairs" Sammy C the kids rooms are done everything are out of boxes. Sunshine are you okay" Ramona says, yeah I'm peachy I have two grown men who can't act like grown men and it's driving fucking crazy and going to shoot the both of them sorry Camila" she said.**

**Camila shook her head"just don't shoot him in the face so that way my mother can still have an open casket of her son" she says. Everyone else laughed as she shrugged" Yeah I think Titi would have more to say about that"Emelda say with a grin. "Just out of curiosity what would the story be Kaiya asked as her sister sat down next to Elle.**

**"I would say that to to man children got into a heated disagreement and they were fed up with each other Curtis shot. Orlando and shot back I was shock and my concern was my grandchild who was in the house they both succumbed to their wounds. I tried to save them it didn't work that's it" she says when all the woman laughed hysterically "I'm done that she has a whole scenario planned out"Katana says.**

**When she smirks as Camila shakes her head"No because my brother calls me he's like Mila he's here everyday take shine. Like he don't know when to go home and you know she kick me out of the bedroom so her and Dani can have a sleep over" she says.**

**As Sam busted out laughing" No seriously he comes here what was it the other night and he's like Drew come get your boy before I kill him. He's wearing out his welcome and I don't know what happened Drew diffused the situation" she says. Elle smiled"sure did kicking him out their being ridiculous Dani is three.**

**And she wanted Curtis to put her bed but she was sleeping with Les was working that night so he wasn't home. Now I tell Curtis we sit on the couch until she falls asleep you did your duty to your son. Boom your down you can go now the other asshole tries to bribe Dani to get rid of the other one. So now the other asshole whispers something to her now she says.**

**She wants to go to mema's room with pop pop and go to sleep now it a pissing contest for a three year old with me in the middle. My head is killing I tell Orlando don't come to bed tonight then he complains. Assuming I'm catering to Curtis who is enjoying every moment of this who I then I tell under no circumstances is he allowed in my bedroom period.**

**So they bicker some more in which at this point I kick everyone out because they are driving me up a wall. Then to top it off they are all hovering over me all the time now the kids want Curtis there. And he should be he's there father and I let his ass deal with them who bickering just as much as asshole one and two.**

**Which for the life off me I don't understand why now they choose to not be in sync with each other but whatever. So this is a break for me to get away from all of them"Elle say, it's because Brian and her can't get no alone time. To play tickle me Elmo"Kaiya says, shit bitch I want to play tickle me Elmo too but it's not happening. **

**Because all they do is bicker like children and it turns me the fuck of and its getting on my nerves"Elle says. Sam sighs" well let's hope Drew can get through to them both" she says but nobody feeling hopeful about it. Because Drew was in a unattainable situation because he was friends with everyone involved.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Miami**

**Soon as they got here they were thrown into the drama with Curtis, Elle and Orlando. So he was meeting with the two of them to set them straight. And after speaking to Griffin he had to"What's up Drew i had a work thing what's up"Orlando says. Just then Curtis came" hey man sorry I had to leave Dani with her great grandparents what's up what is he doing here" he says.**

**As both men glared at each other Drew was already annoyed so he could only imagine how Elle felt for the past few weeks. In dealing with them" Seriously man I need a night without this man Drew" he says rolling his eyes. " Yeah man Drew what's going on"Curtis says,shaking his head "are you two done" Drew responds.**

**Both shooting each other looks"Listen guys you are two grown men act like it Orlando Curtis is going to be there. His kids are there they want him to be apart of their lives you don't have to like it. You just have to deal with it stop putting Elena in these pissing contest.**

**Do the two of you realize she recently had major TBI and being shot she is still dealing with that. And instead of making it easier you two are making it harder" he says, oh that's this guy my presence threatens him" Curtis says. "Dang and you delusional mother fucker please" Orlando said as Drew shook his head.**

**"Clearly it you man MY SON asking to help his mom WITH MY GRANDCHILD while they were away What's The Problem. Afraid I'm Rocking the Boat for you Orlando" he said taunting him. Now he understood why she was always short tempered "Curtis stop man your no better then he is man neither of you are helping.**

**She is with Orlando it's her choice and you don't have to like it but respect it just like if it was the other way around. I spoke to Griffin you all are the reason for her headaches still exists because of the back and forth. **

**And instead of resting she's playing referee for two grown men who don't know how to act. You should be working together to make things easier on her but your and the shit needs to stop.**

**The two of you should be helping her but neither of you are you guys are stressing her. You both say you love her and you care about her think about what she's not saying because that woman is to stubborn to say I'm in pain help. That's what you two have to do" Drew said looking between both men " What did Griffin say" Orlando asked.**

**Taking the words right out of Curtis's mouth"Not much he did say she was high on the spectrum was the most he could say. Without breaking doctor patient confidentiality" he says, listen man I will not apologize for wanting my family back. But I will not out her at risk her having any set backs and I will get her back.**

**You on burrowed time" Curtis says, unlike you I won't be fucking anything up but I respect that your making an effort to be a father" Orlando replies. Both men took a breath" Thank you and thank you for being there for them when I wasn't" he says. Making Orlando looking at him in disbelief he nodded"well theory God kids and Elle and me go back I would do anything for her.**

**And she would do anything for me you know that but you fucked bro I was there for it all man. You don't know the roller coaster of emotions she went through and I will never betray her by telling you what she said in confidence. But I have say this you could have tried harder bro I know it wasn't your fault.**

**At the same time it was your fault because you promised to take care of her and you didn't. And I know what happened Curtis man but you had never not been at her side prior to that accident. You had to know Kat and Olly were blowing smoke up your ass because Nena loved you. That is what I blame you for not seeing the shit right in front your eyes and that's why you lost your family**

**We know you was trying to run a con but you suck at it leave it to the professional because had they really wanted to. They would've just done it and not said it " Orlando says. It wasn't until that moment that he realized it "I guess I didn't think of that I was shitting in my pants because the look on his face was no joke.**

**Making all the men laugh"I bet Kat and Olly are not to be messed with when it comes family" he says back. Curtis stretched out his hand with Orlando shook his hand and just like that it was over. Not knowing that someone had been watching them and seething in anger knowing he had to get rid of them.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**When they got off the plane dressed in their regular clothes they rushed to the cab that was waiting for them. With Cameron stay looking at his watch hoping and praying they get to Joss's house in time. " Relax bro I got it" Les said, yeah well we almost didn't because of you two man. Do I smell like smoke" He said, as Les shook his head " you bro you need to relax man.**

**Hence why everyone to a shower on the plane Trina are you good" he asked, as she laughed"I'm hungry can we stop for food" she responds. " Yeah me too I'm starving please" Joss says looking him straight in the eyes, text your parents say we stop to get food" Les says. **

**He was trying to stay under the radar when Joss whispered something in his ear he smirks" your just balls to the wall right now huh" he say. "Yup you know it so what do you say and don't tell me no I don't like that word" Joss says making him laugh.**

**"You don't like that word huh"he replies as she shook her head" Nope no I don't not come on live a little" she says. They pulled up in front of Kelly's"here you guys can order the food my dad said it's ok. You can order to go and we will stay here" Josslyn says, take it easy Joss we made it th is far.**

**We all promise not to say anything your secret is safe with me " Cameron whispered as he and Trina got out the car. When he looks over at her"you had fun tonight" Elesandro asked taking her hand, yeah I just wish we got a chance to see the city more.**

**No but I'm being serious are you going to come" she asked Les smirks" I love a good dare plus I didn't get to do what I wanted tonight" he says. With his hands on her waist before kissing her when she wrapped her arms around his neck. " that's why I asked that.**

**We spent most the night trying to make sure Trina didn't try to blast off with your sister and Brian" she says . Against his lips" yeah your friend was trying to get shitfaced but let's not talk about that. Right now maybe later he says taking her lips with his as she pulled him closer.**

**As his soft tongue played over hers with her moaning into their kiss when her phone started ringing. Making her pull away as he started kissing her neck"it's my mom she's hitching. About come straight to my dad's won't answer that now where were we" she says putting the phone in her purse.**

**"Think we was some where around here" Les said as closed her eyes, I think so too" she whispers. Just then Cameron and Trina got back into the car making him shake his head it was bad enough. His girlfriend was high and still a little hammered and she was taking her time on purpose.**

**When both him and Josslyn phones kept going off that Joss ignored " yeah mom we are a few minutes away" Cam said hanging up. Rubbing his face"Trin your mom is there"he says, is she though because if what we heard my mother is in prison" she snapped.**

**Getting Joss and Elesandro's attention" Trin what's going on" Joss asked turning to look at her friend. Shaking her head" I don't want to talk about it alright just forget I said anything" Trina said. "Well I can't your my friend and seem hurt you have all night and only reason I didn't say anything.**

**Because you said you just wanted to have a good time so I left it alone" her friend asked. As her facade started to break" My mom is not my mom that Jordan woman is I found TJ and my pretend mommy arguing about telling me the truth" Trina said. With the tears streaming down her face" And the worst part is she called me a million times trying to explain it away.**

**It was all bullshit like there was no excuse why can't people just be honest" she says. This time breaking down in tears into her boyfriends arms as they parked Joss got out and went around to hug her friend. Until she stopped Crying"I guess we all learned shitty news huh"she says as they sat in front of Jax's house.**

**Meanwhile inside Portia paced back and forth" Jax i think that i would be beat for Joss to go back to living with me because your giving her what she wants. And if I have to play the bad guy i will" Carly says. Jax shook his head" Josslyn is staying here Carly and thats not even up for discussion. She doesn't want to stay in Sonny's house and I'm no longer going to make it okay.**

**And make nice with him if she doesn't want to your just upset that shes more forth coming with me then she is you. That's what this is really about she is my daughter and she is going to stay with me" Jax says. "I guess your going to have a hell of a fight on your hands. Because I'm the only one with her best interest at heart you are just trying to under minded me instead of being a united front in what's best for her.**

**Your against me just to look like the good parent" she says shaking his head "you do realize she is old enough to say where she wants to say" he says incredulously. "He's right you know and you will get your feelings hurt if you do because i will say that I want to live with dad"Josslyn says. As her and Cameron stood there"Where's Trina"Portia asked, Les took her home she was up for more lies"Cameron said with a straight face.**

**She was shocked and so was Elizabeth"Cameron Spencer" she says looking at Lucky, "Cameron" his father said. "What it's the truth right Ms. Robinson why is it alway you guys first thing to do is lie but you want us to be honest with you. It's a joke because you don't want honesty you want someone to blindly follow.**

**Just like Joss's mom well guess what parents we have our own ideas of what we want and I'm sorry it doesn't. Hold up to your wants you know Trina loved you and she looked up to you she wanted to be just like you. The one parent she thought she has left and that turned out to be a lie. You didn't just lie Ms. Robinson you made her question everything and who she is as a person.**

**And you all do it all of you with these lame reasons for lying but its just lies and you want trust please none of you know how to be" he ranted. All the while Joss looked on hoping and praying that he didn't say anything. "Cameron there is a lot of things you don't understand" Portia rationalized as the boy scoffed "Yeah right" he replies.**

**When both Elizabeth and Lucky spoke"Cameron thst is enough now where going to go" she says. Taking him and leaving as did Portia until it was Jax and Carly"Josslyn i want you too call Les back her"Jax said when he was cut off by Carly. "And where was this part was and why you couldn't answer our calls" she demanded.**

**" Hey umm where are you my dad wants you to come back haha your funny is she okay thanks okay yeah. Really run alright later" Joss says hanging up the phone. Before turning to her parents"He said he'll be back in 10 minutes and It was at this abandoned warehouse girl name Natty threw the party" she responded. **

**Making her mother scoff"right i wasn't born yesterday so why when I asked you if you like this boy you gave me the run around. But i find out from your dad you like this boy and you make it seem like I'm crazy"Carly says. "Because at the time i didn't know how i felt" Joss says nonchalantly. Casually shrugging her shoulders "Joss stop it now about this party tell us about that were there drugs and alcohol. **

**Because last time i checked Mando was 21" her father says, umm yes there was but i did not partake in any of it i learned my lesson from the last time" she says. " So what did you do at this party with some boy you like and tell me something can you say he feels the same about you" Carly says. Just then the doorbell rang as Jax went to answer it when he saw Les with a big asian looking gentleman.**

**"Josslyn said you wanted me to comeback here"Les says, yes come in i know its late but I think we need to talk"Jax said. "Yeah and what kind of game are you playing with my daughter" Carly said. As Josslyn tried to keep a straight face as he looked From Jax to Carly then back to Hiro who rolled his eyes. "How about you back off and leave the kids alone and only reason you on his back is because he's Elena's son.**

**And before you say something stupid i suggest you take into consideration that Elena not once has ever. Said anything out the way to your daughter she has been very nice to Josslyn our whole family has. She has been a really good friend to him so be careful on what you say" Hiro said looking Carly straight in the face. "Is that a threat" she says Hiro laughed"No what kind if man do you think I am threatening woman I bitch shit like that to Morgan"he replies.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**After Les and Josslyn left everyone else stayed and it only got worse with Lamar trying to make Starr jealous. Only made him mad that it wasn't getting him the reaction that he wanted out of her. "Lamar stop now!" Nicolette demanded pulling him outside to calm down as he paced back and forth. Kicking over the garbage can "WHY DO YOU SEE THAT BULLSHIT IT'S LIKE I NEVER FREAKING MATTERED.**

**WE EIGHT MONTHS AND JUST LIKE THAT SHE'S ALL OVER HIM I WAS HONEST WITH HER ABOUT HER CRIMINAL ASS GRANDFATHER. AND THAT ASSHOLE IS USING HER AND SHE IT LETTING HIM DO IT!"Lamar shouted. She sighs"You want to know what I see Lam I see a girl trying to hold on to what is normal because it's hard for her to accept. That's what I see everything has to come out and it will then she will know the truth.**

**But until that happens she is going to continue to make big decision with the rasta" she says, then it will be to late to save her from that guy"he says. As he watched they them leave the club when he watched Brian twirl her around as she laughed. When he couldn't take it anymore storming over and hitting the Brian "LAMAR STOP DON'T RUIN EVERYTHING YOU HAVE GOING ON" Nicolette says trying break it up.**

**Brian nodded taking off his jacket "What come on what you need Starr to fight your battle punk ass" Lamar shouted. Before Brian punched right in his mouth continuously when his brother and Jasiel picked him up"BWOY YOU THINK I PLAYING FUCKIN GAME WIT YOU BWOY. YOUS A REAL FUCKING ASSHOLE BWOY YOU WANNA FIGHT BRING IT YOU FUCKING SKUNT"Brian said.**

**When Starr grabbed Brian's face" Kono-ko ga anata ni chikadzukanai yō ni shite kudasai kare wa mōsōdesu"she says. Shaking her head before she turned to Lamar" I LOVED YOU AND YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME FOR HIM" he said hurt. She scoffs" Are you kidding me you love me love is not forcing someone to take your opinion as fact.**

**You loved me get the of outta here you looked me dead in my face and told me that it was a mistake. That your aunt would never shoot anyone unjustifiably I was right there when she pulled the trigger. Love isn't you being right all the time NO I am speaking you sit on high horse and judge people you dont even know" she says.**

**"No i'm not I'm the one actually looking out for you he only wants to come between us because he thinks he matter. You and I are what matter Starr nobody just you and me"Lamar says. "Ugggh my cono que cujones do you fucking hear yourself right now I mean really.**

**Brian has been there for through everything from the moment when I took the training wheels off my bike because thought it was for babies. To our first dance, first date, first kiss, first boyfriend he was when I found Nes through everything I've been through. And I pushed him away afraid to be hurt afraid of losing myself in someone else. **

**He was still there as a friend and I knew he couldn't just be my friend and that was wrong for me to do to him. Even that I had my mother my mommy was my comfort and my rock my everything. A****nd I just met my father and I saw why my mother fell for him because I fell for him too.**

**An the first time in a long time I felt complete and then it was shattered to shit by your bitch of an aunt. Then you tell me it was some misunderstanding she didn't mean it , it's not a fucking misunderstanding. When you pull a gun on someone just because you don't like them because they call you on being a fake bitch.**

**Then you have audacity to plead her case to me like I didn't watch that bitch gun down my parents. Oh last not forget my Abuelo a man you never met but again hearsay he guilty because your dad and grandfather says so. Like are you serious it's like you think your opinion are the only ones that matters.**

**Your opinion are not facts Lamar and neither is your father or grandfather for that matter. So no you did not love me you cared for me until my opinions didn't line up with yours so you tried to push I see it your way. That's not love it's trying to control someone and the funny part is you don't have an independent mind of your own.**

**Do us all a favor stop acting like you are the all knowing and you and your family are the only ones right. Goodbye Lamar I hope you meet someone just for you but that girl isn't me I'm not going to blindly follow anyone" she says walking. Not giving him a chance to speak"THAT'S WHAT YOUR DOING ANYWAY STARR"Lamar shouted, again your opinion Lamar" Starr says closing the door.**

**Then the car pulls off "Do I that Nicky" he asked looking at his older cousin who looked at him sympathetically. "You can be over opinionated and not have all the facts sometimes and cute but other times its not. **

**Lam sometimes you can't see or want to hear other peoples opinions because you haven't had their experiences. I'm not trying to hurt you but you can't live this world through your dad and grandpa eyes you have to live it for yourself I'm sorry" Nicolette says.**

**Meanwhile in the car Brian went to say something but she put her hands up to stop him"I don't want to talk Bri" Starr says. As everyone watched them AJ nodded at him to continue shaking his head"No Starr me not doin that again wit you pushin me away I'm here and I not gwan nowhere. And not gonna let you get stuck in your head either"Brian says straight faced.**

**That's when he saw the tears in her eyes that's when he knew she was pissed and most likely thinking about Nes. Wiping her tears away"Estrella no llorando mi amor oyete" he says pulling her in for a hug. And she did that's when everyone clapped making her flip them her middle finger. "Starr you smoke this blunt"AJ asked She just shook her head and laughed.**

**"What you love me fucking that self righteous sheep he can go become a cop all he wants. But he couldn't even see you conning him much less neither could his father or grandpa idiots" her cousin says coughing. Passing Christopher the blunt"I do love you prima I'm just whatever ****pásamelo****" Starr says.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Elesandro looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow" Okay let me be really there is nothing that Joss can give me that I can't get myself. And second I like her she got really good vibes and she's not like you years of the jockstrap and the kind of the douche bags. **

**You think the world shines out of your culo like honestly what's your deal. With me what you have I really because I've done nothing to you lady from the moment you laid eyes on me.**

**Or would you like me to point out the obvious and it has nothing to do with me being Elena's son right" Les say. "What don't you dear do that Carly says, don't do what point out the obvious or does the truth make you uncomfortable huh Mrs. Corinthos" he continued. "No I wouldn't care if you were purple but you were secretive, shady and evasive" she said.**

**He scoffs " Miss please you wanted all my information that I don't give out to anyone and not for nothing. You and your son from the jump came off aggressive for no reason and my attitude was predicated on that alone. I don't fret for nobody and I won't be anyone's bitch either my mother taught me to stand up for myself" he says. **

**Looking her straight in the eyes and it pissed her off"Why not just say who you were you knew I was suspicious. Why not put my suspicion to bed why continue" Carly says, your suspicions are you business not mines I don't owe you my livelihood to make you comfortable" he replies. "Because clearly you have something to hide I like knowing who my daughter is hanging around with" she says.**

**"Again entitlement like I owe you something I gave you my name that everyone calls me including my own mother. And that wasn't good enough for you because you wanted to lord over me oh do you know who I am. Blah, Blah, blah you should fear my half pint husband" Elesandro say, Josslyn sat amused by the whole thing. She knew he could handle himself "Carly enough do you understand your going back and forth with an eighteen year old boy.**

**He is a child now you Les I said i was okay with you being friends but I don't like the dishonestly" Jax says. "I wasn't dishonest about anything sir because I didn't know if I was going to come to the party. And coming was last minute my abuela gave me the weekend of and my dad begged for me to go and he would watch my daughter. Which I was testing him to see If i can trust him with my pride and joy so I can" Les answers.**

**" It seems like you were being sneaky if you ask me you waited until Dev left to invite them and how do you get in an adult party"Carly says. Rolling his eyes"It wasn't my fault he stormed off acting like a little bitch after he called your daughter a lap dog. **

**He would have been invited" he says with a shrug, "Okay that's it we are getting off topic Elesandro enough I know she's unbearable but she is Josslyn's mother show her that respect" the older man said.**

**Hiro rubbed his face" The kid don't have a problem with respect Jax he has a problem with a women who treat him as if he took something from her. Is the problem the boy hasn't done anything he met your daughter by chance she founded Dani teddy and returned it to him. When she saw him looking for something he felt he owed her because she saved him sleepless night.**

**And a family heirloom that his great grandmother made for his mom when she was a baby" he says. "So when I saw at the offered her some food from the picnic I was having with my daughter and that's it. Nobody sought her out I didn't know who she was prior to me coming here either" Les replies. Carly scoffed " yeah right I still don't think your good enough for my daughter" she says.**

**As Jax rubbed his head at just how childish she was being clearly they weren't going to get anywhere tonight. He tried it Carly's way now he was going to do it his way because he couldn't trust her to be a****dult about any of this.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**He loved the feel of her falling asleep in his arms it was pure bliss nursing his beer when there was a knock at the door. Getting up to answer it only to be shocked " Elle what are you doing here" Curtis asked. "Can I come in" she asked, sure he says looking at her as she did unsure about what was going on. But she was nervous he could tell it was only time she fidgety with her hands "I broke up with Orlando because I want to be with you.**

**It was always was you" was all she got out when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her "nothing else matters" he said. Holding her tight as she dropped her purse on the ground when he picked her up. Walking her back towards the couch "You don't know how bad I want you I love you so much" he says in between kisses.**

**"Stop talking so much" Elle replied all he could do was smile this is what he wanted for almost twenty years now. As laid her down pulling her sweater over her head caressing her skin as she ran her hands down his chest.**

** Into his sweatpants and gripping his manhood working him slowly making his eyes closes. When he yanked her yoga pants down "damn Elle" Curtis said as she moved to release him from his pants.**

**Rushing to get inside her before slipping inside her both gasping when he did pausing trying to compose himself. When she grabbed his face" stop being a pussy Ashford" she replies with a devious grin. Before he entered he in a haste making them both gasp as he move vigorously inside.**

**Not being able to believe this was happening knowing he would last long."OOOOHHH GWADDDDDDDDD YES PA TAKE IT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" she chanted. "FUCK,FUCK Elle I CAN'T HOLD BACK" Curtis says before exploding inside her as she gripped his back.**

**That's when they fell back breathing heavily as he pulled out"Curtis I love you so much" she says kissing him. As she laid her head on his chest as he laid there with a smile on his face. When he felt someone hitting him in his face"Pop pop up up time" she said innocently as he looked around.**

**"Damn bro that must have been a Hell of a dream"Les says looking at him strangely while Curtis looked around. "What!" Curtis says confused rubbing his eyes as Dani sat on his bed next to him. Looking just as confused"Elle he said continuing to look around.**

**My mom is not here her and Orlando took the boat out yesterday to get some R and R ahh awww I don't want to know bro. Put that away your Granddaughter is here man" Elesandro says shaking his head as he picked up Dani and left the room. Leaving a frustrated Curtis who quickly realized it was a dream but it felt so real.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Miami,Florida**

**Somewhere off the coast of Florida they laid basking in the sun he ran his hands through her hair. "I meant what I said the other night Elle it wasn't a rude to get back in good with you either" Orlando says. As he kissed her on the cheek" I really do hope the two of y'all mean it because I will shoot the both of y'all asses" Elle responds.**

**Making him laugh"Come on we weren't that bad Elena" he says with a grin. That made her head snap up looking up from his chest"Orlando the two of you bickering more then the children always with the back and forth. Trying to put me and Dani in the middle yes you were that other asshole always pushing it.**

**You what i don't want to think about it because honestly it makes my head hurt" she says. Wrapping his huge arms around her"Okay I'm sorry alright we came out here to relax So I promise ... to be ...better" he says kissing her. Then slapping her the behind gripping it in his hands as held him tighter.**

**Deepening their kiss as he sat pulling her closer when she straddles him in the chair. That's when he removed her bathing suit top and threw it aside then taking her breasts in his mouth. Licking and sucking on them while she gyrated over him making him groan." cono mami you must really want to wreck you" he says. When a devious grin came across her face one he knew to well that she was going to start some shit.**

**As her hands went into his swim trunks gripping his harden shaft working him slowly back and forth. "D****ime papi te gusta que quieras que vaya más rápido" she whispers as he hisses while she kisses down his stomach. Making his eyes closes chanting her name as she took him in her mouth trying to adjust so she could take all of him. All the while massaging his balls quickening her pace as he held her head moving his hips to meet her greedy mouth.**

**That's when she gripped him harder"Que carajo ****Elle deja de mami ven aquí mierda" Orlando says trying to pull her up. But she held him tighter moving faster feeling his body tense up feeling his release coming as he yanked her. And kissed her firmly while he slammed into not even giving her time to adjust he continued pounding into her. Throwing her head back"shit, shit, shitttttttttt O,O,O,O FUCK ORLANDO"Elle screamed.**

**Holding her tight in his arms pounding into oblivion"****tu pequeño culo va a dejar de jugar conmigo por la verdad" Orlando says. As she shook her head vehemently now trying to push back "No,no mi amor you got a big mouth otherwise say it" he says slapping her on the ass hard. " Fuckkkkkkkk Okay, Okay, Okay" she chanted as her head laying on his chest while he tried to see if she was playing him. **

**Getting him to slow down so she could take charge he wasn't having that he felt for it to many times for him to count. "No okay tell me yes" he says feeling them both tensing up "Uhmmmm" she answered as her teeth grazed his chest while she used her tongue over his nipples. **

**When she bit his chest "CONO ESTAS LOCA" he shouted making him stop in mid thrust when she took over. Chasing her end that was right there "FUCK,FUCK,FUCK YES,YESSSS" she chanted riding him fast and hard before bringing on their mutual release.**

**As they both groaned with her collapsing on his chest "damn Elle you couldn't just let me have mine" Orlando says. All it did was make her laugh "Nope you have to understand Orlando I run the show and your a bull I don't want to stop riding" Elena says with a grin. "So what that makes you the Una jinete de toros" he says looking down at her, I sure am and you know it.**

**So you should just let me have what I want I have no problem letting you lead as a man but I want to" she says whispering the last part in his ear. While she watched him seductively as they sat with him still inside her feeling him get hard all over again. Making her bite her lip when he yanked her to him kissing her "What if I don't want and instead I bend your little ass over that railing and fucking you into oblivion.**

**Where I have complete control and you have no other choice but to comply" he says making her smile. "You sure about that because I always ended up on top O you and I both know it" Elle says laughing.**

** As he stood up with her in tow with his 6'5 and 255 pounds that was all muscle his cinnamon brown complexion and his almond color eyes. And curly jet black hair and chest and back full of tattoos walking over to the railing of the boat.**

**"Orlando! she chastised hitting him making him laugh as she tried to unwrapped her legs from around him. But he still held onto her with one arm "What I didn't do anything "Orlando says with his dimples showing as he moved her over him . **

**" Hmmm don't be cute because I will throat punch you I mean it" she says when he took her shades off her eyes squinted. When she took it and put it back on " ****¿Qué pasa con eso Elena?" he asked seriously pulling out of her and adjusted himself in his swim trunk.**

**It made her whimper throwing her head back as he sat them back down "what's with what Orlando" she replies. Shaking his head 'No, No don't do that what's wrong" Orlando says, the sun is just hurting my eyes that's it Orlando it's not a big deal" she answers fixing her bathing suit bottoms and picking up her top. "Since when Elle and why not tell me this" he says grabbing her hand, since i got out it comes territory Griffin Emelda's new bed mate.**

**Told me to expect this when i left the hospital I'm fully aware of everything" she says grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler. When he stopped her"Then make me aware Elena i want to know what's going on is that why you only come out side. **

**Until the sunsets and why you sleep all day and can't focus" he asked running her hands over her face. "Yesss Orlando i just got out of the hospital a month ago and this shit is going to be a process.**

**And I'm dealing with a house full of people who can't see to stop bickering god i'm supposed to be relaxing" Elena said annoyed. Taking a deep breath "Babe let me take care of you okay me and Curtis are good I promise we will be taking care of everything. The kids the house while you relax alright but I need you to come to me and not these fucking pills okay" he says.**

**As he took them and threw them into the water making her groan "Orlando that wasn't necessary pa but I get it but that wasn't the pills baby. This is it that was my money container" Elle said looking at him shaking her head with him making a face before getting up and jumping into the water. "Babosa" she whispers as she got up and watched him look for it "I GOT IT" he shouted.**

**Elsewhere in Miami " So what happened with the guys the other night you came back pretty late" Sam asked. As Drew wrapped his arm around her "I see why she was annoyed but I had to reminded them that she just had a brain injury and they should be helping. **

**You know they say they care for this woman but they weren't help but I got them to see. That they both wants what's best for Elle so I think they are going to be okay so what color we thinking" Drew says.**

**Looking at the paint samples" Well that's good thank you for that by the way but I'm worried about her these headaches seem to be really getting to her" she says. "Nah she's was dealing with alot she just got home it's going to take a few weeks for it not to be as bad. But she'll get through it this all just happened you know" he says, was that what it was like for you after your injury" she inquires.**

**He sighs "yeah a little bit I couldn't focus alot and I was tired all the time but honey Elle didn't lose her memory you know. So it's not as serious a mines was so she's going to be okay" Drew says taking a deep breath "Okay so I was thinking a teal color being that we are in Miami" she says. Making him smiled at just how resilient she was "Yeah think that would be a good color did you hear Danny.**

**Today he says he hopes we can name the babies Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi" he said laughing. As she hits his chest playfully "Stop it he thinks because we stuck with Scout that it's going to happen again" Sam says kissing her on the forehead. **

**"But I think we should get him and Scout involved you know when we are looking for names"Drew says. Smiling up at him gosh she loved that man " I like that ooohhh Drew look it's so pretty" she exclaimed.**

**Just when Lucia came over "So Sammy did you see anything that you want to put in your nursery that my guys can put in" she asked. "I don't know Lucy it's so much I love it all but the teal is the color definitely but what else do you have" Sam says. "Come on mami I'm a designer come this way" she says taking Sam and Drew to a private show room. "Wow these are for the high rollers or family" Drew asked as she smirked.**

**"I a little of both but I only show this to people that can pay the cost and I do custom makes as well I will give you a really good deal to since your family" Lucia says with a wink they were both floored. As they wandered around the show room looking for things to put in their nursery for the twins. She could still remember telling their families everyone was excited and a little sad that they were leaving.**

_Flashbacks_

_"YOUR PREGNANT!" Alexis says as her and Monica covered their mouth in surprise while Sam shook her head. "Man I didn't guess that I was sure you guys were going to move after what happened with Danny and that Cyrus situation" Julian says. As Sam and Drew looked at each other then to their parents "We are leaving as well" Sam said, WHAT NO! YOUR HAVING THIS NEW BABY AND WE WANT TO BE THERE" Monica says._

_Drew hugged his mom "We have to Mom Danny is petrified to go to the park now and we don't want that for our children" he replied. All the while Julian hugged Alexis "This is so exciting" Molly says congratulating her sister as did Krissy. "We understand honey but will it be safer for you in Miami because I know that's where your heading " her father says. _

_"We believe it will be and it would give us some distance from the constant drama you know but you guys are always welcomed to come. And visit all the time our door is always open"Drew says, well we are going to visit so much that it will drive you crazy" his mom says. Making him smile "there is no such thing mom ever" he responds "So what do you think you guys are having" Kristina asked._

_Excited about their move because it gives her more reason to fly out there nobody knew that she was seeing Ethan. And that is where his latest con was she put him in contact with Yadiel who was great with numbers so he was able to help. At the beginning it was a little awkward because they use to mess around back when she was in college. But stopped and decided just to be friends and he was there for her to help her find out what she wanted._

_After her break up with Parker he was a great friend and she trusted him explicitly and he would do anything for her. She was happy that he met someone that made him happy and she fit him to a T that is was creepy__"I don't know and don't care as long as they are happy and healthy is the only thing that matters" Sam replies. "They!" Monica and Alexis says simultaneously as Sam and Drew smiled "we're having twins" he says. Adding to their families excitement " TwINS OH MY GOD" Molly says excitedly making Sam and Drew smile._

**So what do you think" Lucia asked, I think we want that but I want you to make a custom design specifically for us. Only if your up for the job" Sam said, oh don't threaten me with a good time i'm game so take me to the space" she says a Drew lead the two women out.**

* * *

**Curtis's house**

**After a quick shower he came downstairs to find Les sitting on the floor playing with Dani it made him smile. "Hey pop pop's sweet baby" Curtis says picking her up and kissing her so much that she started to laugh. Then grabbed his face and held her little finger up "Stop No more kisses" Danisa says with a grin on her face. When he started tickling her and she laughed even more as he sat down with them Les wasn't even looking at him.**

**"Hey what's wrong with you" he asked shaking his head "nothing i'm good" Les answered not looking him in the eyes. "Look about before" Curtis says when Elesandro shook his head vehemently "Nooooo, Nooooo bro I seen another mans arousal let's not talk about it. I would much prefer not to think about especially when i know who it was about nope i'm good" the teen says.**

**Nodding his head "Okay but Ummm I just wanted to " was all the man got , Nope I live with my moms says out the way shit broo I don't want to hear it at all" he insisted. Putting his hands up"Just look me in the eyes son okay so what are we doing today where's your sister at" Curtis asked changing the subject. **

**"Ahh work thing so how's the move doing is Aunt Stella coming out" Les says, Curtis shook his head. "Nah not yet she's helping TJ he's going through a lot with finding out everything his mom has done. And with the trial coming up soon and Diane badgering him constantly about being a character witness. For her about what she taught him as a kid I don't know what about your mom and your sister" he said.**

**Elesandro shook his head"Nope we not talking about my mom we can talk about Starr but not mom she's fine though" he replies. "What I can't talk about your mom now" Curtis says, nah you and Pops have this weird bromance going on where if one isn't there hovering. The other one is and I prefer not to talk about her because of what happened today.**

**I don't need that visual in my head no thank you" the teenager says, the man nodded "Okay i want mention your mom with a her fine ass" Curtis says laughing. As Les gave him a face of disgust when Starr came in"Yay titi is here we can leave you disgust me tell pop pop bye"he said picking Dani up. While Curtis continued laughing holding his stomach "boy how you think you got here me and your mother was getting real disgusting" he said. **

**Now in tears because he was laughing so hard Starr pretty much understood the context if the conversation when she started laughing as well. "Elesandro don't leave we are supposed to take Dani to the water park stop being a baby. You won't be complaining when you and a certain someone is doing it" Starr says.**

**Looking at him with a raised eyebrow"That's just wrong Starr he was having dirty dreams about mami when we came in here full salute and all" Les says shivering. "Oh stop it alright its how we got here bro its how Danisa got here right okay then. **

**What is it you don't mind doing it as long as its not talked about" She says. While he glared at her as Curtis continued laughing"boy you gotta chill your going to have to have that same conversation when she gets of age so relax its natural"Curtis says wiping his tears away.**

**He loved being with his kids they meant everything to him and he wanted to make memories with them. And be there for whatever life moments they have when Dani started crying"Aww sweetheart we not ignoring you baby never your grandpa's baby" he said taking Dani out of her fathers arms. **

**Rocking her as she laid her head on his shoulder as the twins watched with her in his arms. This was his and he was going to be the best dad and grandfather he could be.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Baltimore, Maryland **

**"Good job today Johnson you did well i like your tenacity your going to make a helluva cop" the older man says. Waving goodbye"Thanks Serg" Lamar says with a smile on his face. Happy of all he had accomplished in the last few weeks he was on the fast track to becoming a cop. **

**And take down people like Starr's grandfather he knew exactly who he was his grandfather was never wrong. About anyone he had been a cope for almost forty years even though he didn't do alot of field work anymore. **

**Since the explosions he would lead the team while they do the heavy lifting. But he thrived at it as well it made him proud of his grandfather he was happy of the lineage he came from.**

**He was doing good his grandfather made him see that he can't save her until she can see the truth. So now he had to focus on himself and when the truth is exposed then she would see. His aunts starts in a few days and he knew she would be there he felt bed for her. **

**Opening his car door he was shoved into the car with his head hitting the roof of the car. Knocking him on unconscious as the assailant went on the attack punching and kicking then leaving him there.**

**It wasn't until some time later when he stumbled back inside of the academy bloodied and bruised. The trainers stopped and looked at him "Lamar son what happened" a man asked rushing toward the young man. **

**Before**** he collapsed everything else was a blur when they rushed into the hospital. "Where's my son he was brought in from the Police academy" Kendra asked, "JR over here" an older man called to them. **

**As they rushed over to him "Captain Taylor what happen to my son"Chuckie asked when his father came in. "Jr. i don't he left the building talking to Sergeant Owens and I don't know about 15 or 20 minutes later he came stumbling he was bleeding bad. The EMT said he had a severe concussion about 6 or so broken ribs and the right side of his face is swollen.  
**

**And because of that his eyes is shut I'm sorry he's in really bad shape Jr"Captain Taylor says,Kendra covered her mouth as the tears started streaming down her face. As the nurse walked them into the room her knees buckled when Chuckie caught her as she started to cry. Staying out of the room with Captain Taylor"Who would do this to him did he have problems with another cadet" Charlie asked.**

**The man rubbed his face" No Charlie he is a standout cadet this was a mauling Chief **** they beat him savagely. The kid didn't even have a chance whoever this was targeted Lamar this wasn't a random attack. They were laying in wait for him the moment Sergeant Owens went his way they attacked" Captain Taylor says.**

**"WHAT! I know who did this"Chuckie said taking his phone out"ayy D I need you to let me know where Lenny Trudeau i****s Now. Someone just attacked my son"he spat angrily, Chuckie he has no reason to attack Lamar now I need you to stop and think.**

**We already know he isn't really Starr uncle what would be his reason to do so now" Senior says. "LOOK AT MY BOY POP HE HAS BEEN FOLLOWING LAMAR FOR MONTHS TAUNTING. WHY NOT ATTACK WHEN WE'RE PREOCCUPIED" he says, Charles Johnson jr. i know your angry but this family is under enough scrutiny don't you think" his father says.**

**"He was livid"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HUH POP" Chuckie says angrily. When Captain Taylor put his hand on his shoulder"Jr listen to me this is not going to go unpunished but we have to this by the book. They walked on to my turf and attack one of my I will get to the bottom of this" he says. **

**That's when Seniors phone rang"Hello this is he What no, no, no damn it what happened" Charlie says. As his face dropped"Okay I will call her father no we are at the hospital for Lamar no he's banged up but okay. No we don't he was attacked at leaving the police academy I'll explain when you get here I know son bye" he replies.**

**"Pop what happened"Chuckie asked the older man was at a lost for words as his eyes were filled with tears. Detective Rollins was murdered tonight the last thing she said was that we had a leak. And she didn't get to tell us a name my guess was she knew who it was and they killed her for it" The older man says.**

**As Chuckie shook his head in disbelief" Was they going to see Monty at the DA's office" he asked. "Yes Higgins was talking to his wife and I guess while there she overheard something about Tavares. Because Monty says he was looking into the Flanner case but he went after and he found her being attacked. Then went after the perpetrator leaving her with Higgins who came at the right time.**

**For Monty to go after the guy" senior says all the men stood there in shock at the lost "Charlie I will her father you have enough to deal with tonight" Captain Taylor says. As the rest of there family came in shooting off question when the rest of the unit got there.**

* * *

**Somewhere In Baltimore**

**Standing in front of his window"Oye Manito don't worry about anything I got it cover and everything will go smoothly I promise okay take care. Hola princesa oh really that's cool did you get my gift make sure you share it will your brother alright. **

**Ayyy I don't know baby Tio's working a big case right now I know baby and when I do you will be the first know mi amor. No baby Tio is not lonely oh you think so huh but how can I be lonely if I got you princesa"he said.**

**"Monty" Michelle called to him as she came in, I have to go munecita igualmente by" he said hanging up the phone. Then turning to her making her stop and cross her arms" why do you always do that when you're talking to your sister. The one I never met and why is that we've been dating what almost six month.**

**For ten years is it really your wife you're hiding"she says he took a deep then took her hand and pulled it away. He just nodded "Michelle I don't have a wife that I was talking to my niece. And like I said my sister lives in Argentina and doesn't get to the states often like at all.**

**Don't make it something that it isn't "Monty says, no because you've been secretive lately and why didn't you come to the hospital. With Kev tonight they needed you there" she says, I couldn't take being covered in her blood i had to come home and wash it off. I didn't like it it sad and tragic alright so how's your nephew" he replies she sighed "he was really banged up and Kendra was a mess.**

**You know that's her baby boy it just got even worse when they called Rollins father and her husband was beside themselves. And Kev could barely get anything out he feels like it's his fault he got distracted checking on his wife and new baby. With everything that happened with them so it was hard which as why it would have been easier if you were there to explain. **

**Being that you saw more then Kev did and was there when she first went down" Michelle says, I get that but the seen was too reminiscent for me so I had to come home" Monty says.****"Right because your older brother was murder" she says, yes exactly I hate things like that it's so unnecessary" he replied. **

**"So about my" was all she got out when he stopped her "we are not talking about your sisters case and I will not recuse myself either I do not know her. And this isn't personal for me so whatever your going to say don't we have been down this road before not going to happen honey" Monty said.**

**"But" Michelle says when he held his hand up and shook his head. "No Michelle this my career ,my reputation she maybe your sister but to me she's just another case on my docket I'm sorry okay. Now do you want a glass of wine a nice warm bath mi amorcita" he said running his finger down her skin. **

**With that charm grin that made her melt" God your an ass" she says wrapping her arms around his neck hugging. All he could do was smile as he held her in his arms then he kissed her.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares house**

**"Are you done sweetheart" Olly says picking up Scout and Danisa holding them in his arms. The little girl shook her head as they both sat comfortably chatting together on his lap. As Drew watched"look at you man" he says, yeah brother I'm daddy daycare" he says with a grin. **

**Watching with the girls when the woman came outside with the drinks "I swear to fucking god Curtis if you hover one more time I'm going to throat punch" Elle says.**

**Looking him straight in the face"Elle you blacked out can't I show concern for the mother of my children" Curtis replies. Rubbing her temples "Curtis I'm going to tell you like I told Orlando it is par for the course ok it happens every now and again. **

**Alright so please stop hovering I will be fine tomorrow when we get on the plane to testify against. Your crazy ex wife/ sister in Law here look Dani pop pop is here climb all over him" she says.**

**While everyone else watched them "Hey Ralph and Alice stop the bickering we are all a little worried about you Nena. Because we know lady cumquat is going to be gunning for you more then him.**

** And honestly babe you have been stressed and I know the headaches and everything else is par for the course. But it's only been two months since you've been out the hospital and they are going to push you hard body ma and you have to be ready" Kat says.**

**"Thank You" Curtis says as Olly and Drew shook their head, " And you asshole that doesn't mean you and Frack. Can Interchange and hover and treat her like a child let her handle this her way or she will start shooting shit up. **

**And I for one will make it look like the two of you offed each other" she says to Curtis. Making Olly and Sam snort in laughter "No, no hurt pop pop Titi es mio" Danisa says.**

**When Kat looked at her "yeah he's yours but he and papa is making Mema very sad" she says to the little girl. Who looked up at her grandmother and covered her mouth "Oh no Mema don't be sad" she says climbing off of her Uncle. **

**Then walking over to her grandmother and hugging her making Elle smile as she kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay baby Mema's fine she's happy" she says holding her grandmother's face.**

**"****¿Estás seguro de que Dani no quiere que estés triste?" the Little girl says all Elena could do was smile. "Asi seguro mami" Elle says shaking her head "Okay so no hurt pop pop and pop pop you do nice to Mema okay" Danisa says.**

** The adults smiled Curtis knelt before Elle and Dani who was on her lap "I promise I will never ever hurt mema alright I promise" he said. Sam looked at Kat then Elle who knew what he was trying to do but she wasn't being pulled into that bullshit.**

**"So Sammy, Drew what's the word on the baby watch what should we be looking out for" Kat says. Taking Scout from Olly and kissing the little girl on her cheeks making her giggle when she began to tickle her.**

** "Listen as long as they are happy and healthy is all we want it doesn't matter we don't have a preference" Sam answers. Drew took her hand and kissed it" Tell your dad thanks by the way that location was excellent for Aurora's expanison.**

**And we just purchased the local station" he said with a grin as they all cheered as did Dani and Scout. "MOMMY, MOMMY , DADDY DREW LOOK NONNO GOT ME MY OWN RACECAR! Danny shouted as he ran over to them. **

**With Big Chuck and Manolo walking behind him making Sam throw her head back she knew that they were going to spoil him. While everyone else laughed all Big Chuck did was smile and shrugged his shoulder.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**"So how are you holding with everything that happened with Sam look I don 't always agree with Carly. But I think you really should consider going to court because Danny is your son too Jason" Sonny says. Shaking his head" I don't fault her you know Cyrus only approached Danny because he was my son and she is pregnant. And high risk and I don't want to put unnecessary stress on her" Jason answers, as Sonny poured them a drink.**

**Passing him his drink "he is still your son and doesn't make you miss him any less you have a right to say where he lives. You are HIS FATHER JASON NOT DREW NO MATTER HOW MUCH SAM WANTS IT TO BE THAT WAY. An what she did was wrong to not even give you a choice in the matter like what you want doesn't count. Pregnant or not" his friend said, "WAIT SHE'S PREGNANT OH GREAT WHAT DREW HAS THE MAJORITY.**

**SO WHAT HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT COUNT NO THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU NEED TO CALL DIANE. YOU HAVE A RIGHT IN YOUR SON'S LIFE JASON THIS IS HIS IDEA ALONG TO TAKE YOUR SON AWAY FROM YOU" Carly says all worked up. As Sonny watched his wife "What happened with Jax he asked watching her pour herself a drink.**

**Groaning "Don't get me started on him he is making it okay for Josslyn to even consider being with that kid. Who I think isn't remotely good enough for my daughter at all arrogant little bastard. And I know my daughter well enough to know that she liked that boy I said it but he didn't want to listen to me. **

** He gets under my skin worse then his bitch of a mother and I need to get this boy out of her life and fast. But Spinelli is downright refusing to get me what I need to do just that all I need to do is find the baby mother and she can come and take him. Now Joss may think it's nothing but I know otherwise she may hurt but she will be better for it when someone worth while comes around" she says.**

**"Carly don't do anything Okay Jason and I can't afford that kind of fight they are who we call when we need something handle. He is a made guys grandson I will handle it but do not get Spinelli involved I will have a conversation with the kid alright. If Jax won't do his job as a father I will Joss is only talking to him because she knows it pisses you off. **

**I don't think she has no real interest in that boy he's not even her type she'll like Dev before she would be serious about this kid. Unbeknownst to them Dev was listening he smirked he knew just how to open her eyes about him. Before backing out and leaving sending Joss a quick text message then rushing over to Kelly's to meet her.**

* * *

**Kelly's Diner**

**Only when he got to Kelly's she was on the phone with him on Facetime "Joss I need to talk to you" Dev says from . Not evening turning to him "I'm kind of busy Dev so what do you think about my report" Josslyn say. "Ah think it's pretty good you can put some more context to it I guess they look for that stuff that's what my cousin Fernanda says. She says the more context you add is what the difference is between an A and a B+" Les replies.**

**"Joss an act person is here and I need to talk to you oh and how's your daughter's mother I heard she came back. And your little family back together" he said lying his ass off but he didn't care just to create some kind of doubt between them. Both him and Josslyn shook their head "Surrre I will bite where'd you hear this information Dev because you and I don't run in the same circle.**

**With Joss being the only person we have me in common so really where'd you hear it from Joss's mom. Who has been trying to get to locate her for what don't want her ass and Dani doesn't remember her. Man you people are cruel y'all will hurt that gir for what that is fucked up" he responds. "Don't you think Josslyn has the right to know that your back with your ex what kind of friend are you.**

**I mean having her think your single that you would even look her direction Joss look don't waste your time on this guy. He's lying to you and I needed to tell you the truth ask him where his daughter is right now bet he can't tell you because she's with her mother" Dev insisted trying to sell his story. **

**When Les started laughing hysterically "aww damn brothis what we doing look Dani is right over there with her grandparents. And her Uncles , Aunts and playing with Emily Scout see but go try the bro anyway but reread it and consider it. B+ is good but an A or an A+ is better and it looks good when you start looking at colleges and stuff" Elesandro said. Joss took a deep breath "Les hold on" Josslyn said putting him on mute.**

**"Really Dev stay out of my business who I decide to be friends with is my business you and I are not ever getting together. Now that I see what your trying to do I don't want to be your friend If your going to make up lies get what you think.**

** It's not going to work so by and you can tell my mother that even I spoke to Spinelli to stay out of it. So why don't you follow his lead and stay out of it from now on Dev I mean it I don't need a friend like you" she said.**

**Unmuting Les "Joss i'm the one telling you the truth he isn't watch you'll see and don't come to me when hurts you. Because your only using him to piss your mother off but guess what when everything blows up in your face. **

**You have yourself to blame for it I will try not to say I told you so" Dev says storming "bye, bye now sorry not what did you say" ignoring him all Les did was laugh.**

**"Now your birthday is in three weeks what do you want" he asked, you already know what I want" she says with a shrug. Making him sigh"that's not a birthday present Joss you need to stop talking to my sister and AJ" he says. "Why their real and very informative" she responds, they are a very bad influence on you" Les replies.**

**"And your not"Michael said as she turned to face her brother making her groan. Hoping and praying he didn't hear anything they were talking about. With his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his little sister who was becoming more standoffish then he liked.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Court house**

**Elle sat with her head back and her eyes closed " Mami you okay" Starr asked as Les sat on the other side of her. "Mis amores I am fine I promise alright I just want to get this over with I go back to work. Next week successfully getting away from Orlando and your father so I am doing just fine" she replies. They both shook their heads "Mami give them a break their concerned but the but their budding bromance is annoying" Les says.**

**"I told you stop calling it that we are two grown ass men" Curtis say sitting on the other side next to Starr. As Elesandro laughed "What happened pop are you upset that your only budding relationship is with another man" he says with a grin. Making his mother laugh hysterically "Boy it's not a relationship" the man says, "I know pops it's a bromance" the teenager replies.**

**While they all laughed but Curtis"It really is though with y'all conspiring whose turn it is to hover"Starr says laughing. All Elle could do was sit there and laugh at them joke on Curtis "Y'all not right" Curtis says with a chuckle as he shook his head.**

**"****Mami puedo tomar una foto de nosotras por favor" Estrella asked looking at her mother with pleading eyes. Elle sighed "ve y tómalo" she responds "Thank you , thank you, thank you I love you so much" the girl says.**

**Hugging and kissing her "Alright stop before I change my mind" Elena says, "Les, Dad move in closer getting in okay smiles bueno"she says taking the picture. "Oh look It's the low down dog and his spawn" Michelle spat coldly,"Do you want another bloody nose because My mom might not hit you but I would"Estrella says. When Curtis pulled Starr back and stood up "Don't ever approach my family If i'm low down what is Jordan Michelle.**

**Now walk away before I let her hit you" he says, and her ass will go to jail for assault" she shot back. "It's okay it'll be something else tacked on with this case and continue to make your family look like shit" the teenager says with a shrug. **

**That's when Michelle moved towards her she didn't even see until she was struggling to breath "So now you feel the need to antagonize a child because your just as hateful as that other bitch.  
**

**Nah I know what you doing you was hoping my Aunt got up and hit you wrong but I will" AJ said. Before shoving the woman away "AJ baby this bitch can't rattle me she soft so let it go" Elena says waving it off. Just when they heard"Hey let her go!" Lamar says coming over with his mother and sister with him.**

** "Gladly it was cute but nice try Damn bro what happened to your face no let me guess you got your ass kicked. For thinking that your are some how superior then the rest off us" the young woman said with a grin.**

**Starr pretending to surprise "Not cool AJ but what happened to you" she asked, that's when his sister jumped in "Like you care I told him you weren't worth it"Sasha said. Making Starr looking from AJ then her brother who were both laugh "girl bye you don't even get answer its' just girl bye. Cause I will hurt you just like I did you aunty" Starr say, Little girl if you don't was all Michelle got out.**

**"Michelle that is a teenager and you know that your not supposed to be talking to them" Charlie sr says. Just then Brian came over "They are letting people in" he said when he stopped and saw Lamar. "Damnnn somebody buss he shit bwoy" Brian says in shock when Kendra spoke "You did this to my son didn't you I know y'all got into of miss thang at the Party.**

**Yeah you did right because what you jealous" she says as Charlie pulled her back from getting close to Brian. "I already buss he shit that night lady your crazy" the teenager replies when Curtis pulls him back. "Let's go guys none of this is helping now go with your aunt in the courtroom this isn't about you guys. It's about me GO BRIAN NOW!"Curtis says as they all walked away "What happened for better or worse huh Curtis" Kendra spat.**

**He smiled and chuckled "It was never about love it was always about payback hmm" he say waving at Jordan. Who they turned around and looked at as he walked away it never got any easier hearing it for her. And with TJ not coming at all made it hurt just a little more he still hadn't come to see her since she's been back home.  
But her heart broke when she saw nephew " oh my gosh what happen to you your dad told me but I couldn't believe it. Please tell they caught the son of a bitch who did this" Jordan said before anyone could answer " Jordan let's go" Diane says.**

**As they took Jordan around with everyone else entering the courtroom and taking their spots when Michelle looked at Monty. She had faith in him that he would see through the bullshit that when the judge enter" All rise the Judge William Turner is presiding court is now in session" the bailiffs says. "You may be seated" he says, "THE MARYLAND VS JORDAN LYNN JOHNSON IN ATTEMPTED VEHICULAR HOMICIDE, ATTEMPTED MURDER, OBSTRUCTION OF JUSTICE HOW DO YOU PLEA" he continued.**

**"Not Guilty your Honor" Jordan says when Monty stood up "I'm going to get straight too it this case is clear we have video of both altercation. Attempting to kill these people it wasn't a mistake as she claims it was premeditated not only did she attempt to kill them twice she covered it up.**

**The defense will have you believe that Ms. Johnson was provoke but she wasn't And her being an officer she should have none better but I will not speak anymore. I will let the videos do the talking for me" DA Dela Cruz say playing the videos Michelle was shocked as was the rest of her family.**

**The courtroom was quiet as they jury sat in shock after "After seeing both videos there should be no doubt in anyone's mind what the verdict should be. Ms. Johnson walked around knowing what she did for almost twenty years. And then turn around and gun down Ms. Tavares and Mr. Ashford down. Over a cellphone case that she claims she thought was a gun. **

**This is a copy of Ms. Tavares cellphone case does this look like a gun to anyone you. Juror number three what do you think huh if I'm out for a run and someone tries to stop me what do you do" Monty says. " Ahhh turn it off i guess" the man replied. "And what did Ms. Tavares do she went to turn off her music and got shot for it.**

**By a woman who unbeknownst to her tried to kill her almost twenty years prior where this woman laid on the ground. Three months pregnant pleading for help and did Ms. Johnson then Ashford help her no. She does not so you want me to believe now that after almost twenty years that she didn't want to shot her.**

** Come on let's be serious we're supposed to think otherwise I rest my case your honor " he says taking his when Diane got up "hmmm do you know what none of these videos show. It doesn't show my clients frame of mind the prosecution will have you think that she is a cold blooded.**

**I saw a woman who realized she made a mistake and she was embarrassed and ashamed of what she had done. Ms. Johnson had an emotional breakdown this why I call Ebony Johnson-Robinson to the stand. Ebony took a deep breath getting up and taking the stand then being sworn in "Good morning Mrs. Robinson your are a psychiatrist am I right" Diane asked.**

**" Yes Ma'am I am" Ebony answer, can you tell me what your sister state of mind was around the time of the accident" she says. "I'm it's difficult to explain she was little on edge highly emotional and sometimes she wasn't all there" she replies. Diane nodded her head "Hmm why do you think so" she questioned, see at that time she had just lost her husband and the father of her son.**

**He was killed in a friendly fire and it took a toll on her emotionally because she loved him and though they had they issues. Tommy was her rock and she didn't know what to do without him I begged her to see a psychiatrist. When she told me would go to sleep in their bedroom and wake up downstairs in his lazy boy. And after a lot of back and forth she finally went to see one we were all really worried about her for a while" she says.**

**"Would you say in professional opinion that your sister wasn't all together in your own words she wasn't all there" Diane say. "Yes and my sister is a very proud woman who doesn't like to admit to being weak or hurting. **

**She was the oldest girl and as far back as I can remember she always had to be the strong one and his death broke her. To a point where she was just pointing on a show to just make sure TJ had some kind of normalcy"Ebony says. "Thank you very much Ebony for giving us some insight on what Jordan's frame of mind was" Diane says. Going to her seat "I have a few questions for this witness Mrs. Robinson did Jordan know the victim" Monty asked.**

**As Michelle looked on in shock " Umm vaguely I don't think they every really spent that much time together Jordan was in almost in her thirties" she answered. Nodding his head "So what would make her do what she did to this young woman she vaguely knew Mrs. Robinson. Because you just don't follow someone for no reason she stalked this young woman until.**

**She thought she had her alone but to our surprise her brother in law was driving the car that night. Make us understand how she would target someone woman she vaguely knew" he continued. **

**She started to stammer on her words " I don't know Curtis would always bring her around" she responded, that's not answer Mrs. Robinson if your family was concerned for her. Why not make her get help before someone got hurt better yet after almost twenty years she turns around and shoots this woman you know and I want to know WHY.**

**BECAUSE YOUR NOT MAKING ANY OF THIS MAKE SENSE WE ALL SEE IT WASN'T RANDOM AND I WILL REMIND YOU THAT YOUR WERE SWORN. SO DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME ON THIS STAND MRS. ROBINSON" Monty says. Continuing to push "BECAUSE SHE INSISTED CURTIS TELL THE TRUTH WHEN IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HER"She shot out the covered her mouth.**

**Monty smirked "Truth about what Mrs. Robinson what did Jordan think Ms. Tavares insist that Mr. Ashford do. Was it worth her being injured in a car or shot 18 years later" he asked, Diane jumped up "Your honor badgering the witness" she says.**

** "You don't have to answer No further questions" he said fixing his jacket as he was walking back to his seat. Michelle was glaring at him as he sat down when his eyes met with a certain someone in the courtroom he smiled.**

**All the while all Curtis could do was stare in disbelief seeing that video again Elle grabbed his hand. "It's okay" she whispered to him as her father hugged her and kissed her on top her head then patted Curtis on the back. **

**But Curtis couldn't shake the feeling that the DA was familiar to him but he shook it off "I call Ms. Elena Tavares to the stand" Diane said and she was going to break her.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Metro Court Hotel**

**She was meeting with her parents so they could discuss her birthday plans she wanted simple. Her mother wanted to throw her a big party at the Metro Court were she would chaperone. But she had other plans in mind for her birthday as they sat waiting for her mother.**

**"So your birthday is coming anything on your wish list that I can cross off" Jax asked with a smile. As she looked up from playing with the necklace that Les gave her"Umm I don't know a new car maybe a convertible blue" Joss says smiling. Hoping to distract her father because her birthday wish list was really small.**

_Flashback_

_After he left and her parents bickered back and forth but what her mother thought was best. For almost an hour needless to say she was more then annoyed it was already a long day. With the party and what happened with Trina and having to listen to her mother bash her boyfriend._

_ That she didn't know anything about it was well after three in the morning. As she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom dropping her shoes on the floor and closed the door"Coño what took so long I was getting sleepy._

_And lonely just laying here it's small but comfy" he says jumping on her bed as she quickly closed and locked the door. "Shut up Oh my god I didn't think you would still come" she whispered, you asked me to so here I am delivering you my company Les says in a hush tone. All she could do was watch him in his royal blue sweat hoodie with light blue distress jeans and black leather jacket on._

_His hair was up in a bun as he stretched his hand out which took climbing into her bed then curling up next to him. And wrapping her arms around him both sitting in silence when she looked up into his light amber eyes caressing his growing beard. " I'm sorry about my mom she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about"she says._

_With his hand on her chin "shush don't sweat it I'm not worried about her Joss" he says with a shrug. She sighs sitting up "I am you don't know my mother she always get what she want and I'm afraid. She will do something to hurt yo..was all Joss got out when he kisses her softly._

_"I mean really what is she going to do huh get Jason already did that told him to suck my dick. Oh trying go find my daughter's mother and for what its going to do nothing. What is she going to do tell King of the Douche Bags already did not knowing I was with my grandmother. He tried to lean on me and my grandmother got in that ass I don't know what she said._

_But she does this thing that she whispers whatever so only you can hear and I'm telling you his face Joss was priceless. You don't fuck with La Reina she is scary in her own right and she is not to be played with. You seen my family he isn't doing anything" Les responds, I couldn't take it if something happened to you because of me" Josslyn says._

_Hugging him pulling her closer"shush little mama it's all good" he says before she kisses him. Both wrapped in each other's arms until they needed air rest her forehead on his zipping his sweat jacket. As he took it off with her help that's when she loses his hair from out of the bun. "Better" she says when their lips touched then wrapping her arms around him sitting on top of him._

_As he whispers against her lips"don't do that" he says shaking her head" it's not fair that you get to touch me and i can't touch you" she says. Making him smirk "you like when i touch you and "Les says whispering the ending. She rolled her eyes"not the point I think you would like it to just tell me what to do" Joss says running her hands over him._

_When he hissed"Coño muchacha no talk Facil fuck girl that's my" he says trying to even his breathing. Gazing into her bright pleading blue eyes that she batted at him"I know it is can i touch it please" she says knowing just what she was doing. _

_Exactly what his sister and cousins said she was determined to change his mind "Ok but nothing under the boxer above only" he replies,biting her lip"uhmm hmm kiss me" she says grabbing his face. In one hand then running her hands through his hair as he moved her over him. Josslyn didn't know what the feeling she was because her and Oscar never got that far._

_But what she did know was her body was on fire as he worked his way down her neck. Her entire body hummed she gasped then covered her mouth when he stopped" you want me to stop" Les asked. Shaking her head" No it's just kind of different then fooling around in a car. Because what if my dad hear something you know" Joss says, he smirks" so then use the pillow to cover your face"he replies._

_When slaps him on his chest"so not funny" she says as he takes her hand in his and guided her hand over his harden shaft cursing in Spanish as she did. She was shocked at just how big it was but she wanted to see what it look like. But she wasn't going to push it tonight but she was going to get him to see it her way._

_That night she fell asleep in his arms and that's when she knew for sure that he was who she wanted. And she would do whatever to keep it even against her mother who she was sure would do whatever. She could to sabotage them and she would do it back if she had to because they would both be unhappy._

**"Josslyn, Josslyn, Joss"Carly called to her, yeahhuh mom geeze what's with the screaming" the teen said. "What had you so distracted that you couldn't hear me speaking to you" her mother said. Throwing her head back with a groan" I'm not distracted mom I was thinking about which colleges that I want to go to" Joss says.**

**Her dad smiled" so far what are your choices" Jax said, but before Josslyn could answer. Carly intercede"What choices PCU is right here it's a great school that your dad and I donate to"she says. Only making her daughter groan Joss had been trying to play nice.**

**"Umm right now my top choices are NYU, Columbia, Julliard The university of Miami and Harvard then PSU" she answers. Running her hand through her hair"those schools sound really good but Florida is out of the question" Carly says. "Why it's a great school and I will have a tour guide" the teen says with a shrug.**

**As Carly looked at Jax for him to say no as well but he didn't "it has a great business school but don't base your decision on friends. This is your future we agreed you would take business so that when the time comes you can know. How to manage a business successfully and you still want to do music am I right.**

**You have to find out who has the best music program for you" Jax says, I'm not but it's a plus and i spoke to one of the music professor there through Les. I mean can we at least do a college tour of all my top choices it is a great school"she defend. "The answer is still no Josslyn it's to far and you don't have anyone there that we trust to look out for you" Carly says.**

**"You don't trust but dad and I think otherwise I trust Les and he has done nothing out the way. And I want him at my party that I want to have at the Haunted Star and you can let Michael chaperone because I don't trust mom not to try anything" Josslyn says. "What excuse me" the woman says. **

**Then teen rolled her eyes "come on mom you have been trying for months not to get rid of him and now it's like your campaign to get rid of him. Now that you know I like him that's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place you never gave him a chance.**

**From the very beginning you have been a complete BITCH to him for no reason you didn't do that with Oscar at all you gave him a chance. And I'm starting to think that because he's" was all Josslyn got out when Jax stopped them. **

**It had become his life for the last couple of months playing referee between mother and daughter. On one hand he was happy that Josslyn was seeing things clearly and the other it was hard trying to control it. **

**Because they were so much a like but Josslyn was alot more endearing than Carly he could honestly says that. " Alright I think we can do that about thirty kids no alcohol and your we will see if your brother and his girlfriend can chaperone" Jax says. "Oh I already asked Kristina she says she could do It" Joss says trying not to smile because Krissy can distract Michael for her.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Miami, Florida**

** Orlando was irritated by the whole thing "You do know none of this is necessary Eddie he hasn't been here" Sandy says. Watching her house be searched from top to bottom "Is it Sandy Ravi would never just disappear not on his son or his mother. **

**He could stop this at any time and tell me where my cousin is but he isn't man enough to do that" Eddie says pointing at Orlando. She rolled her eyes "Whatever you can search all you want your nah going finding anything. Just don't break up my shit you hear me or you gonna have to pay for it" she say.**

**"Then you can go through what happen that day" he asked, oh my god we does went through this already he was mad because we had to delay our trip. Because Miranda was home I was making her lunch and he said why she just always in his house. **

**Then Miranda says it's not his house that he was squatting here then he slapped her across the face then she shoved him. I slapped him for hit for hitting her my child he then shoved me to the ground that's when she pushed him into the counter.**

**That's when he hit her again and I jumped up and then he and I was going at it then I told him to leave my fucking house. Because I not going to have he putting his hands on me or my child and he told me to go fuck myself and he left outta here vex" she says. She didn't hear her mother storm in "You telling lies Miranda tell de fucking truth Ravi would never put he hands on you.**

**Your Fadda tell you to say those lies" the older woman ranted Orlando shook his head the teenager rolled her eyes. "I gwan pettle you one you roll your eyes at me chile tell de truth" Rishma says making Sandy throw her head back. "Mommy you weren't here he hit my child Mimi go ahead baby" Sandy says Eddie laughed its why he knew Rishma wasn't falling for it. "Titi Nena got shot so my papi brought me home because he didn't want to be back and forth. **

**Dragging me to the hospital and he didn't think it was fair to me to spend my vacation like that so I called my mom and he brought me home. And I was home for a few days and she was going to send me to my grandmothers house that day. **

**Then he started bitching about me always ruining his plans and it was annoying me so that's when I told him it wasn't his house. It was my house and my brothers and my sisters house not his that he was squatting here that's when he hit me.**

**Then I hit him back because he's not my father and my father don't even hit me then my mother hit him then he pushed her. You don't hit my mother so that's when i shoved him then he hit me again so i hit him back then that's when him and my mother got into. **

**And she told him to leave and just like my mother said he cursed her out leaving" Mimi says. "Gurl ya lie you does tell her to say these things about she real fadda because we all know she isn't yours" the older woman said coldly.**

**That's when Orlando laughed hard only angering the woman "Mommy he knows the truth because I told him" Sandy says. Her mother's face harden "gurl your stupid what you tell he nothing he was never good enough for you" Rishma says. "But my money was good enough to bring you here and take care of you is good you old witch. What is it huh you can take black prick but it's not good enough to marry bitch you darker then everybody here.**

**Yet you like to run your mouth and want to talk about good enough he lucky I didn't find his ass because I would've broke his legs. Then his hands for hitting my daughter because you wanted her to perpetuate the hate you dish out. Hell we all know Tashin is not her daddy hell Tashin know he anit her daddy but he love her anyway he knew you was a hoe. What he do is pretend to be stupid and you don't have to like my kids because guess what.**

**They don't like you either most people don't like you because you stupid It's why your son stays in Europe and don't want nothing to do with you" he Orlando said. "Yous a fucking Liar the older woman spat angrily when an officers interrupted.**

**"Detective we didn't find anything the place is clean nothing is out of place here If Mr. Gallan did come back. Here there's no sign of him sir" the officer says Eddie gritted his teeth. "Good you guys can have some water and gwan from my place" Sandy says opening the door.**

**"I will find out what happen to my cousin and I will be back to arrest all your rass"he says, gwan carry your rass" she comments closing the door behind the cops. "Sandy what happen to Ravi you guys are supposed to be trying to have baby" Rishma said.**

** That's when Orlando started laughing "Bwoy something funny" the older woman says. "First off you old cunt I am a grown ass man not some fucking half pint of a man and second yes something is funny.**

**But I will let your daughter tell you Sandy I have to go and catch the trial while it's still going. Baby girl come you can stay with your brothers at my house" he says going to l leaving and he was still laughing as he did. When Sandy jumped and stopped him as he just looked at her"No your place is with your children not running after her"she says.**

**Just as his phone rang " Sammy C what you need I'm on my way no Tio text me a while ago that lady redhead just did her first act and Elle is up next. And when she takes the stand it's over for her and they should be home by tonight. Yeah he is but it's not going to be necessary once Nena takes the stand.**

**Bye Sandy I have to go I'm on my way" he says going around as she grabbed his arm, No I Fucked up I destroyed our family alright. What else do you want me to say Orlando I'm sorry" Sandy says, Sam I'm on my way talk to you no it's a minor inconvenience more then anything later"he says hanging up.**

**Taking a deep breath"papi I'm going to wait in the car"Mimi says, no Chile you stay right there"her mother says. As she groaned"girl you crazy begging this man he hurt your husband"Rishma says. "Mommy shut up I shoulda never listen to you I was happy for the first time in my life.**

**It's why I left Guyana a picked to come here in De first place I knew you was arranging for me to marry Ravi. I told daddy it's why he let me come here where I met him Orlando I loved you from the moment we met" she says. Shaking his head"Come on Sandy don't do this we talk about this alright you are the mother of my children.**

**And wherever you need me I'm going to come because I will never disrespect you because I one point I loved you. So much but with that being said we've been over for a very long time and I'm with someone who is always going to have my back. So I don't know what you want me to say right now "Orlando says, you don't love her and she doesn't love you.**

**Because she's always going to love Curtis or did you forget I was there too huh O. Like we didn't double date with them all the time or go on vacation with them this is all and the both of you know it. But your both to stubborn to forgive and just let love be so your going to continue to push to be together.**

**And what continue to make yourselves miserable to prove what tell me Orlando. What does it prove you guys are faking the funk and as soon as you realize it you can both be with your families" Sandy says blocking the door. Running his hand over his face"Ay dios mio Sandy listen to me I'm not trying to hurt you because part of me will always love you.**

**You gave me four beautiful children but we are over the moment you let him into a space we built for our children. Now please move so I can go you know what "he says backing up to the kitchen to leave through the garage. Tossing Miranda the keys she ran to the kitchen and left"Mimi come here right now"her mother shouted. **

**As she moved to go after the teen given Orlando the chance to walk out the front door leaving her cursing. "See you make yourselves look real stupid" Rishma say, taking a deep breath"mommy go the fuck home now your not welcome here. I will get the love of my life back so go home I'm done doing your bidding.**

**I am not happy I haven't been happy in thirteen years Ravi never made me happy. And I am tired of pretending it's over I hope he stay gone because I'm done so get your shit and go home" Sandy said.**

** As her mother stood in shock"Ravi is a good boy and you let that man ruin your marriage your stupid"the older woman continues. When Sandy closed the door on her and walked away then pouring herself a drink. Looking down at her phone then sending a text to the only person who could help her.**

* * *

**Aurora's Media new headquarters**

**Instead of taking Miranda to the house he brought her with him getting out the truck. Only to see Detective Gallan "What the fuck Sam ,Drew I'm sorry for the nuisance how can I help you Detective" he says. "When did the work start on this I have reason to believe there's a body buried here" he asked. Drew shook his head"Like we told you we recently bought this property and hired Cordero consulting and Contracting.**

**There is nobody buried here he was hired to do a job just a few weeks ago to revitalize the building. And my wife and I told you this he had nothing to do with us buying the building. We showed you the paperwork and everything so this isn't even about us this is about him.**

**But here's the thing if you don't get off my property you will have a problem with my lawyer" Drew says. Eddie shrugged his shoulders"he can make it easy if he would just be honest you want to blame someone blame him. I'm just doing my job" the detective says making Orlando laugh"you can't do a stop work order on a property that isn't mines dumb ass" he replies.**

**Crumbling the warrant up and tossing it to him then he signals the guys to keep working so they did. "I don't own this building at all they do"Orlando says, yeah maybe be but you laid down this concrete so I'm checking it"Detective Gallan says. All Orlando could do was shake his head"No I didn't this is the original concrete to the parking lot you moron.**

**We are at the task of digging it up and putting a new one down which I what they are doing. What don't you get your cousin left on his own accord it has nothing to do with me. So continue to waste your time but get off this property detective READY IT UP"Orlando said.**

**"You guys seem like really nice people but I would find another contractor if I were you. Let's go Cordero I will be seeing you really soon"he say, sure I look forward to it take care now" he replies waving. As the officers left making Drew look at him"dont ask he calls himself coming after me I apologize. **

**That he dragged you guys into this" he says, he seems to think he's onto you about whatever" Drew says. Orlando smirks" I don't know what he thinks but I've done nothing wrong I've been a good boy. Now Get to work we have a deadline guys" he says as Sam shook her head" good boy yeah.**

**Your lucky that I love you Orlando" she says, I love you too Sammy C" he says hugging her. Before leaving "papi Eddie says you put me up to lying so you could have his cousins family" Miranda says. " His cousin have a family I didn't know don't worry ounces" he says driving away. But Orlando already knew he put a tracking device or a listening device on his truck.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**"No Jax I'm not agreeing to that we are the parents and we make the rules" Carly says. Taking a deep breath"Josslyn take your food and go to the bar while I talk to your mom" Jax says, gladly father" she says getting up.**

**And leaving the table in a haste Carly shook her head "No I will be chaperoning Jax and that is not up for debate. You haven't been backing me up you've been letting her do what she wants instead of being on the same side. I don't trust that boy and my instincts are better at detecting the bullshit then yours is and he is trouble. **

**That Josslyn doesn't need" she spat as Josslyn watched eating her breakfast Jax sat for a second contemplating before he spoke. "No Carly your not I trust the boy because I took the time to actually get to know the kid and you haven't.**

** And putting it frank you haven't even been an adult about the situation I mean you downright argue with a teenage boy. I will not have you do what you did to Michael and Morgan I won't have you do that to Our daughter.**

**Josslyn is has to learn to make decisions on her own and yeah we are not going to like them but she has to be able to do that. You want allow your son to live his own life Michael is a grown man and if he wants to share custody with Lucas and Brad it's his choice. But you jump through hoops to force him to see it your way and it' s the same thing your doing with Josslyn.**

**And I won't allow that she knows the boy more then you do and If you weren't so busy trying to make him the villain. All because Joss doesn't agree with you or see things your way and you continue to distance her.**

** She's alot like you Carly and she's going to dig her heels in just like you but Instead of trying to fix the relationship with our daughter. Your sole focus is on destroying this boys life you know like you blamed Ava for doing to Morgan.**

**Or did you forget that Carly that Ava didn't think he was good enough for her daughter and it brought her to the point. Of switching his meds that lead to his death so how far are you willing to go huh to cause another mother that pain that you have. And my instincts are better then yours Carly he's a good kid working to become and doctor. So tell me what's your real reason you don't like him or is he right it has to do with" Jax says.**

**When she cuts him of "Don't you dare say it and No that's not it at all you know me better then that" Carly says. "Then what is the real issue why because he's Elena's son a woman who despise you as much as you despise her. But unlike you she doesn't hold that against our daughter and is very nice to her all the time but you can't even do that  
he says.  
**

**Just then Sonny comes over making Jax groan" Well I will call Lulu and speak to her about renting the Haunted Star and make the arrangements. You can do the catering of the party but I will speak to Michael I have to take Joss to school now bye Carly, Sonny" Jax says leaving. He was annoyed and just seeing Sonny knowing he was going to put his input in a situation that isn't his he didn't want to deal with the man.**

**Sonny waited until they left "So what happen did you guys decide that Joss is going home with us" he says. Shaking her head "No we didn't even get to that because all we did was go back and forth. And I am done doing that Sonny I can't this is my daughters future and if he isn't going to do right I will be the bad guy. Have you got anything on this kids baby mother yet I need her found so she can take him and get out my daughters life" she says.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**Elena got and took the stand Diane smirked "Ms Tavares you are at the epicenter of this story now aren't you" she asked. Making Elle shake her head " I don't know" she answers Diane chuckles right " so why don't I just get to it because we know what really happened that day. Because the defense played the video for us but tell me your take on it because we know for a fact. **

**That you antagonize**** and provoked my client in your witness statement you said you didn't hear what she said to you. But you in fact answered when she spoke to you" she asked Elena shook her head. "I don't know what she said Ms. Miller her touching is what got my attention" she responds. "Did you provoke my client as you did so many times before" the lawyer asked.**

**Rolling her eyes "you can ask the question the same question as many different times and different ways all you like. But your still going to get the same answer I don't listen to the woman when she speaks at all. Alright so I don't know what else you want me to say right now I answered your question" Elle says.**

**"Your honor Ms. Miller is badgering the witness" Monty says watching her with pride, asked and answered Ms. Miller move along" the judge says. "Your honor I asked her did she provoke my client by calling her salacious names" Diane says. Making Elle laugh "I did not provoke her to do a damn thing Ms. Miller. But someone telling you the truth about is not salacious and let's be clear I don't care for her at all.**

**She si the one that approaches me not the other way around" she says, "Right because you call her a whore and a million other derogatory names is okay. Here's what I believed you sought out my client to degrade and push her beyond what she could take. And I believe you did have a gun that day but your daughter hid that gun from the police and claimed it was your cellphone.**

**Because who would have a nickel plated cellphone case and you did all this to get Mr. Ashford and you got right" Diane says. Rubbing her head then sighed " I don't care if you want to sit here and bash me what you not going to do is put my child in this bullshit alright now. **

**Didn't have a gun and I have a nickel plated cellphone case my cousin made it for me. It's the only one like it and I'm not with Mr. Ashford at all" she says, I think you set my client up and your daughter helped you do it.**

**You just didn't think she that would do it I think you knew exactly what you were doing and you wanted to push her over the edge. So you can destroy her life and steal her husband" Diane says when Monty spoke "Your honor I mean really is there a point to any us this it seems to me she just wants to badger the witness hearsay. When everything that happened was well documented" he says.**

**"He's right Ms. Miller get to the point and make It" Judge Turner says she was pissed that it wasn't going the way that she wanted. "Ms. Tavares how do you know my client" she asked trying to take a different approach to breaking her down. Throwing her head back "I met her when i was dating Curtis Ashford she was his sister law" she answered. "Where you guys close" the lawyer asked, " No we weren't she and I didn't float the same circles" Elle replies.**

**Monty smiled because she just lead him to where he needed to be " so how did we get here" Diane asked. As Elena shrugged "I have no clue on how we got here" she answers she knew se was getting under Diane's skin. "Then you can tell me why your daughter recorded the altercation with you" she says, I have no idea Ms. Miller you know these kids they record everything" she answers casually. **

**"Ms. Tavares give it up you set this whole thing up to trap my client and it worked" Diane says, Your honor Ms. Miller isn't even trying to speak on facts but on hearsay" Monty said. **

**"You set this up and I want to know why Ms. Tavares because you conveniently have the video of the altercation. Why what do you have against my client I know what it is she had Curtis Ashford who is the father of your children.**

**Someone you still hold a torch for and you were jealous weren't you Ms. Tavares because he never married you. He never even thought of it when he was with you am I right she is the one he wanted to stay with. **

**And it got you angry that it was never going to be you so you made it your business to antagonize her and push her over the edge. Right into your trap and it worked because you have him no further questions for this witness" she says.**

**" I have a few questions for you Ms. Tavares why did Mrs. Robinson say that you insisted Curtis tell the truth what did she mean" Monty asked. "Because she thinks that i pushed him to tell Tommy that she was cheating on him I did not. I told him do what he felt was right I had no opinion on the matter"Elle says, he shook his head "why do you think Ms. Johnson blames you. **

**And even went as far as to almost killing you" he says, I don't know I honestly couldn't tell you maybe you should ask her" she says. "Ms. Miller assumes you were jealous of the relationship that Jordan and Curtis shared why"Monty said. "Oh please I could care less about there relationship between them that's there's business" she answers.**

**"Do you think she wanted you dead" he asked, yes she did I think that goes without saying" Elena replies. That's when Jordan jumped up"YOU LYING CONNIVING BITCH YOU DID THIS YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED OUT OF MY BUSINESS.**

**THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU HATEFUL MANIPULATIVE BITCH YOU SET ME UP"she shouted, Ms. Miller calm your client now" Judge Turner says. As Diane grabbed her" Jordan stop you are blowing any chance we have" she says, " I can't sit here and listen to this woman destroy me or my character and make herself some victim she did this Diane. I want to take the stand Diane I have to defend myself" Jordan says.**

**Her father reached over and whispered something to her calming her, sorry your honor it won't happen again"Diane says. Nobody saw Elle wink at Monty but Curtis did that's when it hit him his mouth dropped"no further questions Ms. Tavares you may step down" he says with a grin. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Port Charles**

**Sonny's office**

**"So have you come to a decision about what you're going to Danny is your son he needs his father"Sonny says. Shaking his head"No I haven't I just feel like there has to be another way I don't want to put Danny through that. I've seen it with you and Carly and Michael and Morgan in the middle I won't do that to Danny.**

**Do I miss him ever day but I don't know what else to do Sonny Sam pregnant with twins. I can't just try and take him from her she can give him what I can't right now" Jason says. "But he is your son you would rather break your own heart come on you have to fight for what is yours. **

**That's the problem Jason your not fighting for what is yours you have to be selfish that's your family. He has your wife that's should be yours because he was willing to fight for it"he says. Taking a deep breath "Come on Sonny I don't want to put Sam and Danny in the middle of that and make myself out to be the bad guy.**

**Drew need a to feel like he's won something but he hasn't and Sam will. One back she always does"he says. As Sonny watched his friend sympathetically" yeah but at what cost to her" he says.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Carly knocked on the door she didn't feel good about doing this but it had to be done. "Hey Carly back so soon what up I spoke to Lulu she said and i told I would pay but she refused. But I cut her a check anyway she is running a business but she insisted that being Josslyn's God mother.**

**It would be on the house but i made her an offer she could refuse. See what I did there a mob references"Jax says with a grin"Jax we need to talk I think it's best that Josslyn stays with me and Sonny. Where she would have more discipline because you have her doing whatever she chooses.**

**And it's best you not fight me on this Jax can you honestly say you've been doing what's in her best interest. No you haven't I am her mother and I will do what's best for her even if she doesn't like it. You've been more concerned with being the good guys and well I'm not and you know what that's okay.**

**Jax' scoffs"Spare me the bullshit Carly this isn't about what's best for Josslyn this is about your need for control. And for her to see things as you see see them you don't like that she has a mind of her own. That's what this is really about her eyes are open to who your really are.**

**And you hate it an guess what Carly I will fight you on it with everything i have. I will always do what's best for OUR daughter your just upset that she isn't falling in line. With what you want " Jax argues, look I don't want to do this but I will ok you can still be there. But she is going to live with me and Sonny with her sister that way I know someone is there.**

**With her and she isn't left to her own devices and going down the wrong path you are allowing this. Don't make this harder then it needs to be Jax" she says, right I don't think so Carly Joss is old enough to say where she wants to live. An she has chosen to live with me go right ahead and take this to court if you want to but they will hear her and her wants"he says.**

**"She is a child and her place is with her mother and we are going to have to agree to disagree" she says. Placing the papers in front of him"Hey dad I have the list"Joss says stopping when she saw the heated look between them. As she looked between them suspiciously "Umm what's going on" the teen asked while Carly looked at Jax. **

**Shaking her head"your moving back in with me and Sonny right Jax" Carly says looking him straight in the eyes. Just as he was about to speak"No I'm not going back there i don't want to sit across from a man who tried to kill my father your freaking crazy" Josslyn says. With a panicked look on her face" Josslyn you don't have a choices" she says. **

**"Yes i do and i choice DAD" the teen says, and that's where your going to stay" Jax says firmly letting Carly know he was going to be intimidated. "Jax I'm serious"the woman says, "So am I Carly your not going to push me into giving you what you want Joss is going to stay with me. Until she goes to whatever College she wants and I will pay for because i believe in our daughter and the person she is" he said.**

**All Carly could do was stare at him pleadingly she didn't want to do this to him but she would do whatever she needed to do to protect her daughter even from herself. As the tears start to fill her eyes"Jax don't do this I don't want to hurt you" she says. **

**Shaking his head as he runs his hand over his face "well your already have goodbye Carly" Jax says. "I'm not leaving without Josslyn she say when Alexis comes in "You are you've made your point you want power see you in court" she says.**

**"I didn't have to come to this Josslyn come on" Carly says, but you made it that way Carly goodbye Josslyn isn't going anywhere" Jax says. Standing his ground as she stormed out when Alexis turned to him before hugging him "why didn't you call me why did I have to hear this from Nina" Alexis says. **

**Jax looked at her strangely "How did she know" he asked, I don't know all I know was I was heading to the restaurant and she said that you needed me" she say. All while Joss stood there in shock "Dad I really don't want you to be dragged into this because of me" Josslyn says. That's when he hugged her "shush you let me worry about it okay I promise you everything will be okay" he says.**

**As Alexis watched her best friend with his little girl come hell or high water she would make sure. He won this case Joss wasn't a baby anymore she was a young girl who was at the age. To say who and where she wanted to live and she didn't need to know that this was about Elesandro.**

**Who she knew for a long time since they met in 2008 he was respectful and responsible young man. But she knew Carly well enough to know she pushed his buttons with her self entitled attitude. So she was going to end it and Carly will use all the tricks in the book to be the one in control. She's still doing it to Michael because he wants to share custody with Lucas and Brad.**

* * *

**Baltimore**

**As they let out for a short recess Michelle stormed over shoving him "what the hell was that huh" she says angrily. He Poised himself "Nena this isn't the place or time for this conversation" Monty says. "You attacked my sisters Monty and you never let the defense even rattle that bitches cage are your serious" Michelle says. "Play to win Michelle and I will win Ms. Miller how can I help you" he asked.**

**"I am here to speak to the Johnson family Mr. Dela Cruz" Diane asked, by all means counselor" he says. With a nod of his head before walking away as Michelle seethe "What's going on Ms. Miller" she asked as the rest of their family came over "I need one of you to talk her out of trying to testify. I am trying to save her from a life sentences please you need to talk to her" the lawyer pleaded.**

**When her father hurried to speak to her he was going to talk her down he knew she needed. To tell her side but he was a realists testifying would only damage her case it wouldn't help. Opening the door as she was pacing back and forth"JoJo baby I know you want people understand but their not honey.**

**You get on that stand today that's it we fought to keep your off the stand. Jordan you cannot do that to yourself or your son who maybe angry right now but he loves you. Baby girl you get on the stand you run the risk of getting life in prison do you understand. **

**If you didn't lose it in that court room just now they would have been sympathetic but they aren't now. Because they don't see the whole story" Charlie says,but daddy I can't have that woman destroy everything that I worked my ass off for. Everything that I've worked she didn't even bat an eye she just got up there and lied.**

**I wasn't trying to kill her I thought my life was on the line so drew my weapon" Jordan says. " I know baby but that car accident baby is what we need to work on tell me what happened. Honey I need to know what was going through your mind" he says.**

**"Honestly I don't even know because it was a long time ago but i do know I wasn't thinking clearly. That woman put her nose in my business where it didn't belong my husband was gone because of her. This is her fault she set this up to look like the victim i know she did"Jordan says. Just then Diane knocked" I have something you need to consider the DA.**

**Put a deal on the table 15 to 25 years is better then the 25 to life you would get if this continues. I have tried every legal maneuver i had to get you off but it's not working and I honestly thought I would have broken that woman. But she was not moved at all and i thought with the TBI she would've snapped.**

**And I could have used that to my advantage but that was not the case and I apologize. So we have to think of what is going to give you the shortest sentence I truly wanted to get you off. By breaking her and that did not work so this is what was presented to us and this is as low as their going to go" the lawyer says.**

**All Jordan could do is shake her head her father hugged her then taking his phone out. Meanwhile in Curtis sat next Elle " Are you okay" he says making her turn to look at him. "Why do you ask"she says, seeing that video it breaks my heart every time. She's the reason I lost you wait but I'm also to blame because if i was hundred I would have seen it before the crash" Curtis says honestly.**

**Crossing her arms"So why didn't you tell me what was going on ,you know what I don't give a fuck whatever. No forget i said anything" Elle says, no i won't forget Elle this is why out kids are afraid of love Elle. You think i can't see it but i can Starr would rather walk away then to try. And Les he is crazy about Josslyn but the moment it happens he's going to run like hell because he's afraid if getting hurt.**

**I can admit that its my fault to Elle because I wasn't there and I am sorry alright. But we have to do better so they don't lose the person they love because if fear and stupidity" he said. "Whatever it doesn't matter Curtis its in the past" Elle says. Only to look up and see Elesandro and Estrella standing having heard the whole conversation. Making their mother sigh and shake her head as Curtis runs his hand across his face.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares House**

**It was cause for celebration not only did Jordan get sent to prison the judge was not satisfied with the time given. He had given her more but they knew her father would have a bullseye on them. Even more so now that he's lost something now they would cease all illegal activities until further notice. Just being in that courtroom when the judge gave her more time was priceless.**

_Flashback_

_She was pissed "really Monty 25 years she doesn't belong in jail" she says shoving him, listen Michelle with good behavior she will be out in 15" he answered. " You arrogant son of bitch you didn't give a fuck about the truth then you would have saw past that woman's lies" she ranted. Looking at her "Michelle you need to take your voice down" he replies, I thought you liked it when I was loud not loud enough" she shouted._

_Monty poised himself before getting extremely closer to her" I will be really careful Michelle don't push me" he says stepping back. Then walking away when she turned she saw Jordan she ran and hugged her older sister as the tears rolled down her face. "It's going to be okay this is my fault" Jordan says as her sisters hugged her "come on Ms. Johnson" the officer said._

_When Monty got back to his office he closed the door and locked it "you did good Mijo" Manolo says with a grin. Making his youngest son smile "thanks Papi" he said sitting down loosening his tie, I was surprised they actually took the deal. _

_Monty laughed "her lawyer was freaking out trying to get her not to take the stand and the 15 to 25 looked good to them. Because she would be out in 7 to 10 but what I didn't know was Judge Turner would throw the book at her" he replies._

_Pouring himself a drink "Tu queire Papi" Monty asked, shaking his head "No mijo i'm good but Judge Turner owed Melky a favor and he delivered is all I care about. And Captain Johnson will be distracted with this supposed leaks" the older man says with air quotes Monty laughed. _

_"No but seriously Papi how is Nena really I mean that I really want to know is she really okay" he asked. Manolo sighs "She's Nena you know she takes pain and keeps on moving you know so it's hard to tell._

_And If you ask or hover it irritates her so unless she says something I don't push but you know your mother that isn't okay with her so. She pushes and Nena gets upset and says she's fine and wishes everyone would stop trying to handle her with kid gloves._

_ But thing one and thing two are always around and the kids drive her everywhere some times she has black outs but it's par for the course you know._

_She has another few months before everything goes away" the man says, sitting back "do you believe she's okay because I tell you papi every time I saw her. Run her hands through her hair I got worried and I didn't want something to happen to her on the stand. _

_Because I know that's what Ms. Miller and the Johnson family wanted for her to lose it on the stand so they can make her look bad" Monty says rubbing his face._

_"Well JT went over everything with her continuously so she wouldn't because she has been snappish especially with Orlando and Curtis. The kids sometimes to so it's been a challenge but she did it she was able to keep her cool which is good for her" his father replies. _

_When there was a knock at he door "Monty open the damn door" he heard he nodded as Manolo went into the closet. As he got up opening the door "What the hell was that man you threw Jordan under the bus for a win. _

_She's a good woman who made a mistake during a horrible time in her life and you crucified her for it do you realize what you just did. Her son is getting married next month he's also in medical school she's going to miss all that because of your ego man. _

_You cost my sister her life you could have took the L for the team but you didn't how the hell are we supposed to trust you now" Chuckie says._

_Monty gritted his teeth"Like I told your sister before I put her ass to bed I'm not losing for anyone and I gave her the lightest charge I could possibly give. Due to the circumstances Chuckie the judge is the one who threw the book at her not me but i'm no bowing for anyone I play to win. You think your sister is any different from any other criminal that comes into my court room she's not._

_I don't know why you think she should be why because I'm dating your sister and that can change Chuck so please don't act as though. That I owe you something like your sister was supposed to get a pass she almost killed this woman twice for a man she didn't want. _

_So don't put that shit on me because her shit came back to bite her in the ass not my fault" the lawyer shouted. Chuckie snarled "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE THE SAME SIDE MONTY BUT GUESS WHERE NOT" he says._

_"We are on the same side but wrong is wrong is wrong your sister carried herself as if she was above the law she is not" Monty says. "Would you say the same for those white boys or your spanish peoples but you choose to make an example out of the black ones' Chuckie spat coldly. _

_"Don't play that race card because i'm not fucking gringo I am a proud afro latino but you don't see that you want to make it some great fucking divide. And you know what you and your sister want to make me the bad guy so be it but I had a job to do for the victims not your sister._

_Also there was no way she was walking Chuck at all" the lawyer shot back, "Junior stop he's right the law is not different because it's Jordan. She was caught doing something wrong and as much as it pains me which is alot Monty had a job to do and throwing the case would look suspect. The law applies to us just as well as a perp" Charlie senior says to his son as both men turned to see the elder._

**The music was blasting everyone was dancing to merengue celebrating Elle's Fortieth birthday. Sam watched her best friend have the time of her life she was dancing with Danny. Who was loving the spot light "Can I dance with this handsome boy" Sam asked. **

**When Elle shook her head"No that's my little boyfriend because my other one anit acting right. This one here he won my heart with chocolate and his card" Elle says. With a smile as she gave Danny a hug and a kiss making the little boy smile.**

**"Hey, Hey, chamacito hands off"Orlando says picking Danny up off the ground and tickling him making him laugh. As he out Danny down"Titi says I'm a better boyfriend then you are"Danny says laughing as he ran away. "I can give her chocolate too" the man says as both women turned and looked at him.**

**"He's eight I wasn't going to say that to him come on now y'all forgot I raised kids to geeze ladies conjelo suave chula's" he says. With a fake innocent face as they both shook their heads"your an asshole Orlando you would have said that"Sam says. **

**As Elena laughed"yes you would you anit shit for that, come on Sammy let's dance him and his cohort can dance with each other" she says. When Sam took her hand and made it to the dance floor just then she looked seeing Curtis come in. **

**He had on a burgundy suit jacket a black pull over shirt and black pants. With burgundy leather shoes and hat "la cuerta coño Maldives hombre I hate him so very much. i****'m going to get a drink you want one Sammy I need one"Elle says walking off.**

**Curtis knew what he was doing he knew that she loved him in that it made weak. He knew it was low move but he was running out of options and he had much respect for Orlando. But they both knew what time it was Ramy stood next to Kat"is he wearing his Baja panty outfit" she asked, "ummm he sure did take it there"Kat answered.**

**As Sam and Kaiya walked over"Did i just see that correctly" she says , what Curtis came what's the big deal" Sam asked. Ramy put her hand on Sam shoulder"Okay how do i put do you remember your reaction to Drew in his navy uniform. A few weeks ago when he got his honors and then y'all disappeared for like an hour.**

**And I'm sure you would baja panty any time you see him in it that look Sammy says it all. The point is that right there is Elle's outfit on him and he knows it"she says. "Basically its that outfit or something your man knows that is going to guarantee to get him the cookie" Kaiya says. "Ooohhh" Sam says, yeah where's Elle anyway" Camila asked.**

**While they looked around Elena stood at the bar tossing her drinks back"Elena can we talk" Curtis says. Standing next to her she was killing that dress it was a off the shoulder black Versace dress with gold stilettos on. Not even look at him "There's really nothing to talk about Curtis don't worry about me. Worry about your kids I'm good" Elle answered, I think we should and I see you don't want to but I need too.**

**Not just for you but for our kids too Elena you were never the problem I was no just hear me. You said it all the time that you like how I had it together and I knew what I was working towards. Then everything happened with Tommy and i found myself not knowing anything. Or what to do and I didn't want to be that guy you take care off. So I pretended to keep to keep it together just so you wouldn't see me wallowing" He says. **

**When he saw her roll her neck that's when he knew she was pissed" THEN WHY NOT COME TO CURTIS HUH WHY. DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULD SEE AS LESS OF A MAN. I MEAN WHAT CURTIS BYRON ASHFORD YOU HAVE THE FLOOR SERIOUSLY. YOU HAD JUST LOST YOUR BROTHER DID YOU NOT THINK I WOULD UNDERSTAND" she says.**

**Trying to keep her voice down"No Elle i knew you would get that but at the time I didnt think I deserved it alright. Tommy was the one not me my mother loved him more then anything straight A student. Standout athlete and perfect son the one who kept me out of trouble and doing dumb shit and all I every manage to do is hurt the people that love me. **

** That's what I did to him , to you and my mother she died watching me her screw up baby boy never get his shit together. ****Just felt you deserved better and me well I deserved to suffer for breaking my mother's heart. She wouldn't had lost here son if it hadn't been for me" Curtis says, baby that's not true your mother loved you she felt like she failed you.**

**Because she could never find that thing to connect with you and by the time you got big enough. You just wanted to be with your big brother all the time and you would follow him around and imitate everything he did. And he didn't mind she never had favorites between you and your brother if anything she we wished. **

** Tommy would just relax and enjoy his had work but with him everything had to be perfect. Curtis you just had an ease and didn't take things to seriously she wished you had just a little of Tommy's drive" Stella said rubbing his back. "So all the time she said to be like my brother she meant " was all he got " she meant drive baby she didn't want to change you" his aunt says.**

**Taking a deep before grabbing his hand "Curtis I forgive and with that being said no listen i could never really hate you. Because you gave me my kids and they are the very best of us and you didn't got through with our plan by yourself. With yourself as bait and you fucking her is a big hell no and the fact you came in here in your slut outfit. Probably drenched in Jean Paul Gauiter is dirty and underhand an I should beat your ass but I won't. **

**Because It's my birthday and I'm in a really good mood so where good" Elle said making him smile letting her know what she said was true. " Can a brother get another dance" Curtis asked shaking her head before walking away hastily going inside the house. Closing her eyes and took a deep breath rubbing her hands together the girls peeked in" you wanted to fuck him didn't"Kat says.**

**With a smirk plastered on her face "Un chin it's not me it's that damn outfit and I would put money on it. The man don't have no draws on" she answered when they all started laugh as she shook her head. "Hell you just told him if he didn't have messy dick that he would of had a chance" Ramy says. **

**Making her head swing around "No the fuck I did not I am with Orlando and I am fully committed to him okay" she answered. "But In actuality you kinda did"Emelda says with a grin knowing it would piss her sister off Elle just stared at them. "You know what bye i'm going to enjoy my party a****nd dance with my kids and my actual first love fucking bitches" she says leaving. The family enjoyed the rest of the night dancing and have a good time with each other.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**It had been a rough few months with Detective Rollins death and Jordan's incarseration and them looking to find the leak in department. "Alright I went over the surveilance footage of Detective Rollins death and whoever killed her knew to stay out of the cameras. Because see here they approached her but the SUV was blocking the assailant. All we can see is she confronts someone and this is where they stab her obviously it's someone we know.**

**And we know that because her last words was Tavares has another kid so we are looking a for someone between the age 30 - 35. They are feeding Tavares with information it's why we could never actually nail him and we really need to weed this out. We need to find this person Monty " Charlie sr said. I looked threw everyone in the DA's office and I couldn't find any links but I will keep looking.**

**I was there with Detective Rollins I did what I could to save her life and even putting myself in danger going after the assailant. I don't know if it's male or female what I do know is they killed one of us so we needed to do everything we can to catch them" Monty says. He felt wrong even saying it but if he had to choice he would protect his any day.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Miami, Florida**

**November, 1 ,2020**

**The Clinic**

**Elle was just done with a patient when he came in" Damn Elle where you be meeting these men Fine Chocolate R Us"the nurse says. When she looked up and saw Curtis who since her birthday let her know he was going to pursue her. Which lead to him and Orlando going at it again so they have been trying to one up each other.**

**Making Elle groan under her breath but before she could speak Kingsley walked in. With flowers" I heard what happen I'm loving the new look you still take my breath away" he said blocking Curtis. Rubbing her head" Captain Kingsley we have been here already you see my resistance as me playing hard to get I am not.**

**I'm just not interested in you I've been polite as a possibly can so please stop taking the air out my tires. Because by now you know I can put air in it myself Hell I can fix the whole fucking car myself. Without any mans help so please do us both a favor and respect my no. **

**Now Curtis I know exactly what your doing dirty fucking move and swear on our children i will throat punch you. Okay so i need you to stop your not slick at all go be dad now the both of you can leave coño que carajo" she says. All the while her sister laughed Kingsley was pissed but he didn't show it. " I insist you take my gifts please" he said leaving it there and walking away.**

**"You should've went with purple Lilacs she hates roses she thinks there overrated and only chocolate she loves. Is this French chocolate can remember the name but she buys it in bulk" Curtis says. When the man turned and faced Curtis" back off of my woman she thinks that the meathead is good enough for her he isn't.**

**I know she wants me and you need to stay our of my way" Kingsley said getting into his car. As Curtis watched the man closely meanwhile inside Emelda knocked on the door of her sisters office. Who had her hands in her hair"Damn Manita he pulling out hoe shit and he knows just what to do to get you flustered"she says with a grin.**

**"I am very aware of that and all his underhanded tricks which is getting on my last fucking nerves" Elle answered. Crossing her arms" is it or is it getting hot a bothered that what's pissing you off or just maybe the whole trifecta has hot. I know you love Orlando I love him too but I also know just how madly.**

**In love you were with Curtis and this whole three some is what got you hot. Maybe you want fuck him but your will not say it out loud or entertain it. I'm just trying to see where your head is he pulling out everything he has in his arsenal.**

** You know that so what are you going to do because they both pulling out all the stops" Emy says. Shaking her head"there is nothing to do I am with Orlando that's it"she responds when there was a knock on the door. Denise stuck her head in" Dark chocolate is here and wants to see if he could come in Damn Elle talk about Zaddies" the nurse says.**

**Elena threw her head back with a groan as her sister laughed when she heard him"I was hoping to check on you my mum told me what happen" Wallace says. "My favorite ex husband" she says with a grin making him smile as she got up and hugged him. "I'm your only ex husband I spoke to Orlando but I had to see you for myself" he said kissing her on the cheek.**

**Spinning her around as she smiled"as you can see I'm good I'm still standing"Elle says. "Still completely stunning I'm glad to see your alright I'm going to be in town for a few days let's do dinner" he says. When she gave him a look" we can do a causal lunch with Orlando but not dinner and you know why Wallace" she replies. **

**As he smiled"Oh come on we're all adults you know I just want to make sure your okay that's all and were friends" he says. All Elle could was shake her head"so how's your lady friend" Elena asked, well we broke up traveling to much was getting to her" he answered. Crossing her arms"Well I'm sorry to hear that maybe you can meet Sam now she's here and, living in Miami.**

**Her and her husband so you should also come by and see the kids and Dani" she says he licked his lips. "Maybe I will, Emelda how you doing little scrappy I haven't forgotten my favorite sister in law" Wallace say. As he hugged her "I bet you say that to Lana too" Emy says with a grin while she nodded at her sister. **

**"Well I'm going to go take my mom to lunch I will call you so we can go out" he says leaving her office. That's when Emelda started laughing hysterically "damn manita they all circling" she says still laughing. "Goodbye Emelda i have patients and i'm sure you do to byeee" Elena says. **

**When the nurse stuck her head in"Girl you are in chocolate fucking heaven can I have one preferably dark chocolate especially with that accent ohh baby"Denise says. **

**Making Emy burst into laughter as Elle shock her head" Denise we have patients to see thank you" she says. "I mean damn girl you have to show me the chocolate fountain because were do you meet these men oh and Mr. Almond Joy just came back inside"the woman says. **

**As Elena groaned to herself before walking out there to find him sitting there. He looked up and smiled when she grabbed him by the ear" I asked you to leave to with the other asshole I don't need this so cut the shit and go home now" she says. **

**While he tried to get out of her grip but he knew she was like a pitbull"Girl I was just here to see If you needed a ride home" Curtis says. "No I will be going home with my sister now go Curtis I mean it"she says.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Tomorrow night was her party but tonight she was going out with Les and her stomach was in knots. But she knew she was ready she told her dad she was spending the night at Trina's. The good thing is Trina's mom was working that night Kristina had taking her to get birth control. And even bought her the outfit she wanted but she was going to change at Trina's.**

**Looking around her room one final time before turning off the light"bye dad, bye Ms. Reeves I'll call you when I get there" she said leaving. Both of her parents thought he was flying in tomorrow but she was determined to get what she wanted. As she drove to Trina's parking her car when his truck pulled up next to hers.**

**Making her smile and wave"let me go and change I'll be right back" she says rushing inside. When Trina opened the door"hey Trina, Ms. Robinson your still coming right" Josslyn says. Playing it off "yeah where going to go grab something to eat then hangout a bit then come back here and watch some movies" Trina said.**

**Her and her mom had talked she told Trina the whole story about how she had lost a baby before Trina. And that it out a strain on the marriage but they were still trying. Then she found out that he slept with Jordan and that she was pregnant. How she was hurt because she was supposed to be hers so Jordan decided to give her up.**

**There was still alot of hurt there but they we're working on it the girls went upstairs while Joss changed. Portia was in the kitchen when they left getting into Les car and sped off. After dropping Trina off with Cameron they went separate way" you look nice"Les says. **

**She smiled "you like it" Josslyn says, he winked "Of course you know if your like it I love it" he responds pulling into the house and parking in the garage. Then helping her out the truck and leading her into the house to the dining room. That he had decorated for her as she looked in awe" you did all this for me"she said in shock.**

**He shrugged"it was nothing you like it" he asked, he had a dozen balloons blown up that read happy birthday Josslyn. And a dark red and pink carnations that's when she start to tear up"you remember" she says. Taking his finger wiping away the stray tear that fell down her face"****no llores princesa" Elesandro says.**

**Hugging her"it's really pretty thank you" Josslyn said laying her head on his chest"you hungry I made Zuppa imperiale. ****and chicken parm with bake ziti" he says. When she looked up at him in amazement"you cooked all of this"she says. Shaking his head "yeah my mom made sure I knew how to cook" Les says with a smile.**

**As he gave her a quick kiss then lead her to the table "your tease you know that" She said as he pushed her chair in. Holding his chest"meeee we got all night eat first"he says with a a grin. While she watched him he cleans up really nice he had on blue dress pants and a light blue button down. That was open at the top with black suede shoes his hair was back in a ponytail.**

**After dinner they danced before he brought her to the movie room that he set up. "Pick a movie" he says sitting down she knew exactly what he was doing so she was going to pick the most boring movie possible. So she picked an old black and white movie " ahh the classics I like it's my grandparents own" he says kicking his shoes off and getting comfortable.**

**She cuddled up next to him as he watched the movie tossing her head before she thought about what his cousin told her. So she made her move starting with playing in his hair then kissing his ear then his neck. When she heard him groan"two days Joss was all he got out when she kissed him.**

**Before climbed on top of him"I don't want to wait until then I can't" Josslyn whispered against his lips. With her arms wrapped around his neck"you have to be sure this is what you want Joss" Les says. As she stops and looks him straight in the eyes" this is what I want alright" she replies.**

**Feeling his obvious arousal when he stood up picking her up and then putting her down. Then took her hand and lead her upstairs to his room as he held the door open for her. And then closing the door behind them when he turns around. Slowly taking off his shirt before walking over to her pulling down her top.**

**Then the skirt putting her on the bed then sliding her shoes off than he stood up and finished undressing her. And unbuckled his belt pushing his pants down as she sat nervously when he caresses the side of her face. "Don't be nervous everything we've done up until this is going to make it easy I promise" he said.**

**Before kissing her on the lips as he put her hand on his hard on laying them down. As she moved her hand over him her mouth dropping when she looked down. "Wow umm"Joss says before kissing him as he hissed over her lips the faster she moved. Suddenly he stopped her putting the condom on then hovering over her.**

**"I'm going to go slow alright" Elesandro says moving into her slowly as she gasped then grabbed his back. Feeling a pinch as he position himself all the way seated in her stopping. To giving her time to adjust to his invasion before he started moving.**

**In slow and steady strokes making her eyes roll back"Les, Les, Les shittttt, I can't, I can't , I ca..."Joss says stammering on words. When he kissed her as he started to pick up speed"yes , yes you can mami I got you I promise damn Joss you feel so good move with me "he said through gritted teeth. Trying to keep his pace this was about her not him but with her nails digging into his back.**

**Was turning him on making him harder that's when she started moving with him as he closed his eyes. As her body start to quake "Oooohhh my fucking Gwadd,Ooohh yessss Les, Les wait shit"she said before she erupted. "Fuck, FUCK, FUCK" he groaned following her into bliss filling the condom.**

**Then pulling out with them both out of breath as he plopped back on the bed after throwing the condom in the trash. " Wow umm that was umm wow" she said with a smile, as he kissed her "I hope I didn't hurt you" he asked. Shaking her head"No you didn't hurt me I mean it was a little uncomfortable at the beginning.**

**But it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would like when you first you know" she said shyly. As he caressed her cheek"I didn't want to hurt you that why I used my fingers first so it would be easier"Les replies.**

** When she looks at him and smiles"I kind of want to do that again" Josslyn says. He smirks"Well your wish is my command" Les says picking her and kissing then stopped reaching for a condom. Then following his previous course as they engage in activities until it was time to take her back to Trina.**

**Beating her mom back to the house where she slept like a baby only too be woken up by. Trina who was puking her guts out"Trin what's wrongs" Joss asked stretching. Shaking nothing go back to sleep must have been something I ate don't worry about it"her friend answered getting back in the bed both going back to sleep.**


End file.
